


It could have been anyone.

by Athena25



Series: The beauty of darkness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU maybe?, Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, OOC Kind of, Rape Aftermath, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 119,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena25/pseuds/Athena25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga has been forced to pay his father's debts with his body for three years. Could one of his "clients" be his saving grace ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> If you have any triggers or issues with reading about rape then please just don't read this story. 
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and I do not condone ANY act of violence
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this story. Also, any and all mistakes you see are mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with summaries, so I won't really be posting any. 
> 
> I just wanted everyone to know that I will be using the character's first names in this story. I'm not even going to pretend that I know how to use the honorifics, so I just decided to cut that all together and westernize that particular aspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ PLEASE!!  
> DO NOT read this story if you have any triggers or have an issue with reading about rape and violence. 
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and I do not condone violence of any kind!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this story. Also, any and all mistakes are mine.

Daichi

“Suga!!....Suga!!” Daichi kept calling out, looking for his best friend.  
Daichi just wanted to ask the silver haired setter if he would like a ride home. He noticed his friend’s bike still chained to the rack outside, and the clouds were steadily rolling in. He would hate himself if he just simply jumped in his car and drove off without at least asking if Suga needed a ride  
.

‘But damn! 20 minutes of looking around and calling out was a bit ridiculous’ Daichi thought. So, he decides to check the locker rooms one last time before heading home himself. He walks into the locker room but nothing seems out of place. No shoes or clothes lying on the ground, no bags were left behind and every locker was shut. Daichi opens the door to leave and that’s when he heard the quiet sobbing.

“I can’t… I don’t want to do this…I don…” whispered sobs and incoherent babbling was all that could be heard now.  
Not wanting to alert the other person that someone was there, Daichi quietly made his way to the bathroom on the far end of the locker room. He turned the corner and what Daichi saw turned his blood to ice

SUGA

“Suga!!....Suga!!”  
‘For Christ sakes Daichi, I fucking hear you!! If I wanted to be found I would have said something back dumbass,’ thought Suga.  
Suga knows his friend means well but he just wanted to be left alone right now. Suga is not in a good place, and the last thing he needs is the man he loves to find him looking like death froze over.

Normally Suga is sunshine and everything good in the world, but it was all a lie. A mask to hide the broken, worthless POS that he is. And Daichi is the last person in the world Suga would want to remove his mask in front of. Daichi was always there for him, supporting him when he decided to go to America for the summer, comforting him and giving him a shoulder to lean as well as cry on when his mother and sister died.

Always the hero and he doesn’t even know it. Just by smiling, laughing, and talking to him like a normal person Daichi has saved Suga over and over again. But even with everything Daichi has done to help; a person can only take so much before they break

‘I want this to end’ thought Suga. ‘I’m so tired of the games, and I don’t want to go home to that Hell another night!’

“Well you know how to fix that, don’t you Suga?” whispers the voice seductively. “One cut, one nicked artery and this Hell can end for you"  
Almost like he’s on auto pilot, Suga reaches into the front pocket of his bag and pulls out a razor blade. Suga rolls up his sleeve and holds the blade between his thumb and index finger.

“I can’t… I don’t want to do this…I don…” whispers Suga, continuing the internal conversation out loud. Tears roll down Sugas face as he slumps over the sink. Quiet, heart wrenching sobs escape into the locker room.

“Suga, what’s going on?” asked Daichi in a quiet gentle voice

‘Fuck!’ Suga was so engrossed in his inner turmoil that he didn’t even hear the locker room door open.  
Suga froze and slowly turned toward the sound of Daichi’s voice, completely forgetting he was still holding the razor blade. The moment Daichi saw the blade he all but leapt across the room to grab Sugas wrist. Daichi slowly and carefully retrieved the blade from between Sugas fingers before throwing it across the room and turning back to him.

Suga expected yelling, cursing and even some questions but when he looked back up at Daichi he saw no condemnation in his friends eyes. Concern and fear were the only emotions he could discern before his friend pulled him flush against his body and wrapped him in a comforting embrace.

When Suga felt something wet drip, drip, dropping on his head, he knew it had to be Daichi crying. Just the thought of this strong man crying over someone as pathetic as him made his own eyes start to sting again. Daichi started planting kisses all around the top of Sugas head and held him tighter. But it wasn’t until Daichi started muttering “God I’m so sorry… I’m here now Suga… it’s ok now”, that he completely lost it. He grabbed on to Daichis shirt like the life line it was and began to scream and sob.

 

It was some ten minutes later before the boys had finally worn themselves out. Suga slowly released his death grip on Daichis shirt and took a step back to look into the eyes of the man who had once again saved him. Daichis eyes were red and puffy as tears continued to slowly roll down his cheeks; the man was having a hard time catching his breath as his body was still shaking and shuddering. In all the years that Suga and Daichi had been friends, not once had he seen Daichi cry.

‘He is so heartbreakingly beautiful when he cries’ thought Suga.

Inhaling for a few seconds before slowly exhaling Suga turns his eyes to the floor and asks the first thing that comes to his mind, “why are you crying over me, I’m not wor-“ SLAP!

Jerking his eyes back to Daichi’s he sees rage simmering just below the surface.  
“You’re not worth it?” Daichi asks in a dangerously low voice. “Are you honestly trying to feed me that line of BULLSHIT?!!”

Suga flinches as the last word was yelled, and nervously pulls at the sleeves of his jacket making sure the old scars were covered. Thankfully Daichi was pacing the room at this point and the actions went unnoticed.

Inhaling and exhaling a few rapid times, Daichi calms himself down and walks to stand in front of Suga once again. As Suga reflexively raises a hand to cover the cheek that Daichi slapped just moments before, he was pleasantly surprised to feel Daichi intertwine their fingers and lower their hands to the side. Daichi slowly leans in and places a kiss on the abused cheek before resting his forehead against Sugas.

“I am so sorry Suga. I didn’t really handle that the way I should have. I was just so shocked to hear that coming from you and I panicked. Can you please forgive me?”

“Daichi,” Suga whispers as he wraps his arms around his friend’s neck. “It’s ok, I promise. I can’t say I would have reacted any differently had our roles been reversed. So thank you, you have no idea what it means to just have you here.”

“You idiot, when have I not been there?” Daichi asks.  
They slowly release each other and Daichi wastes no time getting to the larger issue.

“So, would you like to tell me what I walked in on?”

Suga huffs “I wasn’t going to do it Daichi.”

“Suga, I saw you with the razor-“

“Yeah but I had decided not to go through with it” Suga cut in. “I just like knowing I hold the cards. If I had really wanted to I could have cut myself, I could have ended my existence. But I also had the choice to not do anything, and that was the decision I had just reached when you walked in the door.”  
As Daichi just stared at Suga with eyes as round as saucers, Suga realizes that a crack has appeared in his mask. He can glue it back together with lies and excuses but the fact remains that the once pristine mask will never be flawless again.

“Suga” Daichi licks his lips nervously before continuing. “I heard you saying that you ‘didn’t want to, that you can’t do it’. Was someone in here with you?”

“No, I just had so many conflicting thoughts running through my head that I decided to verbalize one part of the argument to better get my thoughts in order,” said Suga in an almost monotone voice. It was as if he had practiced what he would say

“Ok Suga, I can buy that,” Daichi said, though he clearly didn’t buy one bit of it. “Last question then. Who has made you feel so powerless that you had the need to feel in control to this degree?”

Flashing one of his fake thousand watt smiles Suga tells Daichi “no one. Did you ever stop to think that this just might be my kink, my fetish if you will? I love being in the drivers seat, and what better high is there than the feeling that you control whether you live or die!”

Sighing rather loudly Daichi raises his arms behind his head, locks his fingers and starts pacing. After a couple of minutes he stops moving and stares directly into Sugas eyes as he says “I don’t buy this for one second Suga. But you also didn’t hurt yourself so I won’t tell the team. HOWEVER!! I will be asking you how you are doing frequently, and if I even think you are lying I will call a team meeting and we will be discussing this. And you must promise to call or text me if you ever feel like this again.” Daichi raised a hand when Suga started to interject. “Fetish or not, Suga, I refuse to lose you. So I’m begging you, please just pick up your phone the next time ok. I WILL answer.”

Suga sat there stunned unsure of what to say or do. It felt like his whole world had stopped. The crack in the mask is getting larger, Suga isn’t sure if glue can even fix it at this point. But, it will have to. Not only his, but now Daichis life depended on Suga repairing his mask.

“Thank you, Daichi. I appreciate what you are doing.” Suga wasn’t fooled. He knew Daichi would be watching his every move and doing his own bit of investigating. If Daichi dug too deep, Suga wouldn’t be able to protect him. Time to buckle down and get serious.

“Daichi, practice has been over for about 40 minutes now, I hadn’t planned on staying this long and I’m sure my dad won’t be happy I’m getting home late. So would you be able to give me a lift?” Suga asked sweetly.

“Of course you idiot, that’s the whole reason I was looking for you in the first place,” Daichi said with an affectionate smile.  
Daichi accompanied Suga to grab his bike, after unlocking the chain the boys walked toward Daichis car in amicable silence. Daichi strapped down the bike and they headed toward Sugas house a couple of miles away.

They had not even driven a mile when Suga clutched his hand over his stomach and said, “Daichi…Daichi… I need you to pull over please.” Suga’s voice was barely above a whisper but Daichi heard and quickly found a place to pull over. As he stopped the car he looked to his friend only to see him covered in a fine sheen of sweat, pale and breathing heavily.

Suga didn’t meet his friend’s eyes; he just got out of the car and started vomiting all over the sidewalk. Daichi quickly got out of the car and went to kneel next to his friend, placing a comforting hand on his back as he began to rub up and down his spine. Daichi began to chant “Shh…Shh …It’s ok Suga…I’m here, I got you.” Daichi leaned up and touched Sugas forehead with the back of his hand “Oh my God Suga!! You’re burning up! We need to get you home now!”

Slowly the heaving began to draw to an end so Daichi bent down to pick up his exhausted friend and deposited him once again in the front seat of the car. Daichi, breaking every traffic law, got the boys to Sugas house in record time. Daichi noticed the other car parked out front but thought nothing of it since his top priority was obviously his best friend. Since Suga was unresponsive, Daichi ran around the car to open his friend’s door and lift him up. Carrying him bridal style he ran up to the front of the house where he rang the doorbell incessantly until someone opened up. When Mr. Sugawara opened the door Daichi all but ran him down in a rush to get Suga laid down on the couch. Then Daichi flitted about like he owned the place, first grabbing a thermometer then a wet washcloth and a bowl of water. Daichi knelt down next to Suga. As he watched the temperature continue to rise on the thermometer under his friends arm, Daich suddenly remembered that they weren’t alone. Still standing by the entryway was Suga’s dad leaning against the wall with an amused smirk on his face.

“Mr. Sugawara Sir, I think your son needs a hospital. His fever is at 103 (farenheit) and is still climbing.”

“Thank you for your input Daichi but that won’t be necessary. Not that I’m against taking him to a hospital,” Mr. Sugawara rushes out before Daichi can object. “It just so happens that a friend of mine from college is visiting and he is licensed as a physician. He can even write him a prescription if need be.”

‘Well that explains the car out front’ Daichi thought. The thermometer beeped and he looked down to see the number 105. He dipped the washcloth in the bowl of cold water next to him before wringing it out a bit and placing it on his sickly friend’s head.

“Akira, would you mind coming down here to take a look at my son?” Mr. Sugawara called out.

“Of course not, it would be my pleasure.” Akira said gently as he walked in from the study.

Daichi looked up to see the approaching man. Akira was easily 6’3” and built like an athlete. Jesus this guy was huge!! But it was his hair that caught Daichis attention; clearly his hair was black but when the light shone on his head, the green undertone was obvious. The man’s eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald, and just like the stone, Daichi could see the hardness in his gaze as he looked Suga up and down. Daichi didn’t care who looked at his friend at this point he was just relieved that Suga would be receiving the care he needed. He decided to sit on the couch and hold his friends head in his lap as the doctor took his place on the floor. Akira took out his different tools and set to work examining the motionless boy.

As Akira finished up his exam he turned to Daichi and said “his breathing is fine, as are his ears nose and throat but with a fever this high I have to suspect some kind of infection. So I will prescribe a round of antibiotics and suggest he stay home at least through tomorrow. If his fever is brought down by tomorrow evening he should be fine for school the next day. I’m going to give him a fever reducer as well as a mild sedative so we can make sure he sleeps through the night.” Akira takes out his doctor’s pad, writes down the prescription and hands it to Daichi. “Daichi would you mind running this to the 24/7 pharmacy at the corner; it should only take about 20 minutes for them to fill the order.”

Hesitantly Daichi takes the slip of paper, carefully lays Suga’s head back down on the couch before heading to the door. Taking one last look over his shoulder, Daichi heads to the pharmacy.

As soon as the door closes and Daichis footsteps can no longer be heard, Sugas father punches his son right in the stomach forcing Suga awake with a cry of agony. Groaning in pain, Suga opens his eyes to find that he is in his own house with a strange man next to him. ‘Fuck! I’m at my house and a man is over. I had passed out. What did they do to me while I was out?’

Sugas father grabs his chin and forces his son to look him in the eye. “DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR WORTHLESS ASS COST ME!!” Releasing his bruising hold on his sons chin, he turns to Akira and bows his head. “I am deeply sorry you came all the way out here just to waste your time. If you would like, you can shoot him up with a sedative and use him however you wish.”

‘I’m going to be sick’ thought Suga. Thankfully the Doctor spoke up.

“Normally I might be inclined to take you up on that offer Mr. Sugawara, but your son truly is extremely sick. Think of it this way, if you let your son rest tonight and tomorrow he will make a full recovery and be back on his feet that much quicker. However, if you let him be used while he is sick he is liable to be that way for days. I will explain to Mr. Haizaki what happened and I will just take a rain check till Wednesday evening after his fever is gone. Sound like a deal?”

“That sounds fine to me I guess but Haiza-“

“Let me deal with Shogo Mr. Sugawara. If it’s not to forward of me, might I make a suggestion?” When Mr. Sugawara waved his hand for him to continue Akira said “you might want Daichi to stay the night in order to look after Suga.”  
Sugas head whipped in the doctors direction when he spoke. 'The man I’m in love with staying under the same roof as me. In the same room as me!' Suga felt his face heat up even more if that were possible at this point.

“It’s obvious you don’t particularly care about your son’s health, and have no desire to look after him. That is your business of course, but your son will need constant care if you want him to make a swift recovery. That Daichi kid looked like he was extremely worried about his friend so why not play on that concern and ask him to look after Suga for you?”

Several tense seconds pass by. Suga could tell Akira was wondering if he had over stepped his bounds. He could also see that his father was weighing the pros and cons of allowing an outsider into our home for a full night for the first time since his mother and sister passed away 3 years ago.  
“Ok the brat can stay the night,” Mr. Sugawara all but spat. Suga’s jaw dropped. Noticing his sons stunned reaction Suga’s dad faced his son with an evil glint in his eye before he walked out of the room only to return a few seconds later with a black bag.

‘No, no, God, no! Please just let me go to sleep!’ Suga screams internally. He tries to sit up so he can make an escape but his strength fails him as he falls helplessly back to the couch. His father asks the Doctor to hold his sons arms as he sits down by Sugas feet. His father runs his hands up and down his son’s thighs and over his crotch before grabbing ahold of the elastic of his gym pants and pulling them down.

Suga gasps from the cold air hitting his cock before he turns his face and lets silent tears fall. Surprisingly his father didn’t take his pants off all the way, just pulling them down enough to expose his son’s manhood in front of this stranger. Shuffling through the black bag of tortures, Sugas father pulls out a chasity belt with a urethral insert. Instructing Akira to sit on his sons arms so he can also pull Suga’s legs and ass off the couch, Mr. Sugawara gets the belt wrapped around his sons back. Then forcing Suga’s legs wide open, his father gently pushes on his son’s entrance before thrusting two fingers in without any kind of lubrication causing Suga to scream out.

After playing with his sons hole, Mr. Sugawara grabs his son’s cock tightly forcing the urethral insert into his slit. With the insert in place, Suga’s dad attaches the other belts before placing the lock and pocketing the key.

“I wouldn’t want you getting any ideas with pretty boy in the house. This should keep you out of trouble. I would avoid cuddling of any kind, all it would take is one misplaced hand and Daichi would know what you have on. How would your friend look at you then you filthy whore?! You’re just a cum dumpster for the Yakuza. Now let me hear you say it son. What are you?”

Tears steadily stream down Suga’s face, his body shaking with the force of the sobs he is forced to hold in prevent him from answering.

Mr. Sugawara who is still sitting between his sons open legs, thrust three fingers into Sugas tight hole. Suga is screaming in pain trying to get away from the intruding fingers. “What are you Suga?” his father asks again as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out of his son’s body. “I – I’m a cum dumpster” Suga states in a weary pain filled voice.

“I’m sorry; I don’t think Akira heard you!!” Still fingering his son’s ass Mr. Sugawara uses his other hand and grabs his son’s balls in a punishing grip.

“AH-AAH I SAID I’M A CUM DUMPSTER!!!!” Suga yells out.

“That’s right,” says his father as he removes his fingers from Suga’s ass and stands up. “Oh and just so you know Suga, you will be punished for getting sick, so don’t make any plans this weekend.”

When Mr. Sugawara walked into the kitchen Akira let go of the boy’s knees and climbed off his arms. He came around to sit between the boys legs which were still left open, as though he didn’t even have the energy for that simple movement. Akira slowly reaches for Suga’s pants to help him get dressed when Suga flinches and opens his eyes.  
‘This boy is dead inside,’ was the first thought that came into Akiras head when he and the boy locked stares. With little resistance the doctor was able to pull up Sugas pants, lay him back down and put a new cold rag on his head.

Ten minutes later Daichi returns with the antibiotics in hand. His friend is lying right where he left him thirty minutes ago. Doctor Akira is sitting in the recliner next to the couch seemingly deep in thought. Daichi goes into the kitchen to get a medicine dispenser when Mr. Sugawara approaches him.

“Hey Daichi, I hate to ask this since you’ve already done so much for Suga, but would you mind staying the night to keep an eye on him. I have an early meeting at the office so…“ Mr. Sugawara’s words trailed off.

“I was actually planning on asking you if I could stay the night anyway. I’m more than a little concerned about him and Suga always tells me how you have this crazy work schedule. So I figured I would offer my help. Thank you for trusting me with your son’s care Mr. Sugawara. If need be I will even take off from school tomo –“

“No.” Mr. Sugawara cut him off. “While I do appreciate the offer and the sentiment, the last thing I need is your parents upset because you played hookey to look after my son. I will ask Dr. Akira to swing back by tomorrow around noon though if that would make you feel any better.”

“Yes Sir. I would really appreciate that,” Said Daichi warmly.

They both walked in to find Akira hunched over Suga with a needle in hand. “It’s just for the pain and a mild sedative,” he said turning to address them both.

Folding his arms over his chest Mr. Sugawara asks, “Daichi would you mind carrying Suga upstairs and getting him tucked in. I’ll bring the washcloth with the bowl of water as well as help you lay out your bed for the night in just a second. I just need a minute to say goodbye to Akira. “

“No problem Sir,” then Daichi turned addressing Akira, “Thank you so much for helping out my friend. I’m sure it’s not how you pictured spending your Monday night but I am truly grateful.” Daichi carefully scooped Suga up in his arms and carried the silver haired beauty to his room. Daichi had just gotten to his friends bedroom door when he heard Mr. Sugawara ask Dr. Akira to swing by and check on Suga.

Thank God Suga had such an attentive father!  
Daichi slowly laid his friend on his bed before covering him up and kissing his forehead. ‘Thank God! His fever is already dropping’ he thought happily. ‘Suga truly is beautiful. Maybe one day I will have the nerve to tell him so.’

Back downstairs

“So I will see you Wednesday evening about 7?” asked Suga’s dad.

“Yes Sir, I intend to cash in this rain check. You know how I like them prepped so I’m sure I won’t be disappointed,” said Akira with a little heat to let Mr. Sugawara know he would not be pleased if things were not done the way he instructed.

“You have nothing to worry about Doctor. Have a safe trip home.” Suga’s dad shut the door and turned to retrieve the wash cloth and bowl of water. Normally he wouldn’t be caught dead doing a damn thing for that piece of shit son of his, but with his friend here he is forced to play the dutiful parent. Mr. Sugawara enters his son’s room to see Suga and Daichi cuddling and sharing the bed, Daichi being the big spoon of course. Suga’s father sets the bowl and washcloth on the night stand and walks out of the room fuming!

‘How dare that slut find even a moments happiness!’ thinks Suga’s father. ‘He doesn’t deserve it and he never will. That whore is going to wish he were dead by the time this week is through.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. This is actually the first time I have written something of this magnitude outside of a High School or College class. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in this story :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!   
> If you have any triggers or issues with reading about rape then please just don't read this story. 
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and I do not condone ANY act of violence
> 
> I also do not own any of the characters in this story.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, and I once again apologize for the spacing

Chapter 2

The moment Dr. Akira had driven far enough that the Sugawara house was no longer in sight he pulled to the side of the road and immediately removed his contact lenses. Placing his contacts in their solution and back into the glove box, Akira grabs his glasses from the center console and quickly puts them on his face. The only reason he wears contacts while conducting business is because Shogo Haizaki, AKA Akira’s boss, thinks it makes him look more intimidating. Without another thought Dr. Akira pulled away from the curb and turned onto the freeway that would take him to, Chizoya, the next town over. He doesn’t really remember how he made it to the diner. Everything was numb, like his body was on autopilot. But once Akira pulled into a parking space and threw the car in park, he slumped forward in his seat and began to sob. Tears streamed from his eyes as inhuman sounds came from his mouth. “Oh my God, I’m a monster. I don’t even deserve to live! I helped that sick bastard. I don’t think I can do this!” Akira’s thoughts were racing, images of that boy forever branded into the back of his eyes.

“Hey Shintaro, are you ok man?”

Akira/Shintaro Midorima looked up into the eyes of his captain as he wiped at the tears flowing from his own and shoves his glasses back onto his face. He checks his watch, ‘yep it’s 9:30 PM’ he thought, ‘right on time for our meetings as always.’ Shintaro opens the door and steps out into the cool night air. Motioning to his superior with his head toward the diner, the two started walking to the double doors in tense silence.

Once inside and seated at a booth, Shintaro turns to his captain and says “Captain Hyuuga, with all due respect when we are in public you can address me ONLY as Akira, understood?”

“Of course Akira. I apologize; I was just so taken back by the sight of you in that car that I forgot myself. I take it you had a rough night?” asks the captain with a gentle expression on his face.

“Not here Junpei, when we get to my place I will tell you what happened. I just want some coffee. If I eat anything I don’t think it will be staying down.”

Captain Hyuuga looked over at his friend and subordinate with concern but placed the order for two cups of coffee. Junpei had never seen his friend look like this before. Shintaro is usually spick and span, not a hair out of place, not a speck of dirt to be found. Today’s Shintaro is completely different.  Eyes still a little watery, red puffy cheeks, and his hair is everywhere with no rhyme or reason, as if he had been running his fingers through it or pulling at it in different directions. Despondent. That was the only word that Junpei could think of as he stared at Shintaro who refused to meet his eyes.

Finishing off his pancakes Junpei threw some money on the table for the tab and started to walk out the door when he realized Shintaro wasn’t behind him. He quickly walked back over to their table to gently shake his friend from his melancholy thoughts. Walking beside each other this time, they both exited the diner and made their way back to their vehicles.

“Just follow me, I don’t live too far,” called Shin.

Pulling up to Shin’s apartment building. They walked up the 2 flights of stairs in silence before Shin stopped his captain just outside the door.

“Kazunari is probably asleep, so please keep quiet. We can go into my office to have our conversation.”

Shin unlocked his door and moved to the side to allow Junpei to enter first.  “Would you care for any water Sir?”

”No thank you Shintaro, I appreciate the offer though.”

“Right well the office is through the door on the far left. Feel free to make yourself comfortable while I quickly take care of a few things.”

Shintaro walked to the room he shared with his live in boyfriend Kazunari Takao, closed the door behind him and approached the bed. Shin didn’t make a move to touch him or speak to him; he just simply watched the rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest thankful he had such an amazing person in his life. After quickly bending down to brush a soft kiss onto Kazu’s forehead, Shin made his way to the restroom to grab an over the counter anti-nausea medicine. Washing down the pills Shin sighed and made his way to the office. ‘Let’s get this over with so I can get a few hours of sleep,’ Shin thought to himself.

Shin had just sat down in his chair when Junpei says with no preamble, “so tell me what happened officer Midorima.”

“Well Sir, Shogo Haizaki contacted me early this morning and said he had an envelope for me that I needed to look through. I got to Shogo’s house at about 10 AM where he promptly handed me a large orange envelope and asked me to select one. The folder contained approximately 70-80 pictures of boys ranging in age from 13 – 18. I asked Shogo what he meant by ‘select one.’ He told me that every man who works under him is awarded certain ‘perks’ and apparently the ability to choose a young boy to sleep with was one of the perks.” Shintaro blew out a rough breath and ran his fingers through his hair in distress before he continued. “I told Shogo that I couldn’t choose one and he took that to mean that I wanted to rotate between boys and not choose just one.  When I explained to him that I simply didn’t want to have sex with a boy that young he became aggressive and pulled out a gun on me. He told me I was not leaving that room unless I chose a boy to ‘visit’ at least twice a week. Not seeing any other option I asked him to at least weed out any boys under the age of 18. He sat the gun down and helped me sort through the candidates if you will. There were only 3 to choose from. Everything about these boys was made available; their likes and dislikes, school, dental and medical records.  I flipped through each boys medical records. Koushi Sugawara was the name of the boy I picked.”

“Let me guess,” interrupted the captain. “This kid has a medical record longer than any rap sheet we had seen?”

Slowly Shin nods his head. “Broken bones, fractures, sprains, concussions, contusions; you name it and this kid has lived it.”

“How can any hospital see a patient so many times with violent markings and not report it?” asked Junpei.

“All they have to do is go see a different doctor, or hospital. I know records are supposed to be transferred but it’s easy to lie or have someone cover it up” Looking over to see surprise on Junpei’s face, Shin told him “You really shouldn’t be that surprised captain. This is the Yakuza we are talking about here.”

Shintaro stood up from his office chair and began pacing as he continued on with his story. “I had to choose Koushi Sir. This boy is beaten horribly by both the men who use him as well as his own father.”

“Wait, what did you say? Why would his own father be beating him? I thought Shogo controlled these boys, so I figured he would have them locked in cages or at the very least kept at the Haizaki estate.  But you mean to tell me this boy is living at home, and his father knows about this?” The captain was furious!

‘Better to get this all out in the open now,’ thought Shin. “Yes Sir. It seems this boy’s father actually helps position and ‘prepares’ the boy before a client arrives. With all due respect Sir, the fact that the father knows and isn’t helping isn’t what concerns me.” As the captain’s furious eyes lock with his, he hastily continues his explanation. “Think about it Sir. Is it not common place for the Yakuza to use blackmail, or a hanging debt to coerce people to do what they want? So while it is appalling that the father would allow this, it’s not entirely unexpected. However, with Mr. Sugawara we are talking about a whole different ball game. This man HATES his son. I can’t even begin to tell you why but that bastard enjoyed hurting his son. That sick son of a bitch enjoyed his son’s screams of pain!” Shintaro collapsed back into his chair shaking, trying his best to hold in his sobs until the whole story was relayed to his captain.

“So what happened with Shogo next, Shintaro?” Prompts his captain.

Gaining his composure Shin leaned back in his chair and continued his account of what happened that day. “After I had selected Koushi, he gave me Mr. Sugawara’s number and told me to call right then using his cell phone to make an appointment. Shogo made me put the call on speaker so he could monitor the call. Mr. Sugawara answered with ‘thank you for calling Sunset Spa. What services would you be interested in receiving?’ Shogo leaned forward and replied with ‘full body work over.’ Mr. Sugawara then said that he had no clients tonight so I should come over at 7 for my appointment. With Shogo listening I couldn’t really refuse. Shogo then took the phone from me and walked in the other room to continue the call in privacy

“I showed up at the boys house about 5 minutes till 7. Mr. Sugawara answered the door and informed me that his son was running late with Volleyball practice. He asked if I wanted anything to drink, and he acted pleasant enough but you could clearly see he was furious.

“We retired to Mr. Sugawaras study where he asked me how I would like his son to be prepped. Whether it be bondage, dressed up in women’s clothes.. Basically how could he present his son to make him seem appealing? I told him I wanted him wearing a basketball jersey and nothing else and I also instructed him that the boy was not to be hurt or put in bondage to make him desirable. Shit!” Scrubbing a hand down he face he turned to look at his captain before he said , “do you have any fucking idea how dirty that made me feel?!”

His captain just shook his head and reached out to put a comforting hand on Shin’s knee

“About 8PM someone was at the door ringing the doorbell over and over. Mr. Sugawara got up and stomped to the door throwing it open. I look out and I see a boy running in holding Koushi in his arms before he lays him down and takes off toward the kitchen. Mr. Sugawara introduces me as an old college friend who went on to become a physician. I’m guessing Shogo told him I was a doctor, that’s the only logical explanation.

“I checked the boy over and sent his friend Daichi to the pharmacy with a prescription. I informed Mr. Sugawara that his son should take it easy for the next 24 hours if he wanted him to be back on his feet quickly. The moment that boy was out the door, Mr. Sugawara attacked his son. He punched him in the gut to wake him up. Seeing this I concluded that Mr. Sugawara had no interest in helping his son to get better so I recommended that his friend stay the night since he would need care throughout the night. After weighing the pros and cons he relented to my request. “

 

Sucking in a shivering breath of air Shin whispers,“God please don’t hate me for what I’m about to tell you, captain.” The hand on his knee tightened to let Shin know that he was still here with him and he would have his back.

“His father brought out a cock cage Sir. He made me put my knees on his sons arms and then made me lean over to grab his sons legs and pull them up. So that way his behind was slightly up in the air.”

Shintaro took another shuddering breath before continuing. “He wrapped the belt behind the kids back and then he..he sh-.. he shoved his fingers inside of him.” Shintaro dropped his head into his hand and squeezed his eyes shut before continuing. “Then he put the cock cage on his son… you know the kind where it has a metal part that goes into the urethra.” Shin all but heard his captain give a sympathetic wince. “Mr. Sugawara locked the other belts into place and for no god damn reason shoves three fingers up into his son. He told his son that he was nothing but a Yakuza cum dumpster and forced his son to repeat after him but when he didn’t say it loud enough he jerked on the kids nuts until he screamed it. I helped the kid get his pants back up while his father was gone and I gave him a mild sedative shortly before I left. I have another appointment this Wednesday evening at 7 and I am supposed to swing by their house tomorrow to check on the kid. “

In a quiet voice the captain asked, “is that everything Shintaro?”

“Why?!” Shintaro asks dangerously low. “WAS THAT NOT ENOUGH DETAIL FOR YOU?! DO YOU WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW THE BOY SCREAMED AND CRIED TO?!!”Shin exploded! Taking a deep calming breath Shin continued, “ I- I was- I was right there. I was right there and not only did I not help the boy, I fucking held him down!! I was one of the bad guys today Junpei!” And then Shintaro lost it. He sobbed in front of his captain. He cried for the boy, he cried for all the other boys who were being abused, and he cried and raged at his own helplessness.

Captain Hyuuga stood from his own chair and crossed the short distance to his sobbing friend as he gently placed his arms around his shaking body. As the seconds tick by and no sign of the tears letting up, Junpei was just wondering what he should do when he hears the sound of the door opening. Junpei looks up to see another of his subordinates, Kazunari Takao, standing in the door way. He waves Kazu over to the sobbing giant who then takes the captains place beside Shintaro. Shin grabs on to Kazu with a bruising grip but Kazu didn’t seem to mind one bit. As the captain turns to leave he hears Shin trying to speak to him.

“Ca-ca-captain, we n-need to get tha-th-that boy out of that ho-home.”

Sighing in regret the captain addresses the couple. “Shintaro, you and I both know we can’t do that yet.”

Shintaro sends his captain a scathing look. Junpei simply holds up his hands asking Shin to wait for his explanation before jumping down his throat. “We have a few issues with that Shin. If we do that now, after you just met the boy who do you think they will suspect? Yes, you. You told me Shogo had you put the phone on speaker which already demonstrates a lack of trust. So if we simply barge in and rescue the boy, yeah the boy will be saved but you will become a target. Not only that, you will obviously no longer be able to be an undercover for the Yakuza and it will be doubtful they would accept anyone new that we threw at them because of what happened with you. They will then more than likely move underground where we wouldn’t be able to get any kind of trail. We already tried busting Shogo once and we failed because the feds are using him as a means to target larger scale criminals. We have to bust him on something HUGE before we will ever have the chance to run that bastard to the ground. It took you two years undercover to get this far Shintaro. You have done an amazing job and thanks to you we are slowly getting closer to bringing this guy down for good. I know what you saw and did tonight tore out a piece of your soul but try not to be so short sighted. If you ever need to cry or yell I will always be here as will Kazu I’m sure. Which reminds me Shintaro. Does Kazu know what you’re probably going to be forced to do in the upcoming weeks and months?”

Surprisingly Kazu is the one who spoke up. “Yes Sir. I may not understand the full scale of what’s going on but I know that Shintaro will be forced to play the Yakuza part. From what I have gathered he will most likely be forced into situation where he will have to perform sex acts. Is that correct Sir?”

With a nod of the captain’s head Kazu continued. “I thought as much which is why I brought it up to him a few weeks ago. We have only been dating for 9 months and he has been on this assignment for 2 years!! I understand that Shin is a part of something larger than just him or I or even our relationship. We can deal with our issues as they come at us but I won’t let him throw away two years of damn good police work that could potentially save thousands of lives. So please Captain, don’t worry about me. Save your worry for Shintaro who is in the middle of this shit storm.”

“You are absolutely right Kazu. Thank you for being here for Shin through all of this.” Addressing Shin, “Shintaro, don’t forget to report in next Monday at the same time and place.”

A quiet “yes Sir” slipped from Shin’s mouth as Junpei closed the door and let himself out of his friend’s apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys I'm not good with summaries so I won't be posting any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!   
> If you have any triggers or issues with reading about rape then please just don't read this story. 
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and I do not condone ANY act of violence
> 
> I also do not own any of the characters in this story. Also, any and all mistakes are mine.

8:00 AM  Tuesday,Police station

Captain Hyuuga walked into the Tokyo police station the next morning and ordered every detective as well as his lieutenant to get their asses to conference room 1. Lieutenant Shoichi Imayoshi was the first to enter the room quickly followed by the gorgeous blonde Ryouta Kise and his partner Shun Izuki. A few minutes later the other two teams, Daiki Aomine, Taiga Kagami and Kazunari Takao with his partner Tatsuya Himero, file in and take their seats.  Captain Junpei steps away from the back of the wall and looks at each of his men in turn before speaking.

“Good morning everyone.” And just by that one sentence the men in the room could tell that this was anything but a good morning. “Takao is already up to date on what’s going on with officer Midorima, but the rest of you need to be filled in. Yesterday morning…”

After Captain Hyuuga retold the heartbreaking tale Shintaro shared with him last night, a depressing silence hung in the air. Junpei looked first to Takao, then to Lieutenant Imayoshi to gauge their reactions. He could see the wheels turning in their heads, sorting and discarding ideas as quickly as possible. Surprisingly, Detective Kise, the “model” was the first to speak up.

“So I have an idea… I know we can’t take Shogo down yet, but what if there was some way we could help poor Midorimacchi with his situation? I want to run through my idea while we are all gathered because everyone will need to pitch in to make this happen.  Lieutenant, I’m going to need your brains to iron out all the details. Now, here’s what I, in all of my magnificence have come up with. We need to …..”

 

10:00 AM Shintaro’s apartment

_Ring Ring … Ring Ring…_

“Yes, I know. I’m trying to get there.” Shintaro half asleep, leans across the bed looking for his forever ringing phone. Finally locating it, he slides the bar over to answer the call and yawns. “Good morning, this is Dr. Akira. How can I help you?”

“So how did it go last night?”

A bucket of ice couldn’t have woken him up as quickly as hearing Shogo’s voice first thing in the morning. Far from the tired state he was in just moments ago, Shin asks “what do you mean Sir?”

“Well it was your first time sleeping with one of the boys. You didn’t seem to like the idea of my gift yesterday so I decided to check up on you. Now, don’t keep me in suspense Akira. How was your time with Koushi,”asked Shogo in a sickly seductive voice.

Swallowing the bile that had risen, Shin reluctantly answers his boss. “I’m not going to lie to you Sir. I did not sleep with the kid. He had an ungodly high fever and was unresponsive when his friend brought him home. I told Mr. Sugawara his son needs to be on bed rest through Tuesday night and that he should be fine to attend school on Wednesday. I did make another appointment to go back over there on Wednesday evening though.”

Shin nervously waited for the threats and the hostility that was sure to follow, so he was extremely shocked when Shogo said, “it can’t be helped. The boy has been used by me and my men for 3 years and not once has he asked for a day off. So it was just a matter of time before this happened. I think the little slut just likes it too much to ask for a day off. Wouldn’t you agree Akira?”

Trying not to lose his temper Shin gritted out “yes sir that must be the case.” Pushing through the anger Shin composed himself enough to ask a follow up question. “Mr. Haizaki do you mean to tell me that Koushi has been used every day for the last three years?”

“Well of course Dr Akira, though there are instances when it’s more than one person at a time. If that’s something you’re into I can set that up of course. Oh and one weekend a month we get all the young boys together and take turns with each of them. It keeps things interesting and keeps my men happy. Some of the guys are too shy to attend these events but the choice to opt out will be completely up to you Akira. I do hope I will be seeing you there this weekend though.” Shogo hung up the moment the last word was uttered.

“This weekend…” Shin’s thoughts centered on those two words. Not that everything else Shogo said wasn’t horrifying but he clearly remembered Mr. Sugawara telling his son ‘you will be punished for getting sick, so don’t make any plans _this weekend_.’ ‘What else could that monster possibly do to make his son’s life more miserable?’ Then Shintaro shuddered because he was sure that there was plenty.

 

11:50 AM Sugawara Household

“Suga… hey Suga, it’s time to get up.” Faintly hearing a voice Koushi turns his head toward it and slowly begins opening his eyes. When he could make out the blurry figure of a man beside his bed Koushi shot straight up and pulled the covers protectively up to his chin. As his eyes focused, he realized it was Daichi and forced his heartbeat to slow down. “Hehe… Sorry about that, I was in the middle of a bad dream I guess.” Though a bit of the worry in Daichi’s eyes remained, he sat down next to his sick friend and smiled reassuringly. He then reached his hand out to feel Koushi’s forehead.

“Looks like your fever is gone but please just take it easy today Suga.”

Turning to look at the clock Koushi asked, “Daichi, where is my dad and isn’t it a school day?”

“Nothing gets past you, does it,” Daichi remarked dryly. “Yes it’s a school day. I was just extremely worried about you so I called my parents and told them the situation. They agreed to let me stay here until the doctor gets here at noon to check on you. Which should be any time now, and then I’m headed to school. I am the volleyball captain you know, I can’t take the whole day off no matter how badly I want to stay in bed with you. As for your dad he left about 6 AM for a business meeting.”

‘Doctor, what doctor?’ Koushi silently questioned. ’Oh shit.’ The memories from the night before came crashing down around him and he suddenly became hyperaware of everything in relation to his crotch. However, all of those thoughts screeched to a halt as Daichi’s words penetrated his clouded mind.

“Wait… You want to stay in bed with me?” A dumbfounded Koushi asked.

Blushing and scratching the back of his head Daichi said, “well yeah… but look Suga, let’s put this conversation on hold until you’re feeling better ok.  If the Doc gives you the all clear you should be back tomorrow so why don’t we both get to school early and we can sit down to talk then?”

“Yeah I would like that a lot Daichi. I will be in the gym at 6,” proclaimed Koushi as a blush spread across his cheeks.

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang and Koushi’s heartbeat picked up as anxiety and fear coursed through every fiber of his being.

“Ok Suga, that’s Dr. Akira. I will go let him in and head out to school. Your phone is plugged into the charger on your night stand along with crackers and sprite. Ice water and a rag are down on the floor in case you need them.” Daichi informed his friend. “If you need me for anything, even if you’re just lonely please text me ok.” Daichi leaned in to brush a kiss across his cheek before standing up. “I will be over after school to bring you the make-up assignments so I will see you in a few hours. Now get some rest.” And with that Daichi shut the door, rushed down stairs and let the doctor in before jumping in his car and heading off to school.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Koushi’s heart felt as if it would burst from his chest when he heard Daichi drive off. Hearing the man’s heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, Koushi began to shake. He threw the blanket over his head and waited for the doctor to come in his room. Dr. Akira knocked on the door twice to announce his presence before opening the door and stepping inside. ‘That’s an odd kind of courtesy to show to the kid you’re about to rape,’ thought Koushi. When he didn’t feel any one sitting next to him on the bed or pulling at the covers to try and reveal him, he decided to take a quick peek at the intruder.

Dr. Akira was standing on the other side of the room with his hands behind his back and for once Koushi didn’t feel threatened by a strange man. Deciding to feel the situation out he spoke up, “can I help you Doctor?”

“Hey there Koushi, I was wondering if you had any paper and pen.”

‘That’s a strange request,’ he thought, but pointed to his computer desk. ‘The paper and pen were right on top. I’m sure he saw it so why did he ask me,’ he asked himself skeptically.

“Thank you. And yes I did see the pen and paper,” Akira stated as if reading his mind, “but this is not my room so I’m not going to touch anything without asking.”

Dr. Akira grabbed the pen and paper and began to write. Intrigued, Koushi pulled his head out from under the covers and watched. Dr Akira then help the paper up with a sign to be quiet, letting Koushi know that this was not to be read aloud. The note read: ‘Is this room being video or sound recorded?’

Shocked and a little more frightened, he licked his lips and responded with just one word. “No.”

Dr. Akira then asked “how can you be sure?”

Taking a deep breath Koushi explained.  “I know this because I know all of my fathers’ passwords to every device he owns. For example I know that he has a video recorder in the room most of you guys take me to. I only found that out because he makes me watch the videos afterward. I check all of his devices weekly to make sure nothing has changed. Now why does any of this matter to you? Do you want a free fuck in my bedroom so that you can show up here later acting nonchalant for a round two?”

Koushi looked up into Dr. Akira’s eyes and was surprised when he saw sadness tinged a hint of anger.

In a quiet voice Dr Akira asked, “Koushi, can I please perform a basic exam? You can keep all of your clothes on and I promise to only touch you if it’s necessary”. He wanted to scream ‘NO YOU SICK BASTARD STAY AWAY FROM ME!’ But there was something in the way the doctor presented himself that made Koushi reluctantly nod his head.

Dr. Akira slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Koushi with his bag of tricks. After grabbing all of the tools he would need he carefully removed the blankets from the boys grip and let it pool around his waist. When he next reached for him to begin the exam, Koushi visibly flinched so Akira dropped his hand to his side and didn’t move.

“Koushi, I promise I will not touch you in any inappropriate way but I need to make sure that you’re on the mend. If you can push through this for me I will tell you a secret. Quid-pro-quo how does that sound?”

Before making a decision, Koushi had to run through his internal dialogue. “He sounds like a nice sincere guy, maybe we should just let him do the exam. If he’s lying he’s just going to force himself on us anyway right? So why not say yes, that way if he is lying he might be inclined to be gentle with us.” With the internal conversation over with, Koushi slightly nods his head and the Doctor gets to work.

A few minutes later, with the exam over, Akira places his tools back into his bag and stands up.

“May I sit in your computer chair Koushi?”

“Yes.”

The doctor takes a seat and swivels the chair to face the boy before speaking.  “To be honest with you, physically you are fine. The fever is gone, the color in your face looks better, and you don’t seem as worn down. I think you were more exhausted than anything else,” the doctor explains. When he just gets a blank stare from Koushi he continues. “Koushi, I have kept my promises to you during this meeting. I knocked before entering, I did not touch your things without asking, and I only touched you in order to perform an exam. Would you say that is correct?” The boy gives a slight nod. “Thank God! I was so worried I had screwed up somehow!” Akira exclaimed causing Koushi to become confused.

“I’m going to tell you a secret now, like I promised, ok?” Without even checking to see if Koushi nodded the doctor blurted, “I’m a Cop.”

Stunned, Koushi just sat there like a deer in headlights. ‘No,’ he thought. ‘Not them to. Jesus Christ isn’t anyone on my side anymore!! Aren’t the police supposed to help kids like me?!’

Tears began to stream down Koushi’s cheek and this time it was Akira’s turn to be stunned. “What are you crying for, I just told you I’m a cop.” The boy began to sob and Akira suddenly figured out why the boy was distressed.

“Koushi, no, it’s not what you’re thinking. Calm down and I will explain.” The doctor reaches forward on instinct to provide comfort, but pulls back when he notices the boy’s whole body tense up.

A few minutes later Koushi calmed down and threw the doctor a scathing glare. “You helped my father last night,” he practically yells. “How can you be a cop if you helped that monster?”

“My name is Shintaro Midorima, I once worked in the local hospital as a physician. I worked there for 5 years before I quit, becoming a police officer. I would have these cases where kids would come in, clearly abused in every way imaginable. I would report it but my report would ‘get lost’ or had no merit, so they say. I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I was helping these kids heal just so they could be broken again, so I joined the police force to put away pieces of shit like that. I have kept my medical license active so I can treat on site if it’s ever needed. I also still own a small little clinic in the next town over that one of my friends practice out of.”

Koushi wasn’t near as angry as he had been a minute or two before but he was irritated now. “That’s a great story but that doesn’t explain why you participated in humiliating me.”

Koushi noticed the doctor’s eyes began to water as he started speaking in a choked voice, “you’re right, I apologize.” Clearing his throat Shintaro continued. “I am currently working undercover and part of that cover is to act like I’m actually a part of the Yakuza. I am basically being forced to do this so I can get closer to the boss.  That way I can uncover some dirt and get him shut down for good. That would save you, the other boys and by extension everyone’s friends and families. I can’t really give you any more details. I shouldn’t have even told you I’m a cop but you looked like you needed to know that someone was in your corner.” Reaching forward to grab Koushi’s hand Shin looked right into the boys’ eyes when he said, “I promise you that I will get you out of this if it’s the last thing I do. I just need a little trust.”

Shintaro will never forget the look that Koushi gave him that day. He was clearly saying ‘you are making me hope again. Please help me, please don’t disappoint me.’ Giving the boys’ hand a squeeze Shin retracted his and stood up.

“I’m sure you’ve figured this out on your own since you seem like an intelligent kid, but I feel like I should just tell you anyway. I will have to have sex with you since that is what is expected of the Yakuza members.” Shin saw the boy nod in understanding before continuing. “If I did not then that would raise suspicion, and since you told me that your father videos these ‘sessions’, my hands are pretty much tied. However, I can promise that I will not hit you, I will not tie you up, and I will be as easy as humanly possible. But that doesn’t change the ugly truth. I don’t want to do this anymore than you do, but to help you and those other boys…” Shin let the sentence hang to allow Koushi the opportunity to digest everything he told him.

“Ok, I get it. I’m not happy about it but if this helps in the long run… At least I have your guarantee that you will be nice to me, which is way more than a regular client would have done. Now I just have two questions for you, doctor. Why did you choose me and will I still be forced to sleep with the other clients?”

‘Fuck! I wasn’t expecting those questions’

 

Quickly regaining his composure Shintaro stated, “First, I chose you because you needed me more. I had the option of choosing any boy I wanted, but someone under the legal age was simply out of the question. So then it came down to you and two other boys. One look at your medical record and I knew it had to be you. The answer to your second question is yes. I cannot go against Shogo unfortunately, but I will act as a buffer as much as I can. If I see your dad act out like he will physically harm you I can stop him because he would be violating our agreement. “

When Koushi turned confused eyes toward him, he began to elaborate. “I’m sure it’s no secret that your father ‘stages’ you for these clients correct?” The boy gave a quick nod. “Well my agreement with him is that you are not to be harmed in my presence or on days that I spend time with you, and you are not to be tied up in any shape or form in my presence. I can’t control what happens outside of my time but I wanted to help in some small way to make your life easier. I would have stopped your dad from punching you last night but I was frozen in shock. Please forgive me for that, I will make it up to you somehow.”

The silence stretched on, seemingly forever. Just as Shin thought the boy must have slipped into a catatonic state, a small “thank you” filled the air.

“Any time kid,” Shin said with a slight smile. “It’s right at one o’clock now. Your friend should be back close to four to bring you the missing assignments and your dad should be here by about six, correct?”

“Yes Sir,” stated Koushi.

“Ok here’s what I’m going to do to help you out. You are going to give me your fathers’ number; I will then call him to let him know that I have seen you.” Shin raised a hand when Koushi would have interrupted. “I am many things young man but a fool has never been one of them, so please hear me out.”

When Koushi waved his hand in the universal sign for continue, Shintaro explained his plan. “I have to call him and let him know that I have seen you and I will tell him that you are better. I don’t think Shogo would tolerate it if you took a second day off anyway. However, I will stress the importance of sleep and relaxation to your father as it relates to your recovery, reporting that I gave you a sedative to ensure that you received both. Whether or not you actually want me to give you a sedative is up to you. It wouldn’t hurt anything to get that extra rest but I also understand if you would rather be coherent. Then tomorrow is Wednesday, the day of our ‘appointment’ so you should be safe tomorrow as well.”

Koushi just stared at the doctor in astonishment. ‘Why out of hundreds of men and tens of doctors was he the only one to stand up for me? I mean sure his hands may be tied but he is doing everything he can with his current level of power to keep me safe. Why couldn’t this man have been my father?’ With this thought, the tears spilled down his cheeks once more. This time he flung the covers off and threw himself on to the doctors’ lap shuddering with the force of his sobs.

Shintaro was momentarily stunned at the initiation of contact before he wrapped his arms around the boy and let him cry it out. “Shh…its ok, you’re safe…I got you…I got you” Shin coos at the boy.

It wasn’t until Shin heard the soft snores that he realized the boy had fallen asleep in his arms. He carefully picks the boy up and gently lays him out on his bed. Reaching across the dead-to-the-world kid to grab the covers, Shins hand rubs against the metal cage the boy is forced to wear as he drags the covers up over the exhausted boy. Reality comes back in to focus.

Shintaro grabs the boys’ phone and swiftly locates Mr. Sugawaras’ number and added his to the contact list. He then set a pill and a glass of water on his night stand with a note that said ‘take at 5.’ Lastly Shin set Koushi’s alarm clock to 4 PM before walking out of his room and quietly closing his door.

Out at his car Shintaro places a quick call to Mr. Sugawara explaining the situation. Of course he wasn’t happy at all that his son wouldn’t be performing that night but he grudgingly accepted Shins instructions before hanging up on him.

 

 

6:00 PM

Mr. Sugawara came home and went straight to his sons’ room, only to find him exactly as Dr. Akira said he would be: Passed out on his bed.

‘That’s fine,’ thought Mr. Sugawara. ‘I will let him get some sleep tonight but come 5 AM, his ass is mine.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this :)


	4. Chapter 4

‘It’s 6:20! The rest of the team will be here soon. Where are you Suga? Maybe he backed out. Maybe he got hit by a car on the way to school. Maybe…’ Daichis’ thoughts were all over the place as he stood in the gym waiting for his friend to show up. He was just about to hit the call button when Koushi’s figure appeared in the school yard.

“I’m so sorry I’m late Daichi. The doctor gave me a sedative yesterday to help me get some sleep and I slept right through the alarm I had set. Heheh,” Said Suga with a self-depreciating laugh.

“That’s ok. I’m just glad you made it,” Said Daichi with a smile and a pat on the back. He didn’t even notice the wince of pain his friend gave.

The boys made their way into the gym and went to sit on the bottom bleacher before facing each other. ‘Ok,’ Koushi thought. ‘It’s always better to just say what you mean. No beating around the bush. Just say it.’

Taking a deep breath, Koushi turned toward Daichi and opened his mouth to speak but no sound would come out. Closing his lips and licking them nervously, he tried again. “D-Daichi… Will you, um, would you go out with me?” He asked shyly before adding, “I-mean-you-don’t-have-to-if-you-don’t-want-to.”

“Suga, I would love to go out with you,” replied Daichi.

Koushi’s whole face lit up with a genuine smile for the first time in weeks.

Suga decided to skip morning practice, telling Daichi that he needed to speak with his teachers about his make-up work. The school day seemed to fly by in a blur of faces and words and before Koushi knew it, it was four o’clock.  ‘Time to start afternoon practice,’ he thought with dread.

Koushi loved volleyball! He loved the gym, the net, the way his sneakers would squeak on the floor but more than anything else, he loved watching his team play with the same love in their eyes. Today, however, volleyball was going to be his own personal hell.

Koushi made his way to the locker room carrying his bag of gear. He went into the bathroom stall to change just as he did every day. No one commented on his weird habit, they all just assumed that he was shy. Koushi just wished it was something as normal as shyness, but in reality it was just a simple way for him to change so that no one noticed his tattered body.

 Bruises and scars littered his back and stomach from the beating he had received this morning. The bruise where his father had punched him two nights ago had started turning a yellow color indicating that it should be gone in a couple of more days. The whip marks, however, will remain for another week at least. A few of the whip marks had broken the skin and were now scabbed over. But when Koushi went to lift his shirt to pull it over his head it was evident that the scabs would pull off with the shirt.

Gritting his teeth he ripped the shirt right over his head breathing harshly in and out in an effort to keep from crying out in pain as the blood ran down his back once more. ‘It doesn’t matter,’ he thought, ‘I wear a black shirt to practice anyway so it’s not as if anyone will notice. Besides, that’s not what I need to worry about.’

The bruises and scars are nothing compared to the humiliation he would face if they found out the other punishment his father enforced. So Koushi took a deep breath and stepped out of the stall, out of the locker room and back into the gym to begin his warm up. The rest of the team soon started to show up and headed straight to the locker room.

As everyone else was getting changed he began by doing his arm stretches and standing leg stretches. Running was just out of the question today. Hell he could barely walk or sit anymore. Just then Hinata, their amazing, tiny, ball of energy, spiker, ran over to him and threw his arms around his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Suga’s waist. Koushi gritted his teeth at the pain the boy was inflicting but didn’t have the heart to throw him off.

“SUGA!!!! We were all so worried, except for Tobio, but we all know he doesn’t have a soul.”  “Hey!” yelled Tobio, but Shoyo just continued to talk right over his outburst. “I’m just so glad to see your back, Daichi told us what happened and we all wanted to go to your house to see you but meanie Daichi told us not to and we are so glad you are back!” Shoyo exclaimed as he unwound himself from Koushis body.

**(For those of you reading this and don’t know Shoyos character… I am well aware this is a huge run on sentence and redundant, but that is how the kid talks lol )**

Shoyo Hinata is our sun. That boy shines so brightly that everyone else just naturally gravitates toward him. His laughter and enthusiasm are infectious. And his love for volleyball is unrivaled. However, as with every light, there must also be a shadow and Shoyo’s shadow is none other than genius setter, and Koushi’s replacement, Tobio Kageyama. Though Tobio and Shoyo are polar opposites in everything from their hair color to their attitudes; the two are a killer combination both on and off the court. The two first years actually began openly dating this past month. Koushi knew they would end up together eventually but they sure took their time realizing what was so obvious to everyone else.

“Hey! Dumbass! Leave Suga alone, I’m sure he’s still not 100%. Come spike some of my tosses, God knows you need the practice,” said Tobio antagonistically.

Shoyo walked over to his setter/boyfriend and flipped him the bird before walking away leaving Tobio to run after him. Koushi couldn’t help but smile. ‘Never a dull moment with those two around.’ Next to come out were Ryu Tanaka and Asahi, the teams powerful wing spikers.  Right about that time Yu Nishinoya, our libero, sprints out of the locker room and rolls on the floor shouting “ROLLING THUNDER!!” We all roll our eyes at his antics except Shoyo who looks at Yu with adoration shining in his eyes.

All the players’ line up as Daichi informs them that we are going to divide into two teams and play a practice game. ‘Of all the nights he wants to play a practice game. God damn it Daichi!’ Even though Koushi’s thoughts are negative he just simply flashes his 1000 Watt smile and says “that’s a great Idea Daichi. You and I will be the team captains since you’re already the captain and I’m the vice-captain. That way there won’t be any fussing,” he finishes, giving a pointed look at Tobio.

Koushi did his best to act normal in front of everyone, but whenever he made an unnecessary move, pain shot up his spine; pain completely unrelated to the whippings. But the game was going great! He was holding his own against Tobio and his team was only 1 point down. If they scored this point then it would be a deuce. (When both teams are at the set point, 24, both teams continue to play until one team pulls ahead by 2 points.)  So he pushed through the pain.

‘With Asahi up to serve we actually have a shot at this,’ thought Koushi.  Asahi did a jump serve; the other team received and set Shoyo up to spike the ball back onto our side of the net. ‘If we can hold them here then we can do this!’ Noya received the ball perfectly and sent it spinning to Koushi for the toss. He set up the toss perfectly for Kei Tsukishima, their bean pole blocker. Kei slammed the ball over the net only to be received by Daichi. The other team set up another toss to Shoyo, but when Koushi went to jump and block he ended up falling. He fell flat on his ass which sent another intense wave of pain washing over him and had him crying out.

“Fuck! Aah – uggnn.” Inhaling deeply Koushi opened his eyes and looked around at his friends. The ball had rolled away; the game forgotten the moment Suga had hit the floor. All eyes were on him, and it was Noya who broke the silence first with laughter? Soon everyone else had joined in, some doubled over, some pointing, ‘but all laughing … at me’ thought Koushi with his heart sinking in his chest. ‘It’s just like I guessed. They are laughing at my pain, humiliating me further.’

Daichi was the first to step forward, place a hand on Koushi’s shoulder and help him stand. Noticing the fact that his friend wouldn’t even look at him, Daichi said, “Suga, we weren’t laughing because you were in pain.” Suga looked up at Daichi’s face, “we were laughing because I think that was the first time anyone of us had heard you cuss. It was just so out of character that we thought it was funny.” Bringing his friend in for a hug, “I swear to you that we would never laugh at you in pain Suga and I’m so sorry that you thought we were.” Daichi kissed the top of Koushi’s head before stepping away.

“Get a room,” said Asahi

“WOO WOO!! Take it off!!” Yelled Noya

“Ok Tobio, pay up,” said Kei.

“God Damn Fags!!” Screamed Tobio handing a 20 to Kei.

“Dammit Daichi! You just couldn’t be straight could you?!” Ryu yelled as he handed his money to the beanpole as well.

“Tobio, your boyfriend is literally ten feet away from you,” Kei pointed out.

“I know, which means that it’s ok for me to say things like that, right Shoyo?”

Shoyo ignored his boyfriend and instead asked, “so how long have you guys been keeping this a secret?”

“We didn’t keep it as a secret, we actually just decided this morning to give ‘us’ a shot,” said Daichi.

“Well it’s about time,” Shoyo said.

“Hey Daichi, I’m sorry to mention this but I really need to get going. It’s already 6:30” stated Koushi in a small but upbeat voice.

“Oh yeah, no problem Suga,” Daichi said as he walked his boyfriend over to grab his bag and then to the gym door. “So, I guess I will see you tomorrow morning. Can we meet up at 6 AM like we did this morning? I really enjoyed just spending time with you.”

“AWW!! Their so cute!!” Nishinoya squealed before Daichi could slam the door shut.

A blushing Suga shyly answered, “Anyway, heheh, I would love to see you tomorrow morning. I will try my best to be here on time. Well, see you tomorrow.”

With that, he turned to leave and Daichi reached out to grab Suga’s wrist. Koushi panicked and ripped his hand from Daichi’s grasp, breathing heavily he cradled it to his chest before running off and leaving Daichi confused.

Daichi saw it! It was only there briefly, but he saw the unmasked terror in Koushi’s eyes. ‘Shit! Something’s not right. Suga should know that I would never hurt him. What’s going on?’ With new resolve Daichi walked back into the gym and yelled “If you cause Suga any grief over our relationship just remember that I will hear about it and I know where each of you little shits live! Now go get changed and get home before it gets dark.”

“Yes Sir,” everyone said in unison.

‘Now what to do about Suga…’

 

 

It was 6:50 when Koushi uncomfortably walked up his drive. Dr. Akira/ Shintaro’s car was not at the house yet. ‘Thank God!! Maybe father won’t be as hard on me since I got here early enough, ‘Koushi mused. His father was opening the door as he reached the bottom step and impatiently waved the boy inside. Koushi dropped his bag right inside the entry way and marched directly upstairs to **that** room. Every day for the last three years Koushi has made this journey. He doesn’t even feel dread, or panic anymore. Except for a tiny glimmer of curiosity at whether or not the doctor would keep his word, Koushi was numb.

Koushi walked into the room that he began to think of as his father’a play room, with his father right on his heels.

“Take off your clothes,” Mr. Sugawara barked. “After three years you would think you would know what to do the moment you enter, but I forgot how stupid you are! You really are a worthless slut!”

Koushi stripped out of his clothes and climbed up onto the examination table with his feet in the stirrups making sure his ass was scooted off the end. His father walked around cuffing his ankles and hands to the table to make sure he wouldn’t escape.

“Wow! Look at that… You actually kept that toy inside of you all day! It must have felt really good if you decided to leave it in. Let’s untie these ropes and see how that hole looks now.”

When his dad was extremely angry he would stuff a toy inside of his son and tie ropes around his thighs and waist to make sure it stayed in. That first time had been brutal. He couldn’t sit down or even walk straight. It still hurt now but the pain isn’t excruciating like it had been before. More like a dull ache. But even the pain was nothing compared to the humiliation. All it took was one slip up and someone would see him in that state, then they really would believe he was a whore. ‘God help me if Daichi ever sees me like this.’

Feeling his father untying the ropes, Koushi couldn’t help but look down to see how deep the ropes had dug into him. ‘Yep,’ he thought before laying his head back down, ’that’s going to leave a mark for a couple of weeks.’ Mr. Sugawara then slapped his son’s hole with the toy still inside causing Koushi to gasp as he felt the toy go deeper. Koushi’s father then yanks the toy all the way out in one pull leaving his son gasping for air.

Koushi looks between his legs again, trying to see what his father is going to do next when he hears the sound of a cart being pushed over. ‘This is something new,’ thought Koushi. Then the sound of a power tool echoed throughout the room. ‘What the fuck is he going to do now? Is he finally going to kill me?’  That’s when Koushi felt something nudge at his entrance only to pull back then forward against him again.

His father rubbed a dab of lube on his son before pushing the cart close enough for the dildo to gain entry. “AAH… IT’S TOO BIG!!... Unng! PLEASE PULL IT OUT!” Koushi screamed when he felt his ass tear. But Mr. Sugawara increased the speed of the toy forcing it to pound in and out of his son at a punishing pace.

“Why should I take it out? It’s not like you even play volleyball anymore. You let some first year steal your starting spot. You truly are a worthless piece of shit. Now,” crooned Mr. Sugawara with an evil smirk. “Let’s get you hard shall we.”

Koushi just sat there, senseless and dazed as his father started jerking him off. Up and down. Up and down, rub the head. Up and down. As much as he tried to keep his consciousness surrounded by fog, Koushi couldn’t help but moan as his orgasm began to creep up on him. He started thrusting into his fathers’ hand trying to increase the friction and just as he was about to explode, his father pulled his hand away.

Frustrated and lost in his pleasure Koushi thrust his hips in the air seeking contact while he begged. “Please, God please just let me cum. I’ll be a good slut from now on. Please just let me cum.”

“Your client should be here in a second, maybe he will allow you to get off if you are good to him. But it will be entirely up to him to release you. I know the doctor said to leave you unharmed and unbound but I think he may change his mind once he sees you like this.”

Mr, Sugawara pulled a ribbon from the tray and tied it tightly around the head of his sons cock preventing him from cumming until someone untied it. Next he pulled out a collar and a leash. Making his way to his sons’ head which was thrashing back and forth, Mr., Sugawara roughly put the collar around his son’s neck. He tied the leash around the hook hanging from the ceiling pulling his sons head up at an uncomfortable angle forcing him to watch the toy go in and out of his body.

“Look at that slutty hole of yours taking in that huge toy. I’m sure the doctor will really enjoy you tonight. “

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Mr. Sugawara attached a couple of nipple clamps to his son before heading out the door and down the stairs to let the doctor in.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“He’s all ready for you,” said Mr. Sugawara as he gestured for Dr. Akira to come inside. “He’s in the second bedroom to the right. You can thank me later,” he said with a wink. “Well, you have all night so I guess I’m going to do some work in the study. Just holler if you need me.”

And with that Mr. Sugawara takes his leave.

Shintaro slowly heads up the stairs to the room right next door to Koushi’s. ‘Is that a power tool?’ He asks himself.  He slowly opens the door and what he sees physically stops him in his tracks. There lying spread eagle on the table is the boy he promised to help, bruised and battered. He’s barely conscious, nipple clamps on, circulation to his dick has been cut off, and there was a saws-all with a huge dildo attached to it mercilessly abusing the boy’s ass. And all Shin could do for a few moments is stand there in shock. Luckily he recovers quickly and runs over to the boy, first untying the leash that had damn near choked him out before quickly unbuckling the tight collar.

The boy gasps for air but otherwise remains still. ‘Jesus Christ! That’s a fucking conditioned reaction! No one stays that still after damn near losing consciousness. How many times has this happened?! Fuck!! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE TODAY!!’ Shintaro quickly pushes down his rage as he runs around the table to turn the power tool off.

Koushi moaned as Shintaro gently removed the toy from the boy’s ass and then quickly untied the ribbon from the boys member. The nipple clamps were the next to go before Shin ran around the room looking for the cuff keys. Eventually finding a set he gently uncuffed the boy before carefully picking him up and laying him on the futon across the room.

What concerned Shin the most is that the boy didn’t move. He didn’t speak, he didn’t even blink; his glassy eyes just stared straight ahead. Shin had seen this before, countless times in fact, as both a doctor and a policeman. Koushi was in shock.

Shintaro kneeled down next to the boy and got to work doing a basic examination to make sure that all the wounds were superficial. Which, thankfully, they were.  Before rising, Shin moved the beautiful silver hair out of the boy’s eyes and planted a kiss on his forehead with a whispered “I’m sorry.”

Seeing red, Shintaro stalked out of the room and down the stairs to find the study that the father should be occupying. Shin slammed the door open and stormed in, grabbing the piece of shit father roughly by his collar before throwing him against the wall.

“I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM UNHARMED AND UNTIED!! WAS I NOT FUCKING CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU?!!” Shin took a step back before he did something he wouldn’t regret but would definitely get in trouble for. “I’m staying the night tonight,” Shin said icily.

“Well then you better get up there and fuck him,” Mr. Sugawara stated coldly.

“Excuse me? That boy is in shock! I cannot even think about screwing him while he’s in that state!”

“Then you can’t stay the night. You and I both know that clients aren’t allowed to stay the night unless you have sex at least once with that kid. Plus Shogo isn’t about to let that whore take another night off.”

“Call him one more demeaning name in my presence and I will not be responsible for my actions!” Shinntaro snapped. “I will go see if I can get him to come out of his stupor. We will have sex and then I will be carrying him to his room to take care of him. None of this is negotiable,” Shintaro added when he saw the man open his mouth to interject. Shintaro began to walk back toward the door when he called over his shoulder, “I will be calling Shogo in the morning to report that you failed to keep your end of the contract. Do not show your face to me for the remainder of my visit. Have a good night.”

The moment Shintaro walked through the doors of that torture chamber he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and rail at whatever God was pulling the strings, but he had to keep himself composed. He never forgot that he was being recorded, not for an instant. Shintaro made his way over to the boy, sat on the bed next to him and began playing with his hair.

“Koushi…Koushi, honey I need you to come back to me. I’m so damn sorry I wasn’t here to protect you. God, you deserve so much more than this life has given you. Suga… I’m right here, it’s safe to come back now, ok?” Shintaro gently coaxed placing another kiss on the boy’s forehead.

Slowly but surely Koushi’s eyes began to show signs of life. “There… that’s it…. I’m here Suga…”

Then all at once Koushi sat up and began kicking and screaming trying to fend off some imaginary attacker. Shins’ first instinct is to reach for him to comfort the boy but he realized that this would only exacerbate the situation, so he simply got off the bed and moved to stand across the room to wait the boy out.

He didn’t have to wait long. Between the mental and physical pain the boy had been forced to endure, he just didn’t have much fight left in him. Then Koushi shocked the hell out of the doctor.

 

 

Koushi didn’t look to see who his client was. After all they were only here to use him and then they would be on their way. So, the easiest thing would be to just give them what they want. With that thought in mind Koushi pushed himself onto all fours with his ass facing his client. He laid the top half of his body on the mattress and reached behind him with his hands to pull his hole open, giving his client a nice view. “Please fuck me Sir. You can do whatever you want, I’m a hole for you to use.”

Shintaro had to squeeze his eyes shut to stem the flow of tears as he slowly made his way over to the boy. When Shin opened his eyes, he got a nice view all right; a nice view of Koushi’s torn up back. Whip marks and blood littered the boy’s back. Biting back a curse as he leaned on the bed, Shin could visibly see the boy tense up. And when he placed a comforting hand on the back of the boys head, the kid jumped a mile.

Maintaining contact with the back of Koushis head, Shin started rubbing comforting circles with his thumb. Soon Koushi turned his face to look at him and Shin could see the moment recognition flared in the boy’s eyes. Next thing the doctor knew he was holding the naked 18 year old on his lap rocking him back and forth.

Some time passed before either of them spoke. When the doctor did open his mouth to speak it was in a low, urgent voice. “Koushi, I need you to listen to me. I want to stay the night with you in order to keep your father away and to look after you, but the rules state that I am required to have sex with you before that is allowed. Our other issue is that if you choose to tell me no, Shogo will find out from your father and I don’t even want to think about what they would do to you. You can still tell me no and take your chances if you want to, and I wouldn’t blame you but I will leave that decision in your hands.”

“I want you to stay with me. I don’t want to be alone with that monster right now, please just make me forget for a little while,” Koushi begged.

“With pleasure, Koushi.”

Shintaro laid the battered boy gingerly on his back and leaned over him. Shin started by kissing every bruise on  his chest and stomach before making his way up to the boys’ neck, lightly nipping where his shoulder and neck meet. “If I do something you don’t like or you want me to stop just speak up, ok kid?” He slowly kissed up the column of the boys’ slender neck and gently sucked his earlobe. Shintaro leaned over the boys’ face, his lips hovering just inches from Koushi’s. “If you would like to have sex with me, Koushi, you need to make the first move and lean up to kiss –“

The doctors words were cut off when Koushi slammed his lips into his.

“mmmhmmm,” they both moaned. Their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths battling for dominance.

Breaking a part to catch their breath, Koushi said “damn you’re a great kisser! I can’t even remember the last time someone kissed me.”

Smug smile in place, the doctor said, “I’m glad you like my mouth so much, you should like it even more when it’s wrapped around your cock.”

Koushi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as the doctor blazed a trail down his stomach with his lips. He kissed and nipped at Koushis’ thighs and hips making sure to completely ignore the boys’ swiftly rising member. Then just as Koushi began to thrust his hips, Shintaro took the boy completely in his mouth.

“Oh my God, that feels so good!” moaned Koushi. “Can I move?”

Shintaro nodded his head which created some delicious friction. Koushi reached down and tangled his fists in the green-black hair, holding Shins head in place as he began to fuck the doctors’ mouth. Shin swirled and flicked his tongue around the sensitive head causing Koushi to moan in pleasure each time. But what the boy really enjoyed was when Shin swallowed him to the back of his throat while humming.

“Holy Fuck!  Ah!... YES! … Just like that, please don’t st-… Hey! Why did you stop?!”

Shin, with his grin in place said, “We haven’t had sex, so I can’t have you blow you load just yet. But I swear to you that I will make you cum.”

The sexual promise in his voice sent shivers down Koushis’ spine

Shin got up from the bed and completely undressed. Koushi’s jaw dropped! ‘This man is perfect,’ he thought. ‘Toned muscles, tall, no blemishes, and hung like a freaking horse! How is it fair to have a body that damn perfect?’

“Hey Akira, I’m not trying to inflate your already large ego, but … you’re huge!! No matter how you look at it, you are going to hurt me.”

“No I’m not Koushi because you are going to be on top.”

“Wait, what?! I’ve never been on top before what if I screw it up? Plus, you’re so much bigger than I am. Isn’t there some unspoken rule that the short guy takes the bottom?”

“I’ve never heard of any such rule. And, this way works out better. You don’t get hurt, you get to be in control of the situation and I am technically fulfilling my end by having sex with you. Now, where do you keep the lube, you’ll have to prepare me first.”

Koushi quickly opened the night stand drawer and grabbed the lube.  Turning back to let Shin know he had it, he found shin on all fours with his face pressed into the mattress. ‘I’m going to cum where I stand if he keeps this up,’ thought Koushi.

“Ok doctor; just tell me what to do.”

“Put some lube around my entrance, the more the better. Then you’re going to lube up two fingers and gently push them in to me. If you want to play with my cock while you’re fingering me you can but it’s not a requirement. “

Shin could feel his inexperienced fingers poking and prodding gently at his entrance before slowly slipping inside causing him to moan into the mattress. Koushi went faster and faster scissoring his fingers to spread the doctor’s hole open ‘The kid’s a natural,’ thought Shin who instantly berated himself for the tactless thought. “OK Koushi, I want you to add a third finger, just once again enter gENTLY!”

“I’m sorry, Akira. Are you ok? I’m so sorry Sir; it was an accident I promise I will do better. Please don’t –“

“Yeah, no harm no foul I suppose,” Shin said in a playful voice to calm the kid down. “This is a learning experience for you, I’m not going to get mad and I’m not going to hurt you so calm down and try to enjoy yourself for a change ok?”

Koushi gave a single nod before going back to work fingering Shin and spreading his three fingers out inside to stretch him.

“Ok Koushi, I think I’m ready. Go ahead and roll on a condom. Then, lube your dick up really well and position it at my entrance. Koushi, I know that this will feel good but I need you to control yourself and go slow please.”

“Yes Sir Dr. Akira, I will do my best.”

Shin could feel the boys’ cock prodding against his hole, wanting entry. With a slight push the boy was easily able to get the head inside.

“Christ you’re so fucking tight and hot. I just want to completely sink in to you.”

“Yes I know, just please try to contain yourself a bit longer though. I’m almost adjusted to you.”

Koushi roughly grabs onto the doctors hips to keep from plunging balls deep into the guy before he was ready.

“OK Koushi,” Shin said a couple minutes later. “Listen, I won’t break. This will feel good for me as well so don’t worry and don’t hold back.” Shin arched his back and pushed himself onto Koushi’s cock to let the kid know he could move.

With one quick thrust Koushi was buried inside of Shin to the hilt. Both of them cried out in pleasure.

“Damn you feel so good Akira!” Koushi yelled in bliss. “I’m going to start moving now.”

Koushi wasted no time. He pulled almost all the way out just to slam back in again, over and over, making both of them pant and moan.

“Oh my God Koushi, fuck me faster please.” Shin begged.

Koushi dropped down to angle his hips upward and began pounding the doctor. Shin saw stars when the boy began hitting his prostate with every thrust.  He began stroking himself feeling his own climax building.

“Koushi I’m going to cum soon, please don’t stop. Keep fucking my ass. Fuck your cock feels good!!”

That was all the encouragement Koushi needed to explode inside of Shin which in turn triggered Shins’ orgasm.

“NN- AAHH! “

“OH MY! … SHIT!!”

Both of them lay there panting, trying to catch their breath after they detached themselves from each other.

“That was amazing Akira. Thank you for that,” Koushi sleepily stated.

“Yeah, it really was Koushi.”

A couple of minutes the afterglow faded and Shin got up to grab all of his clothes. After putting them on he turned around to find the boy passed out. Smiling gently, Shin scooped the boy up and walked out of the bedroom of tortures to Koushi’s room right next door. He laid the boy down in bed before climbing in after him and throwing his arm over his waist. Shin looked down at the fragile boy; he wanted to keep vigil all night to keep the monsters at bay but the sandman was slowly weaving his spell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the Suga fans out there. I am so sorry!! I'm sure I will be going to hell for this story.

Beep… Beep...Beep…Beep

“Fucking alarm clock,” muttered Shin as he sat up in bed clumsily looking for his phone. After locating the device he looked down at the screen.”5 AM? Who the hell set my alarm for such an ungodly hour? Freaking Kuza! I will murder him!!”

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Shin turned around to see Koushi sitting up in bed holding his hand out. “That’s my phone Akira. I’m meeting Daichi at the school at 6. Please hand it back to me.”

Shin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up a little straighter, instantly curious. “Wait, why are you meeting Daichi so early in the morning? I know your practice doesn’t start till 7.”

“Ok, it’s more than a little creepy that you know my schedule. And I am meeting Daichi so early because he wants to spend some alone time with me,” Koushi stated smugly.

Shins eyebrows raised in shock, “wait, that kid who brought you in the other night was your boyfriend?!!”

“Why, do you think a whore like me doesn’t deserve a boyfriend? Doesn’t deserve happiness?!!”

Wrapping his arms comfortingly around Koushi, Shin soothingly said “that’s not what I meant and you know it. It’s way too early to be this confrontational, so simmer down. I was just surprised because he seemed more like a friend than a boyfriend that’s all.”

“Well, who is Kuza?” Koushi asked, still a little irritable.

“Kuza is my boyfriend, and before you ask; yes he knows where I was last night and what my job entails. He’s not ecstatic about it but he understands why it needs to be done. By the way how are you feeling this morning Kiddo?”

Koushi slowly gets up from the bed and attempts to stand, but his knees buckle on him and crashes to the floor. Shin quickly gets to Koushi’s side and goes into Dr. mode immediately. Shin gives the boy a leg massage, starting from his feet up to his inner thigh and back down, before asking him to try standing once again. This time he was able to stand but he was walking with a limp.

“To be honest and blunt with you Koushi, that huge toy coupled with the rope burn is most likely the reason you’re limping. You’re going to be walking funny for a couple of days but other than that you should be fine. Tell the team you have a sprained ankle or something and I can even write a note for you if need be.”

“No, it’s ok, I’ve survived worse. Besides I want to play volleyball with the guys,” Koushi said with a smile.

“Ok, I understand needing some normalcy.” Shin licked his lips nervously before continuing, “Look, Koushi, I know it’s not my business but does Daichi know what’s going on?”

Koushi blows out an exasperated breath before answering, “He suspects something, but he doesn’t know what specifically. And you are not going to tell him. I do not want him or anyone unnecessary involved in this. Do I make myself clear?” Koushi asked with not a little heat.

“Crystal, Kid. Now get some clothes on, I’m driving you to school today, judging from the bag on the floor I would assume you go to Karasuno High School correct?”

“Yes.”

Shintaro waited in the hall outside Koushi’s room while he got his clothes on. Then they both walked out of the front door and to Shins’ car. It was only 5:30 so Shin decided to treat the boy to some breakfast.

“You still have thirty minutes before your beau shows up, “ Shin catches Koushi roll his eyes and smirks. “I thought it would be nice to treat you to breakfast since we both forgot to eat dinner. Anything you want, just say the word.”

“Hmmmmm. Maybe a couple of breakfast tacos or an omelet? Could I get both since I can’t choose? I wanted to get something for Daichi anyway so...” At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Koushi stopped talking and became very interested in the passing landscape.  A few tense moments passed before Koushi spoke again. “Hey Shin, what would you do if you were in my shoes?” Koushi asked inquisitively. “I can’t believe how naïve I am, thinking I can have a boyfriend when my life is like this. I had sex with you last night and now I’m going to spend time with him? How is any of this fair to Daichi?”

Shintaro slammed on the breaks and threw the car into park before turning to look at Koushi. “You are something amazing kid. How is any of this fair to Daichi?!” Shin all but screamed at Koushi. “I understand where you’re coming from kid; I really do, but forget about him for a minute. How is any of this fair to YOU?! That first night I met you and your father was abusing you, I thought that your eyes looked dead, but I now I know how wrong I really was. You are raped every night, tortured at times and humiliated at every turn but your main concern is whether or not you are being fair to a boy you started dating _yesterday_?  By some miracle, you are not jaded and you possess more kindness than anyone I have had the pleasure to meet. I could almost guarantee you that anyone else would be a broken mess right now. So try being selfish for a change and worry about yourself.”

Koushi just sat there stunned by Shin’s words. He waited till Shintaro put the car back in gear and started driving before speaking. “What makes you think I’m not broken?” Koushi asked in a whisper. “I wake up screaming more often than not, I have to constantly lie to friends about bruises, breaks or sprains, and I can never get close to anyone. I flinch when anyone suddenly reaches for me or if someone yells. I have to smile when all I really want to do is curl up in a corner and give up. So what part of me isn’t broken?”

Without missing a beat Shin said, “Your spirit. You just said it yourself that you want to just throw in the towel and give up, well then, why are you still here?” Koushi narrowed his eyes at Shin, wondering where he was going with this. “I saw the scars on your wrist and not one of them was even close to the depth you would need to end your life. My point being that even if it’s subconscious, there is still a part of you that wants to fight. Now what do you want on your tacos and omelet?”

Koushi gave Shintaro his order and the man rushed inside to grab their breakfast, leaving him alone with his thoughts. ‘Is he right? I thought I had wanted to die, is my resolve that weak? No… Maybe I just found something worth living for? I don’t want Daichi to get caught up in this but I have loved him for so long and now I finally get a chance’…”Maybe I should just break it off before it really begins.”

“No, you’re not,” Shin stated calmly startling Koushi.  Shin climbed back in to the driver’s seat as Koushi calmed his racing heart. “Does being with Daichi make you happy?”

“Yeah…it really..does,” Koushi stated still trying to catch his breath.

“Well then I guess you have your answer kid. You deserve to be happy and if Daichi can bring even a little light into your life then, in my book, it’s worth it. “

Koushi found himself smiling like an idiot. ‘He’s right, I can’t let the fact that something _might_ go wrong keep me from receiving this little bit of happiness.’  “Thanks’ Shin.”

“Anytime kid. Hey you still have 5 minutes before you’re supposed to meet him. Can I ask you a quick question?” Shin asked as he pulled up and parked in front of Karasuno High’s main building.

“You just did,” Koushi said with a cheeky grin, “but yeah go ahead.”

“So what started all of this, how did you end up in this situation?”

“It’s not some fantastical story, if that’s what you were hoping for, but it’s pretty short so what the hell.” Koushi took a deep breath before continuing. “My mom, little sister and I got into a car wreck on the way home from picking me up from the airport. I got away with minor injuries but my mom and little sister slipped into a coma. That’s when my father started hating me. They were in that car to begin with for me, so if I hadn’t gone to America, or if I just flat out hadn’t been born then they would still be alive. They were in a coma for 2 years before my father decided to pull the plug. Over 2 million in medical bills and about to lose our house, my father approached Shogo Haizaki to see what he could do to help. And just imagine my father’s joy when the only payment that bastard asked for was the use of his son’s body.”

“Thanks for telling me Koushi. And I just want you to know that I really do appreciate your trust; I don’t know that I could do it so easily if our roles were reversed.”

“Oh I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you. You have yet to show me a badge or any real proof you’re a cop. You tell me people are working to help me and these other kids but I haven’t seen any evidence of that either. In fact the _only_ proof I have that you’re a decent man is that you have kept your promises so far. That’s more than anyone else has done; so, for now, that is enough.” Suga grabbed his breakfast and his backpack as he opened the door, “It’s time for me to go meet up with Daichi. Thank you so much for breakfast and I will see you at our next appointment. Have a great day Doctor.”

Shin just sat there staring unblinkingly where Koushi had been moments before. He looked up in time to see the boy limp around a corner headed toward the gym.

‘OK’ thought Koushi. ‘What lie can I tell that would be more or less plausible?’

Lost in thought, Koushi didn’t hear Daichi calling out to him until he was damn near on top of him.

“OI! SUGA!!” Daichi yelled in his ear. Koushi jumped back and held his arms over his head in a defensive position. “Hey, Suga, it’s just me, Daichi.”

“Oh, hahaha. Sorry about that; reflex I guess.”

“Yeah… Reflex… Hey Sug, why are you limping?”

“I don’t know what happened this time. I woke up with my hips hurting though, so maybe it’s the mattress. I’ll replace it this weekend. “

“You better, we need you for our practice game with Nekoma coming up an-“

“No, you don’t. You have Tobio. I’m not being bitter about it Daichi” suga rushed to say when Daichi would have interjected. “Our team deserves the best and he’s proven over and over that that is him.”  


“Ok, but there is one thing you do that Tobio couldn’t do in a million years.” At Koushi’s curious look, Daichi continued, “You hold us together. You are the heart of this team and without you anarchy would reign. How many times have you kept the rest of the team in line or given encouragement when someone was down?  Don’t ever think for a second that you are not needed.”

The absolute confidence in Daichi’s voice astounded Suga and before he realized what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist and his face was buried in his chest. “Thank’s Daichi. You always seem to know what I need to hear.” Suga kissed his chest then stepped away and held up the bags that held their breakfast. “Now, let’s go eat. I even made sure Akira got enough for you,” Suga said, smiling sweetly.

“I thought Akira had just been down visiting for that night is he still in town?”

Not missing a beat Koushi said, “Yeah, he decided he wanted to move to the big city so my father decided that he could stay with us until he finds a place. Do you want the breakfast taco, omelet, or would you rather just split?” Jesus, when did it become so easy to lie?

“That’s awesome; he seemed like a really nice guy. How about we just split?”

Koushi dug the tacos out of the bag and noticed a note at the bottom that simply said:  


_Have a great day at school_

No one had ever written him a note simply because they wanted to do something nice for him; it was a much welcome change of pace for Koushi.

The rest of the hour went by pretty quickly. Daichi and Koushi just sat back talking about everything volleyball and before either of them knew it; the rest of the team was filing in.

“GAAAHHHH… YOU’RE NOT BEATING ME THIS TIME BAKAYAMA!” Screamed Shoyo.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY SHORTY!” Yelled Tobio.

“AAANNNDD GOOAAALLL!!!” They both yelled together as they crossed the threshold into the gym at the same time.   


“Suga, tell this idiot who won,” demanded Tobio

“Yeah, Suga, go ahead and tell him I won,” Shoyo said, shooting Tobio and amused smirk.

“It’s too early for this you two. I have no idea how you guys sustain any kind of relationship when you are constantly competing and getting on each other’s nerves. Just watching you makes me tired,” Suga said. As he got up from the bench to go start his stretches, he threw over his shoulder, “By the way, Shorty won.”

Shoyo started jumping up and down “HEHE! I told you Bakaya- OW OW, let go of my head!”

Daichi walked up to Suga after the boys entered the locker room. “You know that they tied right?”

“Of course I know that but it always makes Shoyo so happy when he’s able to get one over on Tobio. Plus it’s nice to see Tobio get knocked down a peg every once in a while.”

“So evil,” Daichi smirked as he ruffled Suga’s hair, “but so true.”

Once everyone was done changing and warmed up, Daichi called everyone to attention with a loud whistle.  “Suga hurt his hip last night so he will only be helping with tosses today.”

“Dammit captain, you’re not supposed to be so rough that he can’t play the next day,” Noya remarked.

Suga turned red from the tips of his ears to his toes and had just turned away when he heard a SMACK ring out across the gym.

“You will apologize now, Yu Nishinoya!!” Daichi screamed.

“ooohhh he said his full name, dad must be pissed off that mom was embarrassed,” Shoyo whispered to Tobio.

Daichi came up behind the two boys “what was that about a mom and dad?”

“EEEKK! Captain we didn’t mean any offense by it,” Shoyo started, “It’s just that we call you the dad of this team because, well Sir, you’re scary and you discipline us. Plus you’re like the backbone of this team. And Suga is like the mom. He compliments us and gives us pep talks, and everyone here knows that he is the heart of this team. So we started calling you guy’s mom and dad a while back.”

Daichi throws Suga an ‘I told you so’ look before turning back to glare at Noya who was holding his cheek. “I don’t think I have heard you apologize yet Yu.”

The chagrinned Noya turned toward Koushi. “I’m sorry Suga. I was just playing around but that was out of bounds. I hope you can forgive me Sir,” Noya says sincerely.

“Of course Noya, I was never mad at you to begin with,” Koushi says with a smile. “Now boys, how about some tosses?”

 

“Kazu, thank God you called back, we need to talk.”

“How did things go with the kid?”

“Yeah I missed you to, jackass. Do you have a few minutes?”

Kazu huffed but said “yes, just let me get into a more private area. Should I get everyone and set up a conference call?”

“If you want to then yes, otherwise I can just tell you and you can relay the information to them.”

“That’s a huge pain so let me get on the PA system and call for them to meet me. Can you give me 2 minutes?”

“Yeah, no problem,” said Shintaro. He really just wanted to speak with his boyfriend but he understood that in this instance, work takes precedence.

A few minutes passed before Kazu came back on the line, “Alright, Shin, you are on speaker say hi to everyone.”

“Hey guys, how is everyone?”

“We miss you Midorimacchi!! When are you coming back to us?” whined Ryouta, the blonde model.

“Ignore that idiot,” said Daiki. “A better question is how are _you_?”

“That’s why I called actually, I found out what got Koushi into this mess. Short version, his father was drowning in debt from medical bills and went to Shogo for help. Shogo told him that as repayment he wanted his son to basically become a sex slave for him and his men.”

“Ok, unfortunately that’s not too uncommon,” stated Taiga. “This kid is 18 now though, so why doesn’t he leave? Shogo must have something on the kid to keep him in his grasp.”

“Good point Taiga, I’ll ask him about it when I see him again. Hey Captain, Koushi said that this has been going on for 3 years and that his father videotapes the ‘sessions’, isn’t owning child pornography a felony?”

“Yes,” said Captain Hyuuga, “if you can find me proof then that would certainly help our case along, but we would need something bigger for the FBI to get up off their asses.”

“What about human trafficking, coupled with the international selling of methamphetamines?”

“Well, yeah, Shintaro. I think that would be plenty, but you and I both know that you don’t have any proof. Shogo hasn’t let you in on that side of his business yet and who knows when or if he will decide to do so. The only reason Shogo recruited you was for your skills as a physician and your ability to keep quiet. I just don’t see him letting you that close when it’s not necessary,” the captain said in an apologetic voice. “Tell us how it went with the kid yesterday. Or would it be better if I took you off speaker for this?”

“No Sir, its fine. We’re all adults for the most part anyway. Yes Ryouta I’m referring to you.”

“Midorimacchi is so mean to me!”

“Well I got there a couple of minutes past 7…” Shintaro explained how he found the boy, the fight with the father and all the things that happened up until he dropped the boy off at school this morning. “As soon as I get off the line here I’m calling Shogo to let him know what happened. I may be able to use this to my advantage to help the kid in some way.”

“Ok Shintaro, before we let you go can I ask how much debt the boy’s father is in?” Captain Hyuuga asked in a quiet voice.

“The original debt was right at 2 million but I don’t know how much is currently owed.”

“Ok, if you can find that out please tell Kuza the amount. We are working on a plan to help you out here but we need to know the amount as soon as humanly possible.”

“Yes Sir, I’ll ask Shogo here in just a second. Hey guys if you don’t mind could I speak with Kazu for a few minutes now?”

“No problem Shin, we will give you guys some privacy. Thank you for your hard work,” said the Captain.  And with that, the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and the door opening and then finally shutting could be heard.

“Hey Kazu, are all the guys gone?”

“Yes, Shin it’s just you and me.”

“I missed you so much last night! Can I please see you tonight?”

“Really? From the way you told that story I wouldn’t have thought you missed me at all.”

“Kazu, that’s not fair and you know it. You knew what assignment I was on and you said you could handle it if these situations ever arose.”

“You’re right, I did. I apologize.” Kazu exhales hard, “I didn’t think I would react that way just hearing about what you and Koushi did together, I guess I overestimated myself a little. So for future reference, I don’t think I should be in the room when you are giving your reports. I’m not mad at the kid and I’m not mad at you. I’m just a little jealous that someone else gets your attention.”

“Kazu, you are such an idiot. That kid is my job so I am required to pay attention to him. You got my attention without anyone forcing my hand. I CHOSE YOU of my own free will, never forget that. It’s almost 1PM so I guess I need to get off of here and call Shogo.”

“Hey Shintaro,” Kazu cooed seductively, “If you’re home before 8 you’ll get to see me in the apron I just bought… In **only** the apron.”

That image sent blood running south instantly. “Unnngg,” Shin groaned. “You can’t be doing this to me while I’m working.” Shaking of the lust long enough to concentrate, Shin continues. “Oh yeah one last thing, please tell the captain that I will not be making any kind of contact with him or anyone else, except you, for a while. I will be going off their grid so to speak. So, if they need to get me any information have them give it to you, OK? I do plan to be home by eight, but if anything changes I will call you. I love you Kazu.”

“I love you to Shin, be careful.

Shin murmured, “I will,” just before hanging up.

‘Now to call my psychopath boss,’ Shin thought irritably.

“Hey Akira, I was just about to call you. One of my men just came back with a bullet wound. It’s in his shoulder so it’s not like a vital organ was hit but could you swing by and check him out for me?”

“Of course Sir, I just need to swing by my office to pick up what I’ll need and then head your way.”

“Thanks Doctor,” Shogo said before hanging up.

‘Well this should help kill time if nothing else.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this !! :)


	6. Chapter 6

 

It was 3 PM by the time Shin got out to the Haizaki estate and just like every other time he had been there, Shin was stunned by the overwhelming amount of wealth: a circle drive with a fountain in the middle, a rock garden, stables, a sports complex, a stock pond and numerous buildings that serve as the living, sleeping and eating quarters for Shogo’s men. Shin had the option to live there as well of course, but he wanted to keep a little autonomy so he chose to live on his own.

‘Well, let’s go see the patient,’ Shin thought as he walked toward the infirmary. Well to call it an infirmary would be more of an over statement. It was basically just a place for the men to come after Shin patched them up or on days that they weren’t feeling one hundred percent. ‘It pisses me off to no end that these men can relax if they have the sniffles but the boys that they torture on a nightly basis get in trouble if they take the night off just once. It makes me want to stab my finger in this guy’s bullet wound and twist till he screams.’ Well that’s what he was thinking anyway, until he turned the corner and saw that the “man” who was shot was nothing more than a boy of maybe 19 or 20.

“What happened?” Shin asked, and instantly berated himself. ‘He was shot you idiot, what a stupid question.’

“Well, I was shot for starters,” the boy gritted out.

“Well aren’t you just a comedian,” Shin stated dryly. “What’s your name kid?”

“Hajime Iwaizumi, and I’m not a kid.”

“Well Hajime compared to me, you are a kid. Now, sit up so I can see if the bullet went clean through or if it’s lodged in there somewhere.”

“It went clean through, doctor,” Shogo said stepping out from behind the curtain partition.

“Hello Sir,” Shin said as he walked around the boy examining the exit wound. “I apologize for taking so long to get here, but it looks like you did a pretty decent job of tending to the wound. All I need to do is disinfect and stitch him up.” Turning to Hajime, Shin asked, “Would you like me to put you to sleep or just do a local anesthetic?”

The boy looked up a Shogo, who was all but daring him to choose to be put to sleep, before he answered

“Lo-Local anesthetic should be fine doctor, thank you.”

“No problem kid.” Shin dug around in his bag until he found the shot he was looking for. “Ok hold still. This will hurt like a bitch for the first two or three shots but it should soon fade.” Then Dr. Akira got to work numbing the boy up. When he finished he pulled out his needle and thread, ready to sew Hajime up. “Hey Shogo, I had actually called you earlier in regards to another matter. Am I able to speak freely in front of Hajime or should I wait until we are alone?”

“It’s up to you; I couldn’t really care less since I have nothing to hide.”

“Thank you Sir, I think I will wait until we are in your office after all since I just remembered that you may need to look in your records for some of the information.” Turning his attention back to Hajime, “how are you holding up kid? I’m almost done sewing up the exit wound and then we get to do the front.”

“Maybe I should have let the bullet kill me,“ moans the boy.

“My, my so dramatic today Hajime. We stole the order with no casualties, I would actually consider that a win.” Turning to Akira, Shogo explains, “it’s no secret that I distribute all kinds of drugs but every once in a great while my sources tell me when a shipment is going to come in to my competitor.  I hate competition, so I try to squash it before it becomes a real issue by stealing their shipment. Their clients are then forced to come to me and I make double without any extra cost. That’s what I call a win-win.”

As much as Shin hated it, he really could understand his way of thinking and it made great business sense; however, Shin could tell that that Shogo didn’t really care whether this boy died in the process. All Shogo cared about was results.

A few minutes passed in silence before Shin declared, “Ok, you’re all better. No handling any weapons for 2 weeks, no strenuous sex for 2 weeks and you are not allowed to pick up anything heavier than a 12oz bottle of beer until I say so.“

“What!!” Hajime screamed in outrage.

“I think what you mean to say is ‘thank you for driving all the way out here to stitch my worthless ass up.’ Isn’t that right Hajime?” Shogo asked icily.

“Yes Sir, I apologize Dr. Akira. Thank you for sewing me up Sir.”

“Not a problem kid now go lay down and watch TV, I’m sure Shogo can find you some paper work to do for the next couple of weeks.”

As Hajime walked off Shin could hear “maybe I should have let the bullet kill me.” Shin couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright Doc, let’s step into my office and we can talk.” Shogo led the way down the twisting and turning hallways never turning his head when he spoke. “I’m sorry about Hajime, he’s relatively new here.”

“I am a doctor. Do you really think he was the worst patient I have had to deal with?”

“Good point,” Shogo said as he stopped in front of the double doors leading to his office.

Fishing out his key Shogo unlocked the door, stepping inside first before allowing Shin to follow suite. “So what was it you wanted to ask?”

“Well Sir, I was just wondering how much of the Sugawara’s family debt remains?”

Shogo’s sharp eyes bored into his holding him in place. “Why does it matter to you? Was he so incredible in bed that after only one night you want to buy him? I had him once myself, but he really wasn’t anything remarkable.”

Shin slowly exhaled, calming himself down before he spoke. “Well Sir, it wouldn’t be out of the question. But I wanted to see how much of the debt was owed before I brought this up to you. If too much is still owed then it doesn’t matter whether I wanted to buy him or not. Am I even allowed to?”

“Well Doctor, it certainly _hasn’t_ been done before but that doesn’t necessarily mean that I am opposed to the idea. But why do you want to buy him?”

“Well Sir, he reminds me of my boyfriend. I figure that since I had to pick one of the boys from your list I might as well pick one that I know I will like,” Shin answered honestly.

“Oh you mean your boyfriend, detective Kazunari Takao?” Shogo said with a smirk.

Shintaro’s blood ran cold. ‘Calm down, I knew there was a possibility of him knowing about Kazu. Don’t panic, it will be ok.’

“Yes sir, that’s him. Do you know him somehow?” Shin asked innocently.

“I have never talked to the guy if that’s what you mean, but I make it my business to know all the people my men hang around or sleep with. Does Officer Takao know that you work for me?”

“No Sir, he only knows that I am a doctor. I told him I make house calls. “

“That’s good Akira, because if he ever finds out, I will make you be the one to drive the knife through his heart,” Shogo threatened leaning slightly across his desk. “Now back to the Sugawara kid, it looks like his father owes us about 500K. Would you like to pay cash, check or credit?”

“I will get the money together as quickly as possible and I will be back to see you about buying him,” Shin said with every ounce of confidence. “Now my other issue. Koushi’s father broke our contract last night. I told him how I wanted Koushi to be prepped and he blatantly disregarded everything I asked him not to do.”

“Well what did you ask of him? Was it a ridiculously impossible request, like you wanted the boy placed on top of an elephant? And did you have a signed contract?”

“All I asked was that the boy was to not be harmed on the day of our appointments and that he was not to be bound in any way shape or form. Yes, he did sign the contract stating that he would agree to these terms.” Shin hated speaking about Koushi like he was just a piece of property but if he were to speak of him as an actual human being, Shogo would get suspicious.

“You’re no fun doctor, but you do seem like the vanilla type so it’s not all that surprising. What kind of compensation would you like Akira?”

“I want to be the kid’s only client from now on.” Shin said in a rush. Then he quickly continued when he saw Shogo’s mouth open to speak. “I’m planning on buying him anyway and I hate the idea that other people will be continuing to use him until I can scrounge the money up. I think of him as mine already and I do not like sharing, do you?”

Shogo stayed quiet for a few moments debating the merit of Akira’s argument before speaking. “Ok, I know 500k is quite a bit of money to scrounge up so I will give you 3 months. In that time frame no one will be allowed to touch Koushi except for you. I do have two requirements though. The first being that you will use Koushi at least 4 times a week. His father records those sessions, so I’m sure he will call me if you miss a day. The second condition is that you are still required to bring Koushi to the monthly gathering here at my estate. Do we have a deal?”

Shin knew he was making a deal with the devil, but if this could help Koushi even a little bit then it’s worth it. ‘This is just a temporary plan anyway; I will figure something out soon.’

“Yes Sir, we do. Could I please get it in writing so I can show Koushi’s dad. Also, what time is Koushi’s client supposed to arrive tonight?” Shin was worried that the boy’s father wouldn’t just take his word for it, especially after he attacked the man last night.

“No problem Doc, and it looks like his client isn’t due to arrive until 9PM. So no need to worry, you will make it in plenty of time. Besides, we need to have a drink to seal the deal and then I want to play you in some one-on-one. I’m pretty damn good if I say so myself,” Shogo said smugly.

“I’m a killer shot,” said Akira. “So this could actually be an interesting match. Let’s get that drink already, I’m parched.”

In the end Shin let Shogo win; he didn’t want to make his boss look bad since he does that well enough on his own. Shogo kept his word and gave Shin the letter for Koushi’s dad, everything included in that letter was as it should be. Shin finally drove off the Haizaki estate at 7 PM and headed straight for Koushi’s house to deliver the “bad news” personally.  ‘I can’t wait to see that fuckers face!’

 

4:30 PM Karasuno High School Gym

“Shake it off!”

“Nice serve!”

“I got it!”

“Nice receive!”

“One touch!”

Koushi could think of no better sound in life than that of his friends playing volleyball. ‘God I’m going to miss this,’ he thought. Being a third year means that after this, Koushi won’t have another chance to play volleyball with this team ever again. So he just sat there with his eyes closed, enjoying the sounds of the game and his teammates.

Koushi’s phone started buzzing; disturbing the peaceful state he had lulled himself into. He picked up his phone to see that it was a text message from his father.

_Sender: Dad_

_Koushi, you need to get home now! I forgot about an appointment I had made for you and the guys are already here. So drop the fucking ball if that’s what you have to do and get your ass home by 5:30._

Koushi started to sweat. ‘Guy(s), as in plural.  How much longer will I be forced to do this? I don’t think I can hang on much longer.’

“Suga! Hey Suga, are you ok?”

“Why are you shaking?”

“He’s sweating a lot.”

“Here, drink some water.”

Koushi doesn’t know who’s saying what or even in what order; everything is a blur, everything is spinning.

“Hey guys get back and give him some room. Suga… Suga..”

‘Hey I know that voice. That’s Daichi, I guess I should say something back.’

Daichi reaches up and puts a hand on either side of Koushi’s face to force eye contact. ‘No, No, Daichi wouldn’t hold my head down. Who is touching me?’

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!” Koushi screams.

Everyone around him takes two steps back and Daichi drops his hands. Koushi folds his legs up to his chest and wraps his arms around them, holding himself. A few seconds go by before Koushi looks up into his friend’s worried and shocked faces.

“I’m sorry guys, I guess I was dreaming. Heheh,” he tries to play it off but it sounds fake even to his own ears. Taking a deep breath he smiles and continues, “Look guys I’m fine I promise. I’m sorry if I worried any of you.” Most of the team seemingly bought his excuse and went off to begin their game again. “Hey Daichi, since I really can’t do much here would you mind if I headed home?”

“Umm, yeah I guess. Are you sure everything is ok with you? I never see you eat lunch, and I can tell you’ve lost a little weight. You aren’t sleeping enough and-“

“I’m sorry I can’t be perfect like you!” Koushi snapped, and then slapped his forehead. “I’m sorry Daichi; I’m not myself right now. Please just ignore me. I’ll see you at 6 here at the gym ok?” Koushi leaned in and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

“Yeah Suga, no worries. Just please go home and rest. Please text me later on if you can.”

With that, Koushi waved goodbye and started for the front gate. When Daichi turned around he was greeted by the entire team as well as their coach, Ukai and their teacher sponsor, Tetsuya.

“Daichi, what’s up with Suga?” Ukai demanded.

“I honestly have no idea what’s going on but I can make an educated guess. Hey Mr. Kuroko, how are Suga’s grades?”

“They are steadily declining but that’s all I can tell you. What do you think is happening Daichi.”

“Yep, it’s just as I thought,” Daichi said, running his hand through his hair. “I can’t be one hundred percent sure, but my gut tells me that Suga is being abused.”

“All the symptoms are there,” Kei cut in. “The only big question remaining is who is abusing him. Is it happening at school, or at home?  And is he being abused by Bullies, family, or family friend?”

“How is it that you know so much about all of this Kei?” Mr. Tetsuya asked the bean pole.

“Well Sir, I don’t really see how that is any of your business. I will tell you this though; I have noticed the symptoms with Suga since I met him. Anytime I said anything you guys told me that was just how he acted,” Kei said, disgust lacing his voice.

“Name one time that you brought up Suga’s behavior you little punk,” demanded Tanaka.

“Ok I can name two off the top of my head. The first time I mentioned something was the day after I had met him, I asked Daichi if he was always smiling like that. Most kids who are abused tend to smile a lot or be overly friendly as a way to hide how they really feel. The second time was when I asked Noya why Suga kept s showing up with bruises. Noya just told me that he practiced a lot. So you see, I noticed-“

“Good for you kid,” Daichi interrupted, “but now we not only have to prove this, we somehow have to convince Suga to trust us enough to let us help.”

“Well kids,” said Coach Ukai, “it looks like we have our work cut out for us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys once again for reading this!! It's going to get extremely graphic next chapter so if you are not prepared for all kinds of vile things happening to Suga then please just don't read it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS
> 
> this chapter includes rape, torture and just over all gruesome violence.

Chapter 7

Koushi slowly limped the three miles to his house, thankful that Daichi didn’t offer him a ride. “Like I want to get to that hell hole any quicker,” he muttered. “I have twenty minutes to walk the remaining mile; I guess I better pick up the pace.”

Koushi made it with just a little over a minute to spare. He walked into his house and before he could even put his book bag down, his father had his hand around his neck, slamming him into the wall.

“Where the hell were you, I expected you here ten minutes ago?!”

“I had to limp home, it takes me longer when-“

“Does it look like I GIVE A FUCK?! I tell you a time and I expect you to be here well before that time, not just barely making it! Now get up those stairs, you worthless piece of shit!”

Koushi, trudged up the stairs stripping as he went. Only his boxers remained when he reached that God awful room. Taking a deep breath, Koushi turned his eyes down at the floor before slowly opening the portal to hell. Keeping his eyes downcast he stepped inside the room before turning to close the door.

The lights were suddenly cut; with the window being covered it was pitch black. Koushi could hear light footsteps approaching. He turned to back away but was grabbed from behind. The man pulled his arms behind his back and quickly bound them while another man in front, took of his boxers and attached a collar and leash to his neck. The guy in charge of the leash gave a rough tug and Koushi fell to his knees.

“For the next two hours, you are our pet. You are to take orders, and carry them out or there will be consequences.” Yanking Koushi’s head up by the hair the man leaned in and continued, “do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir…OOWW!” The man still holding the leash delivered a kick to his ribs.

“Dog’s don’t speak, do they boy?!” The man spit.

Koushi, wisely kept his mouth shut and just shook his head.

“That’s a good boy. Now we’re going to blindfold you and put this open mouth gag on you before we lead you to some really cool new toys.”

They put the gag in first; it was basically just a large metal ring that sits behind the teeth and under the tongue to hold his mouth open. Next came the blindfold, since his arms were tied the men didn’t feel the need to tie it too tight. They must have turned the light on because the two men helped Koushi stand and led him across the room.

Koushi heard a bottle of lube open and then he was being picked up. One of the men grabbed under his arms while the other one picked up his legs and spread them before lowering him onto a dildo. Once the toy had breached his entrance the men dropped him forcing the rest of it into him.

Koushi tried to scream but before he could make a sound a cock was being shoved down his throat.  
‘God this hurts! Please just cum and leave already.’

“How is he Toru?” One of the men asked.

“So damn good! If I’m not careful I may forget he has to breathe.” Toru forced Koushi’s head all the way down on his cock and held him there until Koushi stopped struggling before pulling out.

Koushi was breathing hard trying to catch his breath when he heard a clicking sound. He didn’t have to wait long to find out what that noise meant. The toy that Koushi was sitting on began moving up and down and when it hit that button inside of him, Koushi involuntarily let out a moan.

“Look at that Seijuro, the slut actually likes it. Turn it up some more,” Toru said.

Seijuro set the dial to a faster pace and made his way over to Koushi roughly grabbing the boy by the hair and thrusting his cock down his throat. Thrusting to the timing of the toy Seijuro said, “Hmm, it seems you weren’t mistaken this time Toru. He has an extremely gifted tongue. Maybe I will make him my regular.”

Tears began to stream down Koushi’s eyes at the thought of these two becoming regulars. Koushi had slept with a plethora of people, each one with their own proclivities  of course, and sure clients got rough with him and even tied him up, but to be treated as nothing more than a dog... This was a new kind of humiliation.

Seijuro finally pulled out of Koushi’s mouth and spit on his face while pulling him up by the hair and throwing his top half onto a table. “Toru, get the ropes so we can bind his legs to the legs of the table.”

Koushi heard some fumbling around, presumably Toru, trying to locate the ropes. Seijuro sat on Koushi’s back the entire time making sure the boy wouldn’t get up. Then he felt his feet being spread apart and tied roughly to the metal table leg. “Make sure you tie his upper legs to the table as well, we don’t want him to have too much room to fight.”

Koushi broke out into a cold sweat. ‘What are they planning to do to me that I need to be this secure?’  


Koushi could hear the wheels as Toru pushed the cart over and he started to panic. ‘I’m still not recovered from last night! I can’t do this!’

Luckily when the toy nudged against his entrance Koushi could tell that it wasn’t the huge one from last night and calmed down a little bit. Toru pushed the toy in all the way and locked the wheels before Seijuro climbed off of Koushi’s back. Seijuro turned the dial on the toy to make it start out at a slow pace and said, “Ok, now it’s my turn.”

Seijuro grabbed some lube and rubbed it on himself before heading back to where the toy was slowly pounding in and out of Koushi. He straddled the machine and slowly inserted himself right alongside it. The heat and the friction from the dildo felt amazing so he turned the dial up another notch and set a punishing pace.

Toru climbed up onto the table by Koushi’s head and spread his legs out on either side of the kid’s shoulders.  Then he grabbed Koushi’s head and drove his cock into the boy’s mouth, over and over again he thrust down the boys throat refusing to stop even when he began gagging.

“That’s it. Good puppy. Damn you’re swallowing me so good. AAH, yeah just like that,” Toru moaned.

 A few moments later and Toru jumped off the table. “Not happening yet kid. We have all night, so, I don’t want to blow too early now do I?!

Seijuro must have heard Toru and decided to follow his lead because a few moments later and he was pulling out of Koushi. Seijuro shut off the machine and went to the cabinet to get out a new kind of toy. When he got back over to Koushi, he carted the old toy away and quickly pushed this one inside of the boy.

“AAH!!” screamed Koushi.

Toru slammed the boy’s head down on the table before whispering, “dogs don’t scream” and moved to stand next to Seijuro inspecting their work. “Wow, now he even has a doggy tail,” Toru commented.  
He then grabbed the base of the tail, pulled the huge anal plug out and rammed it back inside causing Koushi shake with the need to scream.

“Toru, I need you to untie the mutt’s hands please. I will grab his leash to make sure he doesn’t run away, but as a precaution to warn against this, would you please tie his balls up?”

“That’s fucked up, even for you Sei but yeah I can work some magic.”

After grabbing some rope Toru reached under the table to grab the kid’s balls. He wrapped the rope around them again and again until the skin was taut and turning an angry red color. Tying it off, he handed the long portion to Seijuro who promptly pulled on it to make sure it had the desired effect.

Koushi winced when Sei pulled on the rope that was attached to his testicles. He wanted to cry, not because of the pain but at his own helplessness.

Seijuro pulled on the two leashes and led the boy toward a St. Andrews cross on the far side of the room. Sei positioned Koushi facing toward the cross and hand cuffed each hand and foot. For good measure he also tied the leash that was attached to the kid’s balls around a hook that was imbedded in the floor. Toru then tried pushing and pulling the kid this way and that to make sure everything was tight enough, and judging from Koushi’s whimpers anytime he was moved, it was.

“Now we’re going to have some fun,” Toru whispered.

Koushi could hear the men moving around behind him opening and closing drawers and cabinets. ‘Please for the love of God just let this end. What did I do in a past life to earn this?!’

WHOOP SHH!

“AAAHHH!!”

Koushi couldn’t help but cry out as the bull whip split his back open. Of course Toru was there to punch him in the side when he screamed. Koushi could feel the blood trickle down his back but then the next lash came. It continued like this for a while. They would whip him, Koushi would scream, and then he would get punched or kicked somewhere on his body. Koushi  had decided to count the number of times he had been whipped as a way to concentrate on something, anything, but he lost count at 15 when he lost concsiousness. He was then woken up with a bucket of ice cold water and the cycle continued.

“21”

“AAHH!!”

‘They kept beating me while I was passed out?’

The lashes stopped at 25.

Blood ran freely down Koushi’s back and his entire body was shaking from the pain. Another bucket of ice water was thrown, on his back this time, to wash the blood away.

“Untie him and lay him face down on the table again, we need to mark him appropriately to keep everyone else away,” said Toru

Koushi was thrown mercilessly back onto the table and this time all four limbs were tied. He could hear the flick of a lighter and the smell of a cigarette, and then Toru said “just do it already.”

Koushi screamed when the knife made the first cut in his skin. Very slowly Seijuro  set to work carving his masterpiece. Koushi’s screams and cries grew louder and louder as the pain never ceased. He began begging them, bargaining, anything he could think of to make this stop. In a last ditch effort he tried desperately to undo his bindings to escape this new hell and was rewarded with a punch to the face.

Toru sweetly smiled at the masterpiece and kissed the boy’s lower back coming away with blood stained lips. “What a good boy. Now everyone will know exactly what you are,” he cooed. “Hey Sei, grab the candle.”

“OK.” Seijuro ran off to grab the taper candle and brought it back to Toru who promptly lit it. As the candle began to melt, the wax slowly started dripping down the stem and onto Koushi’s battered back. When the men didn’t get any reaction, they used the rope they had around Koushi’s balls to pull them back between his legs a little ways. They started dripping the hot wax onto them.

Koushi tried to scream but his vocal chords were shot. All he could do was lay there and cry, praying he would be allowed to pass out.   

He doesn’t know how many minutes or hours have passed, all he knows is that the pain has finally stopped.  He hears Seijuro ask, “Is he awake?”

“Barely, but I think he should be good for one more round,” Toru said while yanking out the doggy tail anal plug.

Koushi didn’t even flinch.

The two men went around the table and untied the broken boy’s limbs. Toru laid himself on the futon then pulled the boy over himself, using the blood as lube and thrusting into his ass. He held himself still as Seijuro came up behind the boy and slipped his cock inside the boy’s entrance next to Toru’s.

“Fuck he’s tight with both of us in here,” moaned Toru.

Seijuro yanked the boy’s head back by the leash and increased his pace using the grip he had as an anchor.

Both men picked up the pace and began to breathe heavy.

“AAAHHNNGG, God I’m gonna cum”

“Me…to…”

With one last thrust both men released inside of Koushi.

The men quickly disentangled themselves and stood up leaving the boy on the futon on all fours.

‘It’s over, it’s over. I survived,’ Koushi kept chanting.

 “Hey Sei, do you have a light?”

“Yeah, here you go Toru.”

Both men lit up and enjoyed their after sex cigarette. When they had smoked them damn near to the filter, Toru looked up and caught Seijuro looking back at him. ‘It seems we both have the same idea,’ Toru thought. Slowly lifting his hand he counted down from three and when they reached one both of them leaned over and extinguished their cigarette on the bottom of Koushi’s feet.

Koushi tried to crawl away but any movement he made sent excruciating waves of pain through every molecule in his body. So he had no choice but to endure it.

“We are about to be leaving kid,” Toru pouted, “So we wanted to leave you with one more parting gift.”

Koushi could feel something nudging at his entrance once again. ‘Oh well,’ he thought, ‘at least they aren’t trying to burn my cock off.’ Then they jammed the huge plug into his ass making him squeal.

“Maybe, he should have been our pig instead of our dog,” Toru remarks.

Koushi could feel the new rush of blood as his hole tore open to accommodate the toy. He just gritted his teeth and breathed through it. ‘They said this was a parting gift which means they are about to be leaving. Keep it together Koushi.’

Toru kicks the boy as hard as he can right in his hole forcing the toy far enough forward that his ass can close over it.  Then he kicks the boy in his hip and thigh for good measure before jerking his face up and spitting on it. “You we’re such a good boy. I hope we get to play again soon.” He slams Koushi’s face forward onto the railing of the futon.

Seijuro comes forward and slaps the boy as hard as he can on his torn up back before saying threateningly. “Do not forget that we own you now so don-“

The door gets slammed open. Both men jump and turn to face the intruder.

“Actually, Seijuro Akashi, I own him. Now, would you kindly GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying "Thank you" for reading this chapter just seems wrong somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are still with me after that last chapter, Thank you!! :)

8:00 PM Thursday

Shin called Takao on the way to Koushi’s house to let him know that he would be a little late but that he still had every intention of seeing him in that apron.

‘Alright, I made it here an hour early,’ Shin thought to himself as he turned onto the Sugawara’s street. He drove the few houses down and pulled into Koushi’s drive. The moment Shin saw the cars parked out front he was in full panic mode. ‘No,No,No he isn’t supposed to be seeing anyone till 9.’

Shin slammed on the breaks, threw the car in park and all but jumped out of his seat in an effort to reach the house just one second quicker. He sprinted for the door and threw it open, not even bothering to knock.  Mr. Sugawara came out of his study confused and furious. “What do you think you’re doing barging into my home like this?! That’s it, I’m calling Shogo. You are getting out of control doctor.”

“Why the hell does Koushi have clients? Shogo told me that his only client was showing up at 9!”

“Well actually no, these two men were on the schedule for 5:30 today. You, however, weren’t scheduled at all. So tell me why you’re here,” demanded Mr. Sugawara.

Shin all but smacked the man in the face with the contract he signed with Shogo.

“Basically this states that I am to be the only client Koushi will see, and that I am required to see him four times a week. Your son belongs to me and me alone. Now get out of my way. “

Shin takes the stairs two at a time and comes to a stop in front of the gateway to hell. He presses his ear against the door, listening for any sound or movement, then he hears, “Do not forget that we own you now …”

Shin loses it and slams the door open. What he sees makes him instantly nauseous. ‘Don’t lose it now Midorima, this boy needs you.’ Shin looks right at Koushi’s abusers and instantly recognizes them.

“Actually, Seijuro Akashi, I own him. Now, would you kindly GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”

“Why should we, “asks Seijuro.

“Because as of 6:45 PM this boy’s only client is me, he belongs to me now and I DO NOT SHARE!”

Taking a calming breath Shin asked, “What did you do to the kid?”

“Nothing we haven’t done to our other toys,” Toru Oikawa piped in. “It’s not our fault if they break so easily. “

“get out…” When neither of the men moved Shin shouted. “I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!!”

Both men ran out of the room as if it were on fire. Shin immediately called Shogo.

“What is it no…”

“You lied to me!” Shin cut him off. “You told me he didn’t have any clients until 9. I don’t even know if this boy is breathing he is torn up so bad. You know how sadistic those two are and you thought it would be a good idea to let them team up?!”

Shin quit talking in an attempt to collect himself.

“Akira, I didn’t mention it because the session should have been over by the time you got there.”

Control went out the window the moment Shogo finished his sentence.

“So that is supposed to make, beating, stabbing and abusing this kid ok? I have to take him to my clinic-“

“Wait; hold on a second, did you just say stabbing?”

“Carving is a more accurate word but yes. Now I need to get this boy to the clinic, do I have your permission to take him?”

“Yes of course. They may be sex slaves but even they don’t deserve that. Will he be better in time for Satur-“

“NO! He won’t. Koushi won’t even be able to lift a finger for at least a couple of days. Shogo, I want this kid to stay at my place. I’m the only client he has right now anyway and with all this time I’m spending with him I really just want to look after him. I will even tape our sessions if that’s what it takes.”

“So you want him to become your personal pet?”

Shin gritted his teeth at the word choice but said “yes.”

“Ok Akira, he can live with you on a trial basis. Three months is still the time limit though and I expect four videos a week once he is recovered. If you fail then Koushi goes back to live with his dad and starts seeing other clients.”

“Yes Sir. Could I please get that in writing? You can fax it over to my clinic.” Always better to be safe than sorry in these situations.

“No problem, now take care of that kid, I want a call once you’re done working on him,” Shogo said then hung up.

Turning back to Koushi, Shintaro sat on the bed next to him and slowly reached up to unbuckle the mouth gag before untying the blindfold. Shin knew the rope binding his balls had to be killing him, it was hurting him just looking at it, but he wanted Koushi to be able to see who was with him so that he would know he was safe. Once the blindfold was off Shin slowly moved his hand down toward the boy’s crotch. The more he moved his hand downward the more Koushi convulsed.

“Shhh, Shh… I’m here Koushi… I’m so sor-sorry I let you down again,” Shin choked out. ‘No I can’t cry, I need to get him taken care of first.’

Quickly but delicately Shin untied the rope binding the boy before unbuckling the collar.

“Hey Koushi, honey, I need you to listen to me ok. I can tell they stuffed something up in you and we need to get it out. Either you have to push it out or when we get to the clinic  I can put you to sleep and remove it. Nod your head once for pushing or twice for sedation.”  


Koushi nodded his head twice.

“OK. I know you may not like this since it requires a bit of strength on your part but when I bend down I need you to grab my neck and wrap your legs around my waist. Because of how torn up your back is I won’t be able to wrap my arms around you to make sure you stay put. So this is all on you, are you ready?”

Koushi nodded his head once and Shin leaned down for the boy to grab on to.  He stood up dragging Koushi with him until the boy was able to wrap his legs around him. Shin made his way downstairs as quickly as possible without jostling the boy.

“Where do you think you’re taking my son?” Mr. Sugawara asked.

‘If this boy didn’t need me right now I would beat the hell out of you,’ thought Shin.   
Instead he simply said, “Call Shogo and he can fill you in. Now get out of my way.”

Shin made it to the car with Koushi, but how was this going to work?  
“OK kid I need you to be strong for me one more time. I want you to lie on your stomach across my back seat. With that thing still inside of you it will be an uncomfortable ride but I will do my best. Now, I need you to twist just a little bit to get into the car from this angle… Yes, that’s it. Good job!”

Shin made sure Koushi was settled in before starting the engine and driving off toward his clinic in the next town.

 

When Shin reached the interstate that would take him to Chizoya he dug out his cell phone and calls Kazu who picks up on the first ring.

“Hey there studly, I was wondering when you were… Shintaro, are you crying? What’s going on? I need you to talk to me please,” Kazu pleaded, concern lacing his voice.

“I-I,” Shintaro sniffles then drags in a huge breath of air to help calm his nerves before speaking once more. “I, n-nee-need you to meet m-me at the off-office,” Shin finally chokes out. “It’s bad Kazu. I wi-will explain everything la-later.”

“Yeah, of course Shin.” Kazu paused, debating if Shin really needed a lecture right now. ‘Oh well, I guess he can hang up on me if he doesn’t like what I have to say,’ Kazu thought before speaking once more. “I know you don’t want to hear this from me right now but you need to pull yourself together. Obviously someone needs you right now so get your ass in gear. Take care of them and then bawl your eyes out. But right now you need to focus on the road to make sure you get here safely. I love you, so much and I will be waiting for you.”

Shin wiped his eyes and exhaled quickly before returning to the conversation, “You’re right Kazu. I don’t know what I was thinking but thank you for setting me straight. I love you to and I will be there as soon as possible.”

Shin hung up the phone and focused completely on the road once more. When Shin had called Kazu he didn’t even realize he had been crying. ‘God that was embarrassing. When did I get so bad that Kazu feels he has the right to lecture me? I’m usually the one with the cool head in our relationship. Ugh! Now he’s going to lord this over me for the next year,’ Shin thought

 

 

On the other side of town at the Haizaki estate

Shogo Haizaki picked up his phone and called Seijuro, when he didn’t pick up he dialed Toru’s number. And after a couple of rings the idiot picked up.

“Hello there boss man, we did exactly like you told us –“

“ARE YOU GUYS SOME KIND OF FUCKING IDIOTS!!? I told you to rough the kid up, get your rocks off then get out of there. Did I or did I not tell you that I couldn’t stall the doctor all night?”

“Yes, Sir you did tell us that and I apologize. We just lost track of time,” Said Toru. “Here’s Seijuro, he’s better at explaining things than I am.”

“Hello Shogo.”

“Why was that kid left damn near dead? I wanted Akira to find him roughed up AFTER you had left to get the point across that I can do whatever I wish.  So why were you still there and whose genius idea was it TO USE A GOD DAM KNIFE?!”

“We really did lose track of time Sir. There was no clock in the room and you know how we are when we get into our work. It was my idea to use the knife, but I only did it to mark him. Now no one outside the Yakuza will even touch the kid. Plus, with all due respect Sir, you knew our penchant for breaking toys when you sent us there,” Sei remarked.

“I’m not mad you marked him, I’m actually thrilled, but tattoo’s work just as well as a brand or a knife. So starting tomorrow both of you are on desk duty for a week. I just had to temporarily relinquish custody of Koushi because you two took your ‘games’ too far. In addition, until that boy completely heals you are only allowed to have sex with each other. You need to hurt someone to get you hard? Fine, but do it to each other. “Shogo hangs up the phone and runs his hand through his hair.

‘If the doctor is that set on having the kid, maybe I should just let him have the boy,’ Shogo thought as he drifted off to sleep still sitting at his desk.

 

Shintaro slowly came to a stop in the parking lot of his clinic. Kazu had gotten there ahead of them and was already walking toward the vehicle. Shin got out of the car, shut the door and faced Kazu.

“Hey, Kazu I really appreciate your help,” Shin said sincerely wrapping Kazu in a hug. “I know this was not how we planned to spend our evening but I think you will forgive me when you see this kid. Listen to me. He was damn near beaten to death by two men so I don’t know what might happen if he feels you and me both touching him. I don’t want him to injure himself any further so here’s what I have come up with.  I will lie down on the ground outside the car door where his head is. I want you to gently pull him out by his arms until his head is up by my shoulders. Then I will use you for support and stand up. I know it’s a pain but I don’t even want to think about touching his back. Oh... Yeah, don’t gasp, comment or hurl when you see his back. I don’t want him to panic.”

Kazu held onto to Shin for one moment longer before nodding in understanding and opening the car door. To his credit, Kazu didn’t make a sound when he saw the boys back; he just grabbed his arms and pulled him as gently as possible in this situation. When the boy was completely laid over Shin’s body, Shintaro brought his hand up to play with the boy’s hair as he said to him. “Koushi, we are at my office just outside of Tokyo, my boyfriend is here to help me get you patched up. I promise that he absolutely will not touch you unless I have no other choice. I know you have been so strong already but I need your strength one last time. Do you think you can hold onto my neck for about 20 more seconds?”

Koushi nodded.

‘How is this kid even still conscious,’ Shin asked himself in amazement.

“Ok Kazu I need your help up and then I need you ahead of us opening doors. Ok Koushi, we are about to be standing up, get ready to hang on.”

Kazu squatted down to the side of his boyfriend who then used his shoulder as a spring board to get them up on their feet.  Koushi wrapped his legs around Shin once more and they were off. Kazu ran in front and held the doors open but not quick enough apparently.

Shin could feel Koushi’s grip loosen around his neck so Shin took a hold of the boys butt just as he was about to crash to the ground.

“AAAAHHHHHHH… STOP! PLEASE!!” Koushi screamed and pleaded.

It broke Shin’s heart to see Koushi in pain like this. Wait…Why was he in pain? Shin didn’t see any marks on the boys behind earlier, but there could have been. There was so much blood and Shin had just assumed that it was from the wounds on his back… “I’m going to kill them,” he muttered.   


After what seemed like a lifetime, Shin was able to lay the boy down on a comfortable bed. He turned to Kazu and began barking out orders. “I need iodine, peroxide, any and all types of bandages, all the Neosporin you can find, forceps, a bucket of water, a soft sponge, my stitching kit, aloe vera, my portable X-ray machine, a scalpel and a shit ton of coffee. “

Kazu jumped straight into work gathering all the supplies Shin asked him to get.

Once Kazu was out of the room, Shin went over to his drawer and pulled out the anesthetic. He turned his attention to the battered boy on the bed. “Koushi,” he started in a sweet gentle voice. “I’m going to put you to sleep just like I promised. Kazu will still be here with me but he will not touch you unless I absolutely need him to assist me in fixing you up. I know I already told you that but I wanted to make sure you understood.” Shin gave the boy the shot before saying, “Now please sleep, honey, you are safe.” Shin leaned forward to place a kiss on Koushi’s forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

Kazu walked back into the room a short time later with all the supplies and machines that Shin had asked for.

“Ok Shintaro, what would you like me to do?” Kazu asked obviously needing something to keep himself busy.

“You can grab a sponge and start wringing water onto his back; I’ll use the other one and begin wiping away the blood. Just remember Kazu, no touching.”

“The kid’s asleep; he’s not going to know. It will be easier if you –“

“I said no, Kazu. Not yet.”

Both of them worked in tense silence for a bit before Kazu asked what he had been dying to ask all night.

“Why were you at Koushi’s place to begin with? It wasn’t your night.”

“The short abridged version is that Shogo called me and asked me to come help one of his men that had been shot. While I was there I decided to bring up that Mr. Sugawara had broken his contract …” Shin relayed to Kazu everything that had happened that day.

After taking a few minutes to absorb the information Kazu glared at Shin and said “So while you were playing basketball and having drinks, this boy was getting the ever loving hell beaten out of him?! Why didn’t you make an excuse to leave early?”

Wiping away the last of the blood, Shin turned on Kazu. “Do you not think that I know what a piece of shit I am?! If I had gotten there sooner, if I had made a better effort, If I had reached Shogo earlier… I don’t think you can do a better job of beating me up than I already am. Now hand me the bottle of iodine and the stitching kit.”

Shin looked down at the boy’s once perfect body before dumping the whole bottle of iodine onto his wounds. He needed stitches in multiple places, and it looked like Seijuro had in fact carved something onto the boy’s butt, lower back and upper thighs. ‘Damn, I probably would have screamed to,’ Shin thought. ‘I have a ton of making up to do with this kid.’

Once Shin had stitched up all the boy’s wounds he was able to read what Seijuro had carved into him. SLUT was carved into the boy’s lower back. WHORE was carved into his butt cheeks. Then on one upper thigh, carved just below his butt was the word CUM, and on his other thigh in the same place the letters DPSTR.

Shin wanted to hit something in that moment so badly that if Kazu had smarted off he probably wouldn’t have been able to hold back.

Getting his anger under control, just barely, Shin threw himself back into his work. He had to use the scalpel to cut Koushi’s hole just a little bit in order for his forceps to squeeze in and grab ahold of the huge toy. It took longer than Shin had wanted but he was finally able to remove the ridiculously huge dildo.

“Ok Kazu, dump all the Neosporin you found onto his back and I’ll spread it around. Hey,” Shin said as he grabbed his boyfriends hand “thank you for being here with me. “

Kazu just smiled and squeezed Shin’s hand to let him know that he would always be there for him when push comes to shove.

“Kazu, I’m going to need your help with this. Basically everything from his thighs to his shoulders is one big wound. We just rubbed the neosporin on it but now we need to wrap the bandages. I need you to hold him for me so I can do this properly. Do not touch his back and do not hurt him.”

“Christ Shin, I’ve been your boyfriend for 9 months. You’ve never seen me mistreat a child or kick a puppy have you? So quit speaking to me as if you have.”

Taken aback by the sudden outburst, Shin realized he was right. “Point taken, I apologize. Now grab his arms and pull him up just a little ways off the bed. There you go… that’s perfect.”

Shin quickly wrapped him up in ace bandages, and Kazu laid him down once more.

“Last thing we need to do is X-rays, “Shin said as he grabbed the lead cover off the wall. “For this we will need him on his back so I’ll flip his top and you grab his knees and flip his legs at the same time. Ready, 1,2,3. Alright, I need his hands above his head to check for broken ribs.”

After about 10 minutes of X-rays, Shintaro’s job was complete. There was nothing else he could do for Koushi except give him pain meds and help him deal with the aftermath.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the last one was kind of rough but hopefully this made up for it :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that the line breaks I had put in my story did not carry over when I posted it on here for some reason. I apologize about that and I hope this doesn't confuse ya'll too much

Chapter 9

The moment Koushi woke up he felt like his entire body bad been hit by a semi. His mind was screaming at him to move, to get away but when he tried to move an arm he discovered that his hand had been cuffed as had his feet. Koushi looked around the room but all he could see was the never ending abyss of darkness.

An agonized cry broke the morning stillness.

Suddenly the lights were flipped on and Koushi shut his eyes not wanting to face this new hell. The person knelt down beside him and tousled his hair before whispering, “You are safe here Koushi. I will untie you but I need you to stay still ok.”

Koushi nodded once again and all of the cuffs were removed.

“Koushi, look at me please.”

‘Hey I recognize this voice, did he really come to save me?’ Koushi decided to take a chance and slowly opened his eyes to see that it truly was Shintaro.

“Sh..in?” Koushi croaked out.

“Yeah buddy, I’m here. I’m sorry to do this to you first thing but on a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?”

“8,” he whispered.

“So, I’m going to up your dosage of pain meds. You should start feeling better soon.  I really am sorry about the restraints. I agonized over using them but I didn’t want you to wake up, panic, and end up hurting yourself more.” Shin looked the boy over and asked “Does it hurt to talk? You can just shake or nod your head.”

Koushi nodded and Shin left the room only to come back a few seconds later with a bell, a dry erase board and a marker.

“Ok, just write anything you need right here. If I’m not in the room for any reason then ring then bell and I will get here as quick as humanly possible.” Shin drew in a large breath before continuing. “Now for some news I’m sure you won’t be thrilled about. I had to make a small incision in your anus to be able to get that thing out of you. You will be on laxatives 24/7 for quite a while. I don’t need to tell you that the risk of infection for that area is going to be high so after every time you go, I will need to clean you.”

Koushi began writing fast on his board. _Why can’t I be the one to clean myself up?_

“Tell you what, if you can sit up and touch your left hand to your right knee I will gladly allow you to clean yourself. “

Koushi shot Shin a ‘is that all’ look before quickly sitting up and … then quickly laying down panting and wincing as pain shot through his body.

“Quite a few of your ribs are broken, your right hip was out of place, and by some miracle you only escaped with a fractured nose.” Shin pulled a chair up next to the boy and grabbed his hand. “I am so sorry I hurt you last night. I had no idea you were hurt on your butt, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I was playing basketball and having fucking drinks when you were being beaten within an inch of your life. I failed to protect you, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

Koushi began writing in earnest, then he help up his board for Shin to read.

 _Blaming you had never crossed my mind._ Koushi erased his words before writing again with a small smile. _But if you feel that you need to make it up to me, I’m not going to stop you._

Shin just sat there, a smile tugging at his lips. ‘He still has a sense of humor. Jesus, I wish I had half of his strength’

“Ok Koushi, my boyfriend was here last night helping me get you all fixed up. Would you mind if he came in and said hello?”

 _That’s fine just please don’t let him touch me._ Koushi started shaking, but he knew he owed this man a thank you at the very least. So he put his big boy pants on and sucked it up.

“Hey Kazu,” Shin called. “Come on in.”

Koushi watched as the door swung open revealing a man not much bigger than himself. Black hair with intelligent bright eyes, ‘I bet nothing gets past him,’ Koushi thought.

“Kazu, this young man is Koushi Sugawara. Koushi, this is my boyfriend Kuzanari Takao.”

Kazu, stretched his hand out in front of him and took a couple of steps forward. Koushi scooted his body to the furthermost side of the bed. Shin held a hand up for Kazu to stop his approach and the other man dropped his hand down to his side.

“Koushi, will learn to trust you through your actions Kazu. So for now pull up a seat and come sit in here with us.” Shin could tell that Kazu was upset at being shut out like that, but he had dealt with trauma cases before so why did he expect anything different?

 _What time is it?_ Koushi wrote.

“It is, 5:30 AM.” Kazu answered. “You need to get some more sleep. Is there anything I can do for you?”

 _I was supposed to meet Daichi at 6 in the gym._ Koushi showed them the board before erasing and set to writing again. _Could one of you please bring him here? I need to see him._

Shin was just about to speak and tell Koushi why that wasn’t a good idea when Kazu cut in. “Yeah, I can be there and back by 6:15. Now, get some sleep while I’m gone kid.”

Shin’s mouth was still gaping open when his boyfriend shut the door. Not that Kazu wasn’t a nice guy, he was just always confrontational when it came to Koushi, and so Shin didn’t expect him to volunteer to help.

“Hey Koushi, how would you feel about living with me?”

The boy’s face instantly light up with a genuine thousand watt smile.

Kazu arrived at the school right at 6:00 but it took him five minutes to locate the gym. Just as Koushi said he would be, Daichi was in the gym waiting for him.

“Are you Daichi?” Kazu asked even though the answer was obvious.

“Can I help you Sir?” Daichi asked inquisitively.

“My name is Officer Kazunari Takao. Koushi asked me to come get you and bring you to him.”

Worry began to show on Daichi’s face when he asked, “Why isn’t Koushi here himself?”

“Because he was admitted to Dr. Akira’s clinic last night; would you like me to give the doctor a call?”

At Daichi’s nod Kazu dialed his lover’s number and put it on speaker. “Hey doctor, I have Daichi here with me and he wants to speak with you to confirm my story.”

“Of course, I can’t blame him,” Shin stated. “I do have Koushi at my clinic. I would put him on but he just fell back asleep and I’m not about to wake him. This is not a trick or a game. Koushi wants you by his side Daichi,” and with that, Shin hung up the phone.

Without any questions, Daichi grabbed his bag and took off running out the door toward his own car. Kazu jumped in the driver’s seat of his car and peeled out of the parking lot, Daichi right on his heels.

 

 

 

 

Nine phones lit up with the same text message at 6:10

_Koushi was admitted at a small clinic last night. The address is 12320 west okibana street in Chizoya. Meet me there._

Nine phones messaged back

_On my way_

 

Back at the clinic

Koushi glared at Shin as he wrote. _Why did you tell them I was asleep?_

“Two reasons kid,” Shin said holding up two fingers. “The first reason is because I could tell Kazu had me on speaker and I knew it would make him happy if he thought you were asleep. The second reason is how shady it would have sounded if I had told Daichi ‘Sorry, Koushi can’t talk right now.’  That almost makes it sound like I kidnapped you. Anyway, back to the business at hand.”

_What are the rules if I live with you?_

Shin’s heart broke a little more when he saw Koushi direct his stare toward the floor, clutching the sheet in an effort to keep his hands from shaking. So he quickly put the kid out of his misery. “Koushi, my rules are not going to be anything like what you are thinking. Don’t run off without telling me where you’re going. Try to be home before dark. Eat whatever food you put on your plate… Little stuff like that.”

Koushi quickly jerked his head up, gratitude shining in his eyes before asking, _what about Shogo? Does he have any rules?_

“Two actually, I have to pay off your debt in full before the three months are up and we have to send him a video of us having sex four times a week. So it won’t be a perfect haven but I’m trying my best.”

 _What about Kazu?_ Koushi asked.

“That’s not for you to worry about. You have dealt with adult problems enough for one lifetime so just let me deal with Kazu and all the rest of the details. You just enjoy being a kid for a change.”

Koushi gently smiled before closing his eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.

Shin, pulled the covers up to the sleeping boys chin, and kissed him on the forehead, and then he took a chair by the window so he could see when Kazu would be back with Daichi.

Knowing it was still early, but wanting to go ahead and get this out of the way, Shintaro pulled out his phone and called Shogo.

“mmm.. Hello?” Shogo asked in a still asleep voice.

“Hello Shogo, its Dr. Akira. I just wanted to call and inform you that I finished all the procedures on Koushi at 2 AM. He woke up at 5:20 AM long enough for me to check and make sure that everything was holding up, and now that he is back asleep I decided to call you and give you that update.”

“Thanks Akira. How long will it be before he is healed?”

“I would say 3-4 weeks before he is back to normal. The stitches will be out in 2 weeks but he had some broken ribs, and that will take longer to heal. So as long as he is not reinjured I will give him a clean bill heal-“

“How long before he can be sexually active again?” Shogo asked, cutting Shin off.

“He had a massive amount of anal tearing Sir, so at the very least 3 weeks,” Shin informed him.

“Ok, fine. I guess it can’t be helped, but you have 21 days exactly. If I do not receive a video on the twenty second day I will personally come to pick the boy up. Do we understand each other?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good, now I’m going back to bed. Call me if anything changes,” Shogo said before he hung up.

As Shintaro hung up the phone on his end he stared out into the grey early morning sky wondering what created the monster known as Shogo Haizaki but then quickly decided that he wasn’t worth the extra thought.

‘No, I have more important things that I need to contemplate,’ Shin thought as he turned his eyes to look at Koushi.

 

Roughly ten minutes later Shin heard the cars pull into the parking lot so he got up from his chair and went to the lobby to greet them. He held the door open as Kazu and Daichi both stepped into his waiting room.

“Where is he?” Daichi demanded.

“I will let you in to see him for a second. He is sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages I’m sure and I will not let you ruin that,” Shin said and threw Daichi a look just daring him to disobey.

Daichi had the good sense to look apologetic. “I’m sorry Sir. I’m just so worried about him.”

“I know kid, I know. Now follow me on back but please remember to stay quiet.”

Shin led Daichi back to the room that Koushi was asleep in. Daichi walked up to the table and looked down at his boyfriend’s battered face. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, Daichi whispered “Who the fuck did this to him?”

“I cannot tell you,” Shin answered simply as he stepped back out into the hall

Daichi followed the doctor out of the room and rounded on him. “You can’t tell me because you don’t know, or because you’re protecting the ones who did this?”

“Neither of those applies. Daichi, how old are you?”

“I’m 18.Why does that matter?”

“Because I am going to give you a choice but I wanted to ensure that you were an adult before doing so. Now would you like to hear the choices?”

Daichi gave an impatient wave of the hand, signaling for him to continue.

“Here are your choices. Leave this alone and just take care of your boyfriend without asking questions. Or I could tell you as much of the truth as I’m allowed and you will just have to live with the gaps of information for now. So, which one will it be? “

“I want to know what’s going on with Koushi. I’ve known that something has been off for a while but he always brushes me off,” Daichi explained.

“He was doing that for your own safety.  Think hard about this Daichi. Most people say that they want to know the truth, but once something is known, ignorance is no longer an option. Are you sure you want to be enlightened?” Shin asked, giving the boy one last out.

But Daichi was determined, “If it’s as bad as you are making me believe it is then I need to know. Koushi _lived_ it right?” At the doctor’s nod Daichi continued. “So what kind of man would I be if I couldn’t even listen to what happened to him.”

“Ok, Daichi, you wi-“Shin was interrupted by someone banging on the front doors of the clinic.  He ran to the front lobby to see Kazu opening the doors for a group of kids. ‘What the hell?’

The shortest kid with bright orange hair came running over to them. “Daichi!! What happened? Is Suga ok? Is he alive? When can we see him?”

Shin cleared his throat and got the hyper boys attention. The kid looked down at Shin’s feet before slowly dragging his eyes up to meet his. Then, the boy’s face lit up like the sun, “WOW!! Amazing! You’re so tall!! Did you play volleyball in High scho-“

The boy’s endless questions were cut off when a taller boy with black hair slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him away. Shin looked over to see Daichi nervously scratching the back of his head.

“I called the whole team here. They had all been worried about Koushi for a while as well so I felt that they should be here. The hyper one you just met is Shoyo and the one who keeps him in line is his boyfriend Tobio. Hey guys, where’s coach Ukai and Mr. Kuroko?”

A tall bean pole with glasses stepped forward and said, “They are outside smoking a cigarette before they come in.”

“Wait,” Shin said. “Tetsuya Kuroko?”

“How do you know our teacher sponsor?” Daichi asked.

“I went to school with him; we were on the same basketball team for a while actually. Damn this is a small world.” Shin would have to take Tetsuya aside and speak with him so he didn’t get his cover blown.

Kazu finally stepped forward and chimed in, “If you guys are hungry or thirsty there should be plenty of food and drink in the fridge, if not just let me know and I can run into town.”

“Anyone who does not live with a parent or is already the age of 18 please stay here with me,” Daichi called out. When Shin gave him a ‘what-the-hell-are-you-doing’ look Daichi explained, “I don’t want the younger kids to know about Koushi but I would have told the older ones anyway. This way it only needs to be said once and then we can have a better idea of what we need to do to be there for him.”

Daichi introduced the remaining boys to Shintaro: Yu Nishinoya with his two toned hair color and basically just an older version of the red head, Asahi Azumane with long hair who looked like he kicked puppies for fun but was actually a big teddy bear, and Ryunosuke Tanaka with his shaved head who looked and acted like some kind of thug.

As Kazu disappeared with the group of younger boys, Coach Ukai and Tetsuya Kuroko walked in through the front doors. “I’m sorry to intrude like this Dr. Akira. We just want to be here for Koushi.”

“Think nothing of it. As long as the boys don’t hurt Koushi or hinder his recovery in any way I think this may be exactly what Koushi needed. Tetsuya, I need to speak with you a moment please. “

Shin led Tetsu into a supply closet and quickly shut the door.

“Tetsu, I need you to listen very carefully. I am under cover right now and my name is Akira. I already told the boys that we played ball together in our past so they won’t think it’s strange for me to know you. Please do not let my real name slip. I cannot explain the entire situation to these boys without putting them in harm’s way. Do you understand me?”

Shin knew he sounded frantic, even to his own ears but he needed to make Tetsu understand the gravity of the situation and the delicate position he was in.

“Yes, Dr. Akira, I understand.” No questions asked.

‘Thank God for people like you Tetsu,’ Shin found himself thinking.

Shin and Tetsu reentered the room everyone turned a questioning glance their way but Tetsu ignored them and went to stand next to Coach Ukai.

“Akira,” Daichi started out, “I just gave these guys the same choice that you gave me about five minutes ago. They all agree with me. We need to hear what’s been happening with Koushi.”

Shin shot a glance to Tetsu who nodded in agreement with the others. Then he led the group to his office so he could speak more openly without worrying about the younger kids.

“He is going to hate me for telling you without his permission, but I will deal with that later." Shin didn’t see any easy way to say it so he just closed his eyes and blurted out, “Koushi has been abused.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already in the middle of Chapter 10 so I should have it posted either tonight or tomorrow night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the finished chapter 10 Like I promised :)
> 
> Since I couldn't copy my line breaks onto the format this site uses I literally just wrote "LINE BREAK" so you would know we were switching gears a little bit ... Tacky, yes, but it serves it's purpose.

Shin looked directly into Daichi’s eyes as he dropped his bombshell. He didn’t even blink, but Shin could visibly see his eyes harden. Shin heard most of the men curse under their breath. Coach Ukai and the others started moving, holding their head in their hands, running their fingers through their hair or just pacing. Daichi alone was motionless, but you could feel the rage coming off of him in waves.

“I want to ask how long it’s been going on, but I have a feeling that question needs to be saved for last,” Tetsu spoke up pulling Shin’s attention away from Daichi. “Can you tell us how he was abused doctor?”

“Yes, I can. Daichi I need you to promise to keep your head, “Shin spoke gently. “I know it’s not going to be easy to hear these things but you wanted the truth remember? Show me that I wasn’t wrong to respect your choice.” Daichi nodded his head and took a few deep breaths before Shin continued. “Koushi has been physically, psychologically and sexually abused. He is constantly degraded at every turn, he has literally been beaten within an inch of his life, and he has been raped damn near every night. I will not give details about this. “

Daichi closed his eyes obviously trying to keep the tears from coming; at this point everyone else in the room took a seat. “Who was it?” Ryu gritted out.

“I cannot tell you who is pulling the strings but his father was the one who inflicted the most psychological and physical damage.”

“How can he still smile? Why didn’t he tell us?” Coach Ukai asked to no one in particular.

“He can smile because by some miracle his spirit is not broken and I can guarantee you that he kept this a secret because someone threatened you guys,” Shin said as he looked around the room at the men.

“Why was he admitted tonight?” Noya asked.

“He was beaten with a whip of some kind to the point that he needed stitches in over 20 places. Someone used a knife and carved him up to mark him. A number of ribs were broken, his hip was out of place and his nose was fractured. His anus was also torn pretty badly. And before you ask, no I cannot tell you who did this,” Shin rushed out.

Everyone was openly crying by this point, but Daichi still managed to choke out, “N-now, ho-ho-how l-lon-long has th-this been hap-happen-happening to hi-him?”

“3 years,” Shin whispered into the silence.

Daichi dropped down to his knees and vomited into the trash can.

‘Three years, three years he has been living this hell and I never knew. I bought his alibis and excuses hook line and sinker. All those times he couldn’t play because he sprained something, all the bruises he supposedly got from practicing… Why didn’t I ask more questions?!!’

Just thinking about it made Daichi lose his lunch again.

“You’re doing exactly what I wanted to do last night,” Shin said handing Daichi a towel.

“So how do you come into play with all of this?” Asahi asked.

“I can’t tell you. Just please know that I am on your side and I am doing everything humanly possible to help Koushi,” Shin pleaded. “Not that I’m not moved by your reaction, Daichi, but isn’t this a little much for a guy you just started dating 2 days ago?”

Daichi wiped his face before standing back up to face Akira. “You’re right, we may have just started dating but I have known Koushi since grade school. We have been best friends for over six years and I have loved him for over three. He means more to me than anything else in the world and I would have gladly traded places to spare him this. So, is my reaction still too strong doctor?!”

Tetsu just smirked knowingly but everyone else had their mouths agape looking back and forth between Daichi and Shin.

Shin smiled. “I apologize for provoking you like that but I had to be sure you were serious. I just didn’t want you coming around and cause him more pain than he has already suffered. Koushi will be living with me for at least the next three months, though I am trying to make that a permanent arrangement. You are welcome at my house anytime Daichi. “

Daichi looked embarrassed to have taken the doctors bait like that but it was something that needed to be done.

Staring straight at Daichi, Shin said,” Go ahead to Koushi’s room I’m sure he will want to see you when he wakes up.”

With that, Daichi exited the room and everyone let out a collective breath; then they all headed to the break room to grab coffee and meet up with the young ones.

 

LINE BREAK

 

 

 

The moment the older boys walked into the break room Shoyo knew something more was going on. ‘I don’t think I have ever seen Noya look so depressed,’ he thought. But Shoyo, being how he is, decided to just ask the question everyone else was thinking. “We were right weren’t we?”

Asahi forced a smile and answered Shoyo. “Nope, we were wrong. Apparently Koushi was ambushed on his way home and had the crap beaten out of him. That’s why he’s in the clinic.”

Kei, the bean pole, pushed his glasses higher up onto his face before turning a disgusted look at Asahi. “You’re obviously lying. Why do you even bother to try when you can’t even do a good job of it?” Kei then turned his attention to coach Ukai. “Tell us what’s really going on Coach.”

“Hey Tsukki,” Tadashi, Kei’s best and most loyal friend, started nervously. “I think that if they could have told us, they would have. I would like to ask why you can’t tell us though.”

Surprisingly Tanaka stepped forward to explain, “Because we don’t want you guys, or your families to be put in danger.”

“What about you guys though?” Tobio asked. “Won’t you guys be in danger then?”

“Well yeah but Noya and I live on our own so we don’t have to worry about our families; Daichi and Asahi are both eighteen so they can make their own decisions. We are doing what we believe is right so please just don’t give us too much grief over it ok?” Tanaka asked pleadingly.

“Fine,” Kei sighed, “I’ll drop it for now.”

Everyone turned their eyes to Shoyo waiting for him to acknowledge what Tanaka had just said, but he stayed silent.

“Oi, Dumbass, did you hear what Tanaka said?” Tobio asked.

“Don’t call me a dumbass Bakayama.”

“What a healthy relationship you two have,” Kei muttered.

“Nice one Tsukki,” Tadashi supplied

The situation devolved from there, Shoyo and Tobio began a shouting match about who the biggest dumbass is. Tadashi and Kei continued to add antagonistic comments to spur the couple on. Coach Ukai simply walked outside for a Cigarette, while Tetsu and the upper classmen walked back to the lobby leaving the doctor and Kazu smirking while watching the whole scene from the safety of the doorway.

About that time Daichi comes stomping into the break room and hits both Shoyo and Tobio over the head to get their attention.

In a dangerous voice Daichi said, “If you two idiots do not stop your shit I will make every practice pure hell for you; you won’t even want to look at a volleyball when I’m done. Do you understand me?”

“Ye-yes Sir!!” Both said in unison.

“Kei, Tadashi, I’m not stupid, I know you were egging them on. I honestly thought you were better than that though,” Kei narrowed his eyes at the snide comment. “I hate being proven wrong,” Daichi said then simply walked back to Koushi’s room.

“Hey! How come we were the only ones that got hit and then threatened?” Shoyo asked annoyed

“Because threats work on morons like you,” Kei said simply.

Clapping his hands together and stepping from the door way Shin drew the boys’ attention to him. “Ok guys, how about we save any further arguing for after you are out of my clinic? I do have a patient that needs his rest you know.”

“Oh my God I’m so sorry Sir!!” Shoyo hastily apologized.

“No, it’s quite alright. It was a welcome distraction,” Shin explained. “Koushi should be awake pretty soon. I want Daichi to have some time alone with him first but then I will let you all go back. By the way have any of you called your parents? Do they know you’re not at school?”

“Shit!” All four of them said at once as they pulled out their phones.

 

LINE BREAK

Laughter came at him from every direction.

“What a whore.”

“You know he asked for it.”

“Look at that, he’s hard. He must really enjoy this”

His friend’s faces became clear in the surrounding darkness. They were all laughing at him.

Koushi tried to speak with them, to explain that he didn’t want any of this but no sound would come out.

Someone reached out and touched him. They rubbed up and down his arm seductively, but Koushi pulled away.

“Hold him down. Don’t let him move!”

Koushi heard himself give a hoarse scream before coming completely awake. He looked around and saw Daichi restraining one arm while his coach had the other and Dr. Shin was lying across his legs.

Once they saw that Koushi was awake they quickly released him.  “I’m so sorry we had to restrain you again,” the doctor apologized. “You were having a nightmare and thrashing about so we didn’t have much of a choice unless you wanted your stitches ripped open.  Here, drink some water.”

Shin helped Koushi raise his head just enough to let the water comfortably slip down his throat.

“That was some dream you were having there. Are you sure you’re ok?” Coach Ukai asked, concern lacing his voice.

Koushi just nodded

“Well me and the Doc are going to step out and let you guys have some time alone” Ukai stated grabbing the doctor by the sleeve, “but not too long because the rest of the team wants to see you to.”

Koushi’s eyes widened when the coach mentioned the rest of the team and Daichi just laughed. “Are you really that shocked that everyone would play hooky to come check up on you?”

Koushi just stared back at him not wanting to reveal that he honestly didn’t think he meant that much to anyone.

“Hey Suga, I know you’re hurt so it’s ok if you say no, but I would really like it if you would let me kiss you right now.”

Suga reached a hand out and grabbed the dry erase board and quickly wrote. _Why do you want to?_

“Because I love you, I have for over three years now. I could have lost you last night and that kinda puts things in perspective for a person. I don’t want to waste any more time than I already have with you.”

Suga nodded his head

“Is that a yes, I can kiss you? “

He nodded once more and Daichi was on him in a second gently pushing his lips against Suga’s. Neither one of them made a move to deepen the kiss; this wasn’t the time for that.  This kiss was filled with reassurance and promises for the future, love and support.

When Diachi pulled his lips away, he kissed Sugas cheek before laying his forehead against his and simply breathing each other’s air.

The moment was broken when Suga reached for the dry erase board and asked to use the restroom. So Daichi went and found the doctor who helped Koushi to his feet and wrapped the sheet around his waist. Akira began leading Suga into the restroom when Daichi grabbed ahold of his arm to stop him.

“I want to be the one to help him. I haven’t been there enough in the past. He’s my boyfriend, he’s my responsibility so let me take care of him,” Daichi pleaded.

Akira gave in and explained that after Suga was done doing his business he would have to use the squirt bottle to clean his anal area. Suga turned beet red and started shaking his head no but Daichi had already taken the doctors place.

Helping Suga get to the restroom was a piece of cake. He could tell his boyfriend was embarrassed, but he wanted to be the one who did all the little things like this for him. Helping Suga lean forward just enough to clean him, Daichi lost the ability to breathe when he saw the word Whore carved into Suga’s porcelain skin.

Moments later Daichi sucked in a huge breath and began cleaning his boyfriend. ‘I’m going to kill them, I swear to God I will find out who did this and I will end them!’

Daichi supported Suga as he struggled to get up from the toilet. He hadn’t even realized he was crying until Suga reached out to wipe the tears away. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. I swear to you I didn’t know,” Daichi said in a choked voice as he helped to lay his boyfriend back on the table.

Koushi begins to panic, his breathing is rapid, he’s sweating profusely and he starts to convulse. He reached out for his board. _What are you talking about? Nothing happened._

Daichi grabbed Suga’s shaking hand and just let the tears fall. “Dr. Akira told us. He said he couldn’t tell us everything but what did say was more than enough. I am so damn sorry!!”

Koushi was furious and confused. _If you know the gist of what happened then why are you still here? I’m just a disgusting used up toy._

Daichi jerked the dry erase board from Suga’s hand and threw it across the room.

“Do you know what I see when I look at you?”

Suga just shook his head.

“I see strength and bravery. I see an unlimited amount of kindness. I see our past together when we were kids but more than that I see our future.” Daichi rubbed circles on Suga’s hand as a reassuring gesture. “You are not disgusting, your body is not disgusting and I am so sad that you cannot see your own worth. I am sad that someone made you believe that you were worthless, but I will spend whatever time you allow me to have with you to prove to you that they were wrong.”

Tearing up, Koushi put out his hand asking for the board again, so Daichi went over to retrieve it.

_I saw the way you looked at my body a minute ago, you were disgusted._

“I wasn’t disgusted at your body; I was disgusted that there are people out there who would carve those words into someone.”

Koushi went deadly still. _What words? Get the doctor in here NOW!!_

Daichi called for the doctor from the door and in a few seconds the doctor came walking in only to have a glass of water thrown at him.

“What the hell kid?” Shin asks.

_Not only did you tell my friends about my issues without my permission but I’m guessing it also must have slipped your mind to tell me that one of those mother fuckers carved WORDS into me?!! What are the words Dr.?_

“First issue,” Shin started off, “I didn’t tell all of your friends; just the ones over 18 or the ones who were living by themselves. We told the younger ones that you were jumped, they didn’t believe us but we are not going to change our story. So, they will never know. Second issue, I actually did just forget to tell you initially. However, I remembered the words were there when Daichi asked to help you in the restroom but I knew he could handle it so I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

_WHAT ARE THE WORDS?!!_

Pushing his glasses up further on to his face, Shin stated matter-of-factly, “Slut is carved across your lower back. Whore is carved into your butt cheeks and Cum Dpstr was carved into your upper thighs.”

Suga was both disgusted and embarrassed. Disgusted because now his body reflected what he believed about himself and embarrassed because Daichi had seen just how dirty he really is.

Daichi moved to stand in Suga’s line of sight but he kept turning his head trying to avoid him.

“Hey Suga please look at me.” Koushi, reluctantly did as he was asked. “Does it look like I care about you any less than I did before I saw those marks?” Suga shook his head. “Exactly, because those words do not define who you are. It’s the equivalent of branding Stephen Hawking with the word stupid. Just because it was branded into his skin, that doesn’t make it true.”

Turning back to look at Shin, Koushi wrote, _I still can’t believe you told them without my permission._

“You could have very well died last night kid. From what you had previously told me, they were already suspecting something. You’re friends dropped everything to get here to you; they even ditched school and forgot to inform their parents. Those are the kind of friends you want in your life and they deserved to know the truth. The only reason I told them instead of asking you to was because I knew how painful that would be for you.” Shin looked down on Koushi with a smirk. “I mean I know I’m a doctor but I’m not a sadist.”

 

 

Daichi helped the doctor change the bandages on Suga’s back and thighs; he was proud of himself for not completely losing it at the sight of what those bastards had done to his boyfriend. Daichi didn’t think the urge to kill would subside anytime soon.

After all the bandages had been replaced and Suga was lying back down, Dr. Akira authorized visitation for the whole team. It’s always unsettling when a consistently loud group of people are silent. The team circled around Suga’s bed and looked at the condition of their friend and the heart of their team.

_Why, the somber mood?_ Koushi wrote, _I didn’t die, I am right here. And to be honest, I am really missing the noise right about now so if you wouldn’t mind._

“SUGA!!!” Shoyo yelled. “I’m so glad the bad guys didn’t take you away from me. I would have gotten depressed, probably would have quit volleyball, and then I would have probably joined a gang so I could have gotten revenge for you, but then revenge wouldn’t have been enough so then I –“

Tobio slapped a hand over Shoyo’s mouth. “Don’t give me that annoyed look Suga, you wanted him to talk remember.”

Suga just rolled his eyes and smiled a while the rest of the team laughed.

Shin was leaning against the door watching the team argue and laugh together with an amused smile upon his face.

‘If I have my way, he will be smiling with his friends on a regular basis.’

But Shintaro knows that things rarely ever go the way we want them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is taking the time from their busy days to read my work and I hope you enjoy it !! 
> 
> (side note)I should have chapter 11 out by Tuesday at the absolute latest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have actually posted this sooner but I had some minor computer issues. I'm still on time as promised (Thank God!) so here is chapter 11. I hope everyone who has read this story so far has enjoyed it.

Chapter 11

The team members who had parents called them and asked if they could spend the weekend at the clinic with Koushi. Shin of course spoke with each parent and informed them of the situation as well as assured them that their child staying the weekend wouldn’t be any problem. And it really wasn’t, except now he would have to send Kazu out grocery shopping. Coach Ukai and Mr. Kuroko, taking pity on the doctor, decided to stay the weekend as well to help keep the boys in line.

When Kazu was about to head out to get the ridiculous amount of groceries they would need to feed all these boys, he asked Shin if he would like him to swing by Koushi’s house to collect any clothes, shoes, or electronics.

To which Shin replied, “I will buy everything new for him. I do not even want the scent of that place around him.  By the way Kazu, when you get back we need to have a talk.”

“Yeah, i know we do,” he mumbled, and with that Kazu walked out of the clinic and headed into town.

 

 

 

A few hours passed before Kazu returned with a car filled to the brim with food. All the boys came to help carry the groceries in, of course, so Kazu left them to it and went in search of his boyfriend.

He found Shin sitting dutifully by Koushi’s side playing with the boy’s hair as he slept. Kazu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hated himself for being jealous of a kid. He knew Shin didn’t want to be in this situation any more than Kazu wanted him to be in this situation, but logic doesn’t really mean all that much to the heart.

Knocking lightly to make his presence known, Kazu stepped into the room and took a seat next to Shintaro.

“So, we need to talk,” Shin started out.

“I’m just going to say what we both know needs to happen,” Kazu rushed out. “We can’t live with each other right now. I understand this is part of your job, but it’s driving me crazy. I don’t have anything against Koushi but do you know how hard it would be for me to live under the same roof as you two knowing that you will be having sex? You can’t ask that of me, it’s too cruel.”

“I know, Kazu. Which is why I’m going to suggest that you keep the current apartment; I will need more than a one bedroom apartment with having a kid. The rent is cheap so you shouldn’t struggle, but of course, I will always help out if you need it. Listen,” Shin said reaching out to grab Kazu’s hand. “I love you and I do not want this misconstrued as a break up. We are still together and I will see you every chance I -.”

“No, I want to break up, Shintaro,” Kazu announced. “At least until we get all of this mess settled. I do love you but it is so unfair for you to ask me to sit on the sidelines when I know what’s going on. I would still like to keep the apartment if that’s ok with you? And I will still be your go-between for the department if you need me to be.”

Shin just sat there, stunned, looking at his ,apparently, now ex-boyfriend. It took all of his will power to keep his face from showing the pain his heart was feeling, so instead of talking, he just simply nodded his head in understanding.

“I think I should go now. Umm…I know a great real estate agent so I will have him give you a call so you can find a good place for you and Koushi.” Kazu stood up and leaned over to brush a kiss on the top of Shin’s head before quickly walking out of the room.

Shin heard Kazu leave the clinic and drive off in his car before reality really hit him. Just as he was about to have a break down he saw that Koushi’s body was shaking. Curious, Shin stood up and leaned over to see the boy’s face. He was …crying?

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” was all he kept whispering over and over.

Opening his eyes, Koushi saw the doctor and immediately croaked, “I’m so sorry doctor.”

“What are you sorry for?”

Reaching for his board this time Koushi said _, for driving Kazu away. I’m sorry for always troubling you._

Knowing he was stating the obvious but still needing to confirm, Shin asked “you heard our conversation didn’t you?”

Koushi nodded his head and then wrote, _do you think I should tell Daichi?_

“That will be up to you, but you still have 21 days to decide.” Running his fingers through his hair in distress Shin addressed the boy once more. “I’m so sorry you heard our conversation. I should have taken it somewhere else just in case. Listen to me Koushi, my love life is not your concern. If we were meant to be together then, once all of this is settles, we will pick up where we left off. Now, would you like some ice cream?”

 

The next day Shin received a call from the real estate agent that Kazu must have been talking about. Shin didn’t want to leave the clinic in case Koushi needed him so he asked Coach Ukai and Tetsu to meet the guy for him. Of course he wrote out a list of requirements for the new house, the most important being that it had three bedrooms.

Thankfully the real estate agent had listened to Shin on the phone and picked the right property on the first try. Shin had the person fax all the paperwork, he signed it, wired the money over and voila! He bought his first property. He kept all of this from Koushi though; he wanted to surprise the kid.

Next order of business was to have a painting company go in and give the house a makeover.

‘I still need furniture and appliances…How am I going to get all of this done in time for Koushi to go home on Monday?’

Tetsu noticed Shintaro deep in thought, “Hey Doc, what’s the matter?”

Sighing Shin looked down into pale blue eyes, “I have procured a place for us to stay but now I need furniture and appliances and whatever a teenage boy needs to be comfortable. I want to get this all done before Koushi goes home. I want to see his whole face light up in happiness.”

“For someone so intelligent, you can be dense at times Doc.” Shin narrowed his eyes at Tetsu but he chose to ignore it and kept speaking. “You have an entire team of young men here who would do just about anything for Koushi. Order everything online and have it shipped to your house tomorrow. We can have it all set up before you guys get home.”

“If I have the painting crew work through the night to get their end done then that just might work. I want Daichi to decorate Koushi’s room and go shopping for anything he thinks he might want or need. He knows him better than anyone and I think it would mean more to both of them. I want you to put a gag order on everyone! No one speaks of this while they are inside the clinic on the off chance Koushi will over hear.”

Tetsu nodded

“Ok, I’m going to start ordering since I’m sure it will take a while. Can you please make sure that the boys are fed?”

“Of course, but the two short ones are getting restless.” Tetsu said slightly amused. “Is there a park nearby?”

“There is one a few miles up the road, why don’t you take them all? You can have a meeting about them helping with the furniture and I can tell that they could all use a breather, especially Daichi. He’s hasn’t left Koushi’s side for the last 24 hours save for eating and using the restroom. He needs the break. I’ll even talk to him personally.”

“Ok Doc, I’ll leave him to you. Have him meet us out at the parking lot. I think we will just eat at the park as well,” Tetsu called over his shoulder.

With that, Shin spun on his heel and headed for his patients room.

“Hey Daichi, we need to talk” Shin said as he walked through the door. He saw Daichi hastily lean back from Koushi whose whole face was red.

“Umm… What did we need to talk about?” Daichi asked guiltily.

Shin couldn’t take it anymore, he busted out laughing. He laughed so hard he cried and lost his breath a few times

“I- haha- I’m sorry,” coughing a few times and taking a deep breath Shin quit laughing but a smile still pulled at his lips. “Daichi, could we speak for a moment?”

“Yeah, sure thing Doc. Can we speak in front of Suga?”

“Not a problem, actually what I wanted to speak with you about indirectly has something to do with Suga. I want you and the rest of the team to go to the park. Noya and the orange haired kid are both about to go insane from being cooped up so Tetsu suggested that you guys go to the park to eat lunch and burn some energy.” Shin paused and started tapping his chin, “If memory serves me right they even have a volleyball net up there.”

“Are you ordering me to go Dr. Akira?” Daichi asked.

“I can’t make you do anything, but I do believe that getting out will do you some good.”

“Would you be ok with me going out for a little bit Koushi?”

Koushi nodded his head and then wrote, _just because I am confined to this room does not mean that you have to be as well. Go have some fun and then come back and tell me about all the antics._

“Ok Suga, I guess I’ll see you in a couple of hours then. You’re sure that you will be ok?” At Suga’s exasperated look Daichi held up his hands in surrender. “Ok, Ok, I’m going.” He leaned over to give Suga a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out to meet with the rest of the team.

“Why don’t you get some sleep while he’s gone kid? You still look like hell,” Shin teased.

 _You don’t look much better Doc._ Koiushi smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Any luck on deciding whether you’re going to tell Daichi or not? “

_I know that I have to. It’s not fair to him, but will you be here with me when I do? I honestly don’t think I can get through it all._

“Of course I'll be there with you if you want me to be," Shin said, placing his hand on the boys shoulder. "I didn’t tell them anything about me or the Yakuza last time. I just simply told them that their lives would be in danger if I revealed too much. You need to let them know straight up what danger they would be facing if we were to tell them most of the story. One thing that must not be revealed is the fact that I’m a cop. I can do my best to do damage control if the Yakuza finds out that they know, but if any of them catch wind that I’m a cop its game over. Understand kid? “

_Yeah but if we tell Daichi everything else without him knowing you’re a cop, he’s going to hate you._

“I knew that would be the case if you chose to divulge this information to Daichi. I prepared myself for it. And don’t you dare feel guilty over making this decision. It’s your life after all, so be sure you make the choice that you can live with at the end of the day. “

 

 

 

 

 

 

Four hours went by and the team still hadn’t returned to the clinic. Shintaro knew they were fine since the coach text him and told him that all the boys were on board to help unload the furniture tomorrow and that they would be late since they wanted to have a mini-practice.

Koushi fell asleep quickly after their discussion and has yet to wake up leaving Shin all alone in his clinic. It was too quiet with all the boys gone. It had only been 36 hours but Shin had grown to love the sound of their laughter and arguments. Shin, who had always been a solitary being, began to hate the silence.

The boys finally arrived home a little after 7PM complaining that they were starving. So Shin, Ukai, and Tetsu set to work preparing food for them.  Asahi set out all bowls and silverware for each kid to grab and serve himself. There wasn’t a dinner table so they all just sat in a circle on the floor.

Of course it had to be Shoyo who broke the comfortable silence. “Where’s Daichi?”

“Feeding Koushi,” replied Tetsu.

“Hey, Tobio how come you don’t feed me?” Shoyo whined.

Shin cut in before Tobio could speak, “You are physically capable of feeding yourself, young man. I’m sure Suga would love to be able to feed himself instead of relying on Daichi for everything.” Shin looked up from his bowl and noticed that all eyes were trained on him. “What? It’s true.”

Shoyo had the decency to look ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry kid, tact isn’t exactly my thing, but you get my point right?”

Shoyo nodded his head and that’s when Shin noticed Tetsu with his mouth hanging open.

“Can I help you Tetsu?”

“You… You apologized.”

“Yeah… and?”

“But you never apologize for your behavior, even if it was a half-assed apology. Are you running a fever?” Tetsu asked only half joking.

“Ha Ha, you’re a damn comedian,” Shin said dryly.

 

The rest of the meal was finished in confortable silence. Shin retired to his office to finish his online shopping once dinner was over with. Coach Ukai and Tetsu helped to clean up as the boys ran to Koushis room to spend some time with their friend. They stayed up who-knows-how-late talking and arguing but when Shin went to check on them one last time; they were all asleep on the floor around the bed Koushi was laid out on. He covered each boy up with a throw blanket and hit the lights as he exited the room finally heading to bed himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Thankfully the next day, Sunday, was relatively uneventful and everything went like it should. The painters finished up around 4 AM and left fans going in every room of the house which means that by 3 PM when the furniture arrived, there were no issues.

The boys hated lying to Koushi but they understood that if anybody deserved this surprise, it was him. Daichi took off early to swing by the stores in order to get everything Koushi would need and still be back in time to help the rest of the team unload.

Needless to say, when the boys got back to the clinic that night, they were exhausted! They barely ate any dinner before heading straight to Koushi’s room to pass out.

Koushi and Shin passed the day away simply talking. He told Shin about all things volleyball; Shin picked the rules up easily enough and asked if he would teach him to play once he was all better. Koushi was ecstatic!! Then Shin talked Koushi’s ear off about basketball and something called the Generation of Miracles which Shin was a part of apparently. He asked Koushi if he would be interested in learning basketball. I mean, he really couldn’t turn the guy down after he was so interested in learning volleyball.

‘As long as he doesn’t interfere with my volleyball schedule I guess I can give it a shot,’ Koushi thought

 _I would love it if you could teach me,_ he wrote.

“Excellent, I will look forward to spending some time with  you.”

That night Koushi dreamt of Shin and the rest of the team playing volleyball together. It was the first decent dream he’d had in what felt like ages. He hopes that one day his dream can be a reality.

 

 

 

 

Koushi was woken up early Monday morning by someone arguing… Two guesses as to who that would be.

“Shoyo get your ass out of the shower it’s been 20 minutes for Christ sake! You’re worse than any woman I have ever met!”

“My hair regimen is very strict. How do you think I get it to look this amazing? This doesn’t happen by accident Tobio,” Shoyo said haughtily.

“Shoyo Hinata if your ass is not out of that shower in 2 minutes I will be coming in,” Tobio threatened.

“You do know that really isn’t a threat right. In fact I might take 3 minutes just to see if you would keep your promise,” Shoyo said seductively.

‘Ok time to stop this before I hear more than I really need to.’

“Alright love birds, could you please stop before I puke,” Koushi said.

Though his voice was a bit on the gravelly side, he was now able to talk without sounding like he was going through puberty a second time.

Tobio entered his room flushed and looking anywhere but at him. “Umm…Yeah, sorry about that Suga.”

“No worries, it actually makes me smile listening to you two. Where is everyone?” Suga asked noticing how quiet it was.

“Oh, they all went home to get showers as well and change clothes. Shoyo and I offered to stay and help Shin out with getting you ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“To go home Koushi,” Shin said from behind Tobio. “I may own this clinic but my friend runs his business out of here. He was kind enough to cancel all of his appointments Friday and Today but I can’t inconvenience him any further, so we are going home.”

Home. For years that word was the synonym for hell in his mind. ‘Would this new ‘home’ be any different? Would Shintaro actually keep his word once we are alone?’

“Hey buddy, I can see the wheels turning in your mind,” Shin said interrupting his thoughts. “I swear to you that this time will be different. I need you to take another leap of faith and actually trust me this time, ok?”

When Koushi nodded his head Shin stood up and helped the boy off the bed, leading him to the private shower he had in his study. With his back still so tender Shin had no choice but to give the boy a sponge bath; however, he handed the sponge to Koushi so he could wash up his own privates.

 At around lunch time Tobio, Shoyo, and Koushi all piled into the Doctors car and started heading back toward Tokyo. Shin refused to tell Koushi where they were headed; simply that he had a surprise for him.  When they stopped at a street light Shin asked Koushi to please close his eyes until he told him to open them or he would ruin the surprise.

As the car rounded the corner and stopped, Shin said “Ok Koushi please open your eyes and look to your right.”

He opened his eyes as instructed and Koushi gasped at the size of the house. The front had a sliding gate with a number key pad, and when Shin typed in the numbers, the gate opened to reveal that the house was even larger than he had originally thought. The front of this house had enough parking for at least five cars, there were trees and shrubs everywhere and even a tiny garden off to the side.

‘This place is unbelievable! And I haven’t even seen the inside yet!’ Koushi thought with excitement.

Shin gently put the car in park and walked around to help Koushi out. He was finally able to stand and walk on his own with the support of a crutch, the only condition Shin put on him was that he was only allowed to walk by himself if there was someone accompanying him. But hey, that’s better than leaning on everyone or being carried everywhere.

Koushi hobbled up the driveway to the huge wooden door and looked back at Shin as if asking ‘can I really just walk in here?’

Shin nodded in encouragement and Koushi pushed the door open to reveal a huge entryway. The stairs leading up to the bedrooms were on the right and the living room was straight ahead. Koushi chose to explore the downstairs first. He entered the living room and immediately noticed the L shaped leather sofa, the huge flat screen, and numerous gaming systems. The living room opened up into the dining room and kitchen area fit for any 5 star restaurant: Chrome appliances, nice wood dining table, expensive counters, cabinets and back splash.

“Umm… are you sure we’re in the right house?” Koushi asked confused.

“I can assure you that we are in the right house and this is not a dream. This is your house now, so you can explore all you want later on but there is something you need to see out back,” Shin said excitedly as he all but pushed the boy to the sliding door.

Sliding the door open, all of his team mates yelled out, “SURPRISE!!.

A huge cake was sitting in the middle of the picnic table; it read “Welcome Home Suga.” Balloons and streamers were put up all over the yard and in the middle of it all stood his friends with goofy grins on their faces. And for the first time since before his mother passed away, Suga cried tears of joy.

 

 

After the cake was eaten and everyone started to settle down a little, Koushi heard Kei tell Tadashi, “I bet he hasn’t even noticed.”

“Noticed what?” Suga asked

“Well hop-a-long, go look behind your house.”

“Wait, there is more to this yard?!”

“See Tadashi, I told you he didn’t notice.”

Daichi came up and popped the tall teen in the back of the head before reaching down to hold Koushi’s hand leading him behind the house.

His mouth dropped open at what he saw.

There in the back part of the property was a volleyball court complete with a new duffel bag, three new balls, new practice clothes and all new pads sitting on the bench right outside the court. Koushi couldn’t contain his joy! He threw himself at Daichi and kissed him on the lips. “This is the best day of my life! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!”

“I wish I could accept all of this gratitude you’re showing me but Dr. Akira is the one who did this for you. “

Daichi grabbed Suga by the shoulders and turned him to face the doctor. “That’s all I wanted to hear from you. I honestly don’t need the credit; I just wanted to make this the best day of your life and to see your face light up.”

“Mission accomplished Doc. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me,” Koushi said, looking into Shin’s eyes so he could see that he meant every word.

“I would do it all again in a heartbeat,” Shin said as he ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately. “Now I know Daichi has one more surprise for you, so follow him up to your new room. He worked really hard on this, so I know you will love it.”

Shin turned back to the party as Daichi walked Koushi back into the house and up the stairs. “You’re room is the last door on the left.”

“Holy shit! How many bedrooms does this place have?”

“If you count the study, then there are 5 bedrooms,” Daichi told him. “Ok pick your jaw up off the floor and open your door. I’m excited to see if I chose well.”

When Suga finally opened the door to his room he almost fell to his knees.

Painted on the farthest wall in huge print was his Jersey number. An opened locker was placed in the far corner of the room revealing his jersey hanging inside of it.  On the wall to his left, the name KARASUNO was painted above his headboard and the wall to the right was painted to look like the lines on a volleyball. He had a brand new bedroom set and brand new clothes filling his dresser and lining his closet. A new cell phone sat on his night stand along with a new ipod and a flat screen was mounted to the wall opposite of his bed. It was every boy’s wet dream come to life.

Koushi slowly walked to his bed and sat down on it, still in shock at what the doctor had done. “Wait I thought the Doc said that you did this?”

“He gave me his credit card and told me to go buy everything you might want or need. He wanted you to have a completely new start, so there is absolutely nothing here from your old house. He also told me to decorate your room as I see fit, so everything you see was picked out by me. If you don’t like something though I did keep the rece-“

Koushi pulled Daichi onto the bed with him and leaned over to kiss him. “Everything is absolutely perfect, just like you.”

Daichi was leaning in to kiss Suga again when they heard Noya yell “UGH! Gag me!! Wow! Bitchin’ room Suga!! So when’s the first sleep over? I bet you want Daichi to be the first one to sleep over, huh?”

Daichi was just about to yell at Noya when Shoyo, Tobio and the rest of the team filed into his room. 

“I want a room like this.”

“Daichi is decorating my room next.”

“This is amazing!”

The team continued to chatter among themselves for a time until Shin walked in.

“You did an excellent job Daichi! I’m impressed,” Shin praised.

“Wait, you hadn’t even seen how Daichi decorated my room?”

“I just met you one week ago and I didn’t know what you would like best, so I left the room decorating in Daichi’s hands,” Shin explained.

The rest of the team slowly started to make their way back outside.

“Good call, Akira,” Koushi said. He looked down at Daichi who was seemingly deep in thought so he rubbed the brow creases from his face with his thumb. “What are you thinking about?”

‘Oh just about how you lied to me,’ thought Daichi, but he knew this wasn’t the time or the place to bring something like this up. ‘I’ll confront them tomorrow.’

“Oh nothing, I was just wondering if the three of us could sit down and talk tomorrow. I still have a couple of questions I want to ask but I don’t want to run the risk of ruining your amazing day. So, will you guys be free tomorrow around 8 PM?”

“Yes, we will be here,” Shin answered for both of them. “Is there anything in particular you would like to have for dinner?”

“Nah, I’m not picky so don’t go to any trouble. Let’s rejoin the party Suga, I’ll help you down the stairs.”

The rest of the evening went by in slow-mo almost as if Koushi’s brain knew that it needed to capture this moment to sustain its host through the rough times ahead. Everyone stayed well past dark playing, arguing, and just having a great time. All too soon the party drew to an end. The team members and coaches said their goodbye’s and took off toward their respective houses.

Koushi was beat. He slowly made his way up the stairs and to his room before stripping down to his boxers and carefully sliding under the covers. The last thought running through his mind before sleep claimed him were the words, ‘Welcome Home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already started work on Chapter 12 so I should have that chapter posted tomorrow as long as nothing else goes wrong with my computer :)
> 
> Not quite sure how I feel about this chapter to be honest. I hope you guys enjoyed it though :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last couple of chapters have been me trying to set up for the plot.  
> So if you're concerned that it's developing slowly, I apologize. Since this is the first time I have written anything like this I just want to be sure I have everything set up the way it needs to be. 
> 
> Thank you for hanging with me and as promised, here is the next installment :)

 

The next day everyone except Koushi went back to school. Shin softly knocked on the boy’s door around lunch time to see if he had finally woken up; when no answer came he slowly opened the door to check on him.

‘Still sleeping like a baby,’ Shin mused. He then wandered around the room silently picking out clothes for Koushi to put on when he woke up. Not that he couldn’t do it himself, but the less bending over he did right now, the better. He placed the clothes on the boy’s night stand along with a note reading: _Please come get me when you wake up so I can help you down the stairs. I will be in the room across the hall._

Shin then left the room and went to begin unpacking all of his books.

 

Koushi was awake the whole time Shin was in his room. On some level he knew the doctor wouldn’t lay a finger on him but he was still tense the entire time Shin was in his room. Koushi had trained himself to wake up anytime the door was opened so he could at least be semi- aware of what was happening around him. Thankfully the Doctor gave him sedatives while he was at the clinic or he would have never gotten any sleep.

Koushi slowly sat up in his bed and looked around. ‘So this really isn’t a dream. Everything is going great! I have a nice new house, my friends didn’t reject me when they found out about the abuse, I have a great guardian and an amazing boyfr… Fuck! I forgot, Daichi is coming over tonight. So I may not have a boyfriend much longer.’ Just the thought of losing Daichi was enough to make Koushi nauseous. ‘Do not play the ‘what if ‘game with yourself Suga. It never does any good so just breathe and go get a shower.’

So he did exactly that and then hobbled across the hall to find Shin setting up his office.

“Mornin, sunshine. How did you sleep?” Shin asked expectantly.

“Like a rock. I never got the time yesterday to thank you for everything. This is beyond anything I had ever hoped to have.”

“You are welcome, I’m glad you’re enjoying everything kid. So, I know its lunch time but what do you want for breakfast?”

“I’m up for anything as long as it’s not too heavy,” Koushi said cheerfully. Truth is, he was starving but the closer it got to 8, the more nervous he would be, and he didn’t want to risk throwing up.

“Good, I’ll whip something up for you then we are going to your appointment.”

Koushi stiffened and ceased breathing at the mention of his ‘appointment.’

“Oh my God, I apologize for my poor choice of words. I’m taking you to see a psychologist.”

Koushi’s breathing resumed but he was angry now.

“What gives you the right to decide who I need to see? I think I’m doing just fine on my own. I don’t want to be on medication because some ass hat thinks I’m broken!”

“Ass hat huh? I’ll have to remember that one. Anyway, this guy is just going to talk to you. Nothing more, I promise. I already told him to refrain from diagnosing you with anything,” Shin sent Koushi a reassuring smile. “I actually do think you are doing a remarkable job on your own given the circumstances. You are so incredibly strong but even the strong can break. It’s a matter of when, not if, you will have a breakdown, so why not go learn some coping mechanisms to deal with the inevitable?”

Sighing in defeat Koushi said, “Fine I will go but the moment this guy starts labeling me or trying to add medicine into the mix, I am gone. And I swear by all that is holy, if this prick asks “How do you feel about that?” or “How does that make you feel” I may very well jam a pencil in his eye.”

“Nice to see your anger issues are under control,” Shin muttered under his breath. “Now go do whatever you need to do to get ready, we leave in 1 hour and we still need to eat.”

 

Breakfast was eaten in silence, the car ride was silent and the elevator ride, that took us up to the 19th floor to go see this prick, was silent.

It wasn’t until they were both in the waiting room that Koushi finally spoke up.

“What are the limits of what I can tell this guy?”

Pushing his glasses up on his face and turning the page of his book Shin said, “There are no limits. This is the man we use for our department when they are involved in something traumatic. So you can’t tell him anything that he hasn’t heard.”

“Have you been to see him before?” Koushi asked hesitantly.

“Numerous times, that’s why I believe he can help you.”

The quack came out with another man who was in tears; the quack was rubbing comforting circles on the man’s back muttering gentle words of encouragement as the man walked out the side exit.

“Ah, Mr. Akira. How have you been?” The quack asks with a smile.

“I’ve been better, but we are not here about me,” Shin states and looks pointedly at Koushi.

“Yes, I am well aware. Why don’t you come on back Mr. Sugawara. Would you like some coffee or water?”

“No Sir I’m fine.”

The Quack waited at the door for Koushi to pass in front of him so he could shut the door, but he refused to go in first and expose his back to a stranger. The quack realized this and entered the room ahead of him, asking Koushi to please shut the door behind him.

“Normally I would reach out and shake your hand but I don’t think that you would be comfortable with that judging by your reaction from the door incident. So I will simply introduce myself. I am Teppei Kiyoshi. Do you have any questions for me?”

“Umm…Akira said that he has been going here for a while to deal with his issues. Do you really think you can help me cope with mine?” Koushi asked as he took a seat in a nice overstuffed chair.

“Mr. Midorima has been coming here since he joined the police force. It’s going to be pretty hard to top anything that I have heard, so I want you to feel comfortable about all of this. Nothing you say will shock me and we WILL work through all of this,” Teppei promised

“Wait, you called him Akira in the waiting room…”

“Yes, I did, because when he called to make the appointment he requested that I do so. Now, if you want to jump straight into the heavy stuff we can or I can just ask you some questions until you get comfortable with me enough to speak more freely. It’s completely up to you as to how you want to handle things.”

“You’re not what I expected. You don’t have a couch and you’re not asking me how this or that makes me feel. Are you sure you’re a psychologist?”

Smiling, Teppei answered, “I don’t see the point in asking those things. People come to see me because something’s not right, so I already know they aren’t feeling great. It’s just a waste of time in my book and it makes people stereotype us. So I try to avoid it but if I hit a sore spot in our discussions I will do a follow up question, so just expect it ok.”

Koushi nodded and said, “Could you just ask a few questions first?”

“No problem kid. So Koushi, why are there all those scars on your wrist?”

“You just dive right in, don’t you Doc? Those scars are there because I cut myself.”

“Why do you cut yourself?”

“The answer is actually pretty text book Teppei, I’m sure you could figure it out.” When Teppei just stared at him, he continued. “I wanted to control my pain for a change. Hell the ability to control anything really.”

“Do your friends know? What about Shintaro?”

“I don’t know how many of my friends know but I know that my boyfriend and Shintaro definitely know.”

“Oh you have a boyfriend? Good for you kid!”

Koushi suddenly had a great idea. “OH! Umm… Would it be ok if…. Umm… Can I get your help with something while I’m here?” Koushi asked hesitantly.

“That’s what I’m here for,” said Teppei.

“So can you please just take this all as hypothetical because I really don’t feel like getting into all of this right now?” Teppei nodded his head in understanding and Koushi drew in a huge breath before he started. “So my friend has a boyfriend, but he’s being forced to sleep with someone else. The person my friend is forced to sleep with is being forced to have sex with him as well. So neither one of them really wants to have sex with the other but their strings are being pulled. He knows he should tell his boyfriend but he doesn’t know how to tell him.”

Teppei blew out a breath and just stared at Koushi for a good thirty seconds before saying, “If your friend and his boyfriend love each other, then the boyfriend will come around. It will probably take him some time to get over the initial shock but once he sees that there is no love between your friend and the other guy, and realizes someone else is pulling the strings, he should come around. If this were me in the situation as your friend I would have all three of us sit down and talk so that all sides of the story can be heard. There is still a small chance the boyfriend may flat out reject what’s going on and leave your friend. Is he prepared for that?”

“I’m pretty sure he expects it,” Koushi whispered.

 

 

On the way home the car ride was once again silent. Koushi could see that Shintaro was just dying to ask how his appointment went and if he’s ok, but thankfully he kept his mouth shut. Koushi felt so fragile right now. All it would take is one wrong word and he would break down.

‘Christ I’m tired of crying. If I don’t man up Cry Baby will be my new team nick name,’ Koushi berated himself.

It was only three o’clock. ‘Fuck my life! I still have five hours before Daichi gets to our house’

“Hey Koushi, let’s go out for ice cream,” Shin finally spoke while driving.

“That actually sounds great. Can we buy a gallon of it for the house?”

“Sure thing,” Shin replied going silent once more.

‘I have a feeling I’m going to be eating the whole tub later. Should I rent a chick flick to? Or would it be an action movie because I’m a guy? Fuck it I’ll get both.’

 

 

 

Eight o’clock came way too early for Koushi. He and Shin prepared dinner together and had just set the table when the bell outside by the gate was rung.

“It will be ok kid,” Shin said when he saw Koushi pale and grab his stomach. “I need you to take deep breaths, drink some water and try not to vomit. I’m going to go open the front door so go relax on the couch.”

Koushi could barely hear the Doc over the sound of his own heart beat but he stiffly nodded and dazedly made his way over to the couch.

“Hey Suga,” Daichi said as he leaned over to give Suga a kiss on the cheek. “How are you feeling today? Any easier to walk or talk?”

“Yeah, a bit; thanks for asking. So Daichi I know you wanted to ask some more questions,” Suga started out, just wanting to get this over with. “Could we go ahead and do this before we eat? I really don’t think I will be able to eat if we wait to do this afterward.”

“Not a problem. Hey Doc!” Daichi called, “would you please come join us. This does concern you after all.”

Once everyone was seated and paying attention Daichi just plainly stated, “I was lied to about you Dr. Akira. Suga’s sperm donor told me that you were an old college friend of his, but you said last night that you had only known Koushi for a week. If you and that piece of shit were as tight as he made you guys out to be, then you would have met Suga long before last week. Which begs the question, why were you at Suga’s house last Monday?”

“You’re a smart kid so I’m not about to insult you by saying ‘you’re crazy’ or ‘I just moved back from out of the country.’ Truth is, Koushi wants to take this opportunity to come clean about everything with you; even if that means losing you.”

Daichi took that moment to look at Suga who had his head bowed toward the floor. “So Daichi,” Akira continued, “I’m going to make you a new deal. We will tell you damn near everything from the beginning but by doing so you will unquestionably be put in harm’s way. If you choose not to know then you and Suga will have to break up but-“

“WHAT?! I never said anything about breaking up with him if he refused,” Koushi cut in.

“I know you didn’t but can you really continue to go on like this? Wasn’t the whole point of disclosing everything so that you could have transparency in your relationship? Daichi will be in danger the longer you guys are together. So either tell him everything so he can at least know what to expect or break up with him.”

“But I live with you now that guy no longer has any say…” Koushi let the sentence hang when he saw Akira shaking his head.

“You really are naïve, kid. They could use Daichi against you to keep a leash around your neck so to speak. If they threatened him you would do whatever they asked and those bastards know it.”

Daichi had been sitting back attentively listening to every word of this bizarre exchange when he finally spoke up. “Ok. Why don’t we start from the beginning?”

“I will only ask once more Daichi,” Akira explained. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Absolutley.”

Koushi and Shin spent the next hour telling Daichi everything starting with the car crash and ending with the night Koushi came extremely close to losing his life. Daichi had had tears streaming down his face for the last 10 minutes of the explanation. Koushi on the other hand felt completely numb. He showed no reaction as he laid bare the most torturous time of his life for the most important person in the world.

‘Well, I guess I don’t need that mask anymore,’ Suga thought to himself.

Daichi was so lost in his own thoughts. So many things Suga said or did made so much sense now. Like how Suga seemed afraid for the doctor to come in that day, or how he would always have to be home at weird times.

Finally pulling himself from his thoughts, Daichi asked, “So you were there that night to have sex with Koushi because you are a part of the Yakuza?”

“Yes.”

Daichi stood up swiftly,” and while I was out of the house for just thirty god damn minutes not only did you fail to protect this boy, you actually HELD HIM DOWN BECAUSE YOU WERE EXPECTED TO?!!”

Daichi flew off the handle and threw himself at the giant. Shin didn’t even try to protect himself; he let the boy punch him in the face over and over. It was no less than what he deserved after all. Koushi tried to pull Daichi off of Shin so that they could better explain the situation they were in but Daichi easily threw Suga off of him and he landed in a heap on the floor.

Immediately realizing what he had done, Daichi stopped throwing punches and went to check on his boyfriend, pulling him in his lap.

“Daichi, it’s not what you’re thinking,” Suga whispered. “I cannot give you all of the answers yet because it would jeopardize everyone who knows even a smidgeon about what’s going on. Akira saved me. He had to act the part that night and I understand why. I’m not happy about it, but…” Suga let the sentence hang and then continued. “He has a gun to his head just as much as I do. I was tortured Daichi. I was raped nightly with no concern for my well-being. No one ever tried to lighten the load for me until Akira. He took me out of that house! So while I can see where you’re coming from, try putting yourself in my shoes.”

Still holding Koushi in his arms, Daichi started rocking back and forth resting his lips on Suga’s forehead.

“I would say I’m sorry Doc, but I’m not in the habit of lying. How’s your face?”

“I’ll live kid, but I will need a trip to the dentist,” Shin laughed. “We still need to discuss where this will be heading. Daichi, Haizaki is forcing me to have sex with Suga at least 4 times a week. That’s his number not mine. I may have found a way around that order but this will be completely up to you.”

“Well, let’s hear it.” Daichi said impatiently.

“Haizaki never said I couldn’t have ‘friends’ over to have fun with Koushi. Nor did he specify that my face had to be showing in the videos I send to him. So if you were to be the one with Suga in the videos wearing a mask I think this would be an easier pill for everyone to swallow. Koushi would have to agree of course and  I will have to call him to confirm. Would you be willing to speak with him if he asks?”

Daichi quickly nodded his head

“Ok, pick a fake name and stick to it no matter what. The other thing that you will need to know going forward is that Koushi, and the rest of the boys being abused are gathered together once a month and used by all of the men. I have never attended one of these events, but next month I will have to.”

“What do you mean you will have to?” Koushi asked calmly.

“If I want to get some dirt on this guy, then yes I will need to go. I want to see if he’s bringing in any kids from overseas. If he is then that would be human trafficking on an international level, which means I can go straight to the FBI with that. The boys I saw in the folder that day were all citizens of Japan. If someone reports it then the parents can deny that anything was wrong and the case would probably end rather quickly given all the people Shogo has in his pocket.”

“Umm Daichi, quick question; why are you still here?” Koushi quickly asked before turning his face away.

“I’m here because I love you, dumbass,” Daichi said while turning Suga’s head back toward him. “I’m not mad at you, I’m just glad we cleared the air so I know what I’m dealing with. That doctor over there is another story.”

“I know kid, and until I can completely tell you the truth you will continue to hate me. Which is fine by me, I’m just glad you didn’t run away from Suga. He needs you,” Shin said fondly. “Now let’s call this twisted prick and get the hard part out of the way. What name did you choose Daichi?”

“Aoba Chikage.”

“That’s an interesting name. Don’t forget it and absolutely do not talk unless he speaks to you. He is going to say some demeaning things about Suga I’m sure, but if you lose your head it’s game over. We only get one chance. Ready?” Shin asked.

When both boys nodded their heads, Shintaro pressed the green button.          

 

 

 

“Hello there Dr. Akira, how is your evening?” Shogo asked as he answered the phone.

“I’m doing alright Sir, thank you for asking.”

“How is that slut of yours?”

Shin could feel Daichi’s rage from across the table. He simply put his finger to his lips to remind him to keep quiet before answering. “He’s doing better, nowhere close to healed if that’s what you’re trying to get at. It has only been 5 days since the incident Sir.”

“I am well aware of his condition. I was told by Seijuro that he marked the boy, is that true?”

“Yes.”

“Well doctor, don’t leave me in suspense. Seijuro only told me that he branded the boy so that no one outside of the Yakuza would touch him, but he never told me what the marks said.”

In a voice devoid of all emotion Shin told Shogo, “Slut, whore and cum dumpster were carved into him Sir.”

“Ah, that should definitely keep everyone else away. No one will even want to look at his body after seeing those words” Shogo sighed contentedly.

Shin took a moment to glance at Koushi but he had curled himself into Daichi, completely hiding his face

“By the way Akira, I know you have me on speaker phone. I’m going to assume you have a reason for this.”

“Yes Sir. I just had a couple of questions for you,” when only silence greeted him, Shin continued. “I know Koushi is mine now, even if it’s just temporary. You stated that in 17 days from today I was required to send you a video of Koushi and I having sex. I have no issues doing that but I also have a friend here who would like to use him as well. He has no problem being taped but he would like to keep a mask on for some anonymity. Would it be ok if I submitted videos of hi-“

“I see where you’re going with this and my answer is no. I have no problems with you sharing your pet however you see fit. Four videos are still required per week. You must appear in at least 2 of them. If your friend wants to be involved then he must appear in the other two and I have no issues with your friend wanting to wear a mask. You, however, will not be permitted to; Koushi is your pet, Akira, so I will not allow you to completely hand over the reins to another man,” Shogo finished, mild annoyance obvious in his voice.

Swallowing back his rage Shin robotically replied, “Yes Sir, I understand.”

“I’m also assuming this guy you want to share with is there, and this is why you have me on speaker, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Man I’m good today! Well since he heard, at least I don’t have to repeat myself. Make sure that kid heals up nicely, then you two have fun.”

_Click_

Daichi just hugged his boyfriend tighter trying to will the ugly words away. Suga was numb. He had expected no less so he hadn’t even dared to hope.

Shin just calmly stood up, walked slowly over to the wall and punched a hole right through it.

“Holy shit,” Daichi whispered.

Suga sat straight up and looked to the doctor who had his forehead pressed against the wall right next to a giant hole. He untangled himself from Daichi and limped over to where the doctor stood. Koushi wrapped his arms around Shintaro from behind and placed his cheek on his back.

“Please don’t do this to yourself. You did everything you could to help us out. You will never know how much I appreciate you always going out of your way for me. So hold your head up please.”

At Koushi’s request Shin turned around and pulled the boy into a hug, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“I will be eternally grateful that I did not have to talk. I’m pretty sure I would have gone off on him. But the way you spoke, I figured that his words must not have affected you,” Daichi looked to the hole in the wall and smirked. “Guess I was wrong.”

“That was actually the first time in my life I had ever punched anything,” Shin said as he pushed his glasses up with one finger while still holding Suga. “Now we need to discuss how this will work. I can’t get around Shogo’s orders now, but I can bend them. No matter how you look at it, I’m still going to be having sex with Koushi. If you cannot accept that, and I understand if you can’t, then you need to leave.”

Daichi stayed put and asked, “How do we bend the rules?”

“He said he wanted 4 videos a week, 2 of which I must be involved.” Shin ran his fingers through his hair nervously before asking, “What if we just tape those two times in one day? I know it’s fucked up logic but if we get it out of the way in one day then the other six days of the week, he is all yours.”

“I hate that this is necessary at all,” Daichi said, “but since we are in this situation… I guess this is the most acceptable way to deal with it.”

“I think so to,” Koushi muttered.

“Koushi, I will not hurt you and I will not tie you up” Shin repeated. “Those promises still apply. And the same goes for you Daichi. No bondage of any kind unless Suga initiates it and you will not hurt him or I swear by all that is holy I will make it so you can’t even lift a volleyball. Do we understand each other?”

“Yes Sir, we do.”

Koushi clapped his hands and piped in, “Well this is getting interesting.”

 

 

 

 

The three of them sat down to a rather awkward diner, but at least with the largest issue settled, Koushi was able to eat.

“So Daichi,” Shin drawled while grabbing a roll. “You said you had questions, as in plural. What else would you like to ask?”

Daichi finished swallowing his food before answering, “Is this monthly gathering thing you mentioned earlier optional?”

“It’s optional for you and I. Koushi, however will be forced to go. This was one of the two requirements Shogo listed for allowing Koushi to come live with me. If I do not take him, then he will show up here and take Suga back to his dad and he will be forced to see all of his previous clients. This will be the last time he will have to go though.”

“I’m thrilled to hear that but what makes you so sure?” Daichi questioned.

“I have a plan in the works. Don’t worry about the details kid. Did you have another question?”

Looking down at his plate, Daichi asked, “Are you rich or something?”

“I’ve been wondering as well,” Suga added. “How can you afford all of this?”

“It’s not a government secret, kids. My family is extremely well off.”

Shin didn’t explain anymore. He couldn’t give any more away with Daichi here, and he had technically told them the truth. When Shin found out that he would be going undercover, he called his parents and informed them that he would not be contacting them for a very long time because of this job.

They decided to wire a shit ton of money over to him and told him to withdraw everything he had in his account then close it out completely. Their reasoning: cash cannot be traced back to you. So they told him to stash the money somewhere safe and use it if complications came up.

He was glad he had listened to them.

“But if your family is rich,” Daichi continued. “Why can’t you just pay off Suga’s debt?”

“It’s complicated in a lot of ways but the best answer I can give you is that Dr. Akira is not rich –“

“You just said..”

“Yes I did. Look Daichi, it would just raise a ton of red flags if I simply walked up to Shogo this moment with 500k. I need you to trust me to handle things. I know what I need to do,” Shin said firmly.

“Yeah… okay, like that will happen,” Daichi snorted.

Suga just shook his head at his boyfriend’s antics. “Daichi, Dr. Akira has kept every promise he has made to me so far. There are only two people in this world that I trust right now and they are both at this table. Don’t just wave him off so flippantly please.” Drawing a deep breath Suga continued. “We are all in a position we wouldn’t choose for ourselves. So let’s not make it worse by being at each other’s throats.”

Daichi and Shin both looked chagrinned.

“OK I’ll try.”

“You have a point.”

 

All three men stayed up late passing the gallon of ice cream between the three of them while watching the action movie Koushi had picked out.

‘It’s strange.’ Suga thought. ‘I had fully expected to be sitting up all alone drowning my sorrows in a gallon of ice cream while watching ‘P.S I love you.’ It’s nice to know that reality can turn out better than our expectations.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 will be posted either tomorrow night or Friday. 
> 
> Thank ya'll for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Daichi awoke on the couch to the sound of his phone ringing. He disentangled himself from Suga and answered it. Suga rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to concentrate on what Daichi was saying.

“Hello?  Oh my God mom I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just passed out watching a movie with Suga. Yes ma’am I will head to school now.”

Daichi hung up the phone and turned to face Suga. “I’m so sorry. I have to get my ass to school or I will be late for morning practice. Can I come by and see you this afternoon?”

“I would love that.”

Daichi leaned over and gave Suga a quick kiss before running out the door.

 

It was a pretty boring day at home. Shin had to go out and attend to a few patients so Koushi was laid up in bed until he got back since he couldn’t go down the stairs by himself. ‘Thank God Shin sprung for a smart TV or today would have been agony,’ Koushi thought.

 

8 PM on the dot and Daichi was at the door.

“Should I just make you a key?” Shin asked only half joking. “I love that you come over to see Suga every day but isn’t it a bit far from your house?”

“Well yeah, but it’s worth it,” Daichi explained as he stepped around Shin to give Suga a kiss.

“Hmm,” Shin said tapping his finger to his chin. “How would you feel about moving in with us?” At the expression both boys gave him, Shin explained. “Well you’re over all the time anyway, and I don’t think you have any plans of that changing, do you?”

Daichi shook his head.

“Then this makes the most sense and it would be safer for you. I would have a few ground rules though.”

“Hey, Doc, Daichi hasn’t even agreed to anything yet,” Suga looked at his boyfriend before continuing. “Make the decision that’s right for you. I’m fine with you coming over after school if you want to keep things the way they are. But I’m also not opposed to you living here either. So the ball is in your court captain.”

“Don’t you think that’s, you know, extremely fast?!”

“By other people’s standards, yes; however, since when do we let what other people think stop us from obtaining what we want? If we followed that logic, we would still be the ‘clipped crows.’ So, like I said, this is completely up to you and how you choose will not affect our relationship at all. By the way Doc, thanks for putting him on the spot like this, I’m sure he just loves it.”

“I simply saw something that was inefficient and voiced a solution,” Shin said calmly.

“Well why don’t we eat and we can discuss this at a later date. There is no rule stating that you have to give an answer right now. Right Shin,” Koushi gritted out at him.

“Of course Daichi, just let us know whenever you’re comfortable.”

 

 

“Dinner was amazing, thank you,” Daichi praised.

“You’re welcome. I’m going to clean up here so why don’t you two go outside or upstairs and play some games?” Shin prompted.

“Yeah, Daichi lets go up to my room.  Akira went out and bought more games for my console today. Hey Doc. Where did you.-“

“They are already on your bed kiddo.”

“Alright, let’s go Daichi, I’ll need you behind me on the stairs.”

“Keep the door open boys!” Shin called after them jokingly. And a few seconds later he heard the slam of said door. Shin couldn’t help but smile to himself, thinking, ‘I can’t believe how dull my life was before I met him. I don’t think I’ve smiled this frequently since I was a child.’

 

 

Up in Suga’s room the two boys were just sitting on the bed staring at each other.  The sexual tension was palpable but Daichi absolutely refuses to make the first move. ‘He is always forced to receive advances, whether he wants to or not. I want to be something _he_ chooses for once.’

“So, what games did he get you?” Daichi asked, trying to get his mind focused elsewhere.

Instead of answering, Suga grabs the back of Daichi’s head and slams their lips together. Suga wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck as they deepen the kiss, and as he opens his mouth to take a breath Daichi sneaks his tongue inside. 

“Uuuunnnnhhh” Koushi moans as their tongues start dancing together.

Suga pushes Daichi’s shoulders and leans forward to pin him down, but a sharp pain runs through his hip that causes him to wince. Daichi immediately notices, he turns his head to the side to break their lips apart and then gently pushes Suga back off of him.

Daichi sat up and leaned his forehead against Suga’s, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“I..I’m –“  


“I swear to… God Suga, if you even think… of apologizing to me right now…I might actually hit you,” Daichi laughs. “I knew better. I should have stopped you but I wanted you to feel that you had some control in this relationship as well. So we were both at fault ok,” he says as he leans in to kiss the tip of Suga’s nose.

Taking a deep breath Koushi stood up and walked over to the console turning it on. They stayed up half the night joking and beating the crap out of each other on some fighting game.

When Shin had finished his work he went up to check on the boys. They passed out with Daichi leaning against the head board and Suga lying between his legs. Shin just smiled as he shut off the light and closed the door.

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

A bone chilling scream pierced the night.

“NO! NO! GET OFF!!”

“Suga, Suga honey. I need you to wake up,” Daichi tries to gently shake Suga awake.

Shin comes rushing in the room to check on the boys just as Koushi comes around. Tears are streaming down his face, and his whole body is shaking.  Daichi is rocking the boy back and forth whispering reassurances into his hair.

“I’m here Suga, you’re fine. I’ve got you. Calm down honey, I got you. Shh… Shh.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Shin asks rather loudly making his presence known so Suga doesn’t panic any more than he already was.

“Could we get him a glass of water?” Daichi asks still rocking the shuddering boy.

“No problem.”

Shin walks downstairs to get the glass of water. ‘How can I help him? I hate feeling so god damn helpless all the time!’ Taking a deep breath, Shin walked back up to Suga’s room. ‘Calm down, getting upset won’t do any good. Just do what you can Shintaro.’

“Here you go,” Shin said as he handed Daichi the water.

“Suga, I need you to drink some water for me. Do you think you can do that?”

Koushi slightly nods and reaches for the cup.

“Is there anything else I can do to help you Koushi?” Shin asks.

“No, not really,” he said in a small voice. “Thank you for coming to check on me Doc.”

“Daichi, is there anything you need me to do?”

“No Sir, but umm… If the offer still stands, I do think I would like to live here.”

“Daichi, are you sure? Please don’t base your decision on a nightmare,” Suga pleaded.

“I was already leaning that way Suga so don’t worry about it. I took everything into consideration and at the end of the day this is where I want to be.”

“That’s great kid. Wait till I’m out of the room to start the mushy crap though. By the way did you tell your mom you were staying the night again?”

“Fuck!”

“That’s what I thought,” Shin said. “Have a great night boys.”

 

Suga woke up the next morning alone in his bed.

‘Well I can’t expect him to stay in bed with me all day.’

Koushi, slowly stood up and carefully got dressed before walking out the door to find Shin. He found him once again in his office typing away on his computer.

“Good morning kid.”

“Mornin Doc.”

“Hey I’m sorry to do this to you but I need to go meet up with some people who are trying to help me. Would you like to stay here or do you want me to drop you off somewhere?”

“What time is the meeting?”

“At four o’clock.”

“Could you drop me off at the school if it’s not too far out of your way?”

“No problem, but I want you to take it extra easy until then, ok?”

“Yes Sir, I understand. I’ll just relax in my room today, but I am hungry. Can I go down and get something?"

“Nope, just think of me as your personal butler today,” Shin said as he gave a small bow to Koushi who rolled his eyes. “My number is programmed in your new phone so just text me anything you need and I will bring it to you.”

“If you’re sure it’s not any trouble…”

“Nope, no trouble at all.”

“Thanks Doc.” Koushi threw over his shoulder as he limped back across the hallway.

 

 

“OK, do you have your pain meds just in case?”

“Check.”

“What about a water bottle and your wallet?”

“They are both right here. I’m going to be fine Shintaro. Daichi and the rest of the team will be there, so stop acting like a mother hen.”

“You’re right of course but I still worry about you. Have fun and I will be back at 5:30.”

“Yes mother,” Koushi drawled as he carefully unfolded himself from the front seat.

Shin stayed parked until he saw the boy round the corner and disappear from his sight.

 

“HEY GUYS!!!” Suga yelled at the top his lungs the moment he entered the gym.

All the noises stopped and everyone looks his way.

“SUGA!!!!!” Everyone yelled at once as they all ran toward him.

“We missed you.”

“How are you doing?”

“Your face is looking better,”

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

“Oi, quit crowding him you idiots!” Yelled coach Ukai.

Daichi appeared in front of Suga and led him to the bleachers.

“What are you doing here Suga?”

“Well, Doc had a meeting in town and my choices were to stay at home cooped up again or get out for a little while.”

The hyperactive Shoyo sprinted over to them and yelled, “SUGA CAN YOU TALK YET?!”

Tobio slapped his boyfriend upside the head. “He couldn’t speak Shoyo, nothing was ever wrong with his hearing, dumbass.”

“That was a stupid question anyway,” Kei commented. “He yelled the moment he walked through the door so obviously he can speak again. It’s a sad day when Tobio is the intelligent one in the relationship.”

Suga just sat back and watched the argument unfold in a state of bliss. ‘It’s so good to be back.’

 

 

 

A few miles away at Teppei’s office.

“Thanks for letting me meet him here Teppei, I really do appreciate it,” Shin said

“It’s just a storage closet Shintaro, It’s really nothing.”

“Midorimacchi!!!” Ryouta called out in a sing song voice.

“In here Ryouta, and keep your voice down” Shin said.

Ryouta Kise came skipping up the hall and toward the storage room.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you guys later,” Teppei announced as he shut the door behind him.

“So, Midorimacchi, what was so important that I had to leave work to come and meet you, and why are we meeting at Teppei’s work place?”

“This is the one place that I am absolutely certain is safe. I needed to speak to one of you guys and I’m just not ready to see Kazu yet.”

“He told us you broke up, but didn’t say why. Anyway, since you’re available now would you like to go out?”

“You’re dating Daiki, Ryouta.”

“Well yeah but we can always make room for you,” Ryouta said with a wink.

“I will be calling Daiki when we leave here. He needs to keep you on a shorter leash,” Shin said sternly.

“Midorimacchi is always so mean to me,” Ryouta pouted.

“Get over yourself already,” Shin said mildly annoyed. He pushed his glasses up with his index finger and got right to the point. “I want to adopt Koushi.”

“Good, here’s the paper work,” Ryouta said nonchalantly as he pulled out a folder.

“Wait, what? How did you know I would want to…?” Shin trailed off

“Tsk Tsk. Everyone always underestimates me because I’m gorgeous and laid back. I knew from listening to you on the phone that this boy meant a lot more to you than even you realized. Plus I knew you would reach the same conclusion as the rest of us in that this would keep the boy safer. So I took the liberty of drawing up the paperwork just in case. I also have the guys pitching in to help come up with the 500k.”

“Don’t you usually have a court date or need his father’s signature?”

“Normally that would be the case but Koushi is already 18 so if he wants to be removed from his family’s line then that’s a choice he can make on his own.”

“I can see why Daiki loves you now. I had always wondered how he put up with you being an air head when he’s so intense. Don’t worry about the 500K though. I have that covered. Oh and ask the Captain if he can spare a guy to keep an eye on Suga and Daichi when they walk to and from school,” Shin refused to show any facial expression, but he truly was shocked. He had always hated Ryouta both on and off the court because of his flippant attitude. Had that just been a front?

“I’m sure we can get someone, but who is Daichi?”

“He is Koushi’s boyfriend,” Shin paused, but then Ryouta waved his hand for him to explain. “Koushi came clean to Daichi about everything two nights ago; well, everything except the part about me being a cop. I asked the kid to move in with us yesterday. Koushi deserves happiness and I want to protect them both. It’s a win-win.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Ryouta sighed, “Ok, please don’t take in any more strays until we bring this bastard down though. I love the fact that you want to help these kids but you can’t save everyone Midorimacchi.”

“Trust me, I am painfully aware of that fact. Thanks for coming to meet me Ryouta and thank you for anticipating this,” Shin said waving the folder.

“Not a problem at all. That’s what friends do right? Anyway all you and the kid need to do is sign in a few spots, then take it down to the court house. If you need me or anyone in the future, use this burner phone. It already has all of our contacts in it.”

“You’re more reliable than I ever gave you credit for, thank you,” Shin said with a slight bow of his head as he took the phone.

“Well I’m out of here. Take care of yourself and watch your back.”

With that, Ryouta Kise walked out of the storage room leaving Shin puzzled about the blonde haired beauty. But those thoughts swiftly turned toward the silver haired boy in his care

‘I don’t think I will bring this up to Koushi just yet. The kid has had an exhausting week to say the least. He was beaten half to death last Thursday, moved in with me on Monday, revealed his past to his boyfriend on Tuesday, and then said boyfriend accepted my offer to move in last night. That would make anyone tired,’ Shin thought as he walked out Teppei’s office.

 

 

 

Shin was a few minutes early picking Koushi up so he decided to head to the gym. He had never seen guys play volleyball before. When he was in school his thoughts were only consumed with basketball, so he never even stopped to think that other sports might be popular.

He got to the door just in time to see Shoyo and Tobio perform their freakishly fast quick attack. It was ridiculous and out of this world!  ‘I may have to revise my previous opinion of this sport,’ Shin thought.

He looked through the players on the court and saw Koushi sitting by himself cheering and smiling for both teams. ‘It’s good to see him like this.’

Shin walked over to where the boy sat and joined him on the bench.

“Can we stay till the end of practice?” Koushi asked expectantly. “Daichi said his mom wanted to speak with you anyway, if her son was going to be moving in with us.”

Tousling the boy’s hair Shin said, “Of course we can stay. I have no doubt that Daichi’s mother wants to speak with me but you don’t have to use it as an excuse to manipulate me into letting you stay. If you ever want something just ask; I may not always give you the answer you want, but I will have a reason. So don’t be afraid to be selfish and ask for things.”

Looking down, Shin saw Koushi nod once.

“Good. Now, tell me who plays what so I can watch them and learn this game.” Koushi looked up at him in surprise but Shin just shrugged. “You did say you wanted us to play this game together once you’re healed. It wouldn’t do if I didn’t at least learn the basics now would it?”

“Thanks, Akira. You’re a great person, I hope you know that.”

“Well so are you kid,” Shin said and then went to wrap an arm around Koushi’s shoulders. The boy flinched and Shin dropped his arm immediately.

“I’m sor-“

“Nope. No more apologies, I refuse to hear any more of them come from your lips; concerning your behavior and reactions at least, but if you break a window or something then you should still apologize.

“Hahahaha…. Uuuhhh…. You are so weird. Thanks for putting up with me.”

“Right back at you.”

 

The rest of the practice was spent with Koushi cheering on all of his team mates while Shin analyzed each player and asked questions. Afterward, Shin and Suga followed Diachi to his home to speak with his mother.

“Hey mom I’m home,” Daichi called as he entered his house.

“Did you bring them?” She asked.

“Yes Ma’am, they should be walking in any second.”

Shin helped Koushi up the couple of steps leading into the house and introduced himself.

“Hello there Ms. Sawamura, I’m Dr. Akira,” Shin held out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Doc,” she said shaking his hand. “Now why did you offer for my son to move in with you?”

“Well Ma’am I can’t blame you for being suspicious but in all honesty I have just recently obtained guardianship status over Koushi here. I moved us into a rather large house and there are so many extra rooms. I could use the help taking care of Koushi right now since I still have to go to work. Plus he has basically been living with me for the last week. I figured it couldn’t hurt to ask if that would be something he would be interested in doing.”

“What gives you the right to even ask that?” Ms. Sawamura asks scathingly.

“Well Ma’am, he’s 18 so technically he doesn’t need your permission; which is why I approached him directly. I can assure you that I meant no disrespect whatsoever, and I apologize if my actions came across as such.”

“UGH! I hate that you’re right!” She glared at Shin for good measure before continuing. “Next time, speak with the parent before asking such a life changing question though.  Now Daichi, I’m sure you have made a decision, so let’s hear it.”

Lowering his head Daichi said, "Like I told you over the phone earlier,I want to move in with them Mom. Suga needs me right now.”

“I figured as much, which is why all of your stuff is already boxed up.”

“Huh?” Daichi jerked his head up and wore a confused look.

“Sweetie, I was honestly never upset that you wanted to move out. I was angry because the giant didn’t ask me first and then you told me over the phone. So I had to make you sweat a little bit,” Ms. Sawamura said with a wink.

“Now then Doctor, would you be so kind as to load up the boxes while I spend a few minutes with my son?”

“Of course Ma’am.”

‘Holy Shit! She actually ordered the Doc around! My mom’s kind of scary,’ Daichi thought.

Ms. Sawamura helped Koushi into the kitchen, poured them all a glass of tea and smiled as she watched Shin load everything up.

 

 

 

At a park a few towns over

 

“Agent Akashi, have you found anything we can use to crucify this prick?”

“No Sir, I have not. Though he is in the child slave business, every time we confront the parents they feign ignorance.”

“Are you sure he hasn’t been taking kids from overseas? “

“I’m positive Sir.”

“What about exporting highly illicit drugs?”

“Not that I am aware of.”

“You have been in there for three years Seijuro! Why don’t we have enough to bring this bastard down yet?”

“You are the ones who have allowed Shogo to operate the way that he has because he leads you to bigger criminals. I can see the logic in that plan but you are in a tough position. Now you want to take him down but if you renege on the deal then no one else will trust you enough to become informants. So you need me to find something big enough to bust him on and clean up your mess for you. Does that about sum it up Sir?”

“I hate the way you worded it but yes, Seijuro you are right.”

“Of course I am. I am always right. Now let’s end this meeting, I have to report in to Shogo soon.”

“Ten-four. Contact us next month or if you uncover anything.”

“Yes Sir.”

Seijuro hung up the burner phone and threw it to the ground before stomping on it.

“How did your meeting go, Seijuro?”

“Well you heard the entire conversation Shogo so you tell me.”

“Those idiots don’t know their head from their ass. Good work. Realistically though, how long do you think you can keep feeding them false information?”

“I can maybe drag this out another year. Then they will try to pull me from this assignment.”

“Good. Keep it up until then. We should be able to relocate our operation in another country well before a year.”

 

 

 

 

 

Back at Shin and Suga’s house.

 

They had all just sat down to dinner after bringing the numerous boxes into the house.

“So Daichi I take it that you want to share a room with Suga?” Shin casually asked.

Daichi, surprised by the question sprayed his drink all over the doctor.

Shin sighed but didn’t say anything; he just simply took his glasses off to clean them and then went right back to their conversation.

“It doesn’t matter to me either way but I need to know so I can order another bed if you want your own room. “

“Oh, umm… my bad. Uh, yeah I would like to share a room but it’s ultimately up to Suga.”

Suga finished chewing his food before answering, “I would love to share my room with you.”

“Good, now that the room situation is settled, here are the ground rules. Number 1, if you will not be home for supper please call and tell us and also give us a round-about time that you will be coming home. Number 2, Eat whatever you put on your plate. Those are the two biggest rules/ pet peeves of mine so please try to follow them.”

“Anything else, Doc?” Daichi asks.

“Koushi still has 15 days before he will be allowed to have intercourse –“

This time it was Koushi who spewed his drink on the doctor.

“Akira, I don’t think this is necessary,” Koushi rushed out with a red face.

“Of course it is. You are still my patient and I don’t want you reinjuring yourself. If you don’t want to hear what I have to say then leave the room.” Shin turned back to Daichi, “as I was saying. Koushi still has 15 days before anything like that can happen. No exceptions! After he is cleared I couldn’t care less if you have sex. Just make sure you have lube and condoms at all times though. Maybe I should go stock up now-”

“Oh. My. God. Can you please stop talking? My face feels like it’s going to go up in flames.”

“You’re such a prude Koushi. But fine, I was pretty much done anyway.”

Daichi just looked back and forth between Suga and the Doc when a hilariously evil idea came to him.

“Ok Akira thanks for being up front about everything. One problem though. I have never put a condom on, could you maybe show me using a banana or squash or something?”

Daichi snuck a glance at his boyfriend who looked like he was about to blow his top.

“No problem just wait here while I –“

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!!?” Suga screamed.

Daichi fell off his chair from laughing so hard and started hitting his hand on the ground.

Confused, Shin asked, “So do I need to go get a condom?”

Daichi just laughed harder and Suga yelled “No!.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to Finish chapter 14 by tomorrow evening. It's extremely difficult to get any work done on the weekend so I generally do not post on those days. 
> 
> Have a safe Memorial day weekend everyone!!   
> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to get this out before the weekend even if it is kinda late
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment or leave a Kudos, they are greatly appreciated :)

Shin and the boys fell into a routine over the next couple of days; it was a much needed break from the chaos. He started having more and more free time and when that happened, his thoughts always turned toward a certain ebony haired man with sharp eyes. Shin didn’t want to deal with any of those thoughts, it’s obvious he was expendable where Kazu was concerned; so why waste the brain power. So he threw himself into his work, often times even falling asleep at his desk.

 On Sunday, Daichi asked Shin if it would be ok if he took Koushi out on a date, he said yes and out the door they went. Without the boys to distract him, and no more work to be done, Shintaro was finally forced to deal with his thoughts about Kazu.

Shin didn’t know whether to cry, or get angry. “Why did he give up so easily?” Shin asked aloud.

‘I just wanted us to live separate for a while… I was trying to be considerate… Why is it that Daichi can be an adult about this situation but a 30 year old man turned tail and ran? Did nine months mean nothing to him? Was I just some kind of conquest? Did he have someone on the side?’

“Fuck!” Shin yelled throwing the nearest book at the wall.

Scrubbing his hand over his face Shin muttered, “Ok, just call him. This can easily be solved with one phone call. Calm down first, then pick up the phone and call him.”

‘Breathe Shintaro,’ he coached himself as he picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

_Ring….Ring…_

“Hello, Shin?”

“Uh… Hey Kazu… Um, can we meet for drinks later and talk?”

“About what?”

“Anything… Everything.”

“Shin, I don’t know…”

“Ten minutes please.  I just have some questions for you. It won’t take long I swear.”  Shin had absolutely no problem begging as long as he got his way.

“Fine. Meet me at our regular place in thirty minutes. If you are even one minute late, I will leave.”

Kazu hung up.

“That’s clear across town, if I leave now I can just make it.”

So Shin left a note for the boys and headed off to get some answers.

 

 

Shin pulled into the parking lot with one minute to spare. He threw the car in park and quickly ran into the sports bar. Even when the boys were in high school they would frequently stop by here after a game or practice. Shin always ordered an orange juice and Kazu always ordered a coke. The two of them would watch the professional games and talk until it got late. They continued the tradition through college and even now as policemen. So Shin knew exactly which seat Kazu would be sitting in.

He quickly made his way through the crowd to their regular seats. When Shin saw Kazu sitting there, his heart didn’t know what to do. Should it skip a beat in happiness or should it feel a piercing sadness?

Shin schooled his expression as he slid into his booth bench opposite of Kazu and said, “You look like shit.”

“And you don’t. I guess you aren’t losing any sleep over me.”

“That’s not fair Kazu. Do you have any idea how busy I have been for the last 10 days? I wanted to cry the moment you left the room at the clinic. I wanted to scream and break things but I didn’t get the chance because Koushi heard our conversation. Then I had to spend the next 10 minutes explaining to him how it wasn’t his fault. I haven’t had hardly any time to myself since the night we stitched him up and when I do get time I always start thinking about you. I just had so many things bigger than myself going on that … I…” Shintaro was finding it hard to breathe.

“Dr. Akira, look at me. Focus on me and take deep breaths ok. In…and out… In… and out. Are you good now?” Kazu asked, a little concerned.

“I’m fine now, thanks for the assist. Kazu, I’m so sorry. Please just tell me what I need to work on and I’ll fix it. Koushi and Daichi went out on a date today and when I was finally all alone with no work to distract me the first thing my mind turned toward was you. Just like it always does when I let my mind wander. I love you so much and I’m sorry if I didn’t show it or…”

Kazu leaned forward and pressed his finger to Shin’s lips. “This must be serious. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you babble like this before. Now please just simply ask the questions you want answered,” Kazu said as he leaned back removing his finger.

“Daichi is eighteen, Suga told him everything that had happened to him as well as what’s going on with him and I. You know what… Daichi didn’t run. He was furious with me of course but he stuck around. He even moved into the house with us. So why did you run Kazu?”

“I don’t want to answer that Shintaro,” Kazu ground out.

“But you admit that you ran?” Shin asked as he glared.

Kazu nodded.

“Do you not love me anymore?” Shin asked in a soft voice.

“That’s not it.”

“Was there someone on the side? Was I not good enough in bed? What do I lack?”

“NOTHING!” Kazu yelled. People turned their heads to stare at the two men who were arguing, but Kazu didn’t seem to care. “You’re so God damn perfect it pisses me off. I left you for your own benefit doctor. And now that you know, I am leaving.”

Kazu walked passed Shintaro but Shin ran after him. He stayed on Kazu’s heels until they got out to the parking lot. Kazu tried to open his door but Shin slammed it shut and grabbed Kazu’s arm forcing him to twist around with his back against the car.

Shin put his hands on either side of Kazu’s head effectively caging him in. ‘Well no where to run now,’ Kazu thought as Shin leaned in so his mouth was next to his ear.

“Tell me the truth Kazu. Nine months is not a small chunk of time, so I think I’m entitled to know why you decided that leaving would be what was best for me. Pl-ease.”

The hitch in Shin’s voice had Kazu turning to the side to see the great Shintaro Midorima crying. For him?  Shin doesn’t waste tears on trivial crap like a pet dying or breaking a finger. Shin’s tears are reserved for the few things in this life that he truly cares about. Kazu just couldn’t believe he was one of them.

Kazu wrapped his arms around the larger man’s neck and just held him until the shuddering ceased. Then he began rubbing comforting circles on his back until Shin’s breathing had returned to normal.

Shin leaned back and took the glasses off of his face before wiping the tears off using his shoulder. He placed the glasses back on his nose before addressing Kazu once more.

“I love you. You say you left for my benefit and yet you didn’t even have the balls to run this by me. Does it look like I’m happy? How the hell am I benefitting from this?”

Kazu whispered, “If they found out you are undercover they could use me against you.”

“That has always been a probability,” Shin said back a little annoyed.

 

“Yeah but it was slim. All of this stuff going on with Koushi has put you on their radar even more than before. It’s true that they could just use the kid against you but why give them more targets when there doesn’t need to be? So, if I left then that would just be one less thing for you to worry about,” Kazu finished with his eyes to the ground.

Shin lightly grabbed Kazu’s hair, forcing his head back up so he could look him in the eyes. “Kazu, Shogo already knows about you, which you would have known had you bothered to talk to me! You do not get to make the decisions by yourself. When you are in a relationship both people are supposed to come together to make big the hard choices like this; so, I refuse to accept our break up.”

“Akira, it’s no-“

Shintaro crushed their lips together and Kazu instinctively wraps his arms around Shin’s neck.

“Mmmmm” Shin moans.

Kazu turns his head to break the kiss and drag in air and Shin takes advantage of his exposed neck. Shin lightly bites and licks up and down the column of his neck. When he feels Kazu grinding on him, Shin pulls back to look into lust glazed eyes and says, “Kazu, can we please stop pretending like we’re done? You’re already a target, so can we end this now? Please come back with me.”

Kazu quickly shook the lust off and glared at Shin. “I really hate how you do that just to get your way.”

Shin smirked, “Well did it work?”

Kazu heaved a huge sigh, “I’m trying to protect you, you idiot.”

“In the event that they do find out about me do you really think Shogo is the type of guy who will just accept a ‘we broke up?’ It won’t matter to them whether we are broken up or not. As long as they even think they can use you to hurt me they will. Plus it’s not like I can’t take care of myself Kazu; I’m trained just like you were and then some. So have a little more faith in me and just come home.”

“ I really want to but what about Koushi? I know he must hate me. What do you think his reaction will be?”

“That depends; do you still intend to treat him as a threat?”

Kazu looked ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry I was ever jealous of him in any capacity but you can’t always control your emotions. Especially when it concerns people you love.”

“I guess I will just have to do a better job of showing you of how much you mean to me, over and over again, so you never have to feel that way about anyone.”

Kazu shivered from the sexual promise he heard in Shin’s voice.

“I will come over for tonight and stay the day tomorrow. I want to gage Koushi’s reaction, but more than that I need to speak with him and at the very least apologize.”

Shin nodded in understanding and wrapped Kazu in a hug whispering “thank you.”

“You’re riding with me. I will bring you back tomorrow for your car,” Shin proclaimed as he let Kazu step out of his embrace. “I’m not about to give you the chance to back out.”

 

 

Koushi and Daichi had gotten back from their date a while ago and were just cuddling on the couch eating popcorn and watching ‘The Fast and the Furious.’

The door slammed open then was quickly closed again.

_Thud_

The boys looked at each other and Daichi mouthed, ‘What the hell?’

“Mmmmm, Ah, yes. God that feels good.”

Both Koushi and Daichi smiled at each other then slowly tip toed their way toward the front door.

“We need, AH, a bedroom.”

The two of them rounded the corner and saw that the Doc had Kazu pinned against the door with his legs wrapped around Shin’s waist with the Doc grinding against him.

“The boys are still gone; we can have sex right here. Next round we will make it to the room, I promise.”

“Ahem,” Daichi cleared his throat.

Shin let go of Kazu and began to turn, so startled that he almost let him fall to the floor. After letting Kazu down to stand on his own feet he turned toward the little shits.

They were both just standing there eating popcorn, and staring at Shin as if he had grown two heads.

“Can I help you?” Shin asked.

“Nope you’re good. We aren’t here remember, so just carry on,” Daichi said around a mouth full of popcorn.

Kazu started laughing, “I like this kid. This is Daichi right?” Kazu received a nod. “My name’s Kazunari Takao. We might have briefly met at the clinic a little over a week ago. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I kind of remember you but it’s nice to officially meet you as well Sir.”

“Hey there Koushi, how have you been?” Kazu asked.

“Umm, ok I guess, “Koushi said, refusing to look at Kazu.

“Well I was going to wait till tomorrow to do this but after that warm greeting I think we need to have our talk now Koushi.”

“Seriously, now?! You have shit timing Kazu,” Shin said in both irritation and exasperation. He pushed his glasses farther up on his face before sighing. “Let’s do this then but Daichi and I will be in the room as we-“

“Umm, actually could you guys wait outside the room?” Suga looked at Daichi, “I will be fine but I just feel like doing this alone.”

“Yeah, if that’s what you need then go for it. The Doc and I will wait right out here.” 

“Alright kid, let’s go in the laundry room to talk,” Kazu said as he motioned for Koushi to take the lead.

Koushi allowed Kazu to enter the room first and then shut the door behind himself.

Surprisingly Koushi was the first one to speak. “Did I do something to upset you? Do you hate me?”

“Why would you think that I hate you?” Kazu asked.

“Because I had sex with Shin,” Koushi said bluntly.

“You don’t mince words do you? Yes I was upset about that. Even though I thought I had prepared myself for it… Imagine you finding out someone else had slept with Daichi while you guys were still together.” Kazu saw the pained expression that crossed the kids face just thinking about it. “No matter how much I had prepared, it still hurt. So I was jealous of you and began to see you as some kind of rival.”

“But he doesn’t like me like that. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Logically I know this but my heart isn’t receiving the signals for some reason.” Kazu scratched the back of his neck nervously before continuing. “I know you heard our conversation/ break up last week. I hope you’ve realized by now that none of this is your fault. Shin and I talked earlier and there is a chance we will work things out but first I want to know how you feel about me and if you think there’s a possibility that we can get along? I want to come around again and be able to stay the night but not at the expense of you feeling uncomfortable in your own home; that wouldn’t be fair of me.”

Koushi just stood there mulling over Kazu’s words and trying to come up with a truthful response. Just when Kazu thought the boy would just simply ignore him, he spoke.

“I’m glad that you guys were able to talk and hopefully sort this out. I think you’re good for Shin. He probably doesn’t even realize it, but he talks in his sleep. On the couple of nights I went in to check on him he was saying your name over and over again.”

Koushi took a second to collect his thoughts before telling Kazu the rest of his answer.

“Shin has done everything humanly possible to make me happy and never once has he asked for anything in return. I want to do this for him. He deserves to be happy too, so I will make sure that we get along. However, if you leave him again I will not forgive you,” Koushi glared daggers at Kazu to make his point.

“Fair enough. I know I don’t Have any right to ask you this but there is something I would like you to work on if it’s not too much trouble?” Kazu asked.

“I won’t guarantee anything but let’s hear it.”

“I swear to you that I will never raise a hand against you. Even when I get angry I will not touch a hair on your head. I would never hit you, so, it hurts when you flinch from me; it makes me feel like I’m some kind of monster.”

“I know you are a good person, obviously or Shin wouldn’t put up with you, but my body just reacts on instinct. I’m sure over time it will get better though,” Koushi finished with a smile.

Kazu smiled back, “Well at least I’m not the only one with crossed signals. Thank you for giving me a chance Koushi. Can I give you a hug?”

“Umm… I guess so,” so Koushi slowly walked over to Kazu and hesitantly stepped into his arms.

“I’m so sorry I was jealous of you and I promise to keep it in check, can you please forgive me?” Kazu could feel Koushi’s nod on his chest and let out a relieved sigh

He kissed the boy on the top of the head before opening his arms to free him. ‘It’s a start.’

 

 

 

The moment Kazu and Koushi walked out of the laundry room Shin grabbed Kazu by the arm in a vice grip. “We have some unfinished business boys so please excuse us.”

Shin pulled the smaller man over to the stair case and nudged him up the stairs. “Don’t forget to clean up after yourselves,” Shin called down before he slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it.

“Now where were we?” Shin asked as he turned and stalked toward Kazu.

“Don’t you want to know what Koushi said?” Kazu asked, placing his hands on Shin’s chest.

“The only thing I care about right this moment is you. Now get naked,” Shin demanded as he tries to unbutton Kazu’s shirt.

“Always the charmer, Shintaro,” Kazu slapped Shin’s hands away. “Let me do it, your hands are shaking too much.”

With each button undone more beautifully smooth skin was revealed which had Shin licking his lips. When the last button was unlatched, Shin pulled off his own shirt and rushed Kazu. He leaned down and crushed their lips together; Shin bit at Kazu’s lips eliciting a moan each time. He wrapped his arms around Kazu’s slender back, his hands roaming the expanse of skin.

Shin kept their lips locked as he started walking them toward the bed. Kazu’s knees buckled when he hit the edge of the bed forcing him to sit. Shin pushed him onto his back and knelt between Kazu’s legs. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the center of the smaller man’s chest. Shin then flicked his tongue repeatedly over Kazu’s nipples, causing him to breathe harder; so he decided to take it one step further and lightly bite and suck on them.

He kept this up until Kazu was squirming on the bed and then he pulled away. Kazu’s cry of frustration turned into one of pleasure as Shin rubbed his cock through his pants.

Shin unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then motioned for Kazu to raise his ass off the bed so he could slip them off. Once the offending material littered the floor Shin went back to work. He kissed every inch of Kazu’s chest and stomach; Shin poured every ounce of love he had into each kiss hoping to convey the message to Kazu.

His lips travelled downward and Shin took extra care to avoid the straining member. Shin nipped at Kazu’s hips and kissed the inside of each thigh before finally licking up Kazu’s length causing him to arch his back in pleasure.

“Please do it again,” Kazu pleaded.

So Shin once again drug his tongue along Kazu’s length and this time sucked the head of his cock into his hot mouth.  Shin didn’t try to take any more in his mouth; he just kept the tip in, continually exploring it with his tongue.

Kazu looked down to see that Shintaro was already staring back at him, watching the ecstasy his skillful mouth produced.  The fact he was being watched so closely by Shin made Kazu even hotter; without thinking, he thrust upward giving Shin no option but to take him all the way in.

Kazu heard gagging and immediately apologized. “I’m so sorry Shin, I didn’t mean to. Are you ok?”

Shin didn’t answer him, he just pulled his head back a little bit then swallowed him whole again, forcing Kazu’s eyes to roll into the back of his head. “AAAH… God, yes… just like that.” Shintaro immediately stopped his ministrations, leaving Kazu thrusting into the air.

Shin reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube as well as a couple of condoms and spoke, “OK Kazu, I need you to pull your legs up for me.”

Kazu complied immediately but was blushing profusely with his head turned away. “I can’t believe after 9 months you still blush in this position,” Shin teased while coating his fingers with lube.

“It’s embarrassing ok, and I don’t need the commentary.”

Shin’s smile grew, “Whatever you say.” He took ahold of Kazu’s cock as he slipped one finger inside; Shin timed the thrust of his finger to match the pumping of his other hand. When Kazu began moaning, Shin slipped a second and then shortly after a third finger inside of him and Kazu arched his back trying to ride the fingers.

“OH GOD! I’m ready Shin… Please!!”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me!”

Shin once again kissed the inside of Kazu’s thighs as he stood up to take off his pants. He quickly disrobed and slid the condom on his shaft before adding extra lube to be on the safe side. Shin positioned himself at Kazu’s entrance and leaned forward placing his hands on either side of Kazu’s head.

Shin looked down at Kazu biting his bottom lip as he slowly started to move his hips forward.

‘God he looks amazing,’ Shin thought.

“You look pretty hot yourself, “Kazu chuckled.

“I said that out loud didn’t I? Oh well it’s the truth,” Shin said planting a gentle kiss on Kazu’s lips. “Hey, is it ok for me to start moving?”

“Yes.”

Shin pulled all the way out and then slowly buried himself to the hilt.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good Kazu.”

Shin continued his leisurely assault until Kazu wrapped his legs around Shin’s ass to hold him in place.

“I do not want nice and slow Shintaro. Give me everything or nothing.”

In answer Shin slowly pulled out of Kazu only to slam home over and over. As Kazu’s moans got louder, Shin picked up the pace and pounded into him harder as he took a hold of Kazu’s cock to begin stroking it once again.

“AHH! I’m about to cum Shin.”

“Me… to,” Shin spoke between heavy breaths.

Shintaro leaned forward and bit into Kazu’s sensitive neck as he screamed out his orgasm. The added sensation sent Kazu spiraling into his own orgasm, burying his face in Shin’s shoulder to muffle the sound.

Shin collapsed onto Kazu who wrapped his arms around the larger man; heavy breathing still filling the air.

“I can’t …believe you wanted…. To walk… away from such… amazing sex,” Shintaro teased with a smile as he rolled off of Kazu.

“I know… me either,” Kazu chuckled as he curled into Shin laying his head on his chest.

“So now that I have attended to you,” Shin said placing a kiss on Kazu’s head. “What did Koushi have to say?”

“I think we are going to be ok. I apologized for being jealous and acting so petty and Koushi forgave me; he did warn me not to leave you again though or there would be hell to pay. Oh, and apparently you talk in your sleep.”

“No I don’t,” Shin scoffed.

“On a couple of the nights where you fell asleep at your desk Koushi checked on you and he said that you were saying my name repeatedly in your sleep. I think it’s sweet,” Kazu said as he planted a kiss on Shin’s chest.

“Did you tell him the real reason you broke up with me?”

“No, I just didn’t feel the need to share that with him. Not that it matters one way or the other though since the results are the same.”

“This is true,” Shin said as he played with Kazu’s hair. “You might want to drink some water Kazu, round two will last a while.”

 

 

 

 

Koushi turned to face Daichi in bed. They were both exhausted at this point.

“It’s three o-fucking-clock in the morning!  How are they not tired?” Koushi asked in exasperation.

“You would think they would at least try to keep it down. When the time comes and you’re ready, we are going to pay them back for this,” Daichi said with a mischievous grin.

Koushi dialed up the radio even louder and turned over allowing himself to be held by Daichi as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't begin work on Chapter 15 until Tuesday (after the holiday weekend)
> 
> So for those of you who are also celebrating Memorial day, please be safe out there
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some of my personal experience into this chapter which made it a little more difficult for me to write. 
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please feel free to comment and tell me :) I'm only human so I don't expect this to be perfect.

 

 

Time passed by agonizingly slow on Monday for Koushi who was still stuck at home. Kazu had the day off and decided to stay over; which is fine, but he was constantly invading Koushi’s space and asking questions.

“Are you ok?”

“Can I get you anything?”

“Are you Hungry?”

“Would you like a drink?”

“If you need anyone to talk to, I’m here.”

Koushi was grateful the man was attempting to smooth things over but he needed his down time as well. He was getting so sick of plastering a fake smile on his face; and finally, close to the time Daichi should be getting back, Koushi had had enough.

He waited till it was just the two of them in the living room before turning toward the older man to address the issue.

“Kazu, I really do appreciate you putting forth the effort to make me comfortable, but you’re going a little over board with it. If I need something I will either ask or I can get it for myself.”

Kazu sighed, “Yeah, I’m sorry. I guess I just wanted you to start liking me, but maybe I was over doing it a bit.” He started rubbing the back of his head nervously. “So, what do you need from me?”

“Nothing.” Koushi noticed his hurt expression and quickly amended his statement, “I mean I don’t need anything from you. Honestly just treat me like you would any other friend and we will be fine.”

“Yeah, I’ll work on that; just don’t bite my head off if I screw up from time to time.”

“Not a problem,” Koushi said as he gave his first genuine smile to Kazu.

 

 

Kazu left after dinner that evening stating that he would be back over for the weekend if everyone was ok with that. Everyone agreed and you could clearly see the gratitude shining in both Shin and Kazu’s eyes.

The boys waited until Shin returned from Seeing Kazu to the door before confronting him.

“Ok Doc,” Daichi spoke first. “We really don’t have a problem with Kazu, he seems like a nice guy from what I’ve seen so far; but, if we are forced to stay up listening to you screw like monkeys every time he comes over, Koushi and I will go to a hotel for the nights that he’s here.”

Shin, was more than a little embarrassed, “you heard everything?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Koushi answered. “I thought about busting my own ear drums to make it stop.”

“I apologize, I had no idea we were being that loud. We will keep it down next time. Is there anything else you need to speak to me about?”

“No Sir that was it,” Koushi said with a smile.

“Good. Now, don’t forget about your appointment with Teppei tomorrow morning. You need to be up by eight,” Shin reminded.

“Who is Teppei, and why does Koushi have an appointment with him?”

“Oh, that’s right Daichi, you weren’t living with us last week for his appointment,” Shin said pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Teppei is a psychologist, I convinced Koushi to begin seeing.”

“That’s great! I’m so glad you’re getting help Suga! Is there anything I can do?”

Koushi nervously bit at his lower lip before asking, “Would you go with me tomorrow?”

“Well that’s an unexpected request from you, but I actually think that’s a great idea,” Shin cut in before Daichi had a chance to answer.

“What would I have to do though?” Daichi asked.

“Nothing, I just want you there as support. I know the questions are going to get more in depth and I just like the fact you would be there for me, but if you’re uncomfortable listen-”

“No!” Daichi rushed out. “No, that’s not going to be a problem. I will be whatever you need me to be through this process, even if all I can do is support you.”

“Thank you,” Koushi said as he planted a kiss to Daichi’s cheek. “Hey, isn’t the Nekoma game this weekend?”

“Yeah, it’s about time! Everyone’s been working their asses off to get ready for this.”

Koushi turned toward Shin and asked, “Can we go watch them play please?” He curled his hands into fists out of frustration, “I know I can’t play but I should at least be there to cheer them on.”

“Not a problem.  I do have plans with Kazu that day, but if he’s up for it, maybe we could stop in and watch a real game? If he’s not, don’t worry, I’ll just drop you off and we can do something in the area.”

“You’re the best!!” Koushi exclaimed before hugging Shintaro and leading Daichi up the stairs to their room.

Shin smiled fondly at the excited boy making his exit.

‘I did that. I made him happy.’

 

 

 

 

“So Koushi, who might this, be?” Teppei asked

“This is my boyfriend, Daichi. Daichi this is Teppei.”

Teppei stuck out his hand in greeting

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir,” Daichi said as he took the man’s hand.

“Likewise. So, Koushi how has your week been?”

“Well, Daichi moved in with us and Dr. Akira and Kazu were able to work through their issues; so, it’s been a pretty amazing week.”

“I’m glad to hear it kid. I will start out asking some easier questions but today I want to ask a couple of uncomfortable ones. The only thing I ask is that you tell me the truth. You don’t have to get detailed in your answers unless you want to; I just want to test the waters and see how you handle it, ok?”

At Koushi’s nod Teppei began his questions.

“Most people, who have been abused as horribly as you have, do not want to speak to me and they refuse to answer my questions. So, I guess I’m just wondering, why are you open enough to speak with me?”

“I don’t want to be broken forever Teppei. If there’s a slim chance that you can fix even one piece of me, then it’s worth it in my book.”

“Have you ever thought about killing yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Have you had these thoughts recently and how often would you say the thoughts occur?”

“Yes, I have had those thoughts recently. If I’m honest, I have the thoughts every day.”

“May I ask why? I thought everything was going good.”

“Things are going good, great in fact. Nothing seems real though. I lived in hell for three years and now all of a sudden everything just became perfect? That doesn’t happen. So I think I must be dreaming or hallucinating and I’m really still just stuck in that house. I would rather die than even see that place again.”

“Do you know reality from fiction?”

“I’m not delusional Teppei. I know this is reality, well my perception of it anyway.”

“Your perception is reality Koushi. Everyone who is alive perceives things differently from the person next to them. That’s why people often have different accounts of the same event even if they were side by side watching it. Neither one of them is technically right or wrong in their accounting of events; they just processed the data a different way than the other person.”

“That’s an interesting way of putting things,” Daichi chimed in.

Teppei just smiled at him before turning his attention back to Koushi.

“I wish I could say that those thoughts will just go away but they don’t unless you choose to medicate and even then they sometimes still exist. Ultimately, you just have to be stronger than them. You have a boyfriend who cares about you obviously. Akira cares about you. You have a safe home, good grades; you’re an integral part of your volleyball team. Think about those things the next time those thoughts become too strong and they will help you when you need it the most.”

Koushi simply nodded his head.

“Now, when was the last time you cut?”

“Last night.”

Daichi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but remained silent, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

“Why?”

“I actually don’t know, it just became a habit I guess. It releases my anxiety and stress.”

“What stress and anxiety are you talking about?”

“It feels like a weight is being held over my head. Everything is perfect right now… too perfect. I’ve always been wary when that happens.”

“I don’t see any bandages on your arms so where did you cut?”

“My inner thigh.”

“Cutting is a hard habit to break.”

Teppei didn’t say anymore on the subject which Daichi found odd. Koushi could kill himself and all he can say is, ‘it’s a hard habit to break?’

“Are you up for a couple of the harder questions now?”

Koushi nodded.

“Before any of this started, did your father tell you that you would be receiving ‘clients?’”

“No.”

“So what did you do when a strange man approached you and forced himself on you?”

Daichi saw Koushi’s hands curl into fists at the memory.

“I screamed and fought.”

Daichi reached over to take Koushi’s hand in his.

“And then?”

“Pain. It hurt so badly and I was crying but that just made him more excited.”

Koushi’s breathing started to accelerate as the memories became more vivid.

“It’s ok Koushi. I don’t need the details remember, so calm down and breathe with me.”

Koushi followed Teppei’s lead and soon pulled himself back together.

“Are we good?”

“Yeah, thanks Doc.”

“Let’s skip ahead. I want to know about afterward, what did you do? How did you react?”

“I could barely move. Thankfully the guy left the door open and I was able to pull myself to the bathroom.”

“Why the bathroom?”

Koushi started to tear up and he squeezed Daichi’s hand.

“I just wanted to get clean,” he choked out.

“So what did you do?”

Clearing his throat and sniffling a few times Koushi spoke in a clear voice, “At first I just sat in the tub and cried. Once there were no more tears I literally scrubbed myself raw, every inch of my body was red but I still felt disgusting. So, I got out the bleach and scrubbed myself again with that. I even squirted soap up…”

“After how many ‘clients’ did you stop doing this?”

“I still do it once a week. I’ve just been hurt this past week so my ritual was thrown off.”

“Why do you still do it?”

“I still feel dirty, like I’ll never get clean.”

“How long was it before you stopped fighting back?”

“By the tenth or eleventh ‘client’ I realized that no one was coming to save me; so, I learned to zone out and stop feeling altogether.”

“Did that work this last time as well?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING TORTURED!!” Koushi screamed, finally snapping. “This wasn’t just some guy using me to get his rocks off. They humiliated me, they treated me like I was less than human and I almost d-died.”

Koushi took in a few gulps of air looked up at the ceiling and continued. “Every time I would try to zone out they would come up with something new that would hurt more making it impossible. I did pass out once, but they woke me up.”

Koushi looked back at Teppei with tear filled eyes. “Do you know what it’s like to hate yourself? Do you know what it’s like to want to literally want to cut the skin from your body because you feel so disgusted? Everytime I look in the mirror I am repulsed by what I see, by what I’ve become.”

“Would you like to know what I see?” Teppei asked and started speaking before receiving an answer. “I see a young man who had everything taken from him. You were forced to endure hell Koushi and many men, much older and stronger than you that I know personally, would have broken. You were tortured and humiliated and I’m sure the fuckers thought they had in fact broken you, but here you are fighting. Just you being here in my office shows that you are trying to reclaim your life. I am in complete awe of your strength young man.”

Though Teppei had just praised Koushi’s inner strength, the boy before him looked so fragile that he wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be ok. That would be a lie though. Koushi would have a rough journey ahead of him.

“I only have three more questions for you then I will let you leave, and Dr. Akira would like to be present for the last question if that’s ok?”

Koushi nodded his head, “let’s get this over with.”

“Do you have nightmares?”

“Not as frequently as before, but yes.”

“Follow up: How often?”

“A couple times a week.”

“Do you think you will ever be able to enjoy sex?”

“That’s a hell of a question to ask with my boyfriend right here!”

“I had assumed since he was sitting in that you would be comfortable discussing anything in front of him.”

“Suga,” Daichi said squeezing his hand, “its ok, just answer. I’m not going to get mad either way.”

Sighing rather loudly in annoyance Koushi said “I don’t know. I think if I were on top, I could. I don’t see myself enjoying being on bottom after everything that’s happened.”

“Fair enough, I can’t blame you. Let me go get Dr. Akira so I can ask the last question.”

Teppei walked to the door and called out for the Doc who entered moments later. He didn’t sit down; he just stood by the door silently listening.

“Just to clarify, you, Koushi Sugawara, have no objections to Akira being in the room for this question?”

“No, Teppei, I have no problem with it.”

“Alright kiddo, this is the last question.  Why did you stay at your father’s house after you turned 18?”

“He told me that he had all the names and addresses of my team mates,” Koushi was starting to choke up, and tears threatened to spill as he said, “and that if I d-didn’t stay, w-wo-worse th-things would be d-do-done to them.”

Daichi cursed under his breath and hugged Suga close as he began to break down, rocking him and kissing his head. ‘After all the things he talked about today and he breaks down at the mention of his team being hurt? I don’t understand.’

Teppei choked up at the sight of the two boys, but had to push it aside as he stood up and approached Dr. Akira.

“So, did you hear what you wanted to know?”

“Yes, I had figured as much but I’m glad I was able to confirm my suspicions.”

Teppei nodded in understanding and then said, “hey Doc, if you wouldn’t mind can you please take Koushi on out of the room? I need a minute to speak with Daichi.”

“If I can extricate him from Daichi’s arms, then yes,”

 

“Hey kiddo,” Akira spoke softly as he knelt next to Koushi. “I know you want to cling to Daichi right now but Teppei needs to speak with him alone for a minute ok?”

Koushi transferred his arms from Daichi’s neck to Akira’s neck. He was curious as to what Teppei wanted to speak with Daichi about but he was too exhausted to voice this. So he laid his head on the Doc’s shoulder as he stood up and carried Koushi from the room.

Teppei motioned for Daichi to sit.

“How do you feel about what you heard and saw today?”

“Angry that they reduced Suga to this, and irritated that Suga didn’t trust me enough to tell me.”

“You do understand why he didn’t tell you don’t you? He was trying to prote-“

“I KNOW! BUT WHO WAS THERE TO PROTECT HIM?!”

“You can’t do anything about the past, but you can make a better future for both of you. Normally I don’t ask this question twice in a row, but how do you feel about what he told you in relation to his future sex life?”

“I already told him I will be whatever he needs me to be. If he needs to be in control in the bedroom that’s fine; we can work on things together now that I have an idea of what goes on in his mind.”

“This is not going to be an easy journey for him, or you should you choose to stick around. I want you to be absolutely certain you are in this for the long haul because if you are not prepared and you try to jump ship half way through, you could end up causing more harm than good.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Daichi said firmly.

“Glad to hear it kid,” Teppei smiled. “One last thing, I noticed you were frustrated when I didn’t push him on the cutting issue. That’s because I knew I would be talking to you about this. Daichi, you need to lock up all of the scissors knives and razors. If he needs to shave his face, then be in the bathroom with him. Go through everything of his and take away all the blades. Look under the mattress, couch cushions, inside of books and any other place you can think of; and have a talk with him please. I doubt he would kill himself because he has you now but…”

“I was already planning to do that when he fell asleep tonight anyway. Thank you for allowing me to sit in on the session. I know you get paid for it but I still appreciate you helping Suga out.”

“That’s what I do young man. Now, go take care of him.”

“Yes Sir.”

Akira and Suga were waiting for him out in the car already. He was able to get to the gym early to get his practice time in so he could come with Suga to his appointment, but there was no getting out of afternoon practice.

Daichi told Akira that he would go home for now and then go to school this afternoon for practice. He really didn’t want to leave Suga alone right now since he still hadn’t said a word since answering Teppei’s last question.  

So when they got home Daichi picked Suga up and carried him up to their room where he laid him down on the bed before quickly joining him.

“Suga… Hey can you come back to me for a minute? I just need to know if you’re ok or if there’s anything I can do for you. You were so brave today…”

“stop it…” Suga mouthed.

“I can’t believe how stong you are…”

“stop it…” Suga whispered.

“I don’t think I could be this strong if it was ….”

“STOP IT!!!” Suga screamed rolling off the bed to stand.

“I’M SO SICK OF HEARING THAT!! I’m not brave and I’m not strong. I am so fucking broken that it astounds me that no one else can see!”

“What are you talking about?” Diachi asks as he slid off his side of the bed and began to approach Suga. “I thought you were happy. You were even excited earlier to go to the game on Saturday.”

“I was happy. I am happy that I have you and I’m happy that I have this house with people who care about me. But those things do not negate the last three years of my life!” Koushi took a steadying breath before continuing his tirade. “I have cried every night since that first time. I used to cry while they were raping me but I was tired of giving them the satisfaction. So I started waiting till I was alone. Does that sound like someone with strength?! Someone who is strong wouldn’t have let those things happen in the first place. They would have fought tooth and nail instead of just accepting it.”

Daichi stared at Suga, eyes wide, as if he was seeing him for the first time.

“Suga,” Daichi started carefully, “I don’t know how you feel so I’m not going to pretend that I do, but can I tell you something that no one else on this planet knows except for my mother?”

Suga nodded his head.

“My mom was raped when she was younger. The man apparently over powered her and all she could do was lay there and pray for it to end quickly. I am the product of that rape Suga. Instead of aborting me she chose to carry her rapist child and raise him with all the love she had. When I was younger, I would hear her crying at night when she thought I was asleep.” Daichi let out a long breath before continuing.

 “I’m not sure how my mom is able to love me. I’m sure I must look like this man in some way and it pisses me off to know that I am a constant, in-your-face reminder to my mom of the worst day of her life. There was a time I even hated myself.” Daichi looked at the floor. “I punched out all the mirrors in our house because I couldn’t stand to look at myself knowing that every time my mom saw me, she was hurting.”

Daichi turned at looked directly into Koushi’s eyes, “Suga, my point is this, I know my mother was only raped once but she was exactly like you. She wasn’t able to fight back in the end and she always cried alone. Do you think that those two things make her weak?”

Suga shook his head.

“Then why would you think that anyone would see that as a weakness in you?”

“Because boys –“

“You think that matters? Do you honestly believe that I think any less of you in any way? It kills me that you can’t see your own strength when it shines so brightly that everyone else around you can see it so clearly. I love you and I will always be here for you. Well, for as long as you’ll put up with me anyway,” Daichi said with a small smile. He reached forward to take Suga’s hands in his as he debated whether he should ask this of his friend.

“I know this request will sound strange Suga, but do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“I want you to strip down and lay face down on the bed.”

Suga obviously hesitated and looked back and forth between Daichi and the bed as if that would somehow make this request less absurd.

“You can even tie my hands behind my back if you that will make you feel safer, but I would really like it if you would trust me on this.”

“I’m going to choose to trust you,” Suga slowly stated after what seemed like ages. “I would like it if you wouldn’t touch me with your hands right now though.”

“No problem, Suga,” Daichi said as he turned around to allow Suga the privacy he deserved to disrobe and lay out on the bed.

“Why am I doing this?” Suga asked a little irritated.

“You will see in just a second. I’m coming to sit up on the bed with you and I want you to focus on me the whole time ok? You may not be able to see my face but I need you to stay with me,” he said as he sat next to Koushi.

“Alright Daichi,” Suga said as he turned his face to look at him.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

Daichi leaned forward, placed a kiss on one of his scars, and whispered “I love you” against Suga’s back before moving his lips to kiss another scar.

Daichi kissed all twenty five of the scars left by the whip, whispering “I love you” as he kissed each one. Then he moved his lips lower and Suga tensed up.

“Shh, it’s ok. I won’t hurt you,” Daichi whispered as he leaned down to rest his forehead against Suga's.

Slowly but surely, Suga started relaxing once more; and Daichi put his lips over the words that were brutally carved into him.

Daichi kissed his lower back, and this time he whispered, “You are beautiful.” Then he moved his lips down a little to Suga’s left butt cheek and kissed the letters there whispering, “You are kind,” before moving to the right side and whispering, “You are strong” against his skin.

Suga silently wept at the sincerity and love he heard in Daichi’s voice.

Lastly, Daichi pressed his lips onto the scars on his left thigh and loudly claimed, “You are mine,” before dragging his lips to the right thigh and loudly proclaimed, “I love you.”

Daichi laid down with his face next to Suga’s and wiped away the silently falling tears as he began to speak. “Those scars do not mean anything to me Suga. They do not repulse me; they are a testament to your strength.” Daichi kissed Suga on the nose before asking, “Can I please hold you like this for a little while?”

So Daichi draped his arm across Suga’s back and held him as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've enjoyed my story so far I would love it if you would leave a Kudos or just leave a comment.The more people I see enjoying my story, the more I am driven to write. For those of you who have commented or left a Kudos for my story it really is appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story I will have the next chapter out as soon as humanly possible :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has commented or left a Kudo's for this story. You don't know how much I appreciate you taking the time to do that :)
> 
> So I know I have been updating rather quickly. I would love to continue to so this but 1) my children will be out of school for the summer and 2) I will be moving at some point over the summer as well. I will continue updating so don't worry but it may only be one chapter a week compared to the three or four a week I am able to do now.

It was finally Saturday!! Koushi was excited that he was able to get out for a bit and go support his team against their biggest rival.

Shin had informed them earlier in the week that Kazu was interested in watching the game if he was welcome. So all three of them headed toward the Nekoma High School; thankfully they were in the same prefecture so the drive wasn’t too terrible.

When they arrived, both teams were still warming up but Daichi ran over and escorted them to the Karasuno bench where they would be sitting along with Tetsuya and Coach Ukai. Daichi gave Koushi a quick peck on the head before he headed back off to join the rest of the team.

Koushi looked at the opposing team, sizing them up and trying to calculate the odds of whether Karasuno would win. He thought they looked pretty evenly matched and this game could go either way.

At the shrill shriek of the whistle both teams ran over to their respective coaches and attempted to formulate a plan. Not that there is much they could do until they saw what they were dealing with.

All twelve players ran onto the court to take their positions. Nekoma would be serving first, so Koushi turned his attention toward the opposing team to watch their players. That’s when he saw him. He wished he was mistaken but that two-toned pudding head was too distinguishing to be a case of mistaken identity.

He locked eyes with the small server and Koushi could see that spark of recognition. Koushi didn’t know the boy’s name but he knew his cries, his moans, and his pleas. This boy was just like him. They only ever saw each other at the “get together” organized every month.

Koushi’s breathing picked up, his palms became sweaty and clammy. Shin and Kazu noticed this and followed the boy’s line of sight straight back to the fragile looking boy holding the ball.

Shin leaned in and asked, “What’s wrong? Do you know that kid?”

Koushi whispered back, “He’s like me.”

He didn’t need to say anything more for Shin to understand. After a bit his heart rate slowed back down to normal and he was able to enjoy the game.

 The match was actually quite entertaining and pretty close as well. If that number 7 hadn’t finally started catching up to Tobio and Shoyo’s monster quicks, the game would have been theirs.

‘Oh well,’ thought Suga. ‘We all knew that someone would come along and stop it. I just hope those two aren’t letting it get to them.’

 

 

Daichi rode back with the team on the bus but promised to come home immediately after their post-game meeting.

Kazu and Shin dropped Koushi off at home and went back out to do the grocery shopping for dinner that night. A few minutes later and his phone began ringing. He saw that it was Shin and answered the call in mild annoyance; the man had left the house not 2 minutes ago!

“Yes, Shin. What do you need?”

“Tonight is going to be special and I want to cook your favorite meal, but I just realized that I don’t exactly know what that is.”

‘Special?’

“I will eat anything with crab in it. I don’t have a preference as to what particular dish, so I’ll let you two decide that.”

“Thank you Koushi. We will be home shortly,” Shin said before disconnecting the call.

Suga absolutely hated being alone in a silent house; too many anxiety-inducing thoughts swirling around. So he climbed the stairs to his room and put on his headphones trying to drown out the worst of his demons.

 

 

 

Koushi felt something soft against his lips and groaned. He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep or how long he been out, but waking up like this was something he could get used to. He slowly opened his eyes to see Daichi standing before him with a smile pulling at his lips.

“Good morning gorgeous,” Daichi said cheerfully before leaning back in to give Suga another quick peck. “It’s time to wake up; dinner is ready.”

Groggily Suga asked, “Can’t we just stay in our room and eat?”

“Normally I would ask but Doc said something about a surprise; so, not tonight.”

‘Oh yeah, he had mentioned something about this being a ‘special’ night earlier.’

Suga yawned and stretched his arms before reluctantly throwing the covers off and standing up.

“Ok, let’s head downstairs and see what this surprise is.”

 

 

Dinner was business as usual. Shin and Kazu had laid out boiled crab legs, melted butter, and steamed broccoli for dinner. It was the most amazing meal Koushi could remember eating. After the plates were in the sink and the food was put away he decided to break the ice and just ask, “So what’s this surprise I’ve been told about?”

Shin smiled and said “Come sit with me and I will show you.”

So Koushi made his way to the living room and set right beside Shin who had an orange envelope. He handed the envelope to Koushi who promptly opened it and began reading.

After a few minutes of reading, the words began to blur and Koushi just stared at the page. Daichi motioned to Shin that he would like to read it and he nodded, giving Daichi permission to see the page as well.

“I-I don’t understand,” Koushi spoke quietly. “Why would you want to adopt me?”

Shin smiled gently and patted Koushi’s knee. “I have two reasons. The first reason is that this will keep you safer. Don’t worry about how; just let me deal with that end. The second reason is that I want to be here for you. I want to put you through college and have you come home over the breaks. I want to see you smile without that shadow that you try so desperately to hide,” Shin patted the boy’s knee once more and stood up. “Both of our signatures are required so if this is not something you want to do then you have the right to say no.”

Koushi just sat there with his head bent forward allowing his hair to cover his face. After a few moments he quietly speaks, “can I ask you something?”

“You just did but sure,” Shin teases repeating Koushi’s words back to him from a previous discussion.

“We just met roughly three weeks ago. Why are you going out of your way to help me so much?”

Scratching the back of his head Shin began to speak, “I have always hated seeing kids suffer, especially by the hands that should be protecting them. I wasn’t in a position where I was able to help those kids like I’m able to help you; but, that didn’t stop me from going the extra mile and trying. I would give the kids teddy bears or games, whatever I could to make the pain go away, even temporarily. Now here I find myself in the middle of all of this and you come into the picture. Even with all of this craziness surrounding us I just knew that you needed me and I refused to let you slip by like all of the rest.”

‘I just hope the end justifies the means,’ Shin tacked on silently.

“I think you should sign it Suga,” Daichi chimed in. “He’s already been more of a father to you than that piece of shit ever was. You deserve to be happy and he wants you to be happy.”

“Will I have to change my last name?”

“Not unless you want to Koushi. Everything is your decision.”

“Can I sleep on it?” He asked hesitantly.

But Shintaro just beams, “of course you can. I hate to put an expiration date on this but I need to have your answer by Tuesday so I can put my plan into action.”

Suga just nods and asks to be excused to his room.

“I thought he would be a little more excited about this,” Shin states as he heard Koushi’s door close. “Am I doing the right thing?”

“I don’t know,” Kazu says as he wraps his arms around Shin’s waist from behind. “I don’t think any of us really know what the right thing is. We just try our best and pray that we were correct.”

 

 

 

Daichi had followed Suga to their room when he requested to be excused, wanting to make sure he would be alright.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Suga just shot him an annoyed look and threw himself on the bed.

Daichi lay down next to him quickly.

“Fine, then how about I take your mind off of things for a little while,” he asked as he moved his lips over Suga’s ear.

Suga involuntarily shivered as Daichi’s breath blew on his ear. “What did you have in mind?”

“I had been waiting to ask you until you had your stitches removed, but since that was done yesterday I figure I can at least bring it up.” Daichi inhaled nervously before blurting out, “would you be ok with me giving you a blow job?”

Suga only hesitated a second before nodding his head and saying, “We can try it; but if I say stop I mean stop.”

“We can stop anytime you want,” Daichi said soothingly as he planted a kiss on Suga’s forehead. “Now lie down and leave everything to me.”

“You’ve done this before?” Suga asked suddenly curious.

“Nope, not at all; but I’m sure I can figure it out,” he said with a wink. “Do you think you can scoot yourself to the edge of the bed for a second? I need your butt to be hanging off but you can scoot back up once I’m done.”

Koushi did as Daichi requested wondering why he needed to be hanging off like this.

Daichi got on his knees between Suga’s legs on the floor. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Suga’s pants before pulling them down, making sure to watch for any signs of distress.

Once Daichi had freed Suga’s feet of his pants Daichi leaned up and took ahold of Sugs’a boxers with his teeth.

The sight of Daichi pulling down his boxers with just his teeth will be forever engrained into Suga’s memory as the most purely erotic sight in the world.

But Suga suddenly became self-conscious.

‘I’m disgusting, I can’t believe he wants to put his mouth on that after all the things I’ve had to do.’

Daichi nipped the inside of Koushi’s thigh, bringing him back to the present. “Focus on me Suga. I want you to watch me; don’t close your eyes for a second.”

Daichi rose up on his knees so his mouth was just a couple of inches from the head of Suga’s cock. He could hear Suga whimper as he allowed his breath to linger over him, pleasantly torturing him. Then Daichi slowly licked the very tip, and was rewarded with a moan from Suga’s lips

“Please just do it already,” Suga begged.

Daichi looked up at him in surprise, and then smirked a little proud of himself. Daichi kept his gaze locked with Suga’s as he wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly began to swallow him.

“Oh….God!” Suga moaned loudly and Daichi smiled around the member in his mouth, pleased that he could make his lover feel this good.

Daichi wrapped one hand around the base to keep a steady rhythm; he set a slow pace at first, just getting used to the feel of having a cock in his mouth. He wasn’t sure what to do with his tongue so he just coiled it around Suga’s shaft and flicked it over the head when he sucked upward.

As he got the hang of it Daichi bobbed his head faster, pumping with his hand what he couldn’t take in his mouth.

Suga, lost in the pleasure grabbed Daichi by his hair and shoved his head down, causing Daichi to gag. He quickly regained his composure and started sucking in earnest. By now Suga’s cock was hitting the back of Daichi’s throat and he was getting close. Too close,

“Dai-chi I’m gonna-“His body went rigid as he arched completely off the bed. Suga’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, shooting cum down Daichi’s throat.

Daichi hummed around Suga, continuing his ministrations until he swallowed every drop of cum.

Suga gasped for air as small waves of pleasure echoed throughout his body. Daichi crawled back up onto the bed and held the still shuddering boy.

“That… was amazing!”

“It really was. I loved hearing you moan like that, it was so fucking hot,” Daichi exclaimed as he gave Suga a kiss, who could still taste himself on Daichi’s tongue.

“You sure didn’t act like it was your first time,” Suga commented as their lips parted.

“That truly was honest to God my first time giving a blow job. All I did was envision what I would want you to do to me and then did those same acts to you.”

“I like the way you think then; but, what about you?”

“What about me?”

Suga rubbed his knee over Daichi’s groin causing him to gasp in surprise and pleasure.

“I’ll take care of it myself later.”

“Shouldn’t I help you with that though?” Suga asked a little confused.

Daichi kissed him on the top of the head and said, “No. I didn’t give you a blow job in the hopes that you would reciprocate. I just wanted to make you feel good. No ulterior motives.”

“But what if that’s what I want to do?”

“I would rather you didn’t since I don’t want you to think that I expect something from you, but I guess I won’t stop you if you really want to. I don’t want you to push yourself though. If you get uncomfortable then simply stop; I won’t get mad, I promise. “

Suga nodded his head and slipped off the bed to kneel on the floor where Daichi had been just minutes before. He reached up, unbuttoned and unzipped Daichi’s pants; then he motioned for him to raise his butt and he slid them off along with his boxers.

‘I can do this. I can do this. I can do this…’ Over and over Suga chanted this inside his mind willing it to be true.

Suga then stood up on his knees, bracing himself with one hand on each of Daichi’s thighs as he leaned over to take Daichi’s hard length into his mouth.

Daichi had propped himself up to watch Suga but screwed his eyes shut when Suga leaned over him expecting his cock to be enveloped in heat any second. But that second never came. He felt Suga’s hands tremble where they had been placed on his thigh and Daichi quickly opened his eyes as the first tears fell from Suga’s eyes.

“I can’t… I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m…” The rest was lost when Suga began to sob onto Daichi’s legs.

Daichi quickly but carefully moved from the bed onto the floor with Suga, pulling the shuddering boy into his arms. Daichi rested his chin on top of Suga’s head as he rubbed his arms up and down the boys, whispering reassurances.

Daichi let him stay like that for a few minutes before speaking up in a louder voice.

“Suga, I want you to look at me.”

Slowly the boy leaned his head back away from Daichi’s chest so he could comply with his request.

“I need you to know that I’m not upset. I’m not disappointed; and you did not ruin anything.”

Suga nodded but didn’t look like he really believed him; so, Daichi leaned in and kissed him languidly and lovingly hoping he would get the message this way. Daichi broke away and rested his forehead against Suga’s.

“I knew this would be a tough road for both of us and I still made the choice to stay with you. We will work things out together over time; we are not in any kind of rush. I will be as patient as you need me to be; but Suga, if you ever force yourself to do something you don’t want to do to please me again I will be angry.”

Suga shuddered. Daichi doesn’t get angry very often but when he does… it’s usually best just to stay out of his way. Suga had never been on the receiving end of his wrath before though, and he planned to keep it that way.

“Now, since we’re both still naked why don’t we go get a bath together? I can wash your hair or give you a back rub if you want me to.”

“That actually sounds amazing,” Suga kissed his nose. “You are the best Daichi!”

Both boys stood up and walked toward the adjoining bathroom. Daichi ran some hot water and Suga sat patiently on the counter waiting for the tub to fill up. They threw in bubbles as the water rose and both boys sighed as they sank into the hot water.

A few minutes later as Daichi was lathering up the shampoo in Suga’s hair, he decided to just ask him out right.

“Suga, why didn’t you immediately say yes to the Doc adopting you?”

“I know my dad was a piece of shit in the end but up until my mom and sister died, he was actually a decent guy. I have good memories of everyone and it would feel like I’m turning my back on them in some way.”

“I guess I can understand where you’re coming from but you can’t make decisions for your future based on a reality that no longer exists. Make the choice that you will be happy with 10 or 15 years down the road.”

“Why are you advocating for the doctor? I thought you hated him.”

“He’s still not my favorite person in the world but he is trying to do right by you.”

Neither Suga nor Daichi said anything for the remainder of the evening as they quietly finished their bath, got dressed, and slipped under the covers.

Daichi fell asleep rather quickly whereas Suga’s mind wouldn’t shut off no matter what he did. Finally at one in the morning he got up from his bed to find the orange envelope Shin had given him earlier.

‘What should I do?’

 

 

 

Shin woke up early the next morning to make breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen to start preparing their meal, Shin noticed the orange envelope lying on the table.

He walked over to the envelope and quickly opened it.

There, on every highlighted dotted line, was Koushi’s signature.

‘Just like Seijuro said,’ Shin thought before his face split into a smile. He was finally grateful that his old captain and friend could put his emperor eye to good use. ‘I'm still going to kill him but he’s one hell of an FBI agent.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have chapter 17 posted sometime tomorrow as long as nothing happens between now and then. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi will start to be mentioned more as the plot progresses. This chapter tells what he and Shin have been doing behind the scenes. 
> 
> I'm a little worried about how this chapter turned out. Not because it's badly written I'm just hoping there aren't any major holes. 
> 
> If you notice any then please tell me :)
> 
> I really hope ya'll enjoy this chapter since it brings many things to light.

First thing Monday morning Shin and Suga went to the court house to turn in the adoption paper work. They were in turn handed the official documents stating that Shintaro Midorima was now legally Koushi’s Sugawara’s father. Shin told Koushi that for dinner the three of them would go out and celebrate.

Once they got home Koushi retired to his room and Shin went into his office to call Kazu.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

“Hey handsome I was just thinking of you,” Kazu answered. “How did it go at the court house?”

“Everything went great. Our papers were accepted which is why I am calling you. I need you to doctor them. I had to give them my legal name but I can’t show them to Shogo like that.”

‘If what Seijuro told me is true, it won’t really matter but better safe than sorry.’

“No problem. I can’t do it personally but I’ll get Daiki on it. I’ll have him change it in the system then all you have to do is go back to the court house tomorrow and request a copy.”

“Thank you Kazu, I really appreciate this,” Shin said before hanging up the phone.

 

Tuesday morning Shintaro went to the court house like Kazu had instructed and requested a copy of the adoption documents.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he saw that Daiki had come through for him.

When Shin left the courthouse he went straight home and locked himself in the office before making the dreaded phone call.

Ring…Ring…

“Hey Doc, how have you been?! I haven’t seen you in a while. How is that pet of yours?”

“Actually Sir I would like to speak with you about him. Would there be a time that we could meet up?”

“I’m actually free all day so just drop by when you’re able to.”

“Yes Sir. I will be there shortly.”

The line went dead.

 

Shin spent the next hour checking his recording device (hidden in his pen that’s in the front pocket of his shirt) and collecting the 500k from his stash that he kept hidden under the floor board. He probably wouldn’t even need the recorder for the type of visit he would be paying, but better safe than sorry.

Two hours after Shogo had hung up on him, Shin was pulling into the Haizaki estate.

He was escorted into Shogo’s office where he, as well as Seijuro Akashi were both waiting on him. Shin glared daggers at the red head who simply smirked in that infuriatingly superior way of his.

“So,” Shogo started, “you wanted to speak to me?”

“Yes Sir.” Shin threw the bag of money at Shogo and handed him the adoption documents. “All the money that the Sugawara family owes you is inside of that bag and those documents state that I am now legally Koushi’s father.”

Shogo runs his fingers through his hair. “Yeah and? I mean, I understand why you brought me the money but why do I care that you adopted the slut?”

“I refuse to have sex with him and he will not be at the ‘get together’ next Saturday. I figured you would want to know that.”

“I told you that those conditions were non-negotiabe when you decided to take that dirty piece of shit into your house. What makes you think you can just come in here and TELL me what you won’t be doing?”

Seijuro stood still as a statue next to Shogo’s desk missing absolutely nothing.

“As fucked up as you are Mr. Haizaki, not once have you ever forced a parent to have intercourse with their child.”

“According to this paperwork Doctor, he has been your son for only a little over 24 hours I hardly think-“

“Do you honestly think I care if it has only been a day? One day, one month, ten years. Time means nothing to me. I am his father now and I refuse to let you hurt him.” Shin locks his gaze with Shogo and continues. “You have the money Sir, now please leave my son alone.”

With that Shin turns around and walks out of Shogo’s office, back to his car.

 

Back inside Shogo’s office

“Why is he bending over backward for that kid?” Shogo asks himself

Seijuro still says nothing as he allows Shogo to sort through his own thoughts.

“I wonder what it is about this kid. Maybe…? No, I ran his face and name through my databases and everything checked out so I don’t think … Seijuro! I need you to run the doctors name and face through the FBI’s databases. They are more extensive than the one’s I’ve been able to use. Tell them whatever you need to in order for them to run it.”

“Yes Sir, I’ll go call them right now,” Sei said as he exited the room.

‘People are so predictable; it sickens me.’

 

 

 

On Wednesday Koushi was relaxing in the living roon when he noticed Shintaro standing at the mail box looking down at seemingly nothing. He had seen him do this a few times over the past couple of weeks, but he had just assumed that he was waiting for a package or an important letter so he dismissed it.

When Shin came back in he went straight up the stairs; so, Koushi followed him. He saw that Shin was in his office unlocking a filing cabinet and storing a piece of paper in a folder before locking the cabinet once more.

Koushi swiftly and silently entered his room across the hall.

‘I know it’s none of my business… I’ll talk to Daichi when he gets home and get his opinion.’

 

So, here they were at midnight trying to quietly break into Shintaro’s filing cabinet.

“Are you sure this is the drawer he opened?” Daichi asked for the third time.

“As I’ve said, I know that this is the one he opened,” Suga snapped in a whisper.

It took another five minutes but Diachi was finally able to unlock the drawer. Their job from there was relatively easy since there was only one file present.

Suga reached in slowly, as if he expected some alarm to sound, and picked up the rather thin file.

Suga and Daichi walked over to the desk to lay out the file and spread out its contents. There were just two hand written letters inside.

 

Shintaro,

I apologize in my role reguarding the Sugawara kid. I lost control of the situation and it was unacceptable.

We can still proceed as planned.

Call me at exactly 7:00 PM

613-xxx-xxxx

  1. A.



 

“What the hell?” Both boys said aloud before moving on to the next letter.

 

Shintaro,

My plan is still proceeding as expected. After you left, Shogo asked me to run you through the FBI database to get more information. He will find out you are a cop. You know what happens next.

Call me at exactly 5:05 PM tomorrow

021-xxx-xxx

  1. A.



 

“Who the hell is Shintaro?” Daichi asked confused.

“I guess I will just have to listen in on their conversation to find out,” Suga declared, not about to tell Daichi the truth.

Daichi just nodded.

 

At 5:04 PM Shintaro excused himself from the room and went upstairs. Koushi gave Shin a minute to make the call and get comfortable before heading up the stairs like a ghost and leaned his ear against the door to Shin’s office.

“Seijuro, what do you want?” Koushi heard him ask.

‘Why does that name sound familiar? Seirjuro… Seijuro … Wait! Seijuro was the name of one of the men who attacked me.’ Koushi’s started breathing rapidly and began to shake as tears slid down his face. ‘No! Shin wouldn’t be friends with that prick. There are other Seijuro’s in the world.’ Comforting himself with that sound logic, he slowly started collecting himself as the conversation raged on the other side of the door.

“Of course I’m still angry you son of a bitch!” He could hear Shin yell.

“We are not in middle school anymore Seijuro, that commanding tone doesn’t work so well anymore. Now, tell me what you want.”

“I need to talk with Koushi about this.”

“Tell you what why don’t you come over one evening and we have a big reveal party?”

“I was being sarcastic. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Because Koushi will fucking hate me that’s why!”

Silence reigned for a good two minutes before Shin spoke again.

“Yeah, I know you’re right you self righteous prick. Might as well come clean about it and let him make his choice. If you’re serious about doing this then let’s do it tomorrow.”

“It matters. Can you please just take my word for it?”

“Fine I’ll see you at 8.”

 

Koushi sat there stunned by the half of the conversation he had heard.

‘What could Shin ever do that would possibly make me hate him?’

Just as that thought crossed his mind Shintaro opened the door. Surprise registered across his face before his features became depressed once more.

“So I guess you know that we will have company tomorrow evening then?”

Koushi nodded.

“I need you to keep an open mind about the things you will be told. I wish I could tell you not to hate me but I doubt that’s even a possibility.”

Shin kneeled down and pulled Koushi into his embrace. “Just please know that I love you and I will always be here for you no matter what happens ok?”

Koushi nodded and threw his arms around the despondent man’s neck squeezing tight.

 

 

“Hey kiddo, time to get up” Shin said in a chipper voice as he threw the curtains aside allowing sunlight to spill into the room.

“Breakfast is ready and I cancelled your appointment with Teppei today. I want to take you out and go do something fun now that you are officially healed! So where do you want to go?”

“Back to sleep if I have any choice in the matter,” Suga groused.

Shin walked over to the bed and yanked the covers completely off the Silver haired boy.

“I was thinking a ball game, or the aquarium?” He continued as if the boy hadn’t uttered a word. “Or if there is something else that interests you more, we can certainly do that.”

Wiping the sleep from his eyes Suga sat up and said, “A ball game sounds nice. Which sport?”

Shintaro grinned, “basketball.”

 

“That was so intense!! Will you teach me how to play Shin?” Koushi asked animatedly.

Shin smiled at the boy’s child-like enthusiasm. “It would be an honor, though Ryouta might be a better teacher for you. I’m not sure how well I would do”

“I’m sure you would be fine. Who’s Ryouta?”

“Ryouta Kise is a colleague of mine. We used to play ball together in middle school and against each other in high school.”

Shin looked down at his watch and frowned. “I forgot how long games can last. I guess we better head home. I don’t really feel like cooking tonight so is there a place you enjoy eating at that we can order carry-out?”

Shin ordered enough food to feed a small army, then called Kazu and asked him to come over. He really needed the support and distraction tonight.

Shin and Koushi ate together before Kazu had arrived. Koushi had found it strange that Shin was all but begging him to eat this early. He was sure the man had his reasons for pushing the issue though

When Daichi walked through the door at 7:30 Shin asked him to eat quickly and meet up in the living room before eight to wait for their guest.

 

“Shin, honey I know you’re freaking out but you are not helping by continually pacing. All you’re doing is making everyone else even more anxious.”

“I know, but I can’t help it. This is no-“

Ding…Dong

Shins stomach bottomed out and he felt as if he would vomit any moment. He knew he must be walking because the door was getting closer but he didn’t feel anything.

He opened the door and there stood his old team captain with his intimidating heterochromatic eyes taking in every detail. Shin stepped aside and allowed him to enter. He watched Sei’s back slowly getting further and further away as he walked down the hallway to the living room. Shin doesn’t know what caused it, but he snapped.

He grabbed Seijuro by the collar of his jacket and throws him onto the ground. Shin straddled Sei’s chest and began pounding his face, screaming the entire time.

“I trusted you! How could you hurt him?!”

Kazu quickly rounded the corner and saw Shin pounding away at his former captain, who, for some reason, wasn’t even trying to fight back. Kazu yelled for help and with the assistance of Daichi, they were finally able to pull Shin off of the smaller man.

Seijuro simply stood up, wiped the dripping blood onto his sleeve and said, “Well now that’s out of the way, maybe we can focus on the more pressing issues?”

Daichi helped the man to the couch then ran and got an ice pack along with some bandages to help stop the bleeding. Kazu remained in the hallway with Shintaro to calm him down enough to rejoin the others.

“Doc, what is wrong with you?!”

“You’ll find out in a minute,” Shin murmered in a barely audible whisper.

Koushi just sat on the couch observing everything that was happeneing but made no effort to help or join in a conversation.

Seijuro noticed this and spoke to him for the first time since that night. “How are you doing Koushi?”

“Don’t you dare speak to him,” Shin growled.

“Now I thought we were holding this meeting to clear the air. Look at how the boy is already shaking. Maybe he remembers my voice after all?”

Daichi went to go comfort Suga who was shuddering nonstop at this point.

“Suga, I’m going to get you a blanket, you’re freezing.” Daichi returned and wrapped the shivering boy inside the blanket. He looked down when he heard Suga’s breath hitch and noticed he was crying. Putting two fingers under his chin, Daichi raised Suga’s head so he could look into his eyes. He was devastated by what he saw; there was no life in those eyes. Where ten minutes ago, light and life shined so bright, darkness and hopelessness reigned.

 

With great effort Suga turned his head to look at Shin and asked in the most heartbreaking voice imaginable “Why?”

With Suga losing it, Doc breaking down, Kazu trying to be supportive and Seijuro silently taking in the people before him, Daichi spoke up.

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?”

“Well since it looks like Shintaro over there is about to have a mental breakdown perhaps it would be best if I told the story?” Seijuro asked, knowing Shin would never let that happen.

And right on cue…”Shut up! I do not want you to speak for longer than necessary while you are in my house! Do you understand?!”

Seijuro raised a brow at the commanding tone he heard in Shintaro’s voice. ‘Well that’s new,’ he mused

“You know better than to speak to me that way, but given that you are emotionally distraught, I will allow it this once. I will acquiesce to your request for the time being, but do not speak to me in that manner again,” he finished coldly before waving a hand indicating that he now had the floor.

“Well first things first. Daichi, I’m a cop. I have been undercover for two years with the Yakuza trying to bring them down.”

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Do you not have more than enough already?!”

“Unfortunatley this is where politics come into play. My department tried taking them down once a few years ago, and before we could even book them the FBI swarmed our station and took custody of the men we had. They then let those men go stating that they had an agreement with Shogo Haizaki, the leader. Basically Shogo would lead them to the larger scale criminals who operated at an international level and the FBI would look the other way in regards to his dealings.”

Seijuro cut in before Shin could speak, “And the FBI wants to take him down now, but if they do then that means they broke their end of the agreement. There would be fewer people willing to be an informant if the news got out that they are no longer trustworthy when it comes to their agreements. So they placed me, Agent Seijuro Akashi undercover to find out if Shogo had international dealings. We could take him out for good that way. About a year ago I told Shogo that I was part of the FBI and I was placed into his organization to bring him down. Obviously he asked me why I would tell him this. So I told him that I wanted to help his organization and with my connections in the FBI I could do just that. He believed me. So far, he has revealed nothing but I can tell he is confiding in me more.”

Shintaro drew in a ragged breath and continued. “I was placed undercover as an “under ground” physician who would patch anyone up and keep my mouth shut. For a fee of course. Anyway it took me two years to get into Shogo’s inner circle.”

“How could you tell you were now a part of his inner circle?” Daichi asked curiousity burning in his eyes.

“Shogo called me to his office and allowed me to pick a boy that I would have “appointments” with. Only those in his inner circle, maybe 100 or 200 men out of the thousand or so in his employ, was allowed this kind of priviledge. Obviously I chose Koushi.

“I have known Seijuro since middle school, and I had heard rumors that he had joined the FBI. So when we saw each other at the Haizaki estate, it was just obvious to us what the other was there to do. We began working together and pooling our information. One thing about Sei, he is the most brilliant strategist I have ever met. He formulated a plan from the moment I was accepted into the inner circle until now and it’s happening even as we speak.”

Shin looked down at his feet for a moment to collect himself and when he looked up he glared daggers at Seijuro.

“As brilliant of a man as he is you would think he could stick to his own damn plans. He told me to choose the boy that I would most likely form a bond with; one look at Koushi’s medical records and my mind was made up. Sei told me that from the moment I chose a boy, events would start moving at a fast pace and would soon come to a head.

“The next phase of the plan was to make it where I was Koushi’s only client. I wanted this, not to have Koushi all to myself, but because that way I knew he wasn’t going to be hurt anymore. Sei scoffed at my idea at first but when I wouldn’t budge he said he would make it happen. I still have no clue how you incited his father to break the contract by the way,” Shin spoke to Seijuro.

Sei made the motion of zipping his lips and throwing the key away.

“It’s probably better I don’t know, lest I break the other half of your face.”

“Yeah,” Daichi cut in. “Why did you attack him earlier?”

“I’m getting to that but first, how is Koushi holding up?”

“Not great, can we please hurry this up?”

“After I became Koushi’s only client, Sejuro met up with me and told me that there was a high probability that Shogo would resent me asking for so many liberties; and that there was a chance he would want to ‘show me who’s boss.’ I received a call from Shogo and was asked to come to his estate to tend to one of his wounded men. While I was there I told him about the broken contract and requested that I be the only client Koushi would see-“

“I guess it was shortly after that then that I received a text telling me to go pay a visit to Koushi,” Seijuro cut in. “Shogo said he had it all set up and all I needed to do was show up at 5:00. However, he did not tell me Toru Oikawa would be meeting me there.”

“So the next phase of the plan was to get Koushi out of harms way and living with me. Seijuro told me he was ordered to go ‘visit’ Koushi and that this was the opportunity we needed to get Koushi away. I agreed and authorized him to hurt Koushi. He did not tell me Toru would be –“

“YOU DID WHAT?!!” Surprisingly it was not Daichi who yelled, but Kazu. “You allowed this sadistic fuck to hurt that kid. You were playing basketball and having a fucking grand old time while that child was being tortured?!!

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that damn it!” Shin quickly stood up, unshed tears in his eyes. “I never told him he could take it that far! The quickest way to get Koushi out of that house was to injure him enough that he would need to be taken to a doctor. Seijuro knew I would show up with the paper stating that Koushi was mine. He would take off when I showed up and leave Koushi for me to find, ‘needing’ a doctor. A broken arm, bruises… that’s all I should have found!”

Rounding on Seijuro, Shintaro strode toward him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. “You were not supposed to do anything more! I told you, all you had to do was make it look bad and I could easily doctor the documents stating that the injuries were worse than they actually were! Do you have any idea the amount of damage you caused? Do you even care?”

“If you can put me down I can explain what actually happened if you are ready to hear it?” Seeing that Shin was not about to loosen his grip he sighed loudly and looked at Daichi as he spoke. “Toru Oikawa was there when I showed up. Koushi was not home since we were technically not on the appointment list for the day. Mr. Sugawara told us to go wait in his play room until his son could get home. Toru wouldn’t shut up about all the sick things he wanted to do to the boy and with my reputation for ‘breaking’ people, he assumed I would be into it as well. I couldn’t very well tell him he was mistaken since that would arouse suspicion.

“So I went along with his plan. I had no idea he was planning to hurt the kid so badly. I did implement a few of my own ideas but nothing that I wouldn’t do in my own bedroom. Toru is the one who smashed his face in, Toru is the one who kicked him every time he screamed. He is the one who handed me the whip and told me how many lashes, he handed me the knife and he’s the one who forced that huge toy into him in the end. I did my part to avoid suspicion and I will own that and take whatever punishment you feel is appropriate.”

 

Shin let his grip loosen around Seijuro’s shirt and let his feet fall to the floor. Daichi slowly stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to face the monster that haunted Suga’s dreams.

“As much as I would love to dole out the punishment, I think Suga deserves to decide what happens to your worthless ass. As for you,” Daichi said turning his eyes to Shin’s. “Why would you ever let anyone lay a finger on him? Even if was just a coupleof broken bones and bruises, since when is that acceptable?”

“I thought the end would justify the means.”

“Look at Suga,” Daichi commanded. Shin raised his eyes to look at the broken boy before Daichi continued, “Do you still think you made the right choice?”

“I don’t know Daichi. I really wish I had an answer for you.”

Daichi drew in a large calming breath and walked back over to Suga, wrapping his arms around the frightened boy.

“Once Koushi was in my house,” Shin continued, “Sei said that the next step should be to adopt him.”

Both Kazu and Daichi looked absolutely outraged.

Kazu was the first to get enough control to speak. “So you only adopted him because this prick-“

“NO! I wanted to. It was just a coincidence that this played along with his plan. Basically this phase was to draw attention to ourselves. Counter intuitive I know, but by me adopting Koushi and then presenting Shogo with that paperwork, I aroused even more suspicion which caused him to further rely on Seijuro to get the information he wants on me. He will find out I’m a cop, that is inevitable at this point. My main concern is that now I know he will strike back. So what’s our move now Seijuro?”

“He will either take Koushi or Kazu to hurt you. Hell he might even take both.”

“I am already aware of this. I need to know what to do next,” Shin snapped, irritated.

“I can’t tell you. I have plans set up no matter how it turns out, but if I were to tell you who he would be taking then it wouldn’t be much fun now would it?!” Seijuro asked with that I-know-everything smirk.

“Koushi is my son and I want to protect him! Tell me what to do,” Shintaro all but begged. “I thought the purpose of this meeting was to clear the air and talk about the next step in your plan.”

“Technically I have fulfilled both of those requirements. We put everything out in the open and I informed you that someone would be taken. I don’t see what the issue is here.”

Seijuro began walking toward front door to take his leave.

“What plans do you have in place Seijuro?!”

“Don’t worry so much,” Sei called over his shoulder.  “I will leave you a letter in three days time explaining what you should do next. Have a great rest of your evening.”

Seijuro walked of the house, the shutting of the door echoing in Shin’s mind.

 

 

Shin walked over to Koushi still huddled up on the couch under the blanket. Thankfully he wasn’t shivering anymore but no light had returned to his eyes.

“Koushi, honey, can I p-please h-ho-hold you?” Shin choked out.

Shin could barely make out the slight nod he received. He quickly pulled the traumatized boy into his lap before he could change his mind and ignored the glare Daichi was sending his way.

“I’m so sorry Koushi. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry…” Shin repeated these words over and over until he broke down into sobs holding the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time really writing a plot and trying to weave it into a story to this extent. So if I messed up somehow feel free to tell me (in a nice way, please don't jump down my throat) lol :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 17  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 18 everyone!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Koushi heard every word of the conversation; he was just too numb to care. He would deal with those revelations later when he could find the strength to give a shit.

He now knew Shintaro’s role in the worst night of his life, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. He was sure that later on he would be furious but for right now he was content to just be held and rocked into oblivion.

 

Koushi was woken up the next morning by sunlight spilling through the curtains on his windows. He hated the sun right now. All he wanted to do was sleep. The world didn’t exist if he were asleep.

He’d had his world shaken up again and yet life continued. The mailman delivered the letters, the kids went to play at the park; it was business as usual, and Koushi realized just how little impact he really had on this earth.

‘If I were to be kidnapped, or just up and died, few people would care and the world would keep turning, just as it’s doing now.’

Needing some kind of relief from the raging emotions bubbling dangerously close to the surface, Koushi began franticly searching his room for one of his razors.

He tripped over a pile of clothes and sent some books crashing to the ground, instantly waking Daichi.

Koushi just stayed on the ground, curled up in the mess he had made, and began crying in frustration.

Daichi quickly got off the bed and went to kneel down next to Suga, checking to make sure he was ok. He reached his hand out to comfort the boy and for the first time that Daichi can remember, Suga flinched away from him.

Daichi pulled his hand back as if he had been scalded. He looked down at his lover and best friend, at a loss for what to do.  So he just lay down next to him on the floor and waited for him to get a grip and come back to him.

A good half hour passed before Suga showed any signs of life. He reached out and took a hold of Daichi’s hand bringing it to his lips and kissed his fingers.

“I’m sorry about earlier. That was unfair of me,” Suga whispered in a defeated, broken voice.

“Don’t worry about it,” Daichi said giving Suga a bright smile. “I knew it would be a rough day. Why don’t I go run you some bath water and when you get out I can give you a back rub?”

“I don’t deserve you, you know that right?”

“I was actually just thinking about how I wish I could do more for you. I am interested to know why you think you don’t deserve me though.”

“You are constantly taking care of me. I feel like I’m making you walk on egg shells and I haven’t really done anything for you except make your life a living hell along with mine. I can’t even give you head for fucks sake! And then to add to that, the monster of my nightmares shows up in my living room and tells me that there is a high probability that I will be kidnapped and used against Shintaro. Don’t even get me started on him right now.”

“Suga, I think I should be the one to decide who deserves me and my attention,” Daichi said as he kissed Suga’s forehead. “I love taking care of you, it makes my entire day when I do something and you give me a smile that’s reserved just for me. And seriously, quit worrying over the sexual aspect of our relationship; you don’t see me pushing for it do you?”

Suga shook his head no

“Exactly, so stop. And I’m sorry to possibly ruin your morning but you do need to sit down and speak with Shintaro. After you have a hot relaxing bath of course,” Daichi rushed to say before Suga could cut him off. “I’ll go get the tub filled up and lay out some clothes for you.”

Daichi disappeared into the bathroom to do just that. When he reappeared a few seconds later he motioned for Suga to go on in.

Suga sank into the water with a sigh, enjoying the few worry free minutes he was allowed to have. He let his mind blank out, literally thinking of nothing for the entire fifteen minutes he was in the tub. All too soon though he was forced to emerge and rejoin the real world.

After he got out of the bath Suga went to grab his clothes and froze as he caught his reflection in the mirror forcing himself to take measure of his appearance. His hair was no longer shiny silver, but rather a dull grey. He eyes were devoid of all the light and joy that they once held; and underneath his eyes, bags had formed from all of the sleepless nights and stress. It was obvious he had lost weight throughout this whole ordeal and his skin was a sickly pale.

‘This can’t be me.’ He reached out and touched his reflection. ‘I guess it’s only fitting that I look as broken as I feel.’

Suga reeled back and punched the mirror as hard as he could.

 

The sound of breaking glass could be heard across the hall. Shin swiftly threw the covers off and placed his glasses on his face before walking to Koushi’s room to check up on them. Shintaro was about to knock when he heard Daichi inside the room.

“Suga, open up. What happened? Can you please at least tell me you’re ok?”

He flung open the door and was greeted by a glare from Daichi. “What’s going on? I heard something shatter.”

“Suga broke something in the bathroom and won’t open the door. What if he hit his head and can’t open the door?” Daichi asked worriedly.

“Koushi, if you can hear me, open the door in the next 10 seconds or I’m kicking it in,” Shin said trying to remain calm.

“8..9..10.. Ok, here I come.”

Shin kicked in the door easily enough and strode quickly into the bathroom. The mirror was broken and glass littered the floor. Suga was sitting on the floor with his legs drawn up to his chest, back against the wall, and a shard of glass in his hand. Blood was starting to pool around him.

Shin walked over to him and first checked to make sure he was still breathing.

‘Good, he isn’t struggling to breathe and his eyes are responsive.’

Shintaro carefully picked the boy up and went to lay him down in his room across the hall since his medical kit was in there.

“What the hell happened?”

Daichi and Shin looked up to see Kazu in the bathroom doorway.

“My best guess is that he punched the mirror. Now, can you help me? I need to get these wounds clean and the blood stopped.”

“No problem, here’s the peroxide and let me go grab some towels.”

Daichi sat on the bed playing with Suga’s hair and keeping him calm.

Shin took the towels and softly started dabbing the wounds on his thighs and stomach to evaluate how deep they were. Thankfully the self-inflicted ones were superficial. His hand, where he punched the mirror however, had cuts that were a little deeper than he liked. He even had to extract pieces of glass and stitch up a couple of the wounds.

Koushi didn’t move at all during this process. The only sign he gave that he was even conscious, was the occasional wince of pain.

Once he was done tending to Koushi’s injuries, Shin observed at the boy and noticed how hard he was trying to look anywhere but at him

 

Sighing, Shin asked, “Daichi, Kazu, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?”

Kazu put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder when he would have argued and shook his head, telling him to just do as he asked. So without another word they left the room, Daichi slamming the door behind him in a show of displeasure.

Shin laid himself out on the bed next to his son… ‘Wait. Do I even have the right to call him that anymore?’ he asked himself.

“Koushi, I know I’m the last person you want to speak with right now, and I can’t blame you. I have done everything I know how to do in order to protect you and I failed every time. I-I never meant for y-you to get h-hu-hurt. I-I’m s-so s-so-sorry.” Shin buried his face into his pillows as the heart wrenching sobs forced their way out.

He cried until he had exhausted himself to mere sniffles and softly said, “I’ll pack my bags and I’ll be out of your hair in a couple of hours.” Shin pushed himself shakily onto all fours and started sliding his legs off the side of the bed when he felt a hand grab his.

“Don’t go,” Koushi said weakly.

“Are you sure?” Shin asked skeptically. “I thought you hated me.”

“I’m mad, but I don’t hate you.”

“Fair enough. Can we talk about what happened in the bathroom?”

“Not until you answer the questions I have,” Koushi said with a little heat.

“Of course Kiddo, anything you want,” Shin said as he pulled his legs back onto the bed and stretched out next to the boy once more.

“Why? Why would you allow that monster to hurt me in any way? I believe you when you said it wasn’t meant to go that far but why would you condone any violence against me?”

“How else were we supposed to get you out of that house? I couldn’t very well just walk in there and take you. We needed some excuse that would prompt Shogo to allow you to stay with me. That was the easiest and most efficient way to make that happen.”

“Ok,” Koushi said trying to collect his thoughts. “Why are you following these psychopath’s plans? Are you not capable of thinking for yourself?”

“You don’t know Seijuro like I do. He is like a strategist for the army; the whole world is one big chess board to him. There are moves and counter moves in this world just as in chess and Seijuro can see all possible counter moves for a given scenario; he can then formulate a plan based on those counter attacks and use them for his own gain. If he says this plan will ultimately save you, then I believe him.”

“But will I be whole by the time he’s done? Will I really be saved?” Koushi asked, his ire rising.

“I won’t let him go that fa-“

“YOU ALREADY DID!” Koushi cut in. “He said himself he didn’t know the other guy would be there so obviously he can’t account for everything.”

“You’re right, but he still achieved the desired outco-“

SLAP!!

“IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!! OK yes, you got what you wanted in the end, but wouldn’t you consider that an almost pyrrhic victory? You got me Shin. I’m here in your house just like you wanted but at what cost?! I DON’T EVEN RECOGNIZE MYSELF ANYMORE!”

Koushi was breathing heavily and was trying to calm down before he pushed himself into hyperventilation.

“I…just have… one more question… for you…” Koushi took a big gulp of air hoping to slow his breathing down. “Why did you really adopt me?”

The doubtful look Koushi threw at him made Shin felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Swallowing hard he said,“I didn’t adopt you because Seijuro told me to Koushi. In fact I had already had the papers when he informed me that that would be our next move. I held onto those papers for almost two weeks before talking to you about it. If you need proof of that I can call Ryouta, he’s the one who got them in order for me.

“I adopted you because I love you, not in the same way I love Kazu of course but that bond was there. I want to see you happy and I knew that I could provide that for you,” Shin smiled fondly at Koushi as he brushed the hair out of the boy’s face. “Now, can you please tell me what happened in the bathroom?”

“I saw my reflection,” Koushi said dejectedly

“Um… Ok, I don’t think I follow.”

Sighing in exasperation Koushi continued, “I don’t look like myself. Even I can see how beaten down I am. I got agitated when I saw that I was merely a shell of my former self and lashed out. And before you ask, I cut myself because I felt like it. Everything spiraled out of control again for me last night and I just needed some semblance of that back.”

Shin nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t say I approve but I can certainly understand. Would you like me to call Teppei? I’m sure he could make a home visit if I asked him.”

Koushi shook his head. “I don’t want to bother him on his day off. I can wait till Monday.”

Koushi sat up and looked around Shintaro’s room, taking everything in for the first time. What really held his attention was the floor to ceiling shelf that extended the length of the entire wall. Tons of little odd and end trinkets were sitting upon it.

Shin noticed where Koushi was looked and turned red in embarrassment.

“Uhh… I was really into the Oha Asa daily horoscope back in High School. Each day it would tell me my luck ranking for the day and what my lucky object was. No matter how stupid the object, I had to rush out to buy it. I still check my ranking on Oha Asa horoscope daily but I don't buy the lucky objects anymore”

“But, why do you still have them then?” Koushi asked, enjoying Shin’s discomfort.

“I may not follow my horoscope as religiously as I once did but I’m not about to tempt fate by discarding all of my lucky items. That’s just asking for bad luck,” Shin said with a wink.

“You’re so weird,” Koushi teased.

“I know. Hey kid, are we ok?” Shin asked hesitantly.

“We will be, but only if you keep me in the loop on what that psychopath is planning.”

“Deal. I won’t make the same mistake again,” Shin promised.

He leaned in to kiss Koushi on the top of the head and wrapped him in a hug.

“We need to go let Daichi know you’re ok,” Shin murmured into his hair.

“I know. Thanks for taking the time to talk with me, even when I didn’t want to.”

“Any time kiddo. Now let’s get down there so Diachi doesn’t get an ulcer.”

 

When the two walked down stairs, they saw Kazu and Daichi jumping apart from each other as they came in to view.

“What’s going on?” Shin asked a little concerned.

“Oh nothing honey bunches,” Kazu sang in a sickly sweet voice.

 

Koushi pulled Daichi off to the side and whispered, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing you need to be concerned about. Now, let’s go out somewhere for breakfast,” Daichi insisted.

“Yeah, that actually sounds nice.”

 

 

So the two boys left for their breakfast date. Shintaro turned to Kazu the moment the door shut mildly irritated at the new nickname his boyfriend had come up with.

“Ok, now can you please tell me what’s going on?”

“Daichi thought it might be a good idea to have a party. We can call it a recovery celebration, I don’t care. The point is he thinks Suga could use his friends right now and I agreed with him. I told Daichi to text the whole team; so, they will be coming over and staying until tomorrow. By the way they will be here in a couple of hours so we need to go shoppin-“

Shintaro cut him off with a passionate kiss. Their lips met and Kazu swore he could see fireworks explode behind his eye lids. Shin’s hands slipped around Kazu’s neck and gripped his hair, holding him still as his tongue swiftly invaded Kazu’s mouth. They moaned into each other’s mouth’s as the kiss deepened.

Shin slid his hand under Kazu’s shirt and toyed with one of his nipples, causing Kazu to cry out. It wasn’t until Kazu bit Shin’s bottom lip, hard, that he was forced to stop.

Kazu wrapped his arms around Shintaro’s waist and laid his head on his chest as they both struggled to catch their breath.

“Why did… you stop…me?”

“We can’t … fuck in the … hallway Shin.”

That’s when shin finally took stock of his surroundings; he hadn’t even realized they were in the hallway. He was so totally focused on possessing Kazu that location was irrelevant.

“They boys are gone, so why does it matter?”

“What brought this on all of a sudden?”

“You actually care about Koushi. I can see you putting forth the effort and when you said that you helped planned this party for him… I just had to kiss you,” Shin admitted.

‘And now seeing you standing there with lust filled eyes and swollen lips… Fuck, this is going to be a long day! Maybe we can sneak away once the team gets here? I will make it happen’ he resolved.

“I’m not heartless Shin; of course I care about him. He is your son now, and a permanent fixture in your life. Plus, Daichi being around has really helped with the whole jealousy issue I previously had. I can tell that Koushi only has eyes for him and the same for Daichi.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. It definitely makes my life easier if the two of you get along.” Shin leaned down and once more captured Kazu’s lips in a sweet, languid kiss. He broke the kiss himself this time and quickly adjusted himself before running upstairs to get dressed and grab his phone.

“Alright Kazu, let’s go get this over with.”

 

 

To say that Shin hated shopping was putting it mildly. He was always so exhausted when he goes home; large crowds always do that to him. It’s like they suck all the life and energy right out of him.

He was so grateful to finally be home that he had a momentary thought about kissing the front door of his house.

‘The team should be here any minute. At least there are enough people to help set up that it shouldn’t take very long.’

Shin’s phone vibrated and the incoming call was from a private number. Shin reluctantly slid the bar over to answer the call.

“Shin, this is Sei. I was just calling to let you know that I handed Shogo the results from my search this morning. I would keep Koushi home if I were you.”

Sei hung up.

The doorbell rang and Kazu went to open the door for the rowdy bunch of high schoolers.

Shin had a sinking feeling that he just couldn’t ignore. He immediately dialed Koushi’s number.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring… “You have reached the –“

“Fuck, please answer Daichi,” Shin pleaded as he entered the other boy’s number.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring… “Hello, the caller you are-“

“Why aren’t they answering?”

Shin began pacing back and forth, and the volleyball team just stood in the entry way watching and listening to every word.

“Umm… Is everything ok Doc?” Asahi asked.

“I don’t know. Neither Daichi nor Koushi are answering their phones,” Shin stated, shooting Kazu a worried glance.

“I’m sure their phones are on silent or they are just busy. Give them thirty minutes then call them back,” Kazu instructed.

Shin couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong but he flashed a smile and decided to put it out of his mind for the moment.

 

Fifteen minutes had passed when Shintaro’s phone began to ring, Koushi’s name flashing on the caller ID.

“Koushi, I’m so glad you called. Are you guys heading back yet?”

“Sorry, _officer_. I don’t think Koushi will be making it home,” a familiar voice drawled.

“Shogo, where is my son?!”

The entire team stopped what they were doing and looked at Kazu in confusion.

Noya mouthed, ‘son?’

Kazu waved it off but reminded himself to fill them in later.

“He’s here, unharmed and so is his boyfriend. For the moment anyway. Whether they remain that way or not is entirely up to you. I want you to come out to my house, alone. You have one hour and then someone won’t be walking out of here.”

The line went dead.

Shin slowly turned around, and addressed his audience. “Kazu, load up these kids and get them to the station NOW! I will explain everything later, but they need to be in a safe place just in case. Only allow the detectives, lieutenant, and captain near them. If anyone else approaches them assume they are the enemy. I love you Kazu. See you soon.”

The moment Shintaro walked out the door; he opened up his Oha Asa app to check his ranking for the day.

  1. Cancer
  2. Gemini (Koushi’s sign)



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed my story feel free to leave a comment or Kudos. I enjoy reading what ya'll have to say and it really just makes my day :)
> 
> Just in case you don't know Oha Asa ranks as 1 being the best luck for the day and 12 being the worst
> 
> I will try my best to have chapter 19 up on Monday :)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story :)  
> Have a great weekend everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie... I cried a lot while writing this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Chapter 19 :)

From the moment they stepped out on to the sidewalk after exiting the diner, Koushi felt eyes boring into him. When the feeling persisted, he knew they were being followed. He just assumed they were safe since they were on a busy street and had always heard that there is safety in numbers.

What they didn’t tell you is that it’s easier for someone to sneak up on you because you can’t hear their approach. They also never tell you about the bystander effect. Thanks to those idiots standing around with their thumbs up their asses Koushi and Daichi were taken.

The last thing Koushi remembers seeing before he felt the sting of the needle was the crowd breaking up and the people scurrying on about their business as if they didn’t just witness a kidnapping.

‘Daichi, I’m sorry.’

Sweet oblivion.

 

 

Shintaro slammed on the breaks the moment he entered the Haizaki estate, threw the car in park, and launched himself from his seat. No one was there to show him to Shogo’s office and as Shin took off in the direction he knew he needed to go, he didn’t pass one person.

He flew down hallway after hallway trying desperately to reach Shogo’s office even one second quicker. He threw open the door, having finally reached his destination, and scanned the room.

Seijuro, and that kid he patched up… Hajime?...were standing on the opposite wall, Shogo and the boys were nowhere to be seen.

Seijuro stepped forward and said, “Our instructions were to tie you to that chair and to inform you that you will not see the boys unless you comply. He also told me to reassure you that you will be walking out of here alive. So, don’t look so tense Doctor.”

Glaring daggers at the two men Shin stepped into the room and obediently sat in the chair. Hajime set to work tying the man up while Seijuro kept his eye on their temporary captive.

Once his arms and legs were bound, Hajime disappeared out into the hallway.

Shin opened his mouth to question Sei when he reached out and slapped his hand over it. He leaned in so his lips were right next to Shin’s ear and whispered.

“Do not ask any questions right now. I swear to you that I will not harm that boy again, and I will get him out of this.”

Shintaro merely nodded his head in understanding.

Another minute or two went by in silence before Hajime returned, a squirming Daichi thrown over his shoulder.

Daichi’s arms were duct taped behind his back and his legs were taped together, restricting any flailing movements.

Hajime laid the struggling boy down and took his place next to Seijuro once again.

Shintaro turned his head toward the door at the sound of footsteps.

‘Oh my God. What has he done to you?!’

Koushi was on all fours crawling, and completely naked except for a pair of thong underwear and a collar around his neck. Shogo was standing next to him holding the leash. Then Koushi lifted his head and locked eyes with him; there was no emotion, just bottomless pits of despair.

Shin felt like he was going to be sick at the sight before him. His stomach rolled as tears stung his eyes and he hung his head in defeat.

“What’s wrong officer?” Shogo asked with a smirk. “I think he looks better this way. Don’t you agree?”

Shin’s eyes hardened with new resolve as he looked right back at Shogo in defiance.

“Aww now don’t look at me like that, I was just about to make you a deal,” Shogo crooned. “You don’t try to fight back for the few minutes you’ll be here and I will let you take Daichi home. Koushi, however will be staying with me. As you can tell I have taken a liking to my new pet.”

Shintaro, not seeing another viable option, nodded his head.

Seijuro, came to stand right behind him to act as a guard; Shin heard him softly whisper “I’m sorry.”

‘What the fuck? To my knowledge Seijuro has never apologized. I wish I could have gotten that on ta-‘

Shin’s thoughts were cut off by a tugging on his pants. He looked down to see Koushi unzipping his pants, and panic set in.

“Koushi! Son, please stop!”

Shogo kicked Koushi on the back on the knee making the boy cry out in pain.

“It won’t be you receiving the punishments officer; I suggest you remember that the next time you try to speak to him.”

With the pants already unzipped Koushi reached his hand inside Shin’s boxers to pull out his flaccid length.

“You should be thanking me,” Shogo continued. “I’m giving you both a parting gift. This will be the last time you will be seeing Koushi, so how about a little gratitude?”

Koushi started to tug on his cock trying to make it come to life. When that didn’t work he took the whole length into his mouth and began his ministrations. He flicked his tongue over the head and the sensitive under side repeatedly, grudgingly reviving his cock from its limp state.

Heat coiled in his stomach and Shin involuntarily began breathing harder as Koushi increased his pace, his head bobbing up and down causing his sliver locks to bounce with it. Koushi swallowed the length of Shin’s cock all the way to the back of his throat and started to hum, sending delicious vibrations through Shin’s body.

Shintaro could feel the pleasure building, his climax close at hand. Koushi took his whole length in once more and Shin lost it. He shouted out as his orgasm hit, forcing him to release down Koushi’s throat.

“That’s one down,” Shogo said as he grabbed Koushi by the hair and threw him in Daichi’s direction. “Now go take care of the other one.”

Daichi wanted to scream in anger and frustration at his own helplessness, but he knew better. He had screamed when he first woke up from his drug induced nap to see Koushi sucking off some random guy. That man, who he now knew was Shogo, kicked or hit Koushi every time he even so much as uttered a word.

So here he was lying on the ground as the person who had become his whole world  came crawling over to him, unfastening his pants and pulling them down.

Daichi could barely see through the tears, which was probably for the best. When he felt the heat from Suga’s mouth engulf his cock, Daichi moaned and unthinkingly thrust his hips forward forcing Suga to take his full length.

Realizing what he had just done, a new wave of tears started to spill down his cheeks.

‘What the fuck is wrong with me? Why is my body reacting like this? I don’t want this… I DON’T WANT THIS!!’ Daichi screamed inside his head.

Suga released his cock with a pop and felt himself being turned onto his back, hands digging into the wood floor painfully. Daichi looked up and saw Suga straddling his waist, pulling the small string aside and slowly lowering himself onto Daichi’s shaft. He stopped moving once he had taken all of Daichi in, allowing his body time to adjust.

Daichi gritted his teeth to keep from moaning and was on constant alert to ensure his body didn’t act without his consent again. Daichi was trying his best not to look at Suga’s face, knowing if he did he would probably have a breakdown; but a movement in his peripheral caused him to turn and look right at his boyfriend.

He was mouthing, ‘I love you’ over and over, as tears flooded his eyes.

Daichi mouthed back, ‘I love you to,’ and after he knew Suga had received the message he then mouthed ‘I’m sorry.’

Suga just shook his head and turned his face forward toward the wall, eyes emotionless once more as he started to bounce up and down on Daichi’s cock.

Daichi would be lying if he said this didn’t feel amazing but this was not how he envisioned losing his virginity, or their first time as a couple.

Since Daichi was inexperienced, it didn’t take much to push him over the edge. He came, screaming Suga’s name releasing inside of his ass.

 

Shogo walked up and grabbed the leash attached to Suga and pulled it hard, forcing the boy to literally fall off of Daichi’s cock.

“I do hope you enjoyed yourselves but we must be leaving.” Shogo turned toward Sei, “wait five minutes before you untie them to ensure we are well on our way. Don’t worry pet,” he said as he glanced down at Suga, “if you behave yourself I’m sure I can arrange for you to be taken care of later.”

Daichi started struggling in earnest to free himself as Suga was led out of the room, but to no avail. Tears started falling from his eyes once more at the realization that he was going to lose Suga and he was absolutely powerless to do anything.

Hajime left with Shogo, leaving only Seijuro to guard them. Once he knew Shogo was out of ear shot, so Koushi wouldn’t be punished Sei addressed his two prisoners.

“We can speak now, but I wouldn’t yell yet as a precaution.”

“Where is he taking my son Seijuro?” Shintaro ground out between clenched teeth.

“All I know is it’s a ware house. I don’t know a specific location yet.”

“Will you tell me the address once you have it?” Shin already knew the answer but he still had to ask.

“No, Shintaro. If you came by yourself to retrieve Koushi, you put him, yourself and every other boy there in danger. Once I have the evidence I need I will reach out to my contact and they will reach out to you. Then you guys can swarm in and save the boys.”

“I need a timeline Seijuro or I may go insane.”

“I actually think you might torture yourself more if I give you one but, I suppose it won’t really hurt anything. I just need a week at the most. I know that must sound like an eternity to you but I will have him back to you by this time next week,” Seijuro promised.

“I h-hate you,” Daichi managed to choke out, “b-but you are t-the o-on-only one who c-can bring him ba-back to us. I’m be-beg-“

Daichi was cut off as sobs wracked his body.

“Time’s up,” Sei announced as he approached Shin to unbind him.

Once he was done untying Shin, Sei started walking toward Diachi when he noticed the boy tense up. “Hey Shintaro, I think it might be better if you untie the kid. I’m heading out but you will hear from me soon.”

Shin approached Daichi slowly, like you would a wounded animal. Daichi was still crying and shuddering as Shin carefully unwrapped the tape from around the boy’s arms and legs. The moment his arms were free Daichi buried his face in his hands in an attempt to shut out the world.

Shintaro bent down and scooped the inconsolable boy up into his arms and cradled him against his chest. Shin kept kissing the top of the boy’s head and whispering reassurances as they began their long walk through the numerous hallways.

Daichi, finally coming out of his stupor, realized he was being carried and was instantly ashamed of himself. He started struggling trying to force Shin to put him down.

“Daichi,” came Shin’s soothing voice, “you don’t have to be strong all the time. This is really about the only thing I can do for you; so please, just allow me to be here when you need me.”

Daichi’s struggles instantly ceased.

“I’m sorry Shin, I know this can’t be easy on you either.”

“No, it’s not but I also have every confidence that Seijuro will pull through. Look, Daichi, I know we aren’t exactly best friends but if you ever need me I just want you to know that I will be there for you in whatever way I can.”

Daichi gave a watery smile and once again curled into Shin’s chest.

 

 

Roughly an hour later, Shin pulled into a parking space at the police station; he got out of his car and swiftly entered the police station, Daichi right on his heels.  He headed straight for his Captain’s office and threw open the door. “We need to hold a meeting, now! I need all the detectives there and make sure you bring the boys.”

Shin didn’t even wait for an answer, he just turned on his heel and walked to the largest conference room they had.

Roughly five minutes later everyone had filed in and was seated around a large table; Shintaro looked out at the people who had gathered and began to speak.

“Hey there guys, my real name is Officer Shintaro Midorima. I know some of you kids have no clue what’s going on, but now is not the time for me to fill you in. Daichi and I can do that later at my house. What you need to know is that Suga has been kidnapped. We ha….”

Shin was cut off by the cacophony of questions thrown his way.

“What?!”

“By who?!”

“When did this happen?”

Daiki gave a shrill whistle to get everyone’s attention. “Let him speak guys.”

Instant quiet.

“He was kidnapped by Shogo Haizaki, leader of the Yakuza. I will have to tell you why later on,” Shin continued. “Anyway, Seijuro Akashi is an under cover agent for the FBI who is currently very close to Shogo. He has a plan in place to bring Koushi home to us within the next week. I don’t know what that plan is but he did say that he would be contacting me soon.” Shin softened his voice as he addressed the volleyball team, “I know you guys don’t know anything about Seijuro but once he makes a promise he keeps it. If you don’t believe me then ask Ryouta, Daiki or even your teacher Mr. Kuroko. We have all known Sei for a long time so we have complete confidence that he will do as he says.”

The boys looked to Ryouta then to Daiki who both nodded their head in reassurance.

“Now,” Shintaro exhaled, drawing all eyes back to him, “one more issue. I do not trust Shogo. I believe he will use whatever means necessary to ensure that Suga stays in line. He will not be above taking one of you to use as leverage should Suga decide to become defiant. So, as a precaution, all of you will be staying at my house for the next week. I will have the Captain contact your parents as well as the school and deal with those issues. Also Captain Hyuuga, if it wouldn’t be too much to ask, I would like to have at least two other officers besides Kazu and myself on my property at all times until this is resolved.”

“Not a problem. Is that everything Shintaro?”

Shin just nodded.

Junpei stood up and approached Shintaro, wrapping him in a hug. “We will get your son back Shin. Isn’t that right everybody?!”

“Of course Midorimacchi.”

“That goes without saying.”

“Hell yeah!”

“Will someboday please at least tell me why the doctor keeps calling Suga his son?!” Yu yelled above the noise.

“Well you knew about Suga’s home life Yu. After Shin spent some time with him he apparently realized he wanted to continue to take care of Suga so Shin adopted him,” Daichi answered.

“That’s awesome!!”

“So cool!”

“Why didn’t he tell us?!”

“Oh my God can you shut up?!” Daiki roared. “Christ, I don’t remember being this annoying in high school.”

Junpei gave Daiki a cold smile, “I’m glad to see you getting along so well since you are one of the men I plan to assign to safeguard them.”

“Captain, that’s not funny. I don’t do well with kids at all. Why don’t you send Ryouta, he would be great!”

“Oh I plan to. I also plan to send Taiga, Himero, and Shun. I know you only said two extra Shin but this will only be for a week and you are going to have your hands full; so, set up some kind of rotation and who ever isn’t on guard duty can give you a hand with the boys and around the house. If you’re ok with them staying with you that is?”

“That would be great! Thank you Captain, I really appreciate your help and support,” Shin said with a slight bow of his head.

“That’s the least I can do after everything you’ve endured in these last couple of years. Now get these boys to the house and get them fed. All of the officers previously mentioned, go ahead and ride over to Shin’s house as well. If you need anything from your apartments send me a text and I will swing by. Shintaro is not to leave the house so if he needs something one of you will go in his place. Understood?”

“Yes Sir!” they all replied.

“Very good, you are dismissed.”

 

All the boys divided up into different cars for the trip back to the house.

Once they all arrived back at Shin’s house, Shin requested that they go into the living room for a ‘meeting.’

“Ok guys,” Shin started out, “I don’t have enough food to actually make a meal so it will basically be a fend for yourself night. I will send someone out to do the shopping later. If you see something you want to cook that’s fine but if you don’t know how to use the stove properly then please ask for help. I also need all of you to write down shirt and shorts sizes as well as anything else you will need. Does anyone have any questions so far?”

Everyone shook their head ‘no.’

“Good. There are only two rooms left besides Koushi and Daichi’s room_”

“They’ve been sharing a room?!” Asahi questioned incredulously.

Shin turned toward Daichi to see his whole face lit up red. “I apologize Daichi, I had assumed you told them.”

“It’s ok Shin,” Daichi whispered.

“As I was saying, there are only two rooms available excluding Koushi’s room. It’s up to Daichi on whether or not people will be allowed to sleep in there. I will buy quite a few mattresses to lie out in the other two rooms so you can be as comfortable as possible.” Shin looked at his friends standing in the back, “You guys will be in the living room. Some of you can take the couch and I will also provide mattresses for you as well on the floor. If you need anything just as-“

“I’m pretty sure we should be saying that to you Shintaro,” Taiga interrupted. “We may not be the best of friends but I’ve got your back. We all do.”

Shin looked at each of his friends in turn, each of them sending him a reassuring smile. “Thanks guys. Now, I want Shun and Himero to go out and do the shopping. They can get it done a lot quicker than anyone else here. I want Daiki and Ryouta on the first rotation. Ryouta up front, Daiki in back. Taiga, Himero and Shun will take the second rotation. 12 hours on, 12 off. You can do whatever you want in your free time as long as you stay on the property.”

“Is the list ready?” Shun asks.

“Here. You may have to go to the kids sections for Shoyo and Yu,” Kei whispers loudly.

“Hey!” both boys yelled in outrage.

“I’ll text you the amount of mattresses and everything else. Here’s my card,” Shin says as he pulls it out of his wallet. “Go rent a moving truck to haul everything in and please try to be back before eleven.”

“Six hours should be plenty of time if we divide and conquer,” Himero says as they head out the door.

Shin turns his attention back to the boys in front of him and sighs. “I know you must have a ton of questions and I will do my best to answer; however, I will not share everything with you since some of it just really isn’t any of your business. Let’s get this over with. Red head, you look like you’re about to burst what is it?”

“Are you even a doctor?” Shoyo rushed out.

“Yes, I am. I quit practicing to become a police officer but I keep my license active so I can help out on scene. And yes, that really was my clinic we went to,” Shin rushed to add when he saw the red head raise his hand.

“How did you even meet Suga?” The bald one… Ryu?... blurted out.

“I was actually a part of the Yakuza as an undercover cop. I was sent to his house, and we met there.”

“So,” Kei started out, “let me guess. The head hancho found out you were under cover and they took Suga to get back at you?”

Shin looked ashamed as he turned his gaze to the ground, “in a nutshell, yes.”

“So if it wasn’t for you, Suga would still be here?” Kei accused

Before Shin could answer Daichi cut in. “We don’t know that either. There was a lot more going on than any of you will know. For all I know, if it weren’t for Shin, Suga would be dead right now. This is not the time for the blame game guys. I realize we’re not on the court but as long as you are here I will be pulling rank as captain.” Daichi turned to Shin as he spoke, “These guys will be my responsibility so don’t worry about them. You guys just focus on getting Suga back and keeping my team safe.”

As Daichi walked toward the stairs he addressed his team once more, “I need to be alone for a little bit and I expect each and every one of you to behave yourself or will double your receive practice.”

 

 

Once he was alone in their room, Daichi quickly shut the door and fell against it. The sweet smell that was Suga assaulted his nose, forcing him to remember with every breath he drew in.

Daichi’s breaths became labored as he tried to stave off the tears. As he looked around the room, scenes from their short happy life flashed before his eyes. Each kiss, every cuddle, all the arguments and the I love you’s played before him like a film reel he was helpless to stop.

“I don’t know what to do without you,” Daichi whispered into the air. “I love you so much. I need you, I need you, I need you…”

Sobs wracked his body rendering him speechless. He wanted to scream and throw something, but he didn’t want his team to see him in this state either; so, he settled for screaming into a pillow.

When Daichi pulled back, he realized he was lying on Suga’s side of the bed; so, he quickly scrambled off and remade that side. He wanted it to look exactly as Suga had left it.

Daichi made his way to the bathroom, hoping that a long hot shower could calm him down. He yelped when he stepped on something sharp. He had forgotten about the mirror incident that morning and no one had cleaned it up.

Daichi stared at the glass littering the floor. ‘Suga said that cutting helped him with stress maybe…’

Daichi leaned down and picked up a glass shard and pressed it gently into his skin only drawing a couple of dots of blood. He watched the drops roll down the side of his arm before falling to the ground. Just as he was about to press the glass a little harder a knock sounded on his door jolting him from his dark thoughts.

‘Oh my God! I’ve got to get a grip. I can’t believe I was just about to …’

Another knock sounded.

“I’m coming.” Daichi threw open the door and was greeted by the sight of his entire team filling up the hallway.

“Hey Daichi,” Asahi said as he stepped forward. “I know you said you wanted to be alone right now but it’s already been a couple of hours. We’re worried about you.”

“What are you talking about; it’s only been thirty minutes at the most.”

Asahi held up his phone to show that it was now 7:18 PM.

‘Holy Hell! I really have been up here a long time.’

“I’m sorry guys, I guess I lost track of time. Did everyone eat?”

“Everyone except you. We did make you a plate though in case you were hungry,” Asahi announced.

“Thanks guys. You’re the best. I’m really not feeling hungry though. I’m sorry you went to the trouble.”

“Its fine, Daichi. It’s not like it will go to waste, “Shoyo speaks up.

After a long silence fills the hall, Tobio steps up to speak with Daichi, “Daichi, I can’t even imagine what you’re going through right now, but you need to keep your strength up.”

For some reason being told what to do, by Tobio no less, sets Daichi off. “No! I don’t need to do a damn thing! Would you be able to eat if Shoyo went missing?! I’m still trying to figure out where I’m going to sleep tonight! I want to be in here but when every little thing is a constant reminder of what you don’t have, of what was taken from you…” Daichi trails off to collect himself. “But if I sleep anywhere else, I won’t be able to feel him. If I don’t feel him, then he really is gone. How would you handle it if you knew that Shoyo was being raped and possibly tortured but you couldn’t reach him?! HOW WOULD YOU HANDLE THIS TOBIO?!”

Everyone was looking back at Daichi with wide eyes.

“Wait, did you just say Suga is being raped and tortured?!” Kei asked into the quiet.

‘Fuck, I wasn’t supposed to tell them that! No going back now I suppose.’

A nod was the only response he could give as Daichi broke down into sobs.

Yu, Asahi and Ryu came forward to help their broken captain into the spare bedroom next door and laid him down.

Daichi doesn’t know when the crying turned to sleep, but he didn’t really care. He was just grateful for the peace.

 

Daichi came awake with a start and looked around the unfamiliar room. Someone had moved him onto a mattress at some point and there were three other mattresses surrounding him with his team spread out on them.

He looked at the clock on the wall; it read 3:22 AM.

‘Well I’m up now,’ thought Daichi.

He quickly and quietly made his way over to the door and went downstairs. Shintaro doesn’t know, but Koushi and Daichi found their stash of booze a while ago. They had just never had a need for it.

‘Yeah, well I definitely need some now.’

He made his way to the cupboard and reached behind all of the canned goods to find the bottle of vodka. Daichi thought about getting a cup with some ice, but this was more of a ‘straight from the bottle’ kind of night.

Just as Daichi exited the kitchen and believed he had gotten away scott free, a light in the living room clicked on revealing Daiki, silently watching him.

“Hey kid, wanna share a glass?”

“Umm… Sure,” Daichi answered taken aback.

He went back in to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of glasses for them, not wanting to share saliva by passing the bottle back and forth.

“Would you like to know why I became a police officer?” Daiki asked.

‘Not really.’

“Was it so you could lord your power over your enemies?” Daichi asked sarcastically.

Daiki barked out a laugh before smothering the rest in the crook of his arm.

“No, kid.” Daiki pointed to the blonde haired beauty asleep on the floor. “He’s the reason I joined.”

At Daichi’s perplexed look, Daiki continued. “I’ve known him since we were in middle school. We were on the same basketball team together along with Shin and Seijuro as well. We went our separate ways in high school and joined rival schools. I was too chicken shit to tell him how I felt and I regretted it everyday that we were a part. As luck would have it we ended up at the same college, and I wasn;t about to let this opportunity pass me up as well. So, we started dating.” Daiki smiled fondly remembering the past. “As you can see he’s gorgeous! Men were always jealous of him and women threw themselves at him every chance they could.”

Daiki inhaled a shuddering breath preparing himself. “Well there was this one time that someone took it too far. The men were convinced that he was sleeping with their girlfriends, so they drugged him and kidnapped him.” Daiki, threw back the contents of his drink and bent his head down as he recalled the painful memory. “When midnight rolled around and he still wasn’t in our dorm room, I knew something was wrong. I went looking for him and… I found him in the locker room. When I walked in he was being raped by one man while the other two were beating the shit out of him. I quietly walked back out and ran to the equipment room to grab a baseball bat. I beat the shit out of those guys, one of them will never walk again.” Daiki smiled dangerously.

“I swore to both myself and to him that I would never leave him again and that I would always protect him. So I became a cop,” He finished.

“So why did he choose to become a cop then?” Daichi asked inquisitively.

“Because if I didn’t then who would watch his back while he was watching mine?”

Both men looked to the ground and saw Ryouta give a blinding smile. “Hey handsome, come back to bed,” Ryouta whined.

“I will in just a minute.”

Ryouta pouted and Daiki just rolled his eyes and smiled at his antics.

“My point in telling you this is that I want you to know that you guys can still have a happy ending. I know Ryouta’s one experience is probably nothing compared to what Koushi has been through but as long as you don’t give up on him, it’s possible.”

“Akashicchi will bring him back to you,” Ryouta said as he yawned.

“How can you guys put so much stock in what this one guys says?!” Daichi asks irritably.

“Because Seijuro is always right. If he says this will free Koushi, then it will. End of story.” Daiki looked at the bottle in Dacihi’s hand. “I won’t stop you if you want to drink yourself stupid. I know the first night is especially hard; but don’t make it a habit, ok kid?”

“Ok, thanks for talking to me.”

“Anytime. If you need to talk again, just come find me and I will make time.”

“Thank you.”

And with that Daichi got up and trudged back up the stairs to their room. He threw the liquor bottle on the bed and went to the locker that contained both of their jerseys.  Daichi took out Suga’s and stuffed a pillow inside of it so he could throw it on the bed and pretend that he was there. So when his hand roamed in the middle of the night, it didn’t just hit air where a warm body should lie. It wasn’t Suga, but it was the next best thing.

For now that would have to be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the attention this story is getting, you guys are amazing!! :)
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes and leave concrit/reviews, it would be appreciated ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was basically just a chapter to show what each boy is going through and how Shin and the rest of the guys are handling things.  
> Next Chapter we will see more of Seijuro and a little of how he's moving things along with Shogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

Suga jolted awake when he heard the metal door to his room being opened.

‘Please be quick. I just want sleep.’

All day yesterday Shogo had used him as his own personal sex toy; but apparently that ended last night when he was thrown into this room.

All throughout the night people had been coming into his room and using him; with his leg chained to the bed and his hands cuffed, there really wasn’t much he could do to stop them.

The man walked straight over to the bed and knelt next to his head. He leaned over and Suga could feel his breath against his cheek.

“Calm down, Koushi. I’m not here to hurt you,” the man gently whispered. “I’m going to tell you my name but I need you to keep calm ok.”

Suga knew the voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it; so, he nodded his head.

“It’s me, Seijuro.”

Suga inhaled sharply at the memories that name drug up but Seijuro placed a hand on his back rubbing in comforting circles while Suga regained control.

“I’m not here to harm you in any way. I promised Shintaro that I would not lay a finger on you and I also promised to get you out of here.” Seijuro continued in a whisper. “I just about have everything set up to do that and I will be contacting Shintaro tomorrow. I was wondering if there is a message you would like me to give Daichi or Shin?”

Once Suga had collected himself, he whispered, “Tell them I love them. That I’m so glad they are in my life… I don’t think I could do this if they weren’t.”

“You got it kid. Hang in there for me.”

With that Seijuro exited the small room, plunging Suga into darkness until the next “client” arrived.

 

 

“No… STOP! SUGA!!... GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!”

Daichi sat up in bed shuddering and out of breath as the door to their room was thrown open and Shin rushed in.

“Daichi, are you ok?”

“Yeah, just a bad dream I suppose.” Daichi began crying as reality slammed him hard in the face.

‘Suga still isn’t home. I couldn’t save him. He’s being abused. I can’t do anything. Useless.’

Shintaro pulled the boy against his chest allowing him time to cry it out. Kazu appeared in the doorway, but Shin motioned for him to leave. So he did, shutting the door behind himself quietly.

Shin rubbed his hand up and down Daichi’s back in an effort to comfort him. After about five minutes it seemed to finally be working. Daichi pulled his face back from Shin’s chest and Shintaro wiped away the remaining tears with his thumbs.

“I want you to talk to me Daichi. I saw the liquor bottle on the floor. I don’t mind you having a drink every now and again but you’re not in a good place right now and the last thing we need is to add alco-“

“I didn’t drink it. I mean, I had a glass with Daiki last night and I was going to down it, but I fell asleep before I could.”

“That’s good. Did Daiki say anything while you guys were having a drink?” Shin asked curiously

‘It’s very unlike Daiki to even want company for a drink.’

“He told me about Ryouta and –“

“He did what?! Daiki Aomine actually had a conversation with you?!”

Daichi was beyond confused at this point. “Umm… yeah. He’s actually pretty cool. Was I not supposed to talk to him or something?”

“No, that’s not it at all. It’s just that Daiki doesn’t really speak to people he just met. Hell he barely speaks to me and I’ve known him for seventeen years,” Shin said in amazement.

“He told me if I ever needed to talk to him again that he would make time for me.”

“Was he feverish? Was he drunk? Is the world ending?”

“What’s the big deal? So he said he would make time to talk to me..”

“Exactly! Daiki doesn’t make time for anyone! He’s always made others adapt to his schedule. It’s just so out of character for him that I was shocked for a moment, but now I’m good. Sorry about that,” Shin said, a little embarrassed that he allowed himself to become so wound up.

Shin cleared his throat before speaking once again. “I’m dumping the liquor bottles out. I understand you’re upset and depressed but the alcohol will only make it worse. I would hate for you to do something you will regret because you chose to drink. I will make it known to the other adults as well.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Daichi,” Shin began speaking into the uncomfortable silence, “I know this isn’t an easy time for you but you can’t afford to sit up here and mope all day. You have an entire team who looks up to you and looks to you for guidance.”

“Do you not think I know all of that?!” Daichi exclaimed in irritation. “But how am I supposed to face them when I don’t have answers?! When I feel so broken that I’m sure they can see the cracks?! I love Suga more than anything, they-“

“So you don’t think they’re just as depressed as you?! They may not love Koushi in the exact way that you do but he is still their friend, and he is still a member of the team! Those boys stayed up crying until late last night and not one of them was able to eat dinner.”

“They told me that they had all eaten,” Daichi said, confused.

“Of course they did. You would have been worried if they had told you the truth and they know that you already have enough on your plate,” Shin explained.

They remained silent for several minutes allowing the words both had spoken to sink in. Then Daichi’s sniffles broke that silence.

“It’s only been one day that he’s been gone, but I missed him lying beside me in bed last night. I know we haven’t been sharing a bed that long but when you get used to seeing the person you love fall asleep beside you every night and then you wake up next to them every morning. When that gets taken from you…” Daichi took a shuddering breath. “It hit me harder than I thought it would.”

“I’m so sorry Daichi, if I could make things better, you know I would. Just hang in there for me ok? A week will go by pretty fast. If you’re up for it later maybe you and the rest of the team could teach me to play volleyball?”

Daichi shot Shin and incredulous look.

“I told Koushi I wanted to play a game with him sometime. So I figured I could surprise him when he gets back. I know we don’t look it but all of us cops used to play basketball, so we’re athletic. Maybe we can play a game later?”

Daichi graced Shintaro with a gentle smile, “Yeah that actually sounds nice.”

Shintaro smiled easily back at him, “Great. Now, let’s go get some breakfast. Taiga is an amazing cook!”

As Daichi and Shintaro walked toward the door they could hear footsteps quickly retreating in the hall. He quickly threw the door open and caught Shoyo in the hallway gently knocking on the guest room door, quietly begging to be let in.

Shoyo quickly turned in the direction of Daichi’s room when he heard the door open. “Guys! Seriously let me in! Daichi’s out here and he’s going to kill me!”

“Say Shoyo, why are you locked out in the hall?” Daichi asks in a mock nice voice.

“Because our team mates are jerks and won’t let me in,” Shoyo pouts.

“Uh-huh. Now why did I hear retreating footsteps from outside of my door?”

Shoyo panicked and rushed out, “We-heard-you-scream-and-went-to-check-on-you-but-Kazu-told-us-not-to-so-we-decided-to-listen-in-on-your-conversation-to-make-sure-you-were-ok.”

Daichi’s building anger defused when he heard his friends reasoning; though, now he was a little embarrasses that htye had heard everything. “Oh, Ok then.”

“Phew, that was close,” Shoyo muttered under his breath.

“Hey guys,” Daichi called through the door, “come down stairs and have breakfast then we’re going to shoot some hoops with Shin and his friends,”

Yu reluctantly opened the door.

“They’re twice our height and some of us have never played basketball,” Ryu pointed out.

“We will split the teams up equally Ryu. It won’t be us versus them. Besides, after we are done playing with them, they are going to play volleyball with us.”

“That should be interesting,” Kei commented.

 

The herd of boys slowly made their way down stairs as a heavenly scent rose to meet them.

“I guess Shin wasn’t kidding if this smell is anything to go by,” Daichi said.  

Daichi wasn’t shocked to see Taiga in the kitchen cooking. What did surprise him, as well as the rest of the team, was the fact that he was cooking wearing some frilly pink apron.

Yu and Ryu lost it, doubling over clutching their stomachs as they laughed their asses off as Asahi tried to get them to calm down before they offended the man.

Kei had a look of disgust on his face as he turned his back on the man. Tadashi followed Kei’s lead.

Daichi and Tobio exchanged a confused look before a huge grin took over their face.

Shoyo simply decided to address him. “Umm… Taiga…Why are you wearing a womans apron?”

‘You idiot!’ the entire team thought.

Taiga looked down at the apron as if double checking that he did in fact have it on. “Oh, yeah I guess it must look out of place on me. But this was my mom’s apron that she would wear when she cooked for me as a kid. When she passed away I kept it and started wearing it anytime I cook.”

“That’s so sweet!” Shoyo beamed at the man and Taiga gave the boy a lazy smile in return before turning back to the task at hand.

 

 

Shin came down the stairs a half hour later with Kazu and addressed everyone. “After they eat, the boys said that they would like to play some basketball. Taiga, Shun, Himero, I know you guys just got off your rotation so if you’re too tired I underst-“

“Hell no! I’m always up for a good game!” Taiga shouted enthusiastically and the other two men agreed.

“Well that’s settled then. Daiki will join in I’m sure since we are playing in the back yard, so that will make six of us. Ryouta will be needed up front so he won’t be able to play this time. Kazu, Himero, and Taiga will be on a team and Daiki, Shun and myself will be on the other team.”

“This should be fun,” Himero piped in. “It’s been a long time since I’ve played against you, Shin.”

 

The boys scarfed down their food, eager to get outside and play a game.

“Daiki!!” Taiga called out. “Hey! We’re going to play a game and we need you to even things out!”

“Hell yeah!” Daiki yelled as he ran over to the group. “So which team am I on?”

“You’re paired with me and Shun. Since both you and I are on the same team though Daiki, to make things even we will be on the team with the kids who have never played basketball.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me!!” Daiki yelled in exasperation. “I thought we were about to get an actual game going. I ain’t holding the brats hands all throughout a game.”

“You will play with them, yo will teach them and you will be nice. There was a time when even you didn’t know how to dribble; so, get off your high horse and teach these kids the basics!” Shin all but shouted at his former team mate.

As Shintaro was walking away he threw over his shoulder, “Oh and one more thing. None of us are allowed to go all out. We would end up hurting someone. If you and Taiga want to go one on one later on that’s fine but stow it until then.”

“Yes mom!” Daiki said while rolling his eyes. “Alright! Those of you who can dribble and know the rules go stand by Taiga! The rest come with me!”

 

Out of the eleven boys on the Volleyball team only Tobio and Shoyo stood in front of Daiki.

‘So I get shorty and attitude problem huh? Well at least Shin will be on the court helping me out’ Daiki thought to himself.

Daiki went through the basics, showing them how to dribble, the proper form for shooting (though he didn’t really care as long as they made it in the basket), and how to pass. Then he quickly went over the rules. Shoyo short circuited half way through and Daiki gave up.

‘Whatever happens happens I guess.’

 

Five minutes into the game and even Shin had to admit that he was just ready to call it. Anytime the ball was thrown to Tobio he would turn it into a toss all but handing the ball over to the opposing team. Shoyo ran after the ball no matter where it went, without paying attention to the people around him. ; so he kept tripping and falling into his own team mates.

They were only two points down but both Daiki and Shin hated losing, in anything! If Shin hadn’t insisted on enforcing  his self-rule, they would be winning by a large margin but Shin restricted himself to only shooting half-court.

 

After the first half the boys grew tired, not used to constantly running like they were being forced to do. So, slowly but surely they all drifted off the court to relax in the grass next to it and catch their breath.

“You guys can go all out now. We just can’t keep up,” Daichi called out.

“Finally!!” Daiki exclaimed. “Now we can really have some fun!”

Shintaro had the ball slowly bringing it up the court when he stopped on the other teams three point line.

“What’s he doing?” Daichi asked his team mates. “Now he has to pass or shoot from way back there.”

Shintaro took his stance and in perfect form (as always) shot the ball.

_Swish_

“Holy shit!” Ryu yelled.

“That’s impressive,” Kei commented off hand as he pushed his glasses farther onto his face.

The ball was passed in to Taiga who was swiftly bringing it up the court. He was stopped by Daiki at the half court line and both of their eyes took on a glazed look of extreme concentration.

None of the boys saw how it happened, they were just that quick, and when they looked up Daiki had the ball in his possession driving hard up the lane for a dunk.

“Their footwork is something else. If I tried any of that I would be flat on my ass,” Tobio commented.

Back and forth the two monsters went; though, they did occasionally pass to their other team members.

Shoyo sat there, eyes wide in amazement as he watched the impressive display.

 

Finally the game ended and Shintaro’s team won.

“Just wait…till we… get …Tetsu… on our team…” Taiga said between harsh breaths.

Shintaro slowly collected himself and walked back over to the boys who were staring at the men in awe.

“Did you guys enjoy watching?!”

“Holy shit! That was awesome!”

“Where did you learn to do that?!”

“How long would it take to learn something like that?!”

“Can you teach us?!”

Each boy spoke over the other trying to make his question heard, when Daiki ended all of that by letting out another shrill whistle.

Shin sent Daiki a nod in thanks and cleared his throat before addressing the boys. “No I cannot teach you because I was never really taught. This is just our natural talent and no, it’s not normal. I guess you would call us geniuses.”

“So you guys are the Tobio and Yu of the basketball world?” Tadashi asked.

“I guess…”

“Ok guys,” Daichi stood up clapping his hands to get their attention. “Shin wants to learn to play volleyball so let’s go. Yu, go grab some pads out of our room. The court is concrete but it’s smooth so we should still be able to play relatively easy. Only Yu is allowed to dive for the ball today.”

Daichi turned toward the other men who just got off the court. “If you guys would like to play we could always use more players and we don’t mind teaching you.”

None of them said anything but the basketball players did get up and follow the volleyball team over to the court. They each took turns telling them the different positions and showing them how to receive, spike, block and serve. Then Daichi stepped forward and explained the rules.

They divided into two teams and began to play. The older men got the hang of it pretty quickly, though there were quite a few mistakes since they weren’t used to calling for the ball.

They were all taken aback by Shoyo’s athletic ability.

“Is that the same kid?” Daiki asked disbelievingly

Daichi just smiled and told Tobio to do their monster quick. All of the men’s mouths were hanging open in astonishment. None of them even had time to move before the ball had already hit the ground and gave Shoyo’s team a point.

“I underestimated the little shit,” Daiki said with a smile.

Daichi found himself laughing at the men’s surprised expressions; then he caught himself.

‘What am I doing? How can I be laughing? How could I even think of playing volleyball without Suga?’

Without a word, Daichi stalked off the court.

He could feel everyone’s eyes following him, silently questioning him.

“You keep playing, I’ll be right back,” he could hear Shin tell the team.

So, when Daichi felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him, he was surprised to see Daiki standing behind him.

Daiki nodded toward the picnic table and both of them walked over and sat down.

“Don’t to this to yourself,” Daiki said in a low voice.

“Do what?” Daichi asked, feigning ignorance.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You were out there having a great time with your friends and for a moment you forgot about Koushi. You think that you don’t deserve to be happy and now you’re beating yourself up because you allowed yourself to have a little fun. Sound about right?”

Daichi let the first tear fall. “How did you know?” He asked in a choked voice.

“I’ve been there. I know I found Ryouta that night but he was in the hospital for a month afterward and I wasn’t allowed to stay with him. But I was there every day from the moment visiting hours opened until the time they closed. He used to tell me to go play, that he didn’t want me to be miserable but I didn’t listen. I guess it was my penance for not being able to protect him. I didn’t do what Ryouta told me to and it made him sad that I chose to be miserable on his behalf. So, would Koushi want you to be sitting here all depressed because of him or would he want you out there happy with your friends?”

“I understand what you’re saying Daiki and I appreciate it. I’m sure Suga would want me to be out there playing instead of sitting here but it’s not easy. I mean, you’re way stronger than me and you couldn’t even do it.”

“Strong? You think I’m strong?! Ryouta was gone for a few hours and I was a God damn wreck! Koushi was taken over twenty four hours ago. If I was in your position I would be hammered 24/7, picking fights, breaking things, screaming. You are handling yourself way better than I could even at my current age. So don’t sell yourself short, ok kid?”

Daichi nodded.

“I’m not going to force you to go back over there, but could you help me get dinner defrosting in the sink then?”

“Yeah, no problem. Hey aren’t you supposed to be on rotation?” Daichi asked as they headed toward the kitchen.

“Yeah but Shin told me not to worry about it since everyone else was coming out.”

“Isn’t that a little unfair to Ryouta?” Daichi inquiried

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to him later,” Daiki said with a wink.

“There are just some things I don’t need to know.”

Daiki threw his head back laughing.

 

 

Koushi lost count of the number of guys that had come in and out of his room during the day.

‘Day? Was it daytime?’ It was hard to tell when there were no windows.

The metal door was thrown open again as someone stepped into the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

“Hey there Koushi, long time no see. You looked so much better with the tail.”

Koushi’s stomach rolled at the deceptively sweet tone of voice, leaving him breathless.

‘No!’

Koushi flinched when Toru’s hand touched his butt.

“Ah, I see you do remember me. Don’t worry I’ve been forbidden from fucking you.”

Koushi winced at the brutally blunt words, but was grateful that the man wouldn’t be able to touch him.

He felt something push against his entrance and turned his head, as if he could actually see what was happening in a room with no light.

“I-I thought you s-said you couldn’t t-to-touch me.”

“Oh, I can’t but these toys can, so spread your legs,” Toru commanded.

Koushi did as he was told and the toy easily slid inside.

Toru grabbed the end of the dildo and began fucking him with it. He then reached around and started sliding his hand up and down Koushi’s cock slowly bringing it to life. Toru increased the pace of his hand on Koushi’s length to match the rhythm of his other hand which was pounding the toy hard into Koushi’s ass.

Koushi began thrusting into the hand around his cock trying to create more friction.  His cock was painfully hard now, and just when he felt the heat coil in his stomach, Toru removed both hands.

Koushi whimpered and Toru laughed.

“What? You actually thought I was going to let you cum?”

Toru removed the dildo from Koushi and inserted a larger size anal plug. He reached around once more to ensure that the boy was still hard and then stood up from the bed.

“I’m going to leave that inside you. I’m putting a sign on the door that will say ‘remove before use, replace when you’re done.’ Whether they actually do that or not… Anyway, have fun.”

Toru walked toward the door and threw over his shoulder, “I will see you again soon Koushi.”

_Slam!_

And Koushi was alone again.

 

Ten minutes went by before the door was opened again. There was no speaking. The man simply unzipped his pants, crawled onto the bed behind Koushi, and slid himself inside of the boy without removing the plug.

Tears stung Koushi’s eyes when the pain overwhelmed him.

‘Daichi, I don’t know how long I can hold out. God I’m sorry.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my story :)   
> Ya'll are amazing!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuro gets the ball rolling on his end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i realize now that I had been calling Tatsuya by his last name... I honestly thought it was his first name... my bad.   
> I kind of expected that to happen though. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I had typed Tanaka, Hinata, or Kise only to catch myself and have to go back and change it. It's hard to change your mindset after hearing them addressed by their last names for so long lol
> 
> Anyway here is chapter 21, I hope you guys enjoy it

Seijuro lightly knocked on the doorframe of Shogo’s make shift office announcing his presence. Shogo lifted his head from the papers that were lying on his desk, and acknowledged Sei.

“I’m sorry to trouble you Sir, but would you be able to spare a couple of minutes of your time?”

“Sure, come on in.” Shogo motioned Seijuro toward the chair in front of his desk.

“Thank you. I’m not quite sure how to ask this with any kind of tact so I’m just going to say it. What would I have to do for you to bring in a blonde boy from Europe?”

“Got a thing for blonde’s Seijuro?” Shogo teased.

“Yes Sir. I don’t even care which country since I’m not picky. Just a boy with natural blonde hair.”

“Makoto Hanamiya is an old friend of mine who moved abroad after high school. We have various dealings together so I’m sure it won’t be a problem. It’s still extremely early where he’s at but in a few hours I’ll give him a ring and talk to him about it.”

“Thank you Sir. May I ask you one more thing?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you relocate your men and your operation offices into the warehouse district? The FBI wouldn’t have messed with you as things stood.”

Shogo sighed as if he felt completely put out and then explained, “I know they wouldn’t have but Shintaro would have come for Koushi if I had stayed.  He would have probably ended up dead if he were to break into my estate by himself. I want to stay off the FBI radar and having a cop killed is not the way to do that. So, it was just easier to move. We should be able to completely relocate to the Phillipines in six months if we continue to rake in the profits like we are now.”

“Why the Phillipnes Sir?”

“No reason in particular. I actually just closed my eyes and stuck my finger on a place. The place I landed on was the Pacific Ocean but the Phillipines was the closest land mass.”

‘Why must I constantly be surrounded by idiots,’ Seijuro thinks to himself.

Sei smiles, “What a cool way of picking a place.”

“I know, I’m a genius,” Shogo praises himself.

‘Must refrain from rolling eyes!’

Sei just held his smile in place.

“Well, is that everything you needed to speak to me about?”

“Yes Sir. “

“Very well then, I will call you once I have spoken to Makoto. Now leave. I’m extremely busy,” Shogo said as he once again turned his attention back to the papers.

“Thank you Sir,” Seijuro let himself out and left the warehouse district.

 

Seijuro walked into a busy shopping complex and called his contact from a burner phone.

“Do you have anything Agent Akashi?”

“I have our conversation on record. I will leave the recording device in the usual spot then swing by my old apartment to pick up a new one. The name of the man he will be contacting is also on that recording device. You should be able to pull up any bank accounts the two of these guys have. Once the money is transferred, and I have the boy in hand, it will be considered an international transaction for human trafficking. Then I expect you guys to come in full force on this bastard. Do you understand me?!”

“You sound a little worked up. Are you ok?”

“Yes Sir I’m fine, I’m just ready to nail the son of a bitch. By the way when that transaction does go through I need you to call the Tokyo police station and ask for Captain Junpei Hyuuga. They have a lot invested in this case so I want them involved in the bust.”

“I hate dealing with the local PD but,” he sighs, “I guess I’ll make an exception, since it’s you asking.”

“Thank you Sir. I need to go drop this off and make a few more calls. See you soon.”

Seijuro took out the battery and crushed the phone in his hand for good measure before discarding it in the trash and pulling out another burner phone.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

“Hey, it’s Seijuro, I need you to do something for me.”

 

_Ding Dong….Ding Dong….._

“I’m coming!” Ryouta yelled. “Jesus it’s early! Who the hel- Murisakibaracchi!!”

“Hey Ryouta,” Atsushi said, and for once he wasn’t talking around chips or other snacks. “Tatsuya told me a little about what happened so I figured I would bring snacks for everyone. Snacks always make me happy.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you but these are teenage boys and they enjoy sleeping in. None of them will be awake before nine. I’ll take the cakes and put them in the fridge, can you bring the bagged snacks in and put them on the counter?”

“No problem. Where’s Tatsuya? I wanted to surprise him.”

“He’s on rotation until 9. So Murisakibaracchi, did you make these cakes?”

“Yeah, they’re this month’s feature dessert in my pastry shop.”

“That’s amazing!! I’m so proud of you and I’m glad to see you’re doing so well with something you enjoy.”

“Ryouta, would you mind SHUTTING THE FUCK UP!!” Daiki roared as he stormed into the kitchen.

‘I forgot how cranky my Aominecchi can be when he gets woken up before his alarm.’

“I’m sorry Aominecchi. Murisakibaracchi showed up with some snacks for the boys.”

“Tell me Ryouta, does this really look like the face of somebody who gives a shit? I want sleep so if you want to catch up with the cake making giant then please take it outside.”

Before Ryouta could say anything else, Daiki spun on his heel and stomped back into the living room.

“Himerocchi is out back, so if you want to go hang out with him until his shift is over you can. I’m going back to bed to cuddle. Please make yourself at home.”

Ryouta quickly walked to the living room to apologize to Daiki, leaving Atsushi alone in this strange new house. He took out a bag of mini muffins he brought with him and started popping them into his mouth as he headed out the back door in search of Tatsuya.

 

 

“Ah, SO COOL!! How tall are you?!” Shoyo asked, his eyes lit up in amazement.

“6 foot 11 inches.” Atsushi said around some chips he was munching on.

The entire Karasuno team surrounded the giant and they were all forced to tilt their heads up if they wanted to look at his face.

“Hey Atsushi is not some display at a freak show so close your mouths,” Tatsuya commanded. “And you, let me have those chips.”

Tatsuya stuck out his hand waiting for Atsushi to hand them over.

The giant man pouted but reluctantly gave in.

“You know you’re only allowed one large bag of snacks per day now. You don’t want to use it up before lunch time do you?”

“Fine I guess you’re right,” Atsushi moped.

Atsushi felt something tugging on his shirt and looked down to the see the orange haired ball of energy. “Umm… Can I help you with something shorty?”

“Will you be a blocker for us during practice today?”

“Practice? You’re on a sports team? I didn’t know they had something a tiny kid like you could play. What’s this sport?”

“Volleyball. All you have to do is try to block the ball from coming on your side if the net,” Shoyo looked up at him with all of his hopes shining in his eyes.

“Yeah I guess I can.”

“Whoo- Hoo!! Yes!!”

“Shoyo, why in the hell would you ask someone like that to block?! We will never get a point!” Tobio yelled exasperated.

“It will actually be good practice,” Daichi cut in. “One of two things will happen. We will either get completely blocked out, in which case we can train ourselves to keep our composure during those times. Or we can work together to overcome the block. We improve either way.”

 “I suppose your right,” Tobio conceded.

“Spoken like a true captain,” Yu chimed in.

Shintaro walked down the stairs and clapped his hands, all eyes turned in his direction.

“Taiga informed me that Tetsu will be here a little later on to bring each of you your assignments for the week. So, go ea-“

“Wait, why would Taiga have to inform you?”

“He and Tetsu are together, so it makes more sense for him to call Taiga. I thought he would have told you.” Shin looked out at the shocked faces and continued, “Anyway, go eat breakfast and then get your morning practice over with.”

“Yes Sir,” they all said before running off to grab a plate.

 

 

Tetsu showed up at noon with a duffel bag full of books and papers for the boys.

Shintaro opened the door and took the heavy bag from the smaller man.

“Thank you. Hey Shin, where are the boys? I expected chaos when I stepped through the door.”

“They’re outside practicing right now. I try to keep them outside as much as possible during the day because Taiga, Tatsuya and Shun are trying to sleep,” Shin explained.

“I was looking forward to spending time with Taiga,” Tetsu stated with a small pout.

“He’s usually up by 6. That would give you three hours to spend with him; or, if you want to go in there now, I’m not about to stop you.”

“Nah, I need to help the boys with their assignments. If you don’t mind can I stay here?”

“I guess, but don’t you have a job?”

“Yes but I took the week off so I could help the boys with their assignments.”

“As long as you have all your bases covered then that’s fine with me. I just don’t want Taiga jumping down my throat for any reason.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle him,” Tetsu said with a wink as he walked past Shintaro into the living room.

‘This whole place is going to have to be sanitized after everyone leaves,’ Shintaro thinks to himself as he pushes his glasses up with one finger and follows Tetsu.

 

 

“Alright boys it’s 2 o’clock.  Time to wrap it up and come do your homework,” Shin calls out the back door.

“I’m going to get there first Bakeyama!”

“You started early you little shit!”

Tobio and Shoyo ran as hard as they could toward the back door. Shoyo turned his head as he reached the door to gloat and ended up running straight into Shintaro, knocking him down.

“Gwaaahh! I’m so sorry!!”

“Shoyo! You klutzy shit!”

“You two have an odd relationship, “Shin commented as he stood back up. “Hey boys, who else is in a relationship on your team? There’s you two and then Suga and Daichi…”

Shoyo turns a bright shade of red and walks into the house without saying a word. A blush spreads across Tobio’s face as well and he looks at the ground as he speaks.

“Umm… We’re not supposed to know this but Asahi and Yu are together I think. We stayed late to practice one evening and we kinda heard them in the club room.”

“Heard who in the club room?” Daichi asks as he and the rest of the team finally catch up.

“I think there was some couple using our club room the other night. I don’t know who it was though,” Tobio half-lied.

“That’s so gross,” Kei commented.

“Yeah, disgusting,” Tadashi chimes in.

“We just need to be extra sure that we are locking up at night, and then we need to bleach everything,” Daichi said so matter-of-factly.

“Alright guys get inside and get started on your homework,” Shin orders.

“Yes Sir.”

 

 

“Hey Seijuro, it’s Shogo. I just wanted to let you know that I spoke with Makoto and he said he can have a boy here by Friday.”

“Thank you Sir. I look forward to meeting him. I will reimburse you for this of course; I just didn’t have enough to pay in a lump sum.”

“Not a problem, I’ll just take half your pay until he’s paid for.”

“Yes Sir. I have one small favor to ask for.”

“Jesus Seijuro!” Shogo yells in exasperation, “I’m busting my ass for you here and you want something else?!”

“Yes Sir, but this doesn’t require you to do anything.”

“Ok let me at least hear it,” he sighs frustrated.

“I have a cousin with silver-white hair a few shades lighter than Koushi’s. When I told him about the other boy with similar hai-”

“Seijuro I really could not care less.  If you’re asking if you can bring him in, as he’s blindfolded to and from the warehouse I don’t see an issue with it. Now, is there anything else you need?”

“No Sir. You won’t hear from me again until Friday, unless you need me for something.”

“Very well, enjoy your week.”

Click….

‘Thank God he’s such a dunce.’

 

Six o’clock rolls around, Taiga wakes up and he and Tetsu disappear to do God knows what. The boys finish their homework, the older boys stay to help out in the kitchen and the younger ones run out the back with Atsushi in tow.

Kazu and Shin sit at the dining room table to oversee the boys in the kitchen when Shin’s phone starts ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hello Shintaro, it’s Seijuro.”

Shintaro puts his hand over the speaker and calls for Daichi. Then he puts the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

“Seijuro, how is Koushi? Have you seen him? Is there any news?” Shintaro rushes out.

By this time everyone that was in the kitchen is crowded around the phone hoping to hear some news about their friend.

“There will be a man with white-ish hair coming to your house early Friday morning. He will give you all the information you need about what’s happening.”

“Ok but what about Suga?!” Daichi asks impatiently.

“He’s not doing all that well. I would be shocked if he was to be honest, but he did ask me to give you a message. He said that he loves you both very much and that he is so thankful to have you in his life. He also said he doesn’t think he would be able to get through this without you.”

Daichi and Shin both wipe tears from their eyes and Seijuro continues to speak.

“I don’t have the ability to empathize with people so I literally can’t imagine what you two are going through right now; but, there is a light at the end of this tunnel. Now, I plan on visiting Koushi in the morni-“

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!” Daichi screams.

“I assure you, it’s not that kind of visit. I just want him to know that someone is on his side through all of this. I won’t hurt him Daichi, I already promised Shintaro. Now, I was about to ask, do either of you have a message you would like me to tell Koushi?”

Shintaro nods toward Diachi silently indicating that he should go first.

“Do you have a pen and paper?”

“Yes.”

“Tell him that I know there will be times when you want to give up, that you just don’t want to be here anymore but you stay. Just knowing that you’re out there somewhere still living gives me the strength I need to get through this. I love you so much so please just stay for me.”

Daichi started crying as he took off toward the bathroom away from prying eyes.

“Shintaro, is there anything you would like me to relay?”

“Just tell him that I will be waiting for him. I can’t wait to hear his laughter and hold him again; so please hold on and I love you, Son.”

Shin wiped away a few tears as they tried to escape.

“I got it. I will read these to him tomorrow. You won’t hear from or see me again till Friday.”

Click…

Shintaro put his phone down and turned toward Kazu who had gotten up to sit next to him at some point. “You know, I’m still not used to saying that word. It just sounds so foreign and weird coming from me.” Shin sighed and stood up, “I’m going to go check on Daichi real quick.”

Shintaro leans over to give Kazu a kiss before making his way toward the bathroom.

He knocks softly on the door announcing his presence as he slowly opens it. He hears sniffles coming from behind the drawn shower curtain.

“Hey kid, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I will be. I just need a couple of minutes. Hey Shin could you call Shun in here?”

“No problem. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Shun, Daichi wants to talk to you. He’s in the downstairs bathroom. “

“And he asked for me?” Shun asks confused.

“Yes, but could you please give him a few minutes before you go in there?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

Shun knocks on the door and pushes it open to see Daichi sitting on the counter top.

“So, how can I help you?”

“So I’ve been thinking… I know I don’t have Suga here with me but …” Daichi trailed off and decided with a more direct approach. “Shin and Kazu haven’t had two minutes to themselves since all of this started on Saturday. They usually pour themselves into bed around midnight and when they wake up Shin’s constantly busy with all of us and-“ 

“I understand what you mean” Shun cut in. “I’ll take over watching over you for a while. You guys are just cooking right?”

Daichi nods his head.

“Yeah, piece of cake then. I’ll go let Shin know,” Shun walks toward the door and opens it. He stands out in the hallway and turns back to Daichi. “You’re one thoughtful kid, you know that.”

 

Shun returned to the kitchen and pulled Shintaro off to the side. “I will take over keeping these delinquents in line. You and Kazu go spend some time together and take a break.

He doesn’t have to be told twice. He walks out into the dining room, grabs Kazu’s hand and pulls him up the stairs to their room.

“What the hell are you do- mmmm”

Shin cuts him off with a kiss as he kicks the door shut behind them.

Kazu turns his head to the side to break their lips apart, gasping for breath from the unexpected assault.

Shintaro picks the smaller man up and tosses him onto the bed; he quickly crawls up Kazu’s body until he’s completely on top of him, caging him in.

Then Shin leans down and softly whispers in Kazu’s ear, “I do not have it in me to be easy tonight. If you want to bow out, now’s your chance.”

Kazu leans up and bites down hard on the sensitive skin of Shin’s neck in answer. Shintaro shudders when he feels his tongue flicking over the abused area.

Shintaro sits up on his knees and pulls his own shirt over his head before taking his hands and ripping straight through the buttons on Kazu’s. Both of them try to undo each other’s pants in a frenzy to get the other naked quicker.  Shin stands up and quickly removes his pants before yanking Kazu’s right off of him.

He reaches in the drawer for the lube and slathers quite a bit on his shaft. Shintaro climbs back onto the bed and flips Kazu onto his stomach. He wipes the excess lube on and around Kazu’s entrance and pulls his hips upward silently telling his boyfriend to get on all fours.

Kazu complied with the silent command. He instantly felt something nudge against his entrance and before he had time to debate what it was Shintaro thrust his hips forward completely burying himself. Kazu cries out in pain at the intrusion and thankfully Shin gives him a little time to adjust before he starts moving. Shin pulls almost all the way out, only leaving the tip inside before thrusting forward hard.

“God you’re so tight,” Shin gasps out.

Pleasure mixes with pain as Shintaro sets a punishing pace. Kazu, unable to hold himself up against the onslaught, buries his face in the comforter on their bed.

Shin suddenly reaches forward and grabs Kazu by the hair and pulls him back till he’s kneeling with his back arched against him, neck completely exposed. Shintaro leans his head down the few inches and whispers into his ear “I want to hear you scream.” As if to punctuate his point Shin slams home again causing Kazu to cry out before going completely still. “I can’t hear you with your face buried.”

Shintaro bites down hard at the junction of Kazu’s shoulder and neck, causing the smaller man to whimper and shudder; then he begins sucking on his skin, marking him. Shin pulls almost all the way out once more and yells, “Don’t do it again! “against Kazu’s skin as he completely buries himself once more. Shin released his hold on his boyfriend’s hair and lets him fall forward, back onto his hands. He takes a rough hold of Kazu’s hip in one hand as he reaches around with the other to stroke his neglected cock.

Kazu’s breathing picks up as he feels Shintaro’s hand on his cock gently gliding up and down the length, a complete contrast to the hard tempo of his thrusts.

“Nnng so fucking good!” Kazu moans as pleasure overwhelms him and he struggles to stay up on his hands.

Shin’s hand moves faster over Kazu’s cock matching his strokes in time with each thrust. Kazu begins to move his own hips, grinding downward into Shin’s hand all but begging him to make him cum

The hand Shintaro had on Kazu’s hip slides slowly up his side and to his chest where he pinches and  plays with Kazu’s nipple, giving him that extra burst of pleasure he needed to send him over the edge, screaming Shintaro’s name.

Shintaro’s thrusts became erratic as he neared his own end. Four more hard thrusts had him burying his face into Kazu’s shoulder, yelling out his own release as he came inside.

Kazu collapsed boneless face first onto the mattress, his own limbs refusing to support his weight any longer. Shin pulled out and rolled to the side so he didn’t crush Kazu under his own weight.

 

They both laid there for quite a few minutes catching their breath after that vigorous display. Then Kazu felt the bed dip as Shintaro climbed off and went into the restroom. His head was too heavy to even attempt to follow Shin’s movements so he just closed his eyes knowing he would be back.

Shin went into the attached bath and quickly cleaned himself up before wetting a rag and returning to Kazu’s side. He crawled back up onto the bed and gently pulled Kazu’s legs apart so he could get the wash cloth in between to wipe him up.

After the initial shock of cold water Kazu relaxed and hummed in contentment as Shin cleaned up the evidence of their love making, if you could really call it that. Shin leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to each globe, whispering “I’m sorry,” on each one.

“If you’re going to be sorry then why do it?” Kazu chastised a little annoyed that Shin felt he had anything to apologize for. Sighing, Kazu rolled over and motioned for Shin to lay his head down on his chest so he could hold him. Shin obeyed immediately and Kazu began playing with his hair as he asked, “What are you sorry for?”

“For hurting you, I’m so sorr-“

Kazu put his finger up against Shin’s lips halting his words. “Yeah it hurt at first but holy shit that was hot! I need to make you lose control like that more often!” Still seeing worry in his boyfriend’s eyes he added, “I’m fine Shintaro, I promise. Now quit worrying and bask in this amazing afterglow with me.”

Ten minutes later, both men got up and scrounged around for their clothes when Kazu said, “Not that I’m complaining, because that really was amazing, but I’m wondering what brought that on? You’ve never been like that before.”

“I guess it was a combination of things: stress, worry, and anger definitely added to that but the biggest reason was that I just needed to feel you. With everything going on with Koushi, I guess I just felt the need to validate your existence. Like, yes he is in fact here and safe and he’s mine, kind of thing. I have no idea if that makes any sense to you.”

Kazu walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Shin’s waist tucking his head against him. “I understand what you mean,” he placed a kiss on Shin’s chest before pulling back to look up at him. “It kills me to watch you going through all of this but we will bring Koushi home to us.”

“Us?” Shin asks confused.

“Well, only if you want me here of course.”

“That’s a stupid question, I miss living with you. I want you here 24/7 at my beck and call.”

Shin bent down and captured Kazu’s lips in a languid kiss.

Kazu whispered against Shin’s lips, “I love you more than you will ever know.”

The slow exploration continued until Shin pulled back this time and said “I love you to, and I plan to spend every day showing you just how much.”

Giving Kazu one least peck on the lips the two broke a part and walked downstairs to see a wide eyed Taiga and Tetsu.

Shin leaned over and whispered, “I think we were too loud again,” causing Kazu to blush.

Tatsuya and Shun stuck their heads out from the kitchen and yelled “WALK OF SHAME!!”

Pushing his glasses up onto his face Shin said, “I don’t think that applies here.”

“Oh it definitely applies. You two should be ashamed! I had to send all the boys outside so their virgin ears weren’t scarred, “Tatsuya scolded.

“I’m sorry. I actually forgot all about everyone else,” Shin said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“We noticed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this story has already received almost 1200 hits and 50 kudos just in the twenty days since I've posted it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, your support is greatly appreciated !! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! :)
> 
> It's the beginning of the end for Haizaki... Thank God!!

Seijuro quickly checked the warehouse they were hiding Koushi in for signs of people. Seeing no signs of life, he walked toward the back room where the boy was being kept and slowly opened the door.

“Please… just kill me.”

Seijuro closes the door behind him and stepped farther into Koushi’s room.

“Please…”

“Koushi, it’s Seijuro, how are you holding up buddy?”

Koushi started sobbing into the blanket on the bed. “I…Just want…To…Die!!”

Sei moved then and sat on the bed next to the broken boy, wrapping his arm around his back, holding him as he fell apart.

“Shh, calm down. I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

Koushi drug in a few ragged breaths and finally gained enough composure to speak.

“T-t-toru came b-by yesterd-day. He put th-this plug in m-me. It hurts s-so much,” Koushi dissolved into tears once more.

“Ok, that’s a good start. I know I have given you zero reason to trust me, but I would like to remove it, with your permission of course.”

Koushi nodded his head, figuring Seijuro really couldn’t do any more harm than what has already been done.

“Okay, that’s good. I can’t promise this won’t hurt but you will feel better afterward.”

Seijuro snatched the lube off of the night stand and squirted a generous amount around Koushi’s entrance.

“One…Two…Three,” the plug popped free.

“AAAHHH!” Koushi yelled as his body shook with the force of his pained sobs.

Sei began rubbing comforting circles on the boys back, “it’s out now, it’s ok.”

Eventually Koushi collected himself.

“Thank you. Umm… Not that I’m complaining but why are you here to see me today?”

“I spoke with Shintaro and Daichi yesterday and I have a message from them. Would you like to hear them?”

Koushi nodded his head.

“Daichi said ‘Tell him that I know there will be times when you want to give up, that you just don’t want to be here anymore but you stay. Just knowing that you’re out there somewhere still living gives me the strength I need to get through this. I love you so much so please just stay for me.’”

“Shintaro said ‘tell him that I will be waiting for him. I can’t wait to hear his laughter and hold him again; so please hold on and I love you, Son.’”

“God I miss them, and as always Daichi knows just what to say,” Koushi mutters.

“Look, I realize it’s none of my business but why were you asking for death earlier? You have people waiting for you back home.”

Wiping the remaining tears from his eyes Koushi sat up on his knees. “I know that. I don’t really want to die Seijuro; but do you have any idea how hard this is for me?! I was abused after my mom died and I couldn’t comprehend what was going on because just two days ago… a week ago… my life had been perfect. I quickly realized this was my new ‘normal’ and stopped expecting things to get better. Then Shin comes along and gives me a home, a family, and love when it had been so long since I had known these things. Then to have it all stripped from me again?!!”

“Koushi I’m telling you that you will be out of here soon, in three days actually and you will have all of that again. What else can I do to help you while I’m here?”

“I’m exhausted, I’m hungry and I’m thirsty. I only ever get about an hour of sleep at a time throughout the night before someone comes in here.”

“Are they not feeding you? No water?”

“I did have one glass of water. I’m just scared that they spiked it with something; so, I refuse both food and drink unless absolutely necessary.”

“What if I were to bring you something?” Sei asked. “Would you eat?”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Koushi answered hesitantly.

“Ok, I’ll run and go grab something for you and I’ll be back. I’m taking the plug with me.”

“Pervert!” Koushi accused.

Sighing in exasperation Seijuro explained, “It defeats the purpose if I just leave it here where anyone could use it.”

“Oh, right.”

“I’ll see you in a bit. Hang in there kid, you’re doing great.”

And Seijuro was gone.

 

Not even a full sixty seconds had passed before Koushi heard his door creak back open.

“So you’ll be leaving in three days?”

Koushi broke out in a cold sweat as Toru Oikawa slowly makes his way across the room.

“Looks like I better have my fun before then.”

 

 

 

An hour later and Seijuro is back at the warehouse with plenty of food and drinks. The moment he steps foot into the building he can hear Koushi’s screams.

He runs as fast as he can toward the heart wrenching, pain filled screams. He throws open the door and sees Toru thrusting into Koushi. One hand is in his hair forcing his head up and back as he holds the flame from a lighter over the boy’s nipple.

Toru turns toward Seijuro at the sound of the door opening. “Ah, you’re just in time. Would you like to join me?”

Seijuro marches forward, grabs Toru by the throat pulling him out of and away from Koushi, and slams him against the wall.

“Shogo made it extremely clear that you were not even allowed to set foot in this kid’s room. So what the fuck are you doing here?!”

Seijuro loosens his hand enough to allow the man to speak.

“Well I heard you telling the slut that he would be out of here on Friday; so, I figured I might as well take my turn while I can. By the way Sei, why will the boy be gone in three days? I don’t recall Shogo saying anything about moving him.”

“That is none of your business,” Seijuro said icily.

“Oh, but what will Shogo think when I tell him about it?” Toru mused aloud.

“Not a damn thing. Once I tell him you were deliberately disobeying direct orders, do you really think Shogo will believe a word that comes out of your mouth?! I, Seijuro who has been helping him build and expand his influence or you, Toru Oikawa, the fuck up, sadist thug who has only been a source of headaches. Hmmm… Which one would you believe?”

Seijuro slowly removes his hand from around Toru’s throat. “Now, you are going to leave and if I ever catch you in this kid’s room again I will crush you.”

Toru massaged his neck as he stepped away from the wall. “Christ Sei, what happened? Last time we fucked and tortured this kid together, now you want to save him?”

“That was a mistake. Leave.”

Toru pulled up his pants and stomped to the exit, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

 

Seijuro rushed to Koushi’s side.

“I checked the building before I came to you this morning. I should have spoken more quietly just in case though.”

Koushi turned his head toward where he heard Sei’s voice.

“You really think that would have stopped him from coming in here?”

“Fair enough, now where are you hurt?”

“Everywhere. I was already sore from the plug being removed, and then he burnt me all over. Nothing too bad but it still hurts. He hit me in the side a couple of times, but I’ve had worse to be honest.”

Sei pulled out his phone and went to the flashlight app to get a look. The boy had little burn marks dotting his back and stomach, bruises were already beginning to show and ...

“Did he bite you?”

“Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. The burns hurt worse so I didn’t really focus on that.”

Toru had bitten the boy multiple times on his shoulders drawing blood.

Sei went back across the room to where he had dumped the food and drink and picked up a bottle of water.

“I’m going to pour a little water on these wounds to clean them off. It’s going to be cold so brace yourself.”

“Sssss ah! Shit!”

“I told you, now here, drink the rest of it.”

When Koushi hesitated, Sei shined the light onto his face and tilted the bottle so water would pour down his throat, showing the boy that there was nothing put in his drink.

Koushi quickly accepted the bottle and chugged it. Sei took a bite out of each piece of food before he handed it over to the boy, once again showing that it wasn’t compromised in anyway.

“Thank you, Seijuro. I appreciate you going out of your way for me,” Koushi said around a yawn.

“Don’t thank me. I still have a lot of making up to do where you’re concerned.”

“Hmm… I’m getting tired. Can I go to sleep?”

“Sure thing kiddo, but would you mind listening to this song first? It actually helped me through some rough times not too long ago.”

“Yeah, music would be nice,” Koushi mumbled.

Seijuro scanned through his playlist looking for that perfect song that helped him get through so many nights.

“Found it.”

Nickelback’s ‘Lullaby’ filled the air.

Silent tears streamed down Koushi’s face as he listened to the lyrics of the song.

As the last note of music was played Seijuro leaned in and whispered, “I will stay with you while you sleep, no one will bother you.”

“Thank you,” Koushi exhaled.

His breathing evened out and sleep claimed him instantly.

 

 

Koushi awoke later on and instantly called for Seijuro.

“I’m here, just like I promised.”

The boy breathed a sigh of relief.

“You know, Koushi, I was thinking. I don’t really have to be anywhere or do anything until Friday. I can stay in here with you if you would like? I know I’m not great company but I can keep most of everybody away. I can’t do anything about the times I will have to leave to go get food and drinks though.”

“Umm… Yeah, that would be great if it’s not too much trouble,” Koushi answered uncertainly.

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was. You slept a full 24 hours by the way. It’s already Wednesday morning,” Sei said matter-of-factly.

“Thank you, but what did you do about the other guys?”

“I just told them you were mine and I wasn’t sharing.”

“Oh, okay,” Koushi really didn’t know what else to say to such a statement.

Sei’s voice dropped to a whisper when he next spoke. “Alright time to tell you about the next part of my plan. There will be a guy coming here extremely early Friday morning. Once he comes in the room I will be leaving to go secure the rest of my plan so we can end this for good. This man will not hurt you; he is only here to help.”

“Ok.”

At Koushi acknowledging that he understood, Sei continued on with his explanation. “All you have to do is give this man your home address where Shin and Daichi currently reside. He will then go to your house and relay your location. From there it’s just a domino effect.”

“I understand, but why aren’t you the one doing all of this? Why have someone else relay the information?”

“I have somewhere to be Friday morning. If I’m not there then Shogo does not go away and none of this really ends. Besides I’ve already drawn enough attention to myself, I don’t want to risk it by having further communication with anyone.”

Koushi sighs, “ok.”

“So,” Sei starts out, “how are you doing today?”

“Better.”

 

 

“Hey Daichi it’s already afternoon, are you feeling ok?” Shin asked from the hall.

“Yeah, I just need a little time alone. I’ll be down after a while,” he calls back.

‘Just one more day and Suga will be home. I don’t know how I’m going to get through the day when I’m this anxious! Every minute feels like an hour. If only I could sleep until tomorrow. Maybe Shin… No he wouldn’t do that.’

Daichi slaps himself on the face. ‘Calm down. It’s just one more day! You can do this!’

He walks down the stairs to join the circus.

Six members of the team are sitting around the dining room table playing UNO. Tobio and Shoyo are glaring daggers at Kei.

“Why do you have so many cards Kei?” Tobio asks hostily.

“Because I drew them,” Kei responds with a bored look.

“Really? So all of those cards that you ‘dropped’ weren’t attack cards?”

“Nope.”

“Well if that’s the case, let me see your hand. If it’s nothing but draw 2’s and 4’s then we’ll know. It’s not like us seeing your hand would be detrimental to your game over all. So there’s really no excuse for refusal.”

“You are not looking at my hand you idiot.”

Tobio looks over at Shoyo and nods.

Shoyo runs around the table and grabs Kei’s arms and while he’s distracted, Tobio reaches across and grabs his cards.

“I KNEW IT!!” Tobio yelled.

Daichi stomps over to the loud group.

“Stop this now!” Daichi commands. He looks around the table at the other team members, shakes his head and runs outside.

He immediately locks his hands behind his head and tips his head back trying to fill his lungs with more air.

‘Why is there no oxygen,’ Daichi thinks.

His world turns blurry as he sees a familiar figure racing up to him.

“Daichi whats wrong?”

“… Can’t breathe…”

The edges of his vision starts turning black and the last thing he hears is Daiki calling Shintaro for help.

 

 

Daichi wakes up in his own bed; he looks around and realizes he’s surrounded by his team and Shintaro.

“Unnn…How long was I out?” he asks to no one in particular as he sits up.

“Daichi!”

“You’re ok!”

“We were so worried!”

“It’s only been about thirty minutes.”

“Fuck my life!” he throws himself back down and covers his face with a pillow.

“Daichi, are you alright?” Ryu asks.

Daichi throws the pillow at the skin head angrily.

He snaps. “No I am not alright. Tomorrow a ton of cops are going to swarm in and rescue Suga. That might sound like a good thing but do you have any idea how many things could go wrong?! What if he’s dead? What if they moved him? What if they kill him because the cops are moving in? I have a hundred different scenarios running through my head and you idiots are downstairs fighting over a card game!! Like Suga isn’t missing… How can you guys just…..”

Daichi wraps a hand around his throat as tears spill from his eyes.

“…Can’t …Breathe…”

Shintaro steps into Daichi’s darkening line of vision holding a needle.

“I’m going to give you something to knock you out until morning, now get some rest.”

‘Thank you.’

 

 

Ryu looked at his captain resting peacefully on his bed, a direct contrast to the man he had been not even two minutes ago.

“Hey Doc, we didn’t forget about Suga.” Ryu began to choke up, “We were just playing a card game to help pass the time.”

“We thought if we looked and acted normal, Daichi wouldn’t worry about us,” Yu added.

“Well that backfired,” Kei commented pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“If you had been moping about though, then you would have added unneeded worry to Daichi’s already heavy shoulders. You guys made the right call; he’s just having a rough day. I think he’s entitled, don’t you?” Shin asked

He scanned the small crowd and saw each one of them nod.

“Let’s go down stairs and let him get some rest. Go play video games or go start up a basketball or volleyball game with some of the guys. I’m sure Tetsu would play with you if you asked.”

 

 

“I’ve never seen Daichi like that,” Shoyo says once they get outside.

“I know.”

“I’ve seen him angry plenty of times, but I’ve never seen him panic like that. I guess I didn’t realize how much he loved Suga.”

“I know.”

“Tobio, would you be freaking out like that if it were me that was taken?” Shoyo asks as he stops walking and turns to look at his boyfriend.

“I honestly don’t know how I would react.”

“That’s mean!”

“Shut up you idiot. I don’t think Daichi imagined he would be having panic attacks and passing out; so, it’s hard for me to tell you how I’m going to react if I don’t know myself.”

“Oh.”

“I wouldn’t give up though. I would do whatever it took to get you back.”

Tobio leaned down and captured Shoyo’s lips with his own eliciting a moan from the smaller boy as he wound his arms around the setter’s neck.

“Ugh, go get a room,” Kei snidely remarked.

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Tobio loudly whispered next to Shoyo’s eat causing him to shiver.

Tobio grabbed Shoyo’s hand and all but drug him back toward the house.

“Where are they going in such a hurry?” Yu asked.

“To get a room a room apparently,” Kei remarked.

Ryu and Yu both smiled at the blonde bean pole.

“Don’t you share a room with them?” Yu asked.

“Yeah, they might be screwing on your bed as we speak,” Ryu said conspiratorially, smile still etched onto his face.

 Kei yelled, “Those little shits!!” and took off back toward the house leaving Ryu and Yu rolling on the ground laughing.

 

 

“Hi, I’m trying to reach Captain Junpei Hyuuga.”

“This is him, may I ask who this is?”

“My name is Ichirou Akashi. I’m the leader of the FBI team who is handling the Shogo Haizaki case.”

‘Akashi…Akashi…’

“You aren’t by chance related to Seijuro Akashi are you?”

“He’s my son, and the reason I’m calling you. Do you have a few minutes?”

“I’ll make time. Would you mind holding while I rearrange my schedule?” Junpei asked. He was a little put off but if someone from the FBI calls you, you take the freaking call.

“I understand Sir.”

“Thank you.”

 

“Hey Riko, I don’t know if I’ll make it home in time for dinner.”

Not too long ago he would have been glad to miss a home cooked meal, but in the last few years she had finally gotten to where she could hold her own in the kitchen. More than anything though, he just missed spending time with her.

“Junpei, it’s been like this for the last few weeks!” She said in exasperation.

“I know. Trust me I understand, but we will be wrapping this up tomorrow. Then you and I are going on vacation. I’m pretty sure we earned this one.”

“Yeah, okay.”

‘I hate that she sounds so defeated! Maybe I can’t juggle this job and a home life. Maybe…’

“Junpei, I’m a grown woman so I will be fine. I’m just disappointed because I miss being around you and seeing your face, but I know how important your job is and I love you all the more for it. You wouldn’t be you, ya know? So just come home when you can. I’ll leave the front light on.”

“You’re the best Riko! I love you and I swear I will make this up to you.”

“I love you to Junpei, be safe.”

_Click…_

 

 

“Alright Sir I’m back. I apologize about that.”

“No need. I’m the one who called you out of the blue after all.”

“Yes Sir,” Junpei clears his throat. “Now what do we need to discuss?”

“You are aware Seijuro is an FBI agent correct?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Well I have been his contact since he went undercover in the Yakuza three years ago. We finally have Shogo Haizaki by the balls and for some reason my son wants you guys included on the bust. I don’t really care why to be frank. I didn’t raise a fool so if he wants you in then you’re in.”

“I appreciate that Sir, but what does that have to do with why you’re calling me?” Junpei asked confused.

“Basically Seijuro instructed me to wait until money changed hands before calling you. He ‘ordered’ a blonde haired boy from Europe and a hefty lump sum was withdrawn from Shogo’s account and deposited into another account overseas not long ago. Seijuro wants to wait till he has the boy in hand before making a move, for the safety of the child. So how would you like to work this?”

Junpei sighed and leaned back in his chair. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes.

“You guys can take Shogo. I have an officer whose son was taken by him; so, our mission will be to retrieve him as well as any other boys he may have taken and stashed away somewhere. You guys can take all the credit for busting that asshole; glory is not a priority to me.”

Ichirou cleared his throat, “Yes, well that at least divides up which job each task force will be doing , but do you have an address?”

“No Sir, but one of my men said Seijuro contacted him and told him that a man with white hair will be visiting him tomorrow. I’m sure your son has set everything set up; so, let’s just trust him and be patient.”

“I guess we don’t have a choice. Call me at 021-xxx-xxxx once you have the locations. I will speak with you tomorrow, goodnight Captain.”

_Click…_

Junpei looked up at the clock

‘8PM. A little late but I can still make it home before she goes to bed. I have to get some sleep to. 5AM comes way too early.’

 

“Alright everyone! Listen up!!” Shin yelled. “Here’s how tomorrow is going to work. All the boys will be riding to the station with the detectives in the morning. You guys will arrive at the station at 5AM. You can sleep, take some games from here, I don’t care; but, you will probably be there most of the day so be prepared.”

“What about you?” Asahi asks.

“Someone has to stay here and wait for the man with white hair. I will then call my Captain and relay the message. I will only be acting as medical support tomorrow.”

“Why? Aren’t you a detective to?” Kei asks in a deadpan voice.

“Yes but I’m very close to the situation. If I were to bust in and see someone hurting Koushi, I would probably shoot first and ask questions later. So it’s better for me to stay out of the action.”

“We clear?” Daiki asked the crowd of boys.

“Yes Sir!”

“Alright now off to bed you maggots,” he said with a smirk.

He watched the boys trudge up the stairs to their respective rooms.

“You know, I’m actually going to miss spending time with those brats,” Daiki remarked fondly before turning to Shin. “Uh-oh, I’ve seen that look before. What’s wrong Shintaro?”

Shin sighs, “Nothing that I can prove. I just have a feeling that something’s going to go wrong tomorrow.”

Daiki clapped Shin on the shoulder, “General Seijuro, captain of the Generation Of Miracles, and one of the most brilliant tacticians in this hemisphere has a plan. Maybe I should inform him that you doubt his greatness,” Daiki said with a cheeky smile.

“Go for it, it’s not like he can triple my nonexistent training regimen,” Shin closes his eyes to gather his thoughts. “I know Sei has a plan and I have no choice but to trust it, but… I’m probably just tired. Goodnight Daiki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> a couple of things I need to mention. 
> 
> 1) I know the address format I gave back in Chapter 8 (I think) as well as this one is not consistent with the format for an actual Japanese address. I had no clue it was different, and I apologize. I've had family stationed overseas living off base in Italy and Germany and the format was very similar to here in the US. That's what I get for generalizing i suppose lol 
> 
> 2) Looking back I realize I could have made Haizaki a bigger villain but I just didn't have it in me. I was already torturing Suga enough with Oikawa and his home situation, so I just couldn't bring myself to add another major obstacle.

 

Koushi jolts awake at the sound of a knock on the metal door.

Seijuro gets up to answer it; he has a few words with the man at the door before allowing him to step inside. He walks back toward the boy and kneels down in front of him.

“I have to go now. He will not approach you so don’t be afraid and I will see you soon kiddo.”

With that Seijuro Akashi walked out the door, leaving Koushi alone with a stranger.

Koushi became uncomfortable as the silence stretched on, “Umm… What’s your name?”

“Aone.”

“Ok Aone, here’s my address, 2230 Miyagi road, Tokyo. Is there anything else you needed?”

“No.”

“Oh, ok.”

Aone didn’t say another word, he simply left.

‘He’s an odd guy.’

 

Daiki stood in the hallway along with Taiga and Shun holding metal pots and spoons.

He quietly entered the “freshmen” room, while Taiga and Shun entered the “upperclassmen” room.

Daiki loudly whispers, “1…2...3!”

Alll three of them started banging on their pots and shouting.

“GET UP YOU MAGGOTS!!!”

All the boys awoke with a start.

Ryu and Yu jumped up taking a karate stance.

“GWAHHHH!!! WHAT’S HAPPENING?!!” Shoyo yelled.

Tobio sat up, glared at the man and pulled a pillow back over his head muttering, “fucking idiots.”

“Nuh uh attitude, it’s time to get up,” Daiki said as he pulled the pillow away from the boy.

Shintaro and Kazu came running out of their room, sheets around their waist. “What the fuck Daiki?!”

Daiki walked back into the hallway and saw the two men standing there looking frazzled.

“Why are you only getting on to me? Taiga and Shun helped.”

“I’m singling you out because I highly doubt those two would come up with something like this!”

“Hey you wanted them up, their up.”

The rest of the household came bounding up the stairs wondering what the hell was happening.

“See, I even woke the guys up. You’re welcome.”

All eyes focused on Shin and Kazu wrapped in sheets.

“There are times I wish your mother had strangled you at birth,” Shin said as he and Kazu walked back into his room with what little dignity he had left.

“Words hurt Shintaro,” Daiki called after him laughing.

All the boys slowly and sleepily made their way out of their rooms.

“Ok guys get packed, we leave in 30!”

 

“What is wrong with that guy? Even I don’t have that much energy in the morning,” Shoyo complained.

“Thank God for small favors,” Tobio commented around a yawn.

Ryouta overheard the boys and decided to add to the conversation.

“Normally he doesn’t. He’s usually pretty lazy and does everything on his own time, consequences be damned; but, on days when we have these ‘missions’ his adrenaline gets pumping the moment he wakes up.” Ryouta looks away and starts tapping his chin as if contemplating something. “He’s not usually this playful though, maybe being around you boys has brought that out in him.”

Yu pokes his head into the room, “Has anyone seen Daichi?”

“No I haven’t seen him,” Tobio answers as he continues to pack.

Shoyo shakes his head as does Ryouta.

Yu curses, “I’m going to get Doc.”

He walks down the hall and starts beating on Shintaro’s door.

“Daiki I swear to- Oh, it’s you. Is everything ok?” Shintaro asks as he answers the door. He’s only wearing low slung pants with a towel wrapped around his neck; water still dripping down his body.

‘Holy shit, Doc is HOT,’ Yu shakes his head to empty his errant thoughts.

“Umm…I don’t know, Daichi still isn’t up and I wasn’t sure if that was normal or not.”

Shintaro takes the towel and rubs it over his head in attempt to dry it.

“I’ll go check on him; would you like to come with me?”

“Sure,” Yu shrugs nonchalantly.

Shintaro lightly knocks on Daichi’s door before opening it.

Sure enough Daichi is still passed out on the bed where they left him yesterday evening.

“He’s fine, just sleeping heavily.”

“Hey Doc, would it be ok if I woke him up?”

Shintaro motions for Yu to give it a shot.

He tries to shake him easy at first but when Daichi doesn’t even stir he puts his whole weight into it, rocking his captain back and forth.

Then Daichi mumbles “Suga, you’re home.”

That was the only warning Yu had before Daichi pulled Yu down for a kiss.

Yu panicked! He could hear Shin chuckling across the bed and raised his eyes to glare at the man.

He turned his head to the side to break the kiss and yelled as loud as he could right into Daichi’s ear, “WAKE UUUUUPPPPP!!!!”

Daichi quickly sat up and surveyed his surroundings.

When he saw Shintaro laughing, he knew he must still be asleep but he couldn’t keep himself from asking, “Yu, why are you on my floor?”

Yu blushed a bright red, “that’s not important. We need to get packed.”

“I’m not getting packed,” Daichi stated with authority.

Shin raised an eyebrow imperiously and asked, “And why is that?”

“I plan to be with you when you find Koushi.”

Shintaro went silent, praying for patience and debating the pros and cons of allowing Daichi to ride with him.

Finally, he let out a long breath, “I don’t have the authority to say yes. I need to consult my Captain on this one so you get dressed while I make the call. Yu, get back to your room and finish packing.”

 

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

“Hey Shintaro, I’m just about to walk out my door. You guys all set?”

“Yes Sir, but I have a dilemma that I need your input on.”

“Ok, just make it quick.”

“Daichi doesn’t want to wait at the station, he wants to ride with me today, but I can’t authorize that so I called you.”

Junpei seemed to take a minute, presumably to wade through his thoughts before he said, “I don’t see an issue with it; it’s not like you’re going to be on the front line. How about this, you two park a half mile away from wherever it is that we’re going and when we clear the building we call you, sound good?”

“Yes Sir, thank you.”

“No problem, and Officer, we’re going to get him back.”

_Click…_

 

What felt like a couple of hours after Aone left, the door to Koushi’s room opened once more.

‘Well, I guess I knew this would happen. I just need to hold out for a few hours,’ Koushi thought, in an effort to comfort himself.

“AH! I see Seijuro finally left you.”

‘Toru!’

Koushi broke out in a cold sweat and began to shake, “y-y-you’re n-not s-sup-supposed to –“

“I know” he said in a deceptively light voice, “but who’s here to stop me?”

Toru approached the bed and hit Koushi hard over the head, effectively knocking him out cold.

“You’re mine now Koushi.”

Toru dug the cuff keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the chain from around the boy’s leg before picking him up and carrying him out of the warehouse.

 

Captain Junpei gave a shrill whistle as the boys filed into his station, drawing their immediate attention.

“Alright boys, you will be staying in the same area as last time. I brought in a TV for you so you can hook up any games you brought, or just watch cable. I also brought in a couple of tables, some chairs and a few futons. I will be having breakfast and lunch delivered here.  You guys basically have free reign of that area, but no fighting and don’t break anything. Are we clear?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Good. Atsushi and Tetsu will be staying here with you while we are in the field. If you need anything, ask them.” Junpei looked over at his men, “Is there anything I’m forgetting?”

They all shook their heads no.

“Before I turn you loose there is one more thing I would like to say.” Junpei waited till their eyes were focused back on him. “I know some of you already are, or are close to being adults as far as society is concerned. When I was 18 I thought ‘I can do anything, I can handle anything.’ I was stupid. If I were to compare the man I am now to the person I was at 18, there is no doubt I was still a child.

“Freshmen, upperclassmen, it doesn’t matter to me. You all have been placed in the middle of an extremely difficult, adult, situation but you have all handled yourselves better than some grown men would if they were in your shoes. I am very proud of you boys and I know each detective here feels the same way.”

All the detectives applauded the young men’s bravery.

“Now that I’ve thoroughly embarrassed you all, we will be taking our leave.”

And with that Captain Junpei, followed by the detectives, exited the room leaving the team to their own devices.

 

Once the older men had left the room, Ryu turned to his team mates.

“Am I the only one feeling extremely nauseous?”

“I think we all feel that way, Ryu,” Yu pointed out. “Let’s play some games to pass the time. Staring at a clock won’t really help us anyway.”

So that’s exactly what they did. None of them were able to eat breakfast.

 

9:03 AM

Ding Dong…Ding Dong…

Shintaro slightly opened his door to see a tall man with no eyebrows and white-ish hair on his door step.

The man held out a piece of paper and once Shin took the paper from his hand the man simply turned around and walked back toward his car without uttering a word.

Shin closed the door and unfolded the piece of paper. There were two addresses written down.

‘Hand off 10 AM’ was written next to the first address and ‘Koushi’ was written next to the second one.

It took every ounce of control Shin possessed to restrain himself from jumping in his car and driving directly to that warehouse.

He took a few calming breaths and dialed his Captain’s number.

Ring…

“What is it?”

“I have the addresses.”

 

Junpe, immediately after writing down the two addresses, called Ichirou Akashi to give him the location his team would be handling. He could hear typing on the other end of the line.

“10 AM is cutting it short but we don’t have much of a choice. Thankfully it’s a private air strip so we won’t have to worry about any civilians. I’ll call you once we’re done. Oh and Junpei, one more thing… leave the media out of this.”

_Click…_

Junpei turned his attention back to his team. “We just received the address and we are moving out.”

All of the men got into their cars, typed the address into their GPS, flipped on their lights and sirens and hauled ass. The location was clear across town but they were able to make it there in less than fifteen minutes by blowing past stop signs and through stop lights.

The guys flipped their sirens off a good mile before reaching their destination; they didn’t want to alert anyone who might be in the building.  The four cars pulled into the abandoned lot.

Junpei would stay out front to guard the front door, Kazu and Shun would canvas the outside area to check for other possible points of escape, and the rest of the men would canvas the inside of the building clearing the rooms as they went.

The men jumped into action, guns pointed toward the ground, but ready. Kazu and Shun quickly and quietly disappeared around the side of the building. Junpei used the hood of one of the police cars for cover as he crouched behind it, pistol trained on the door directly in front of him. He gave the signal and Daiki opened the door to the warehouse, weapon in front as he stepped through the doorway.

Thankfully the whole upper level was nothing but windows so enough light streamed in to be able to see.

Daiki and Ryouta took the left side while Taiga and Tatsuya checked the rooms on the right. Slowly but surely the two teams systematically cleared their sides of building. All four of them met up at the back of the building where Ryouta noticed one last door. It was made out of metal like the rest of the building, causing it to blend in. If it wasn’t for the fact it was slightly ajar, he might have missed it.

Ryouta nodded his head in the direction he noticed the door in and the rest of the men followed, their eyes picking up on what Ryouta saw.

The small group quietly made their way over to the camouflaged door and threw it completely open. Immediately, the men covered their noses and stepped back away from the room. Tatsuya was doubled over dry heaving. Daiki cautiously approached the metal door once more, prepared for the smell this time. No sunlight penetrated the walls, and there were no windows to speak of, forcing Daiki to grab his flashlight off his belt.

He shined the light around the room noticing the empty food wrappers, water, and lube bottles littering the floor. The next area the beam of light illuminated was the bed with the chain still wrapped around the leg, stained mattress, with a bowl of urine and feces slid underneath it, but no Koushi.

The rest of the men came up behind Daiki and looked at the room of horrors. Daiki radioed the Captain that the building was clear and as one, they all turned and left the warehouse.

 

Shintaro and Daichi were sitting in a patrol car up the road from the warehouse waiting for Captain Junpei to call and give them the all clear to head their way.

Ring…Ring…

“Yes?!” Shintaro answered eagerly.

“You guys can drive up here now.”

Click…

Shintaro’s stomach sank at the Captain’s tone of voice.

‘Maybe he’s just tired. Please just be tired!’

They drove the few blocks and pulled into the warehouse lot with the rest of the patrol cars.

Everyone was outside sitting in the shade the building provided.

“Where’s Suga?” Daichi asked a little panicked.

“I’ll go ask, just calm down. We don’t know what’s going on yet so don’t get worked up.”

Shintaro exited the vehicle and walked over to his Captain.

“Where is he Junpei?”

“There are signs that he was here.”

‘Was?!’ That word was like a punch in the gut.

“But he’s not here now,” Junpei finished.

Shintaro’s rage was barely contained. “Show me,” he demanded in a quiet dangerous voice.

Daiki answered in the Captain’s place, “Shin, bud, you really don-“

“Do not presume to know what I want. Show me where he was kept NOW!!”

Daiki threw his hands up in the air and walked away.

“It’s the only door along the back wall of the building, I’m so sorry Midorimacchi,” Ryouta bowed his head and covered his face with his hands.

Before Shintaro could take two steps toward the building, Daichi was right next to him.

“Do not even think of asking me to stay here,” Daichi quickly said before Shintaro even had a chance to open his mouth. “I don’t care if it’s as bad as they say. Suga lived in that room; he didn’t have a choice but to stay in this hell hole. If he’s strong enough to live it then I can be strong enough to see it. I need to know Shintaro.”

Shin ran frustrated fingers through his hair. “I don’t want you in there but I can’t say I would be any different with Kazu… FUCK!... Fine, Ryouta, give me your flash light.”

He handed over the light and the two of them walked straight toward the back of the building.

A putrid stench filled the air becoming more prominent the further back they walked forcing both of them to cover their nose with their shirts.

Shin stepped into the open doorway and shined his light around the room revealing the atrocities that lay hidden in the dark.

Daichi could feel the rage bubbling under the surface as the flashlight continued to reveal more of the room. Not thinking, Daichi lashed out and punched the wall as hard as he could. The metal didn’t cave in of course, and Daichi’s knuckles bled.

He was still angry as hell but Daichi actually felt better after hitting something; though, the same could not be said for Shintaro.

“They kept Koushi like this?! THEY KEPT MY GOD DAMN SON IN THIS ROOM?!!” Shin flew off the handle and threw the flashlight as hard as he could against the wall shattering it into pieces. He then spun on his heel and quickly made his way back out of the building desperately in need of  fresh air.

 

Everyone was quiet as Shintaro and Daichi reappeared. No one said “I told you so,” or tried to comfort either one of them in any way. Ryouta walked over and handed them a bottle of water as the rest of the men gathered together.

Junpei looked at his watch. 9:48

“Twenty minutes,” he said loud enough for everyone to hear. “In twenty minutes I will call Ichirou and ask to speak with Seijuro. Maybe he has a clue as to where we could begin our search. Shintaro, I need you to try getting yourself under control. I told you we would find him and I meant it.

 

At exactly 10:08 Junpei dialed the number Ichirou had left for him.

_Ring… Ring…Ring…_

“Perfect timing we just cuffed the fucker. As soon as the bo-“

“I need to speak with Seijuro!” Junpei commanded, cutting Ichirou off.

“Normally I would hang up on someone who had the audacity to speak to me that way, but I can tell something’s off. Here’s Sei.”

“What’s wrong?” Seijuro asked a little bored.

“Koushi was not at the warehouse Seijuro!” Junpei practically yelled.

“Did you get the address wrong?”

“Do not patronize me! We found the room he was being kept in but he’s not there. Do you have any idea who would have taken him?”

“I’m going to kill him,” Seijuro’s tone sent chills down Junpei’s spine even over the phone.

‘God help whoever took that boy, because he will get none from us.’

 

Koushi woke up tied down to a bed. He tested his restraints but there was absolutely no give to any of them.

‘What happened?’

“Finally! I was afraid I had hit you too hard.”

Koushi turned his head to see Toru standing in the entryway.

“What are you going to do to me?” Koushi asked, hoping he sounded stronger than he felt.

“Nothing you won’t want.”

‘My whole body feels like it’s on fire. What the hell?’

“What did you give me?!” Koushi accused.

“Oh, so it’s starting to take effect. Good. This particular drug will make you feel hazy and disoriented, but it will keep you ready to go for hours. Before it’s said and done, you will be begging me to fuck you.”

 

“Going to kill who Seijuro?” Junpei asked, confused.

“Toru Oikawa,” Sei practically growled.

“Toru Oikawa, why would he wan- HEY!”

Shintaro grabbed the phone from his Captain at the mention of that name.

“THAT SADISTIC BASTARD HAS KOUSHI?!!” Shintaro roared.

“That is what I just said. Calm down for a minute, my father is running his name to check for any properties he may own.”

After a couple of minutes Seijuro came back on the phone.

“Alright, Toru Oikawa does not own any property. BUT!” Seijuro yelled when Shintaro would have thrown a fit. “I ran Hajime Iwaizumi’s name and he has three listings.”

“Why would you run Hajime’s name?” Junpei asked loudly so he could be heard.

“They have been friends since middle school and are still extremely close. If you wanted privacy but didn’t have your own place, who would you ask?”

Ichirou came back on the line. “I know we said we would handle Shogo and let you guys do the search and rescue but if you need some more men to start checking properties, I can spare a few now that Shogo is in custody.”

“Seijuro,” Shintaro said calmly. “I know you already have an educated guess as to which property he is being held at. Give us that address and meet us there. Ichirou, would you mind sending a few guys to the other two locations as a precaution?”

“Not a problem young man. I’ll dispatch them immediately.”

“Thank you Sir. Seijuro, what’s the address?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like my reader's input for this. 
> 
> So would you guys rather I continue with the aftermath/aftercare section on this story or create a separate work that would almost act as an epilogue to cover the aftermath?
> 
> Suga's after care section is probably going to be quite a few chapters long. I mean the kind of crap he went through isn't something I feel can be resolved in a chapter or two. 
> 
> I already have a plan for a sequel with some of the background characters. Namely Noya, Asahi, Tanaka, Kenma and Kuroo


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for Oikawa!!  
> I realize Haizaki was supposed to be the main villain... no clue how it ended up being Oikawa but i suppose it still worked. 
> 
> I am neither a policeman nor do I work in the medical field, please keep that in mind lol :)
> 
> I know I don't usually update on the weekend but I just needed to get this chapter done and over with. I hope you enjoy it :)

Koushi was straining against the ropes that bound him to the mattress, thrusting his hips in the air.

“Please touch me. Please, please, please,” Koushi nearly sobbed.

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Toru teased as he slid his fingers over the boys’ nipples.

“AAH! Mmmm… Fuck!” Koushi’s breathing became more erratic with each pass of Toru’s fingers. “Please… Please touch my cock!”

Toru slid his fingers down the boy’s ribs, past the flat of his stomach, and using just one finger traced a line down the length of Koushi’s overly sensitive member causing the boy to thrust involuntarily. Toru didn’t offer any other form of contact, Koushi began to whimper.

“I touched your cock didn’t I? I told you, you have to be more specific.”

“Please-wrap-your-hand-around-my-cock-and-move-your-hand-up-and-down-until-I-cum,” Koushi rushed out.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Toru said nonchalantly as if sexually torturing people was a part of his everyday life. Hell it probably was. “I have other plans, and I need every part of you at attention.”

Toru walked around the room, pretending to be interested in everything except the boy that was lying on the bed. “That doesn’t mean we can’t have fun in other ways.”

He stopped in front of an armoire and threw the double doors open revealing the contents to his captive audience. Toru smiled when he saw Koushi’s eye go wide. “I’ve prepared everything just for your arrival. What did you think I had been doing all week?”

 

Once Seijuro relayed the address where he believed Koushi to be, all the men jumped back in their cars and headed for the rundown East side of town. These are not cop friendly streets, more than one of Junpei’s own men has been shot while on patrol.

Junpei radioed his team and reminded them to park a block away from the location and to always pay attention to their surroundings. Hopefully this would allow them some element of surprise. He had instructed Shintaro and Daichi to follow the same procedure as last time.

Seijuro’s sleek black car pulled onto the street looking so incongruous with the  rest of the neighborhood that Junpei couldn’t help but slap his forehead.

“I suppose it doesn’t really matter since we’re not parking directly in front of the house,” he reminded himself aloud. “Bet he has some parts missing when he comes back,” Junpei smirked.

Sei flashed his lights, signaling for everyone to begin their cautious approach.

Junpei and his men exited their vehicles, weapons already drawn but aimed at the ground as they walked down the sidewalk. The eight men approached the run down two story house from opposite sides, four on the left, and four on the right. As they reached to unlatch the gate, a dog rushed the fence damn near knocking it over.

_GRRR…RARF!..RARF! RARF!_

‘Of course he would have a huge ass watch dog,’ Junpei thought to himself.

Seijuro didn’t even flinch. He grabbed Ryouta’s baton and knocked the crap out of the dog causing it to scurry away. “I don’t like killing things but if he comes back and the baton doesn’t do the trick, just shoot him.”

Everyone nodded and Seijuro unlatched the gate. Shun and Kazu swoop in and secure the yard, thankfully the dog ran away after Kazu waved his baton.

“Clear,” he spoke into his radio.

“Taiga, Tatsuya, you guys get the bottom floor, the rest of us will head to the second story, Ryouta you watch our backs as we go up the stairs. Go.”

 

 

“The dog’s barking Koushi, I wonder if our guests have arrived.”

“You’re not- mmmm- getting out of this alive,” Koushi moaned.

Toru laughed as he walked over to the window to slightly part the curtains. He sees two men run around the back of the house; he lets the curtain fall back in to place and turns to look at Koushi.

“I have no intention of getting out of this alive. In fact I hope they do kill me.”

He walks back over to the bed and pumps his hand up and down Koushi’s cock a few times, effectively silencing any further comments. Toru pulls out his pocket knife and cuts through the rope binding his hands. He re-ties them with zip ties behind his back. Then he slid the top part of the bed over so it would be at a 45 degree angle.

Toru climbed back onto the bed behind Koushi this time, to confirm his theory. “Yes, this is perfect. If I stay behind you they won’t be able to take a clear shot and we can play longer.” Toru licked the column of the boy’s throat and divested himself of his clothing quickly. He leaned across the bed and opened the night stand drawer pulling out the few items he knew he would need.

Toru lifted the gun and slid the cold metal barrel across Koushi’s hot skin causing the boy to shiver. The sound of feet on the stairs pulls Toru out of his dazed state. ‘Looks like I’ll have to hurry this along.’ He dropped the gun to his side, ripped open a a little foil package, and slid the condom on. Toru then grabbed the small bottle of lube and dripped a couple of drops on to the vibrator he had taken out of the drawer.

He pushed the boy forward on his face as he slid the vibrator home in one quick push, making Koushi yelp in pleasure-pain. Toru pulled the boy back up so he was on his knees once more, effectively shielding his body. He reached around and began pumping his hand up and down Koushi’s cock as he clicked the vibrator on.

“AAAH! OH MY GOD THAT FEELS GOOD!” Koushi threw his head back in pleasure even as his hips began thrusting forward of their own volition. “Please!! Please fuck me!!”

 

 

Seijuro, Junpei and his men halt their approach in the hallway when they hear someone moaning in ecstasy.

“Are you sure we have the right house Seijuro?” Junpei whispers.

“I thought you knew better than to question me Captain,” Seijuro responds coldly.

Junpei just rolls his eyes and motions for the men to begin their approach once more.

Seijuro leans out to gently test the doorknob, only to find that it’s locked. So he takes a step back and kicks out hard with his foot, busting the door open.

The sound of heavy breathing assaults their ears.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yes!”

Seijuro steps into the room and is instantly frozen by the sight that greets him. Toru Oikawa is leaning over the boy, thrusting his hips forward to lodge himself deep inside and Koushi cries out in…pleasure?

Seijuro takes note of the gun in Toru’s hand knowing that he would have to tread very carefully.

“Koushi?” Seijuro tried getting the boys attention. After a few seconds the silver haired boy looks up and actually looked surprised to see him there. ‘Why is he surprised? I just kicked a door in.’

Just as quickly, the surprised look is wiped off his face when Toru reaches around and strokes the boy’s already straining cock.

“I know you didn’t come alone Seijuro, tell your friends to come in,”

The men in the hallway heard him and slowly made their way into the room. None of them wanted to watch the scene that was unfolding on the bed, but they had to keep their weapons up and eyes alert for any openings.

“See, now you have an audience. Why don’t you show them what a little slut you are,” Toru cranked up the dial on the vibrator, and slammed into the boy hard, eliciting a moan from Koushi’s lips.

“Please…More…” Koushi begged.

“See, he wants this and you guys are interrupting,” Toru proclaimed haughtily as his pace began to even out once more.

“Ok Toru, what is it that you want? What can I give you that will make you relinquish Koushi?”

“There is only two other things that I want and you will give that to me soon enough anyway. Now, bring in the Doc and Koushi’s boyfriend,” Toru demanded.

“We don’t need them in here, Toru. We can settle this ourselves.”

**BANG!**

Toru fired a warning shot into the ceiling. “The next one will be for him,” he nodded in Koushi’s direction. “Now, bring those two here.”

As Seijuro turned to leave he whispered to Junpei, “radios off.”

 

Seijuro ran into Taiga first and commandeered his radio. “Kazu, Shun, I need both of you guys on the outside second story. We need to get a clean shot and we can’t do that in the room. It’s the window with a balcony. If one of you can get onto the balcony to take the shot that’s even better, but not at the expense of the kid; his safety is top priority.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Taiga, I need to use your phone.”

The red haired man quickly handed it over.

Seijuro didn’t even waste time looking in the contacts; he knew Shintaro’s number by heart and punched it in.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

“Shintaro, you and Daichi need to come to the house now.”

_Click…_

 

Shintaro threw the phone in the floor board the moment Sei hung up and drove like a mad man the remaining few block to the house. Seijuro was waiting outside for them.

‘This can’t be good.’

“The good news is Koushi is here. Bad news… You’ll have to see for yourself. Toru has demanded that both of you need to be in the room. I hate sending you up there but this will buy us the time we need to get into position.”

Shintaro and Daichi nodded and went to walk toward the house when Sei’s words stopped them once more. “I want you to be prepared. Koushi isn’t acting like himself to say the least; he was probably drugged so please keep that in mind.”

The sinking feeling in Shintaro’s stomach returned full force and if Daichi’s pale face was anything to go by, he was feeling it to.

Seijuro led them both up the stairs, quiet moans and heavy breathing could be heard from the top of the staircase.

Shintaro already knew what we was likely to see the moment he walked through the door and steeled himself; Daichi, wasn’t even close to prepared.

 

Daichi stepped across the threshold of the bedroom Seijuro led them to. All coherent thought fled his mind and a red haze took over.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!!” Daichi charged forward prepared to rip Toru apart with his bare hands, but large arms engulfed him and thwarted his assault.

“GET OFF OF ME!! WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!! HELP HIM… PLEASE help him.” Daichi allowed the strong arms to hold him as he fell apart.

“Daichi,” Daiki’s deep voiced whisper penetrated the pit of despair he had fallen into. “We want to help him, but Toru has a gun, if we charge in recklessly he could die. I know this is hard but bear with us here; we’ll get him out of this. Am I good to let you go or should I keep holding you?”

“Keep a hand on my arm,” Daichi whispered, silent tears streaming down his face. “I don’t want to do something stupid.”

“Good call Kid.”

Daichi looked at Shintaro to see how he was handling this situation, but his face was void of all emotion.

“Oh good, I’m so glad you made it,” Toru said cheerfully as he continued to thrust into the boy. “Look Koushi, you’re boyfriend came to watch your performance.”

Glazed eyes scanned the crowd of people not really able to tell them apart. “Dai…Chi?”

“He came to see a show Koushi, so let’s give him one.”

Toru slid his hand up Koushi’s side and flicked one finger over his nipple repeatedly. The boy moaned and arched his neck completely giving himself up to the pleasure. Toru took advantage of Koushi’s stretched out neck and bit down hard on the sensitive skin causing the boy to cry out and jerk his hips forward.

“More… Fuck me harder!”

Toru turned the vibrator up once again and increased his pace. “Is that better, my greedy little slut?”

“Fuck Yes!”

Daichi couldn’t take much more of this. Looking around the room and taking measure of how Toru had positioned himself, Daichi formulated a plan. It was one that could possibly get him shot but hopefully if he was able to pull it off, it would be worth it.

He caught Sei’s eye and mouthed, ‘I have a plan.’

The man simply nodded back.

‘Now I just have to wait for one of his guys to get in position. You can do this Daichi.’

A loud moan falling from Suga’s lips had Daichi turning his attention back to the bed.

Toru’s hand was stroking up and down Suga’s cock in rhythm with the quick thrust of his hips.

“I’M GONNA CUM!!”

“No you’re not,” Toru laughed as he removed his hand from Koushi’s straining length and quickly turned off the vibrator.

“AAAHHH! PLEASE.. Please let me cum,” Koushi begged, his whole body shaking and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. “It hurts! Please let me-OOOOWWW!!!”

Toru silenced his begging by squeezing his balls…Hard! “I said NO! Now, are you done whining like a bitch?”

“AAH…YES!”

Toru released his death grip and quite a bit of the tension drained out of Koushi making him feel so boneless that he almost fell over. Toru clutched a handful of the boy’s hair to keep him up on his knees; he then pulled almost all the way out of Koushi’s hole before ramming his cock full force back inside.

This woke Koushi from his almost sated state and the torture started all over again.

After what felt like eternity, Daichi caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Kazu had successfully gotten into position on the balcony; he gave a slight nod to Seijuro indicating that he was ready to go. Daichi wrested his arm out of Daikis grip and took off running toward the opposite side of the room from where the balcony was located.

Instinctively Toru turned their bodies to face the new threat giving Kazu a decent shot.

**BANG!!**

“MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!!! THAT HURTS!!” Toru yelled at the top of his lungs.

Toru buried his face in Koushi’s neck and tightened the grip he had on his waist as pain wracked his body. Blood pouring out of the bullet wound on his shoulder.

Daichi, noticing Toru’s closed eyes, took that opportunity to throw himself at the man forcing him onto his back away from Koushi. He pried Toru’s fingers off the gun and tossed it across the room as he straddled the man’s chest.

Koushi had fallen forward without Toru there to support him and began thrusting his hips into the mattress trying to find his release. Shintaro rushed forward to untie the writhing boy as Daichi took care of the psychopath. The moment Koushi was untied he threw himself at Shintaro and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist grinding against his groin, quietly moaning.

“Holy shit, his skin’s on fire! Someone go get my medical bag from the car and find me a blanket for him.”

Daiki took off out of the room and Shintaro did his best to pull the gyrating Koushi off of him.

**PUNCH!**

All eyes turned back to the struggling men behind them. Daichi had Toru pinned underneath him; his knees were pressed against the aggressive man’s elbows restraining his arms completely. Daichi pulled his fist back and punched the man again.

“I” **Punch**. “Will” **Punch**. “Fucking” **Punch**. “Kill” **Punch**. “You” **Punch**.

Over and over Daichi struck him until there were no recognizable features of the once attractive man. Teeth fell out, nose broke, lips busted, eyes swollen. It wasn’t until Toru began to wheeze, struggling for breath that Seijuro pulled him off the barely conscious man. When Daichi would have argued and fought Seijuro said, “Don’t you have someone else you need to take care of?”

All fight instantly drained out of him; he looked ashamed of himself. He had been so focused on getting to the man that had caused them all so much pain that he had neglected to check on Suga.

‘What’s wrong with me?!’

Daichi stood up from where Seijuro had thrown him on the floor and made his way over to Shintaro who was still struggling to pull Suga off of him. He reached out a hand and rubbed it in circles on Suga’s back, the boy arched into the touch.

“Suga, it’s Daichi, will you please come here?” Dachi choked up as he realized his words weren’t being heard. “P-please, I j-ju-just wan-t to ho-ld you.”

“Dai…Chi?” Suga asked.

“Yeah, i-it’s me.” Daichi extended his hand once more, this time trying to unhook his arms from around Shin’s neck and transfer them to his own. 

Daiki returned with Shin’s medical kit and a blanket right as the transfer was complete. Suga continued to grind against Daichi, small whimpering moans falling from his lips.

“So hot. I need to cum.” Suga ground his hips faster against Daichi desperately seeking release. Daichi neither encouraged nor deterred Suga’s movements; he simply held him and wrapped him up in the blanket he was handed.

Daichi looked to Shin for instruction on what he was supposed to do next.

Shintaro took off his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes. “I don’t want to do this, but he needs to go to sleep until whatever drug Toru gave him wears off. And I want to take him to a hospital to get looked at and have some tests -.”

“But I just got him back,” Daichi’s breathing picked up. “What if he doesn’t wake up from whatever you’re going to give him? What tests? What’s wrong with him? I can’t leave him again Shintaro. I CAN’T!”

Daiki came up behind Daichi and slapped him hard on the back diverting his attention to something other than his boyfriend for a few seconds allowing him to breathe easier.

“Thanks Daiki. Now, if you would listen to what I have to say instead of cutting me off you could have avoided being slapped.” Shin pushed his glasses up further on his nose in annoyance. “I was trying to assure you that I’m not taking him from you. You can quite literally hold him and carry him the entire time we’re in the hospital. Daichi, if I had another option you know I would take it but he will be miserable and in pain until this wears off. Please.”

Surprisingly Suga spoke up then, “let him mmm do it unh please.”

Daichi couldn’t make himself say the words so he simply nodded his head for consent. He kissed Suga’s forehead and whispered “I love you” as he went limp in his arms.

 

Shintaro stayed true to his word allowing Daichi to hold him regardless of what test was being done. The staff was reluctant of course but Seijuro “persuaded” them quite easily.

Rape kits were performed, blood was drawn, saliva was tested, and a few other procedures took place that Daichi couldn't begin to guess what they were for. His skin cooled after the sedative was administered and he was hooked up to heart monitor machine on the off chance that the sedative had an adverse effect with whatever Toru had given him. An IV had been started with a saline drip to keep him hydrated and they had informed everyone that they were going to keep him until he wakes up. Daichi wished there was something they could hook him up to to feed him as well.

As night fell Daichi lay Suga down on the hospital bed and crawled up to lie down beside him, throwing his arm over Suga’s waist and holding him like he longed to do each night that he was gone.

‘It’s clear he’s lost some weight again. His hip bones are more prominent… I need to make him a huge meal for his return home tomorrow,’ Daichi thought, looking forward to something normal for the first time in a week.

“I’m so scared to go to sleep. What if this is a dream and when I wake up you’ll be gone again?” Daichi whispered into the quiet of their hospital room as he played with Suga’s hair. “I know I’m supposed to be strong but I think that might break me.” Daichi buried his face in Suga’s neck breathing in his scent as the first tears began to fall. “I’m s-so glad yo-you’re ba-ck,” he choked out. Sobs wracked his body as he cried for his own helplessness, he cried in anger for both Suga and himself, and he cried tears of joy that Suga was finally back in his arms. 

Exhaustion eventually set in and carried him off to sleep, tears still dripping down his face. 

 

Only one person was allowed to stay in the room with Suga over night. Shintaro allowed Daichi this honor; so, he and the guys decided to sleep in the lobby.

Junpei and Shun came up to the hospital after dropping off Toru at the station and filling the rest of the team in on Suga’s condition. It’s no surprise that by the end of the night the lobby waiting area was packed full of both policemen and teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :)


	25. Chapter 25

Koushi felt heavy but numb. There was no pain, no stress, no worries, and no fear. He was so sick and tired of being scared all the time; scared of the next man that would come to harm him, scared that he wouldn’t see another day, scared that he wouldn’t see Daichi and Shin again. He just wanted peace and, in this limbo state, he had achieved that.

‘The only thing that would make this place absolutely perfect was if Daichi were here.’ **Beep**. ‘If this was heaven surely he would be here. Am I in hell then? Am I forced to spend eternity separated from Daichi?!’ **Beep**. ‘I didn’t want this.’ **Beep**. ‘Please let me,’ **Beep** , ‘see him.’

Koushi felt himself begin to shake. ‘Let me go back!’

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep**

“Suga.”

Through the fog he could hear his name being called.

**Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.**

‘Could someone turn off that damn alarm?! This must be hell if I’m forced to listen to that for all eternity.’

“Suga.”

‘Oh right someone was calling my name. Maybe I should try to answer them.’

Koushi felt himself shaking again as he tried to force his lips to move. Everything was so heavy.

‘Why won’t they move?’  He started panicking and the shaking increased.

“SUGA!!!”

**Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep**

The voice was louder this time, the sounds of the alarm closer together.

“SUGA!! WAKE UP!!”

 

Koushi’s eyes shot open as he sat up and gasped for air. Unfamiliar people were flitting about the room, their movements looking as panicked as he felt.

**Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.**

“Will someone please shut off that noise?” His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, he wasn’t sure if anyone had even heard him. Was anyone really even there or was this another form of hell?

Koushi felt his body begin to shake once more and he realized he was being shook. The soft pressure he felt on his arm was a hand that was rocking him back and forth.

With great effort he lifted his head and his charcoal grey eyes locked with concerned chocolate ones.

‘Hey, I know those eyes. Please don’t let this be a dream.’

Koushi swallowed trying to sooth his parched throat before attempting to speak once more.

“Dai...Chi?”

‘Oh crap. I made him cry. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry for whatever I did just please don’t…’

Koushi’s thoughts trailed off as Daichi wrapped him in a gentle embrace burying his face in the crook of his neck. Daichi’s entire body was trembling with the force of his sobs; Koushi wanted to hold him and tell him everything was ok but he couldn’t lift his arms or form the words. Instead he slightly turned his face and kissed Daichi on the top of his head leaving his lips there as the only show of support he could muster.

A lady in white came over and tapped Daichi on his shoulder gaining his attention. Daichi wiped the remaining tears from his eyes as he leaned back and allowed the lady into their space.

Just as Koushi was about to panic at the loss of contact Daichi reached out and took ahold of his hand in reassurance. “Hey, it’s ok. I won’t leave your side but this nice lady needs to check you out and make sure everything’s working right ok?”

Koushi nodded but he was still unsure. He didn’t know this lady and he was so sick of people that he didn’t know touching him. Sure it was only men who had ever abused him but he can’t help how he feels.

“Alright Koushi I’m going to take your blood pressure real quick, take your temperature, check your eyes for any dilation and I’ll be out of your hair."

Koushi just nodded his head because really, what other acceptable response was there?

The lady Velcro’d the cuff on his upper arm. He was fine with this and logically he knew what would happen next. The cuff would tighten and magically the lady would be able to get some kind of reading off of this. He wasn’t prepared for how that would make him feel though.

The moment the cuff began tightening Koushi’s breathing became heavy and erratic. The pressure around his arm reminded him of the pressure of the cuffs while he was being kept at the warehouse and completely went into melt down mode. He pushed the nurse away causing her to fall on the ground; he then ripped the blood pressure cuff off of himself and threw it across the room.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!!”

Koushi ripped out his IV and tried to get out of bed. Daichi picked up his phone as he ran around the bed trying to keep Koushi from getting down.

_…Ri-_

“Hello?”

“Shintaro come to Koushi’s room now!”

_Click…_

“Suga, listen to me. You need to stay in bed. Shin is on his way here from the lobby and should be here in a couple of minutes. Can you hang on for me?”

A couple of seconds later more nurses rushed into the room and were debating on what they should do. They needed to get his vitals.

“Don’t even think about it,” Daichi warned as he curled himself around Suga, protecting him. “If any of you tries to hold him down I will not be responsible for my actions.”

“We need to check on him and he’s being combative. If we can’t do our job our next step is to call security for back up,” one of them informed Daichi.

“I just called his father who is a doctor. He will be here in a minute and he can get all the readings you need now stay the fuck away.”

Koushi was shocked by Daichi’s words, not that he was protecting him, Daichi had always done that, but the fact that he would use such language while addressing a woman.

Another minute went by and Shintaro appeared in the door way huffing and puffing ending the stand-off.

“This boy said you were a doctor, is that true?” One of the nurses inquired.

“Yes, why?”

“Koushi won’t let us get near him and he freaked out when we tried taking his blood pressure. If you can get the reading we need that’s fine but please hury up, we do have other patients we need to attend to.”

Shin turned cold eyes to toward the lady. “You know what ma’am, I will get his readings. You go ahead and do your rounds and come back when you have a moment. By the way, I need to speak with the doctor presiding over my son could you please send him in?”

The lady seemed to be unaware of the icy tone Shin had used. “I’ll let him know you need to speak with him but I can’t give you a definite time on when he will be here.”

“That’s fine now leave. Obviously you are very busy.”

And they did. Every last nurse quickly departed Koushi’s room leaving a furious Shintaro behind.

“They actually thought about restraining him. Thank you for coming so quick, I don’t know what I would have done,” Daichi said as he continued to hold Koushi.

“I will deal with them later. Let me see Koushi please.”

Daichi leaned away from Suga but made sure to keep a hand on him to reassure Koushi as much as himself.

“Hey kiddo, I just want to feel your head is that ok?” Shintaro asked cautiously.

Koushi’s eyes hardened when heard how Shin spoke to him and in a hoarse voice croaked, “I know it’s you. I’m fine.” Daichi handed him a glass of water; he took a tiny sip and continued. “The cuff felt restricting and I didn’t know the person. I panicked; I’m so-“

Daichi pressed his finger to Suga’s lips halting the unnecessary apology.

“Ok, that’s understandable. You should have been surrounded by people you knew when you first woke up not unfamiliar faces.” Shin looked to Daichi.”Why didn’t you call me immediately?”

“He had literally just woken up and he was having a panic attack so I felt that calming him down was priority over calling you and then once I had him calmed down the nurses came over and tried to check his vitals. You know the rest.”

“Fine. Koushi I’m going to take your blood pressure. Do not take your eyes from my face, do you understand?” Shintaro asked removing the kid gloves.

Koushi nodded.

“Good. While I’m doing that Daichi is going to run this thermometer across your forehead so we can get this done as quickly as possible.”

Shintaro handed Daichi the thermometer and he immediately swiped it across Suga’s forehead lighting neon blue with a normal reading. Shintaro finished checking his blood pressure and then pulled a small flashlight off the tray the nurses had left. He shined the light directly in Koushi’s eyes checking for proper dilation.

“How do you feel Koushi? Do you still feel hot?” Shintaro finally asked after he put the light away.

“No, I’m ok, but I feel like I’m hung over. Why does my head hurt so badly?”

“Do you remember anything from yesterday?” Shin asked reluctantly.

“I remember Seijuro leaving and Aone coming by to get the address to our house. I remember… Toru...WHAT DID HE DO TO ME?!!” Koushi screeched.

Both Daichi and Shintaro turned their heads to the side trying to avoid the question. Daichi eventually broke the silence. “As much as I don’t want to tell you… You have a right to know if that’s what you truly want. I really think you should reconsider thou-“

Suga was already shaking his head before he finished his sentence. “I need to know.”

Daichi climbed back onto the bed with his boyfriend and sat behind him, legs spread on either side of his hips as he pulled him back into his chest to hold him tight. This was not going to be easy to tell him.

“What’s the last thing you do remember?”

“Me tied down to the bed. I was burning up and then Toru telling me he hoped he died in the encounter.”

“Well he didn’t get his wish thank God. I would hate to think we gave the bastard what he wanted.”

“Ok Daichi, enough stalling. Please tell me.”

“Fine.” Daichi decided this was something that needed to be ripped off like a band-aid. Just get it over with. “Shin and I were parked up the street because we weren’t allowed in the house until it was cleared or we had you in our possession. Seijuro called us and told us to come to the house; he greeted us outside the door and told us that you had probably been drugged and we should prepare ourselves.” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously with one hand while he tightened his grip around Suga with the other. “We walked up the stairs and we could hear moaning.”

Suga’s stomach felt like a lead weight, ‘please no.’

“I walked in the room and that Prick was taking you from behind, using you as a shield. I tried to rush over to you but Daiki stopped me, informing me he had a gun. We were all forced to stand there and watch him take you. I’m so sorry.” Daichi wrapped both arms around him again and buried his face in Suga’s neck.

“Was-was I enjoying it?”

He could feel Daichi flinch and saw Shintaro wince as if he were in pain.

“Daichi? Tell me!” Suga’s voice rose, but he wasn’t angry at them; he was angry at himself because he already knew the answer.

“Yes but you were drugged,” Daichi rushed out.

Silent tears leaked from Koushi’s eyes as he folded in on himself trying to make himself as small as possible in the hopes he could just disappear. The bed dipped and instantly another pair of hands were embracing him from the front cocooning him in warmth and safety.

“How can you touch me? How can you even look at me?” Suga croaked out through the tears.

This time Shintaro spoke up. He lifted Koushi’s face so he could look right at him. “Would you have wanted to have sex with Toru had you not been drugged?”

“NO!” He vehemently denied.

“Then I don’t see an issue. Toru abused you just like all the other men had in the past. The difference is that this time other people were forced to watch the abuse. Do you have any idea the psychological damage that man inflicted by that one action?! There are policemen out in that lobby who will need counseling because of this. Toru is a sadist, he loves to inflict pain on other people, and what better way than to fuck with your head? We do not think any differently of you,” Shin said motioning between himself and Daichi. “We are just so glad you are back with us and safe.” Shin leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead.

A soft knock on the door had everyone turning their heads.

“Hey there guys, I’m Dr. Kunimi. I understand you wanted to talk to me about your son Sir?”

“Yes, but could we please go outside to speak?”

“Koushi is 18 Sir. I’m not actually supposed to discuss patient information without their consent,” the doctor pointed out.

Koushi chimed in suddenly curious, “I don’t mind you telling him about my well-being but I would like you to stay in the room so I can hear as well. I haven’t really been told anything.”

“Ok, fair enough. The rape kit,” Koushi flinched at the word, “came back positive. There is DNA from multiple men though. His blood tests came back clean which is a huge plus, but he did test positive for a couple of different STD’s.”

“WHAT?!!” Koushi yelped.

“Well when you have that much unprotected se-“

Shintaro grabbed the pompous ass by the front of the shirt and walked him backward into the hall way. He slammed the man against the wall and caged him in with his arms.

“You are such an asshole! Do you have any idea what hell that boy has been through?! He didn’t willingly have unprotected sex. You guys did a rape kit on him which obviously means he was raped you imbecile! Do not phrase your words as if he allowed this to happen to himself! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!”

“Y-yes Sir. I didn’t mean it that way. I was just pointing out a fact.”

“Then try being a little more sensitive when you break this kind of news especially to a boy you know has been raped for fucks sake.” The irony didn’t escape Shintaro. He couldn’t believe he, of all people, was lecturing someone on sensitivity.

“You are right, I apologize. Now, can we get back in there so I can finish discussing his results?”

Shintaro removed his arms from either side of the man’s head and gestured for him to go in.

“Koushi,” the doctor started out, “I apologize for the way I phrased my previous statement. I’m just going to tell you the good news. All you need to cure it is an antibiotic; one dose and seven days later it’s out of your system. You can’t be sexually active during those seven days though. I hate to ask this but how recently were you sexually active”

Koushi refused to meet the man’s eyes, “Yesterday.”

“I’m sorry to say this but you will need to be retested in two weeks. Until you are retested no sexual contact is allowed, not even oral sex,” the doctor explained.

“But won’t the pill get rid of that as well?” Daichi asked.

The doctor turned his gaze to Daichi. “Are you his boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Daichi confirmed.

“Have you been tested?”

“No Sir but we haven’t had any kind of sexual contact in the last week,” Daichi explained a little confused.

“He’s had this minimum of two weeks. It takes that long after contracting the infections for them to test positive on a screening. I’m going to give you the pill as well, the same instructions apply. And yes the pill can wipe out an infection he currently has if it’s the same kind but if it’s a different one then he will need a new medication or treatment plan”

Daichi numbly nodded his head and held Suga tighter.

“Now that I’ve finished speaking to Koushi, what was it you needed to talk to me about Sir?”

“Dr. Kunimi, the nurses assigned to my son were horrible. They actually entertained the idea of restraining him even though I clearly told them he was a trauma patient, and then they treated him like a burden as if they did not have the time or patience to deal with him. I am a doctor myself and if I had ever caught one of my nurses treating any of my patients the way that yours treated my son I would report them and ask that they be relieved of their duties permanently.” Shin pushed his glasses further up on his nose and released a sigh as he continued.” The only reason I did not tear you a new one after the way you carelessly spoke to Koushi is the fact that you look like you just got out of med school. I understand needing to learn by trial and error, just make sure that you actually learn.”

“Yes Sir,” Dr Kunimi answered, his gaze fixed on the ground.

“Now, you’re going to report those nurses, unless you want every single one of them to lose their jobs because that’s exactly what will happen if I have to file a complaint,” Shintaro threatened.

“Why would your input have that much influence?”

Shintaro smiled coldly, “Have you ever heard of Midorima medical supplies?”

“You mean the huge corporation who supplies almost all the hospitals with every medical supply and machine needed? You would have to live under a rock to not have heard of them. What’s your point?”

“Dr. Kunimi, my name’s Shintaro Midorima, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Shintaro said with a self-satisfied smirk at the shocked reaction on the man’s face. “Now, when can I take my son home?”

“We have no reason to keep him. I’ll go get the discharge papers and the antibiotic and be right back.”

Shintaro turned to the boys on the bed to see them staring at him wide eyed. “What?”

 

‘I had no idea he was related to those Midorima’s. He really is loaded.’

“Nothing. Hey Shintaro, would you mind giving Suga and I a few minutes? I know everyone’s going to be coming over when we get home and I… Never mind, you should spend some time with him to. I know you missed him just as much as I did.”

Shin smiled. “No. You guys take this time but I will have my time later so be prepared,” he said with a wink. He approached the bed and leaned down to give Koushi a kiss on the head before he walked out of the room and back to the lobby.

“Umm…” Suga said quietly as he turned his body to look at Daichi, “I understand if you want to break up.”

Daichi just stared at him as if he had grown two heads. “Why on God’s green Earth would you think I want to break up? I just got you back!”

Suga sniffled clearly trying to stave off tears. “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have to take this medicine. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“You did not ask for any of this and I would never dream of leaving you. Do you even realize how important you are to me? You have become my entire world, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore; so, please stop trying to push me away or give me an out. I don’t need it.”

Suga’s eyes hesitantly met Daichi’s.

“I love you, Suga.”

“I love you to Daichi. You are the best boyfriend ever,” Suga proclaimed as he snuggled into Daichi’s chest. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga thanking God he was able to do this once more.

 

A half hour passed before Dr. Kunimi finally showed back up with the paper work and medicine. Suga asked Daichi to take the medicine first, worried that there would be some kind of side effect. After ten minutes and nothing happened Suga took his.

Even though he was perfectly capable of walking out through the front doors, Daichi insisted that he push him out in a wheel chair. It wasn’t worth the effort of an argument so he relented. Daichi wheeled him into the busy waiting room in the lobby and when Suga entered all noise ceased and everyone stood up.

‘All these people are here for me?’ Suga started tearing up. He knew his whole team was watching him but he didn’t care right now. For the longest time no one looked out for him, no one really concerned themselves with thoughts of Suga but here he was surrounded by friends, strangers, family, teachers… And they were all here for him!

Suga buried his face in his hands as his emotions got the better of him. Daichi seemed to understand and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Suga croaked into his hands. He only looked up when he felt another hand on his knee. Seijuro was crouched down in front of him and Suga surprised everyone when he threw his arms around Sei’s neck and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you Uncle Sei. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Uncle Seijuro?”Ryouta and Daiki snickered once they got over their shock.

Sei threw a glare over his shoulder that instantly shut the two idiots up before wrapping his arms around the boy, almost robotically, returning the embrace.  Suga blushed as he realized he had just called Seijuro his uncle. “Umm…I’m sorry. That just kind of slipped out.”

They both drew back and Seijuro smiled affectionately. “I don’t mind being called Uncle. I would be honored to have you as a nephew.”

All of the detective’s mouths were hanging open in shock.

“Did you just smile Seijuro?” Shintaro questioned with a smirk.

“I am capable of human emotion from time to time.”

Suga looked up to see a head of orange hair weaving through the crowd, “Umm… Can Suga go home now?”

Daichi leaned down to give Suga a peck on the cheek. “Yes, yes he can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys!! I had this finished last night but my computer was acting up. I hope you enjoy it :)

Koushi rode home with Daichi, Kazu, and Shin; the rest of the team piled into the other cars and followed them back to their house. He expected his team to come over and spend time with him but he wasn’t prepared for all of the loud adults that entered the house as well.

He really just wanted to go up to his room with Daichi and lock the door, creating their own little world; but, you can’t exactly disappear when everyone is there to see you. Dacihi was nice enough to take Suga around and introduce him to all of the men who worked hard to keep his team safe and bring him home. He couldn’t bring himself to shake their hands though; Koushi knew that they understood but he couldn’t help but feel guilty.

He felt out of place the entire time. ‘Those men had watched me being raped. My team mates are so happy I’m home and I can’t even force a smile. Do they know what really happened? Can everyone see how disgusting I am?’

Ryouta came up from behind Koushi while he was lost in thought and slung his arm around the boy’s shoulder good naturedly.

Koushi flinched then dug his elbow into the blonde’s stomach. “GET OFF OF ME!!” He screamed hysterically. Koushi dropped to the ground his knees to his chest and arms over his head in an attempt to fend off the blows he knew would come.

They never did.

“What the hell happened?!” Daichi demanded. “I step out of the room for two seconds to get a drink and one of you idiots screw up?!” Daichi glared at everyone in the room.

“Daichi,” Koushi started, “it’s fine. I over reacted.” Koushi stood up and scanned the room and noted the blonde rubbing his hand over his stomach. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good. That was extremely careless of me. I’m sorry.”

Koushi just nodded.

“Hey Suga!!” Shoyo yelled enthusiastically. “Will you please play volleyball with us?!”

‘Maybe some volleyball would help me relax? It’s worth a shot.’

“Ok Shoyo, let’s go play a game.”

“Whoo-Hoo!!” The boy exclaimed as he jumped up into the air.

Koushi caught Daichi’s worried glance and said, “I’ll be fine. “

Daichi nodded but he didn’t look convinced.

 

The moment Koushi stepped onto the court he knew it was a mistake. Some of the men came outside with them to watch the game take place and Koushi was acutely aware of the eyes trained on him. It’s like everyone was waiting for him to break, expecting it.

He, Daichi and Ryu practiced for a few minutes to get him warmed up and then Tetsu blew the whistle signaling the start of the game. His team was going to be receiving. Kei served the ball for the opposing tea and Daichi easily received it and sent it straight to Koushi. Instead of setting the toss for the spiker though, he caught the ball and held it.

‘I don’t fit in here anymore. I’m not having fun. I don’t care about being friendly with my team mates and evaluating their moods. I don’t want to give high fives like everything’s ok. I don’t know why I thought I could just fake it; I can’t do this.’

Koushi looked up and saw pitying eyes staring back at him. “I really can’t do this…” He threw the ball away from him as if it were on fire and took off back toward the house. Some of the men who had come out to watch the game stood up as if they wanted to chase after him but Shintaro and Seijuro both shook their heads knowing Koushi needed some space.

 

He ran through the sliding door that was already open and ran smack into a tall man with dark blue hair.

“Hey kid, where’s the fire?” He noticed Koushi crying and offered him a hand but thought better of it and put it behind his back as he crouched down next to him. “Hey Koushi, can we go somewhere to talk. Like the living room or the kitchen or somewhere that’s not, you know, the floor?”

He nodded his head and pulled himself back onto his feet. Koushi decided the living room would be best since it was open and had multiple exits.

 

Daiki noticed the boy looking around the room and noting all of the exits. Daiki does the same thing when he’s in an uncomfortable situation or a new area.

“Would you like me to get you a drink first?”

Koushi nodded his head.

“Alright, how about some iced tea?”

Koushi nodded his head and Daiki made his way back into the kitchen to pour a glass.

He handed the boy the glass but he didn’t take a drink. “Is there something wrong with the tea?”

“I don’t know. Would you mind taking a drink first to check?”

Daiki wasn’t an idiot, contrary to popular belief. He knew what the kid was really asking and who could blame him. He took a big gulp and then handed the glass back to the boy who immediately drained it.

“Would you like to talk?”

Koushi shook his head.

“Well can I talk? I’m not going to make you sit here and listen if you would rather be somewhere else but I think you might be able to take something away from what I’m going to tell you.”

Koushi made no move to get up from the couch but didn’t really encourage him to talk either.

“I think I might have an idea of what must be going through your head right now. You don’t know where you belong anymore. You’re afraid everyone can see through you and knows your secrets almost as if you were wearing a shirt advertising them. Am I right?”

A couple more tears slipped from the boy’s eyes and he nodded.

“I told Daichi this already but I walked in on my boyfriend being raped. There were three men and two were beating him while the other man was taking him.” Koushi turned his head to look at Daiki, his interest piqued. “Now, I didn’t tell Daichi this part and you are probably the only other person I feel ok sharing this with. When my boyfriend woke up in the hospital the first thing he did was try to apologize as if he had somehow asked for this to happen. The next words out of his mouth were him telling me that he understood if I wanted to break up with him. I swear if he wasn’t already hurt I would have hit him. I love him, and I didn’t comprehend how he thought I would just walk away.

“He didn’t smile for months, he refused to be alone with more than one man at a time, and he jumped anytime someone touched him from behind. Which is why I’m extremely pissed off he didn’t stop to consider that when he draped his arm around you earlier.”

“That blonde guy is your boyfriend?” Daiki nodded. “And you guys are still together after everything that happened to him? How? He looks so happy all the time, I never would have guessed…” Koushi trailed off.

“It wasn’t easy. He didn’t want to talk to me about anything because he had this weird idea that I would somehow be burdened if he spoke to me about it. So I actually had to start the dialogue. He still has nightmares from time to time and he takes anti-depressants but he’s come a long way. All I wanted to tell you was that what you’re feeling is normal and I don’t want you to think that everyone expects you to be back to your old self. We’re all just glad you’re safe. The smiles will come in time so don’t try to force it ok?”

Koushi nodded and Daiki stood up.

“I think I’m going to shoot some hoops,” Daiki opened his wallet and handed Koushi a card. “That’s my personal cell phone number. If you would like to talk again, or if you would rather talk to Ryouta you can call us anytime. Don’t ever think you’re alone in this.”

As Daiki turned away he was surprised to feel arms wrap around his waist. They were only there for a second; before Daiki could even look down he was stepping away and heading toward the stairs. He smiled.

Daiki began walking toward the back door when he saw Shintaro standing in the door way smiling fondly.

“Thank you Daiki. You have no idea how much I appreciate what you just did.”

“What? That boy is family as far as I’m concerned and family helps each other out,” Daiki shrugged nonchalantly trying to wave off the praise as no big deal.

“So _Uncle_ Daiki, how about those hoops?”

He rolled his eyes and followed Shintaro out the door, secretly enjoying his new title.

 

 

A few of the men had gone home but Shintaro told the volleyball team they were welcome to stay the night if they wanted to. Kazu and Taiga prepared dinner that night making all of Koushi’s favorites. Crab legs, crab cakes, Sushi with crab and a whole table full of desserts.

Koushi’s mouth waters at the sight and his stomach rumbled. He hadn’t eaten at all today, too nervous to ask someone to taste his food. He glanced around the table and noticed that all eyes were on him. A plate had been placed before him and they were eagerly waiting for him to take the first bite.

His palms began to sweat as he pushed away from the table. He would rather starve than risk being drugged again. Just as he was about to leave, Seijuro reached forward and took a bite out of every piece of food on his plate.

Everyone at the table stared at Seijuro in shock and confusion, but then, Koushi sat down and dug in and everyone else followed suit.

“Thank you,” Shintaro whispered to Seijuro. “I never would have guessed that’s what was wrong. I will have to remember that for future reference.”

The rest began eating the food on their own plates, a few even going back for seconds. Daichi reminded himself to speak to Shin about what happened at the dinner table. He was going to be a part of Koushi’s future after all so he might as well learn how he can best support and help Koushi through these difficult times.

 

After dinner was over with and people began to retire to their respective sleeping areas, Shintaro pulled Yu and Ryu outside to have a discussion he had long been putting off.

“Hey Doc, not that we mind talking to you but this seems kind of random,” Ryu pointed out.

Shintaro rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah I suppose it does but … Let me ask you both something. I don’t need details if you don’t want to give them. So why do the two of you live alone?”

Ryu answered first, “I got tired of being passed around from foster home to foster home. I figured it would be better if I just left, so I did.”

“How old were you?”

“When I was placed with my first foster parent I was 4 or 5 and when I left I was 13,” Ryu explained.

Shin turned his head to look at the smaller boy. “And what about you?”

“I ran away at 14 and I haven’t looked back,” Yu said refusing to meet Shin’s eyes.

‘I won’t push him right now but there’s a lot more going on.’

 “Do you have any ties to the places you two live right now?”

“No,” they both responded.

“Good, so if that’s the case why don’t the two of you move in here?”

Both boys looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

“Wait, are you serious?” Ryu asked.

“As a heart attack.”

“Why? Don’t you have enough on your plate?” Yu asked.

Shintaro tapped his chin contemplating his response.

“I have been planning to ask you two to move in the moment I found out you lived alone but with everything happening with Koushi and me being undercover it just wasn’t a good time. I don’t have entirely selfless reasons I suppose. I know Koushi could use as much support right now as he can get, so you two being here will really only help. Plus, I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t miss the noise.”

Ryu and Yu both smiled at that.

“Well, if we live here this place definitely won’t be lacking in noise,” Ryu commented.

“Would you adopt us like you did Suga?” Yu asked.

“I can if that’s what you want but it’s not a requirement,” Shin assured them both.

“Are their rules?” Yu asked a little more hesitantly.

“Well what kind of father figure would I be if I didn’t have a few rules?” Shintaro didn’t miss the way Yu flinched when he said the word father.

‘What the hell?’

“Like what?” Ryu asked.

“Calling to let me know if you’re going to be home late, keep your grades up, if you leave to go somewhere and I’m not home leave a note. Little things like that. I don’t demand perfection from anyone other than myself.” Shin smiled remembering the days when he actually DID expect perfection from everyone around him. “This is completely up to you. I can’t make the decision for you but I promise you will be happy here.”

With that Shin walked back into the house, leaving the two boys to sort through their own thoughts.

 

“So, what are you going to do?” Ryu asked his friend.

“I don’t know,” Yu answered quietly.

“Well, I’m going to say yes!” Ryu exclaimed excitedly. “I’ve always dreamed of having a family and now there’s someone actually asking me to be a part of theirs. I can’t pass that up. I don’t know why you ran away from home but maybe this could be a new start for you as well.” Ryu clapped him on the shoulder and walked back toward the house.

“Sometimes having a family isn’t all it’s cracked up to be Ryu,” Yu whispered quietly into the night.

He pulled out his phone and texted the one person he knew he could talk to about this.

 

 

**Receiver: Asahi**

**Sender: Yu**

_Hey, would you mind meeting me at the volleyball court outside._

_I need to talk to you._

 

**Receiver: Yu**

**Sender: Asah** i

_Be right there._

 

When Asahi arrived Yu was standing in the middle of the court illuminated by the moonlight.

‘Absolutely breathtaking’ a soft moan escaped his lips at the sight.

It’s true that when Yu was around his friends and large groups of people he was hyperactive and loud as if he was being fed energy by the crowds of people surrounding him; but, when you Yu is alone he becomes withdrawn and quiet.

Everything is an act. He keeps up the Wildman, happy-go-lucky façade because no one asks a person who smiles all the time if everything is ok. He didn’t want the questions or the pitying looks so he created a new personality as a kind of wall to protect himself.

Asahi is the first and only person who has seen him when that wall came crashing down. Back in middle school Asahi had forgotten his gym bag in the locker room and had to come back and get it. He saw Yu in the middle of the gym floor curled in on himself shaking and crying silent tears. Every hitched breath was like a stab to his heart. Asahi slowly made his way over to the boy and scooped him up in his arms carrying him over to one of the benches where he sat down with Yu in his lap. He didn’t ask any questions, he just sat there enjoying the slight weight of Yu in his arms.

Yu finally quit crying and swung his legs on either side of Asahi’s so he was straddling him. Asahi remembers thinking that he was so heartbreakingly beautiful with the tear tracks on his face, eyes still bright from the water droplets they just shed. Then Yu leaned forward catching Asahi off guard and pressed their lips together. That night was the first time they’d had sex and the beginning of their odd relationship.

They aren’t technically dating. Every couple of months Yu will come to him, either drunk or desperate, wanting to have sex. And Asahi, hopelessly in love with the idiot, agrees. Yu has to have control though. Asahi doesn’t know exactly what happened; all he’s been able to gather so far is that his father was a prick, to what degree is still unknown.

Asahi approaches the smaller boy and wraps his arms around him from behind, kissing the top of his head. He rests his chin on the exact spot he lips just left and asked, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Only a penny?” Yu retorts. “I think they’re at least worth fifty cents.”

“What’s up buttercup?” Asahi asks teasingly.

Yu snorts at the nickname but tells him anyway. “Shintaro asked me to move in here. He said he would adopt me if I wanted him to.”

“But…”

“But I’ve already had a family and I left them for a reason. What if I’m just walking right back into another situation like that?” Yu asks almost panicked.

Asahi took a minute to think about Yu’s situation. He really couldn’t blame him, but …“Did Shintaro say that he would force you to stay if you chose to move in?”

“Well, no.”

“Then why don’t you ask him if you can try it out but that you wouldn’t be ready to commit to anything? He seems like an understanding guy and you can tell he loves Suga as if he were his own. I think that if he were a bad guy, Daichi wouldn’t allow him to step one foot in that house. You deserve to truly be happy, so why not give it a shot?”

Yu stayed quiet, debating his options.

“I can even go with you if you would like me to,” Asahi offered.

“I would actually appreciate that, but can we do it tomorrow? There’s something else I would like to talk to you about if you have the time?” Yu asked chewing nervously on his lip.

“Of course.”

Yu walked out of Asahi’s embrace and turned to face him.

“I’m so sorry for the way I have treated you these past few years. You always tell me that I deserve to be happy but what about you? Do you not deserve happiness?”

“But I am happy. I get to be with you.”

“No, I’ve been using you,” Yu said loudly.

“I know that Yu, I’m not an idiot. But I love you, so I’m just happy to have you in any way that I can.”

Any retort Yu was about to make died on his lips.

“Wait, you-you love me?”

“How the hell did you not know?” Asahi asks barely restraining himself from slapping his forehead. “I thought I have showed and proven it over and over but apparently I was lacking somewhere if you’re this shocked.”

“Could you please say it again?” Yu asks in a small watery voice.

Asahi couldn’t take it anymore; he closed the distance and held Yu’s head against his chest.

“I love you Yu Nishinoya.”

Yu buried his face into Asahi’s shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Will you officially be my boyfriend Asahi?”

“I thought you would never ask.”

 

 

 

 

Daichi was making a pallet for himself on the floor while Suga was next door telling their friends goodnight. Just as Daichi was about to get under the covers their door opens and Suga walks in; he sees the pallet and scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

“Umm… did I do something wrong?”

“No honey you didn’t do anything wrong. I just thought you might enjoy having the bed all to yourself tonight though. I wasn’t sure how much space you wanted so …” Daichi trailed off.

Suga walked over to the bed and patted the mattress indicating that Daichi should sleep up here with him. Daichi’s whole face lit up. Of course he wanted to hold Suga and be the first thing he saw when he woke up, but his comfort was more important.

The two of them climbed up onto the bed, Dacihi immediately wrapped an arm around Suga’s waist to hold him. “Is this ok?”

Suga nodded and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Sleep evaded Daichi though. He was too excited from finally having Suga back in his arms. He didn’t want to go to sleep and miss even a second of his time with him.

Thirty minutes after Suga passed out, Daichi’s lids were finally becoming too heavy for him to keep open. He slowly drifted off to slee-

“GET AWAY FROM THEM!!”

Daichi’s eyes popped back open suddenly wide awake at Suga’s outburst. He gently began to shake him hoping he would wake up.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!!!”

Daichi yanked his hand back quickly and then realized he was still dreaming. He could hear footsteps outside in the hall.

‘I guess Suga’s waking them up as well.’

“SHINTARO!! HELP ME!!” Suga sobbed.

 

Shin ran into the room at the mention of his name leaving the door open uncaringly behind him. He had been waiting out in the hall along with quite a few other people listening in after that first outburst.

He had been trying to give Daichi time to see if he could pull him out of it but the moment his name left Koushi’s lips, time was up.

“Koushi, honey I need you to wake up,” Shintaro said with urgency as he wiped his sweat drenched hair out of his eyes.

“DON’T HURT THEM!!”

Just as Daichi was about to start shaking him again, Seijuro entered the room and blasted an air horn.

Everyone ducked and covered their ears in pain but Koushi shot up like a rocket from his bed taking stock of his surroundings.

“What is everyone doing?” He inquired.

“That psychopath blasted an air horn,” Tobio accused pointing a finger at Sei.

“He was having a nightmare. This was the quickest way to wake him up,” Sei explained.

At the mention of his nightmare Koushi’s breathing picked up and looked around at everyone almost as if he were counting them.

“Shin, where’s Kazu?” He asked, voice trembling.

“He’s in our bed and was asleep.”

“Could you please bring him here?” Koushi all but begged.

“Sure thing.”

Shin walked out of the room and moments later the familiar face of Kazu filled the doorway.

“Are you ok? Can I do anything for you?” Kazu asked expectantly.

“No, I’m ok. I just needed to check on you. I had the worst nightmare and …” Koushi trailed off, noticing all the eyes fixated on him. “Anyway I’m ok now. Thank you all for rushing in here, it’s very reassuring. Now please go back to bed, I’m sorry.”

Shintaro and Kazu approached the bed as everyone returned to their rooms. Shin gave Koushi a hug and kiss good night but Kazu just stood there.

“Umm…” Kazu started out nervously. “If you’re ok with it, could I give you a hug and kiss like Shintaro does?”

Koushi nodded and Kazu leabed forward to wrap the boy in a hug, placing a kiss on the top of his head. “Thank you for asking me first Kazu. I promise I will get to the point where you won’t have to do that.”

Kazu gave him one last squeeze before he pulled back, “It’s ok Koushi, please don’t push yourself to do something you aren’t ready for. I’m not planning on going anywhere so we have time.” He walked over to the door and flipped the switch plunging the room into darkness once more. “’Night boys.”

“Umm Daichi?”

“Hmm?”

“Could we please turn the bathroom light on?”

“Of course, I can’t believe I didn’t think of that,” Daichi scolded himself under his breath.

“You’re the best Daichi. Will you be here when I wake up?” Suga asked hopefully.

Daichi crawled back into bed and kissed Suga on the nose. “Every morning for the rest of your life; now, get some sleep. I love you Suga.”

“I love you to Daichi. Goodnight.”

 

**A couple of hours later**

 

“NOOOO!! GET OFF OF ME!!

 

**It’s going to be a long night.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this takes place the same night as the end of the last chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this insanely long story :)

Daichi sat up drenched in sweat, and gasping for air as he woke up from his own nightmare and surveyed his surroundings. He turned his head to the right, squinting his eyes so he could read the neon numbers of his clock on his nightstand.

3:00

 ‘Suga hasn’t woken up from another nightmare; maybe he can sleep the rest of the night.’

He turned over in bed to pull Suga close but his side of the bed was cold and empty. Daichi’s heart began to pound in his chest as panic set in; he almost didn’t hear the shower running in their bathroom over his own heart beat. Wide awake now, Daichi walked across the room and gently knocked on the door; but, when no answer came he decided to let himself in anyway.

The window and newly replaced mirror were somewhat fogged up thanks to the continuous running of hot water. As Daichi stepped further into the bathroom he was able to make out the tiny broken sobs.

‘Do I give him his space, I mean, what if he just wants to cry it out?’

Despite these thoughts Daichi found his feet moving toward the shower stall.

“Suga, I’m coming in.” Daichi slid open the door and the sight that greeted him damn near broke his heart.

Suga was lying on the shower floor completely naked in the fetal position biting into his own arm to muffle his sobs. A gallon of bleach, a bar of soap and a washrag laid by the wayside. Every inch of skin was an angry red color, except his butt cheeks which were actually bleeding a little from the force of his scrubbing.

‘That water has to be hurting him with his skin so raw,’ Daichi thought as he turned the now luke-warm water off.

He fell onto his knees at Suga’s side, and touched his shoulder to gauge his reaction. When he didn’t flinch or yell at him to get off, Daichi took that as a good sign.

“Suga, honey, I’m going to pick you up and carry you back to bed.”

The broken boy gave no indication that he even heard Daichi, but he bent to pick him up anyway.

Cradling Suga to his chest he strode through the bathroom door back into their bedroom laying him down gently on their bed. The sobbing had finally quieted down but Suga refused to remove his arm from his mouth. Daichi disappeared back into the bathroom a moment later, reemerging with a towel and set to work drying the boy off. He started with his head, trying to get his silver locks as dry as he could before moving on to his shoulders and chest. Daichi continued downward taking extra care to avoid Suga’s flaccid length. Not that he had a problem with drying him off, but that’s probably the last place Suga would want to be touched.

After drying off his feet Daichi threw the towel to the other side of the room and went in search of some boxers for Suga. Returning with the garment in hand Daichi tried dressing his unresponsive boyfriend but obviously ran into some trouble trying to get it over his hips.

“Hey Suga, could you lift your hips for me? I’m just trying to get you dressed.”

Daichi received a slight nod and slightly raised hips; just enough for him to be able to slip them on. He then crawled onto the bed next to Suga and pulled the covers over both of them trying to get them warm.

“Suga, why don’t you take your arm out of your mouth now? No one’s going to hurt you,” Daichi reassured him with a kiss to his forehead.

Reluctantly Suga did as he was asked and removed his arm; he immediately started shaking.

“I’m s-s-so-sorry.”

Daichi gathered the shivering boy into his arms and held him tight in the hopes of warming him up.

“Shhh, it’s ok. I’ve got you,” Daichi soothed and soon the shaking died down completely. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Suga shook his head, “not tonight. Maybe tomorrow,” he added around a yawn.

Daichi kissed the top of his head and whispered, “Whenever you’re ready.”

The two of them were finally able to drift back off to sleep tangled in each other’s limbs. No nightmares would terrorize their sleep this time.

 

Daichi was woken up by the sound of heavy footsteps running up and down the hall. He sat up and rubbed his eyes glancing at the clock.

11:00

Daichi looked affectionately at the beauty still sleeping at his side. ‘Over a full eight hours and no nightmares.’ Daichi leaned down and kissed Suga’s forehead, then each of his closed eyes before moving on to his nose; he ended his kissing exploration with his lips pressed against Suga’s.

When Suga’s eyes began to flutter open Daichi leaned back to give him room.

“Hmm… I could get used to waking up like that,” Suga smiled at him.

‘OMG Suga smiled…At me?!’

Suga seemed to realize what he was doing and instantly schooled his expression. Daichi sighed, “you know, it is ok for you to be happy every now and then.”

“But it JUST happened. It’s not normal for someone to be able to feel happiness that quickly is it?” Suga asked concerned.

“What is normal? There is no litmus test to show us, so normal is whatever you want to make it. The fact that you are able to smile is a testament to your strength.”

Suga rolled his eyes, “how many times do I have to tell you, I’m not strong? I just don’t feel like I need my guard up around you.”

“Good,” Daichi leaned over and once again kissed his nose. “I don’t want you to ever hide how you feel from me. I don’t care if you’re sad one minute and laughing hysterically the next, I want it all, I want to see it all. Understand?”

Suga nodded. “The same goes for you to Daichi. I know I can’t be the only one having a rough time with what happened. If I’m not allowed to hide, then neither are you.”

Daichi smiled, “fair enough. Now, let’s get downstairs and eat. I hope Taiga is cooking something.”

 

Shintaro turned toward the staircase when he heard the footsteps. “Good morning you two, did you sleep well?”

“Finally,” Koushi replied. He looked around at all the people in the kitchen and the living room, closed his eyes blurted out, “I’m sorry about last night everyone.”

Koushi felt a barely there hand on his shoulder and expected Daichi or Shin to be next to him but when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find Kei standing there instead.

“Don’t apologize for things you can’t control, it’s annoying.”

The grip on Suga’s shoulder tightened a little before Kei let go making his way back over to Tadashi.

“Was Kei really trying to be supportive just now?” Daichi asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, I think he was,” Suga said with a small smirk.

“Are you boy’s hungry?” Shin said drawing their attention back to him. “Everyone else has already eaten but we made sure to save you some; it’s in the microwave.”

“Thank you,” they both said in unison.

They went into the kitchen to heat up their plates and then came back to sit down at the table. Shin looked over and saw Koushi just staring at his plate.

‘Oh yeah I forgot.’

“Kou…”

Before Shin could even get his name out, Daichi was leaning over Koushi’s plate and taking a bite out of every piece of food.

“Thank you,” Koushi said and Daichi just nodded since his mouth was full.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ryu and Yu approaching him.

“So about what you said yesterday,” Ryu started, “I would like to take you up on your offer. And … Ummm…” He trailed off shifting uncomfortably, staring at the ceiling. “I would like it if you would adopt me…If that’s still ok I mean… I’ve just never had a family so I would like to try it out?” It came out as a question but Shin knew that he meant every word. He wanted to stand up and envelope the skin head in a hug but there was still one more who hadn’t spoken.

“Yu, what would you like to do?” Shin asked calmly.

Asahi came to stand behind the smaller boy and that seemed to give him the confidence he needed to speak.

“I would like to live here as well, but can we do it as a trial type thing? I don’t want be forced into anything,” Yu licked his lips nervously as his mouth suddenly became dry.

Shin noticed and asked, “Asahi, Ryu would you two mind giving us a minute. You can go sit down at the other end of the table with Koushi and Daichi if you would like. Oh but please don’t tell them you’re moving in just yet.”

Ryu instantly went to sit by the other two boys. Asahi was hesitant to leave Yu’s side; it wasn’t until Yu gave him a nod that he finally went to join the other boys.

Shin dropped his voice to a whisper and addressed the smaller boy. “Yu, I have no problem with you wanting to live here on a trial basis. I don’t know why you’re afraid of me, or maybe it’s what I represent? Either way, I want you to know that you will be safe here.”

Yu nodded absent mindedly.

“I don’t know what happened with your family but if you would ever like to talk about it I will listen.”

When Yu didn’t speak or make any motions of acknowledgement he called Ryu and Asahi back over.

“I’m so glad you guys decided to stay here, how about we go shopping and get new stuff for your rooms? Is there anything you guys want to keep from your old apartments?”

Both of them shook their heads no.

“Alright.” Shin stood up and yelled for everyone to come into the dining room. He could tell Daichi and Suga knew something was going on but I doubt even they knew what was actually happening.

Once the dining room was full, Shintaro made his big announcement. “Ryouta already had an inkling that this would happen which is why he told me to wait. Now that Haizaki is taken care of I was finally able to ask Ryu and Yu to move in with us, they both said yes.”

“WHAT!?”

“THAT’S AWESOME!!”

Applause and shouts of congratulations filled the air. Suga stood up from his chair and made his way to his two team mates to wrap them in a hug.

“I’m about to take them out shopping. You are all more than welcome to stay here and hang out until we get back but I want them to have everything they could possibly need before bed tonight. Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Kazu, I want you guys to come with us.”

“We don’t have a car that big Shintaro,” Kazu pointed out.

Taiga threw the keys to his SUV at Kazu who thankfully caught them in time.

“Take my vehicle, there’s plenty of room. I can just take your car and then come back tomorrow to swap them out if that works for you?”

“That’s extremely thoughtful of you Taiga, thank you. Suga, if you don’t feel comfortable getting out you and Daichi could stay home.”

“No, I want to get out and do something. I think that might help,” Suga said hopefully.

So all seven of them piled into the huge SUV and took off toward town to go shopping.

 

Four hours later they were walking back through the front door. All of the cars were gone and all of the lights were off in the house making it look lifeless, a complete contrast to the house they had left behind.

There were no boys running around, playing video games or arguing, no one on the basketball or volleyball court challenging each other’s skills.

‘It’s too quiet,’ Shin thought to himself.

He walked into the kitchen to see everything cleaned up and wiped down. The floors had been mopped, vacuumed, and swept and all the blankets and mattresses had been put away. Shintaro entered the dining room to see Kazu and the boys surrounding a pan left on the table. It was a cake made from scratch that read ‘Welcome Home.’ Next to it was a note from everyone

 

_Thank you for letting us stay here this past week._

_To show our gratitude all of us have pitched in to clean up the house._

_Dinner is already in the oven. All you need to do is heat it up._

_We are all glad we were able to help bring your son home Shintaro,_

_So enjoy each other’s company. We will see you all soon._

 

 

“Why did they sign it Uncle Daiki, Uncle Ryouta, Uncle Seijuro, Uncle Tetsu, and Uncle Taiga?” Asahi asked breaking the silence.

“Those idiots,” Shintaro smiled fondly. “Though I suppose it does make sense; everyone in the Generation of Miracles, plus Taiga, are only children. None of us have any siblings and all of us are gay; so the only nieces and nephews we would ever hope to have would be children that each of us adopted. Is that ok with you two? I know they would get a weird kick out of it if you called them Uncle.”

Shintaro asked looking at Ryu and Suga.

‘So it’s kind of like how Ryu and Yu enjoy being called upperclassman,’ Daichi couldn’t help but compare.

“No problem.”

“Sounds good.”

“Alright,” Shintaro says while clapping his hands together. “Kazu, would you mind heating up dinner while I go talk with Yu and Asahi?”

“Yeah, I got this,” Kazu waves them off.

Shin motions for the boys to follow him as he heads out the front door and around the side of the house to the rock garden.

“I thought this might seem a little more private,” Shin explained. “So I have a question for you two. Are you two friends with benefits or are you dating?”

Asahi turned a bright red and turned away. Yu didn’t blush but from the way he couldn’t sit still Shintaro knew he had made him uncomfortable.

“Why do you ask? Is it really any of your business?” Yu asks a little harsher than he intended.

“I suppose it really isn’t any of my business, but a little birdie told me he heard you two in the club room a while back.”

Yu did blush then, a deep crimson that went all the way to the tips of his ears.

“We officially started dating last night if you must know bu…”

“Really? That’s fantastic! Congratulations!!” Shin cut him off. “Asahi you’re welcome to stay as long and as often as you want or as much as he can tolerate you I should say.” Shintaro sighed then addressed Yu once more. “Yu, I know all of this came together kind of fast but I want you to be as comfortable as possible. The only issue with that is… I don’t know anything about you and I never will unless you tell me what you like and don’t like. You guys are much too old for me to be ordering around so if I make a decision you don’t like or you feel is incorrect then tell me so; this is not a dictatorship.”

Yu only nodded.

Shin rubbed the back of his neck and spoke once more. “If Asahi wants to he can stay over this week and see that you get settled in, would that make you more comfortable?”

Yu’s head popped up attentively at that. “You would let him do that?”

“Well yeah. I just said that I want you to feel comfortable; this is your house as well now. So if having Asahi here to kind of watch over you at the beginning helps then yes.”

“Asahi, would you…” Yu trailed off.

“Like you even needed to ask,” Asahi said as he wrapped the smaller boy in a hug.

 

Everyone ate dinner in silence and then Ryu had the great idea to play UNO as a way to celebrate. They all agreed that it was a wonderful idea. A couple of hands later and Ryu had another stroke of genius, or so he thought.

“How about we make this interesting?”

Yu and Asahi leaned across the table, “We’re listening.”

“Why don’t we play strip UNO?”

Kazu, Asahi, and Yu immediately agreed.

Shintaro didn’t really care either way but he was leaving that ball in Koushi’s court.

Daichi was rubbing Suga’s back as the boy tried to filter through his own thoughts and emotions. He finally loudly whispered, “I can’t do that.”

“That’s ok Suga,” Ryu couldn’t believe how thoughtless his idea was. “How about you bet cookies in place of that s-“

“So what, now you’re saying I can’t play the normal way?!” Suga yelled.

“That’s not what I… How about we all get cookies and bet them instead? We can just nix the strip UNO idea” Ryu suggested

“Let me ask you Ryu,” Suga said with none too little heat. “If I weren’t here would you guys be playing strip UNO?”

“I don’t know Suga. What’s the matter?” Ryu asked, concerned for his friend.

“I don’t even know myself,” Suga said as he placed a hand over his forehead. “I’m just going to go up to my room now; Daichi, please don’t follow me right this moment.”

They all watched as Suga made his way up the stairs. Ryu waited till he heard the sound of a door closing before turning to ask Daichi, “This isn’t the Suga we know. What did they do to him?”

“You don’t want to know.”

 

Noya, and Asahi went to their room to being unpacking and setting up the things Shintaro had bought for them while Ryu stayed downstairs to speak to Shin.

“I’m sorry Shin, I didn’t mean to set him off,” Ryu said apologetically, mentally preparing himself to be thrown out of the house.

“Did you act any differently than you would have before this incident?” Shintaro inquired.

“No, I try to make any card game into a strip game. It’s just more fun,” Ryu said.

“Then you have nothing to apologize for. Koushi is very emotional right now, and his thoughts are all jumbled up. I’m sure he doesn’t even know what he wants. You just be yourself, don’t walk on egg shells around him or treat him like an invalid; that will only make things worse,” Shin explained.

“So, you’re not mad at me? You don’t want me to leave?”

“Nope. You’re mine kiddo.”

“Thank you,” Ryu hugged Shintaro hard. He whispered “thank you” into his shirt over and over again. Shintaro wrapped his arm tightly around the boy feeling him shake

‘Was he really that afraid I would kick him out? What kind of foster parents did he have? I’ll have to remember to look in to that.’

He pushed Ryu away from him so he could look into his eyes, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. “Listen to me Ryunosuke Tanaka. As far as I’m concerned, you are my son now. You will always have a place to live with people who love you. I will never kick you out and there is absolutely nothing you can do that will make me hate you. Are we clear?”

 

‘He already thinks of me as his? As his son? He doesn’t even know me. I look like a thug and for all he knows I could be one, but he cares about me. All of those people who were supposed to be there for me just treated me like a burden and tossed me aside  but this man already…”

Ryu couldn’t speak around the lump that was forming in his throat so he just gave Shintaro a nod.

Shin smiled affectionately at him, “good, since we have that cleared up, how about you get upstairs and get started on your room?”

Ryu gave Shin a watery smile and nodded again heading up the stairs.

He never saw Yu pressed against the living room wall listening in on their conversation with tears falling quickly down his face.

 

 

11:00 PM

“I SAID I DON’T WANT TO!!”

Shin heard the outburst and immediately came awake running out of his bedroom door to Koushi’s room but… Koushi was in the hallway along with Daichi.

“What’s going on guys? I thought it was you screaming again,” Shintaro said finally taking a second to place his glasses on his face.

“Oh I probably would have been in a few more minutes, but his screaming woke me up from my nightmare.”

“GET OUT!!”

Shintaro opened the door to Yu and Asahi’s room.

Asahi was still asleep; he had ear buds in with some kind of rock music playing loud enough that Shin could make out the beat across the room and obviously loud enough to drown out Yu’s screams.

Shintaro woke Asahi by pushing on him and then pointed to Yu who was drenched in sweat with the sheets clenched between his fists, thrashing on the bed.

Asahi instantly threw the ear buds across the room and sat up taking in the sight of his boyfriend.

“PLEASE DON’T!”

“YU! Wake up,” Asahi gently coaxed as he shook him.

A hand flew at Asahi’s face but he easily caught it. Restraining Yu’s hand brought the boy out of is nightmare. He looked down and saw Shintaro standing at the foot of his bed.

“Get out of my room!” Yu yelled suddenly panicked. “Who gave you permission to be in here? Don’t ever come in my room at night!!!”

“Yu,” Asahi called soothingly. “You were in the middle of a nightmare. I had my music playing loud and I didn’t hear you. Shintaro just came in to wake me up and to check on you. Nothing more, I promise.”

Yu turned his head back to look at Shin and noticed Suga and Daichi behind him nodding their heads in agreement with Asahi.

“I-I’m sorry Shintaro. Next time could you please send Ryu in to check on me though? That would make me feel more comfortable,” Yu admitted in a dejected voice.

“No problem Yu. I’ll keep that in mind. Have a goodnight you two and I’ll see you in the morning.” Shin called as he shut the door.  He turned to face Suga and Daichi, “off to bed with you two as well. Love you.”

Surprisingly both boys answered back, “Love you to”

‘Those three words made everything else completely worth it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> I may be having family come over tomorrow so I don't know if I will be able to post a chapter. I will try though :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I am posting this late!!  
> My family came over yesterday and spent the entire day at my house... and then my daughter was out of daycare today with strep... Not a fun day but I did get it done!! WOOT! WOOT!
> 
> Just a heads up... I have thought of a way to end this part of the story. So this one will end in a few chapters but I have plans to continue it in the second installation. The story will continue to cover Daichi and Suga but with the new components I'm about to be adding in... I think a second part would be best. 
> 
> For those of you who commented stating that you wanted to see Suga's after care in this fic... I'm about to be addressing his major issues with healing and moving forward (Not in this chapter but over the course of the next two or three) but I will continue to show how he's dealing with everything in the second part as well. SO I don't want you guys to think I'm just abandoning the two of them.

 

 

A loud knock on their door woke Suga and Daichi up with a start.

“Hey guys, I gotta go into the office for a bit today. Food is in the oven. I Love you both, and I will see you soon.”

When they heard the front door shut they both rolled over on their side to face each other.

“Good morning handsome,” Suga said as he snuggled in close placing kisses on Daichi’s chest.

Daichi kissed the top of Suga’s head, “Good morning yourself. You seem like you’re in a good mood today.”

“Yeah, I just feel better today for some reason. Probably because we have the house to ourselves finally.”

“Hmm,” Daichi hummed in answer. “Let’s go get breakfast and then we need to talk Suga.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, no, no. You are perfect. I’m not mad at you; I’m not even irritated with you. It’s just that a lot of stuff has happened over the last week and a half and I want us to clear the air. We need to be able to talk through and about things, no matter what they might be. We need to have good communication in our relationship and I thought this might be a good time to try that out.”

Suga was about to argue with him; tell him that they were fine as they were, but Daiki’s words came to mind and he held his tongue. “I can’t promise you that I won’t have a break down, but I can at least try. So let’s go eat and then we can test the waters.”

 

Shintaro pulled into the station and quickly went inside the building to find his Captain.

He knocked on his door and opened it when given the signal. “You wanted to see me Sir?”

“Yes. Shintaro Midorima this is Ichirou Akashi, Seijuro’s father, the man who took out Shogo and helped search for Koushi.”

Shintaro quickly stepped forward and grasped the man’s hand in his own in greeting. “Thank you for everything you have done to help my son.”

Ichirou pulled his hand back, “just doing my job Sir. Now, Shintaro, do you know why I requested news of Shogo’s arrest to remain out of the media?”

Shintaro shook his head no.

“Because if news got out then Makoto would disappear. There’s another man by the name of Makoto Hanamiya who is running a similar operation in France. We are working with men over there to try and bring him down and we’re getting damn close. The other reason is that if word got out, all of Shogo’s men would disappear. All of the parents who allowed their children to be abused and all of his drug connections would move away. And that is the reason I asked your Captain to bring you in here.

“We found all of Shogo’s documents with pictures of the kids and their most current address. I would like you to take these photos to Koushi and see if he recognizes any of the boys.”

“But Sir, if you already have their addresses then why would you want Koushi to try and identify any of them?” Shin asked curiously.

“This is my son’s request to be honest,” Ichirou admitted. “He just told me this was important.”

“Sure, I can handle that. Was there anything else Sir?”

“Just one last thing.”

 

“Breakfast was great. I got so used to eating food that Taiga cooked I forgot that Shintaro isn’t too shabby in the kitchen either,” Daichi commented.

“I’m going to use the restroom real quick can I just meet you outside here in a minute?” Suga asks completely ignoring Daichi’s comment.

“No problem. I’ll take us a drink out there.”

“Thanks,” Suga said as he ran off to the bathroom.

He quickly pulled out his wallet and his phone, searching for the card Daiki gave him and quickly found it.  Suga punched in the number and prayed he picked up.

 

_Ring…Ring…_

“Hello?”

“Hey Daiki, it’s me Koushi,” Suga whispered into the speaker of the phone.

“Oh hey kiddo, is everything ok?” He asked with concern.

“I’m doing fine I suppose but I need your advice and quickly.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Daichi wants to talk about everything that’s happened and start a dialogue. What if I have a panic attack and then he’s too afraid to talk to me anymore? What am I supposed to say or do?” Suga asks already finding it hard to breathe.

“If Daichi is anything like I was when Ryouta was going through all of this, he’s just as nervous as you are. He has no idea what to say to you or how to help you and I guarantee he doesn’t expect you to do or say anything you aren’t comfortable with. I’m sure he will start off with some easy topics to evaluate how you act and then go from there. So just go with the flow and if it gets to be too much then tell him.”

“Yeah… I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry for bothering you,” Suga muttered.

‘This seemed like such a big deal two minutes ago but Daiki managed to deflate that importance so I’m not overwhelmed. He’s so awesome.’

“You’re never a bother, now go talk to your man,” Daiki commanded.

“Thanks Uncle Daiki.”

“Wait, did you ju-“

_Click…_

 

Taking a deep breath and mustering up whatever little courage he had left, Suga walked out of the bathroom. He found Daichi sitting at the picnic table in the back yard and began walking towards him. His feet felt like they were trapped in quicksand, every step forward was a struggle; but if Daichi noticed, he didn’t comment.

Suga decided to sit on the end of the bench farthest away from Daichi. He needed to distance himself from Daichi if he wanted to get through this conversation but sitting across from him was out of the question. If Suga sat opposite from him, Daichi would be able to read every expression and emotion that flitted across his face, leaving him more exposed and vulnerable than if he were naked.

“Soo… How are you doing?” Daichi started off.

“I’m doing ok today,” Suga reassured him.

“Oh, that’s good,” Daichi said absent mindedly.

Suga sighed, “Daichi if you want to discuss something then go ahead but all of this small talk is making me nervous.”

“Oh umm…”

‘He’s acting uncharacteristically nervous,’ Suga thought. Just as he was about to give Daichi more prompting he finally spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“Did you do something I don’t know about?” Suga asked confused.

“I’m sorry our first time had to be that way,” Daichi whispered lowering his head as Suga popped his up.

“What did you just say?” Suga whispered heatedly.

“I wanted our first time together to be your choice, I wanted you to be in control but you had that taken from you as well. I just wanted to give that to you… and I … I didn’t have any control and I-I I got off. I’m so sorry Suga. I didn’t want to, I swear!! My body just reacted, I’m so sorry.” Daichi screwed his eyes shut too afraid to lift his head and see the condemning eyes he knew must be looking in his direction.

Suga quietly stood up from the bench and walked over to crouch in front of Daichi. He quickly leaned forward and captured Daichi’s lips with his own. It was just a chaste kiss, void of any fire or passions, simply letting the other know that ‘everything will be ok, and I’m right here.’ Suga pulled back and rested his forehead against Daichi’s.

“You’re such an idiot,” he breathed. “You’re as much of a victim as I am and you won’t let me blame myself so why should you be any different? Shintaro is in the same boat as you, Daichi. The only difference is that he hasn’t had the time to slow down and process everything that’s happened; but, when he does…” Suga looked up and caught Daichi’s expression.

‘Shit, maybe he had forgotten about what happened with Shin?’

“Daichi,” Suga continued, “I don’t want you to hate him. It wasn’t his faul-“

“Of course I don’t hate him Suga,” Daichi said while rubbing his hands over his face.

“I have a hard time looking into his eyes after what happened,” Suga confessed. “I can’t help thinking he sees me different though.”

“Maybe tomorrow when you go see Teppei you can ask him to be a part of the session? I think Shintaro needs to deal with what happened instead of using us and work as a way to continue avoiding it.”

“That’s not a bad idea but you’ll still be there right?” Suga asked worriedly as he sat next to Daichi on the bench.

“Where else would I be? Suga I’m sorry, I know I said I wanted to have a talk and open a dialogue but… Would you be upset if we put off this conversation until tomorrow with Teppei? I’m just worried I’ll say something to make it worse or make you more upset.”

Suga gave a small laugh, “If that’s really what you want to do then that’s ok, but you won’t upset me if you would like to continue asking questions.”

“I think it would be best to wait till tomorrow to tackle the bigger things but I would like to ask you some other questions, if you’re up for it?” Daichi asked.

“No problem.”

Suga didn’t feel the need to distance himself when Daichi began speaking; in fact, he scooted over until their legs were touching and took Daichi’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

“So why did you call Seijuro your uncle when we were at the hospital? He’s still on my shit list, but he kept his word and brought you home so I suppose that is one point in his favor,” Daichi pointed out.

“He kind of saved me while I was being held at the warehouse. I thought I was strong enough to get through it as long as I kept thinking of you and Shin and then Toru showed up for the first time… After that I just wanted to die. I was in so much pain and I couldn’t eat or drink anything because I was too afraid of being drugged or poisoned. Then Sei shows up and asks me to hang on. He got me food and drink and proved each time that it was safe to eat. He slept on the floor by my bed and stayed with me all throughout the day to keep all of the men away. I know I couldn’t have physically ended my life because I was tied up but I would have continued to refuse eating and drinking had he not shown up.

“I don’t want you to think I’m best friends with him now by any means; I’m still not over what he did to me but I can see that he is trying to make amends and really, that’s all he can do. He was there for me when everyone around me only wanted to see me in pain and that’s not something to sneeze at,” Suga finished.

“I get what you’re saying Suga, but I can’t just forgive him after what he did to you.” Daichi huffed, “I will be civil while he’s around though.”

Suga gave a small smile, “that’s all I ask.”

“So what did you think about while you were gone? How did you stay sane?” Daichi asked in a small voice?

“You, Shintaro, the team… your words. The day Seijuro came back and gave me that message from you guys I begged him to kill me. You will never know how badly I just wanted it to end, but then he read your messages and I stayed like you asked me to. I didn’t see another option at that point because I knew you were waiting for me. If I had allowed myself to die I knew you it would hurt you too much and that you would blame yourself ; so, I stayed.”

Daichi nodded his head and Suga blushed a deep red before he continued.

“After I had made that decision I thought about, as messed up as it is, how your face looked when you came. Your mouth opened as you screamed through it… I wanted to see that face again someday…” Suga trailed off as embarrassment got the best of him.

“Wait what?!! You still want to… you know?” Daichi asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I would like to think that we can get to that point. Would that be something you want to work on with me?” Suga asked the ground.

“Well yeah, but only when you’re comfortable with it; we aren’t in a rush honey,” Daichi said rubbing circles on Suga’s hand with his thumb.

Daichi then turned around and took a big sip of Suga’s drink and handed it to him. Both enjoyed the companionable silence as the day dragged on.

 

A few miles up the road Shin parked his police cruiser against the sidewalk a few driveways down from a familiar house. He exited the vehicle and made his way up to a door he hoped he would be seeing for the last time. Shin pounded on the door loud enough to wake the dead.

A couple of seconds later an already drunk Mr. Sugawara opened the door.

“It’s you. What are you returning the slut already?” He slurred.

Shintaro had enough. He knocked the shit out of Mr. Sugawara. He hit him hard enough to send him flying over the porch railing and into the shrubs below. He didn’t give the man time to get up. Shintaro jumped over the railing pulled out a pair of cuffs and snapped them onto his wrist.

“What the hell are you doing?! You can’t just barge in here and do this?!” Mr. Sugawara cried in outrage.

Shintaro pulled out a paper that was folded in his pants pocket.

“Well this says I can so get your sorry ass up or I will drag you to the God damn car!”

“That paper says nothing about you hitting me! I’m going to press charges!”

Shintaro just smiled. “It’s not my fault you fell down the stairs trying to evade arrest. Even if you do tell someone who will they believe: a father who was selling and abusing his own son? Or a police officer with a spotless record? Now… GET UP!!”

The drunken man finally complied and stumbled his way to the police car. Once Shin had him secure in the back seat he pulled out his phone and dialed the number Ichirou had given him earlier.

 

_Ring…Ring…_

“Hello?”

“Ichirou Sir, it’s Shintaro. I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to arrest this piece of shit. You’re men are set to go in and collect whatever they want.”

“You earned that right. Thank you for letting me know and I’ll go ahead and send a team over. Shintaro? How bad is he?”

Confused Shin asked, “What do you mean Sir?”

“Well if someone hurt my kid I would beat them to a pulp,” Ichirou explained.

“He just fell down some stairs while trying to get away from me. Nothing major,” Shin said cooly.

Ichirou chuckled in understanding, “alright. Bring him on in then get back home.”

“Yes Sir!”

_Click…._

 

“Hey guys, I’m home!” Shin called out when he stepped through the door.

“Hey! How was work?” Koushi asked.

“I actually need to talk to you about that. Do you have a few minutes?”

“Yeah, is it ok if Daichi’s there?”

“Not a problem. Go grab him and meet me at the dining room table.”

“Ok,” Koushi said as he took off up the stairs to get Daichi.

Shintaro went on to the dining room and laid out all of the pictures of the boys Ichirou had given him. A couple of minutes later Daichi and Koushi walked into the dining room and stood over the table.

“What’s all of this?” Daichi asked.

“These are pictures of all of the boys Shogo assigned to his men. I was asked indirectly by Seijuro to have you go through these pictures, Koushi, and see if you recognized any of these kids.”

“Umm… Well there’s Kenma, and let me loo-“

“Holy shit it’s Koutarou!!”

“WHAT?!! There’s no way! I would remember seeing his hair Daichi!” Koushi practically screeched.

“But, would you recognize him if his hair was down?” Daichi asked asked as he handed the picture over to Koushi.

“Holy shit!” Koushi exclaimed.

“Look, there’s Keiji to,” Daichi said calmly.

“How did I not know? I know I would have recognized Keiji, so why…” Koushi trailed off and put his hand over his mouth as the tears began to gather.

Shintaro reached out and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Koushi flinched but he didn’t scream or try to move away.

‘I’ll take it,’ Shin thought to himself.

Daichi started to shake as he reached out yet again for one more picture.

“H-h-haya-to… Oh my God…”

Shin leaned in and whispered, “Who is Hayato?”

Koushi brokenly whispered back, “one o-of dai-chi’s friends fr-from mid-dle school.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry you two.”

“They’ll be ok now right?  What’s being done about the parents?” Daichi asked.

“They will be fine. I will see to it personally if I have to but there’s one more picture I want you to see. This one’s on my phone.”

Koushi wiped the remaining tears and leaned in, curious and Daichi walked around the table to get a peek.

When Shin pulled up the picture he held his phone out for both of them to see Mr. Sugawara handcuffed in the back of Shin’s police car.

“Please tell me this is real,” Koushi whispered.

“100% kiddo,” Shin responded.

Koushi threw himself at Shin and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.” Koushi squeezed tighter with each word.

“It was my pleasure,” Shin smiled down at him.

“So,” Daichi said bringing their attention back to the topic at hand, “what is Seijuro planning this time?”

“You’re guess is as good as mine, but his father sounded happy when he asked me to have you do this; so, maybe he has an inkling as to what his son intends to do. Oh by the way when will the other three be home?”

“After practice,” Daichi supplied.

“But aren’t you the captain?” Shintaro asked.

“Yeah, but I refuse to go unless Suga is there. I already let the coach know it will be at least a week before he can expect me back at practice. I even had Tetsu tweek my school schedule so we could be in all of the same classes.”

“Well that’s….Obsessive,” Shintaro finally said.

“I know it sounds that way, and it probably looks that way; but think about it, I’m the only one in that school who truly knows what he went through and what he’s still going through. I don’t want him being overwhelmed in class when everyone asks where he’s been or having a panic attack in the middle of class and no one knows what’s going on. It’s easier for me to keep an eye on and help him if I’m in the same classes. Besides, we already shared every class except for one so it’s not really too much of a difference,” Daichi explained.

“I suppose it doesn’t hurt,” Shintaro added.

“Umm… Can you guys not talk about me as if I’m not here?!” Koushi exclaimed in frustration.

“Sorry Suga. Hey Shin was that all you needed us for?”

“Yep.”

“Ok, we will be up in our room,” Daichi proclaimed as he drug Suga along. “We already made dinner; it’s in the oven, “Daichi called from the stairs.

Daichi pushed Suga into their room and closed the door.

 

“What did you drag me up here for?” Suga asked irritably.

“Umm… I was actually wondering if I could… Kiss…You?” Daichi mumbled.

Suga who was slightly irritated by this request decided to take this opportunity to tease him a little.

“What was that?”

“Could I kis-“

Suga leaned across the distance separating them and sealed their lips together. Suga quickly broke the kiss and took a step back leaving Daichi with his mouth still slightly open.

“I told you I loved you, you idiot!” Suga yelled at the still stunned Daichi. “I don’t care if you kiss me. When you ask for permission it makes me feel like a feral dog. You constantly walk on eggshells around me and I hate it! You’re not just my boyfriend, you’re my best friend! You can be considerate without treating me like glass. If I haven’t broken by now then nothing you can do or say will break me.”

“My job as your boyfriend and best friend is to protect you! To make you happy when I can and to take care of you even when you won’t take care of yourself. Given what has happened to you, I don’t know what you consider moving too fast. I don’t know if the things we were doing before you were kidnapped are still acceptable right now. I don’t know where I stand or what’s ok to discuss. I don’t know… So I ask. I’m sorry if it seems like I’m treating you like a child but I don’t want to do or say anything you’re uncomfortable with. You tell me it’s ok to kiss you without asking permission, I’ll remember that for next time.”

Daichi stepped forward to close the distance and slammed his lips on Suga’s. This was not a sweet chaste kiss, this was an “I will dominate you” kind of kiss; it was feral and rough and filled with everything Daichi had been holding back. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and intertwined his fingers in his hair. Their lips broke apart on a moan, gasping for air even as they held each other tight.

“Was that… Ok?” Daichi asked which earned him a pop upside the back of his head.

“It was perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and once again, I'm really sorry for the late update!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late getting out today. I decided to write a longer chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it :)

 

That next afternoon Shintaro texted the boys while they were at school and instructed them to be waiting out front right after the bell rang. He then called Coach Ukai and informed them that they would not be at practice today.

Missing almost all of his key players, Ukai just decided to cancel practice altogether.

At 3:45 on the dot Shintaro pulled up in Taiga’s SUV with Daichi, Koushi, and Kazu. The other three boys piled in and Shin pulled out of the parking lot toward Teppei’s office. None of the three boys he had just picked up had any clue where they were headed. They didn’t exactly seem like the type who would willingly go to a therapist’s office.

Shin knew they needed an outlet though. Koushi’s kidnapping effected them more than even they probably knew, but even without that, it’s clear these kids have had a rough life. Shintaro suspected that they probably wouldn’t open up to him but maybe if they knew that their conversations would be kept private they would be more likely to talk.

A few minutes later and Shin pulled into the parking lot.

“So, I’m sure you guys are all wondering where we are, correct?” Shin inquired.

All three boys nodded their head.

“This is where Koushi comes to speak with a therapist. This man is the psychologist my department uses for police officers after extremely difficult cases. This man has heard some horrific accounts in his time here. That being said, neither he nor I will force you to talk if you do not want to. Ryu, Yu, I have you both set up for thirty minutes with him as a kind of introductory session. Use that time however you want to and it’s no problem if you would like someone to go back with you.”

Shintaro looked down at his watch. “Alright guys let’s go in.”

 

They all rode the elevator up to Teppei’s office and took a seat while Shin signed them in. Nobody said a word the entire time. A few minutes later a friendly looking man opened his door and smiled at everyone.

“Ryunosuke Tanaka?”

“Well, wish me luck guys,” Ryu said as he followed Teppei into his office and shut the door.

Teppei stuck out his hand and Ryu instantly grabbed it and shook in greeting.

They both sat down and Teppei stared at the boy for a few seconds before asking, “So why do you think you’re here?”

“Our friend was kidnapped and probably hurt. We just got him back,” Ryu answered in a clipped tone.

“But you don’t think you need to talk about it?”

Ryu sighed, “I don’t exactly know what happened to be able to really talk to you about it. Our friend was kidnapped, we had to stay at Shin’s house so we couldn’t be used against him, and we got him back. I don’t know the details. I’m sure if I did that I would need therapy but I don’t so I’m fine.”

“Ok fair enough,” Teppei conceded. “What about you? Shin told me over the phone that he plans to adopt you. He sounded really excited about it. Are you excited about this development?”

“I’ve never really had a family so yeah, of course I’m happy for this to be happening! I thought I would be on my own for the rest of my life,” Ryu admitted.

“Why were you alone? Where were your parents?”

“I don’t know, I just remember being placed in my first foster home at 4 or 5. I don’t have any memories from before that time.”

“You said ‘first foster home’ Ryu. How many have you been placed in?”

“I don’t know the exact number but …over 10.”

“Wheew,” Teppei whistled. “Why so many?”

“No comment.”

“May I ask why you don’t want to comment on that part?”

“You can ask, but no, I won’t tell you,” Ryu said resolutely.

Teppei continued to ask a few more questions, each one being met with “no comment”; even ones only related to Koushi. Eventually silence reigned. With Ryu refusing to be cooperative, there wasn’t much Teppei could do.

 

 

Teppei opened the door twenty minutes later allowing Ryu to escape and calling out for Yu Nishinoya.

Yu stepped forward along with Asahi and followed Teppei into his office.

He held his hand out and Yu stepped forward to grasp it in greeting before Asahi stepped forward and did the same.

“Do you know why you’re here Yu?” Teppei asked once more.

“Because our friend was taken,” Yu answered simply.

“That is definitely a large part of it. How did you handle finding out that your friend had been kidnapped?”

“About as well as anyone I suppose. I thought it was a joke at first and then I felt numb like I was just going through the motions in a dream. Even now none if seems real,” Yu admitted.

“Is this something you feel you need to talk about? Or is there something larger that’s bothering you that we should address? I’m here to discuss whatever you are willing to share with me,” Teppei told him in a gentle voice.

“I don’t mind talking about what happened with Suga, but don’t push me on anything else right now,” Yu warned.

“Ok, well Shin told me that you moved in with him. He said you were just living there on a trial basis right now. He also said that he would like to adopt you as well as Ryu if you let hi-“

“What part of I-do-not-want-to-discuss-anything-else did you not understand?!” Yu asked loudly.

“I didn’t realize that would upset you, I apologize Yu. I will only talk about Koushi now ok?”

Yu nodded his head.

The next twenty minutes Teppei filled the silence by asking Yu how he met Koushi, what he thought of him, etc… until it was finally time for him to go back into the waiting room.

 

 

“Koushi Sugawara, please come with me,” Teppei called at last.

“Umm Teppei, would it be ok if Shin and Daichi both sat in on this one?” Suga asked nervously.

He looked over to Shin whose eyes were wide in surprise, but he just shrugged. “I would love to come in with you. Teppei, is that ok?”

“I don’t have a problem with it, just don’t interrupt our session.”

“Not a problem,” Shin promised. He looked back at the others, “Kazu, our session will be an hour so if you would like to take those three out for ice cream or to get a snack or something…” Shin trailed off.

“Yeah, we will go kill some time. I know they have to be bored,” Kazu agreed.

“Thanks babe,” Shin called over his shoulder and disappeared through the door.

Teppei had pulled over an extra chair for Shin to sit in next to the boys.

“I’m glad to see you back safe Koushi,” Teppei started out. “I’m sure you have a bunch of stuff you want to talk about and get off your chest. You can start wherever you feel the most comfortable or I can start by asking you questions like we usually do; so, which one would you prefer?”

“It’s not that I don’t know where to start,” Koushi admitted. “I just don’t know if I can take the lead on this one.”

“Hmm… How about you tell me the day you want to talk about first and I can ask questions from there, sound good?” Teppei recommended.

Koushi nodded. “Let’s start with the day I was kidnapped then?”

“Sure kiddo. So what were you doing that day?”

“Daichi and I went out for breakfast that morning. When we stepped out onto the sidewalk I could feel eyes on me, but we were in a crowded place so I just assumed I was being paranoid. I felt the needle…” Koushi trailed off.

“I’m assuming you blacked out?” Teppei asked.

Koushi nodded.

“What did you see when you came around? Who was around you? What happened?”

“I didn’t see anything since I was blindfolded. Umm next thing I knew I was being drug across the ground, and umm… he forced himself into my mouth.” Koushi had to stop and take a deep breath. All of the memories began to flash vividly in his mind. The smells, the sounds, they were imprinted on him now.

As his breathing picked up, Daichi squeezed his hand dragging his attention away from the past.

“Then Daichi woke up and started screaming for me to stop, begging for the man to stop. He even offered to take my place and when that didn’t work he threatened and cursed him but he hit or kicked me for every word Daichi said so he stopped pretty quickly. Then he just had to sit there and watch me.” Koushi spoke every word void of any emotion. Teppei knew that must be the only way for him to be able to recount the ordeal.

“I was not aware that Daichi had been taken as well,” Teppei confessed. “If you wouldn’t mind speaking up Daichi, I would like to hear what you were thinking while all of this was going on.”

Daichi shifted in his seat, uncomfortable to have all of the attention on him now. “Well I had been drugged to and they did not blindfold me. First thing I saw when I woke up was Suga being forced to go down on some guy.” Daichi took a stabilizing breath; Suga kept his gaze trained on the floor. “Do you have a wife, or a husband?”

“No, but I do have a girlfriend,” Teppei admitted.

“Ok, well imagine waking up and the first thing you see is your girlfriend with her hands tied behind her back and her head being forced onto another man. You fight and you scream but the man just looks up and smiles at you, enjoying your suffering. You bargain with the man telling him you can get him whatever he wants, and even offer to trade places. Then when you start cursing him he hits your girlfriend over and over. And now you’re the cause of her pain. You can’t even offer reassurance at this point for fear that he will strike her. Then just for fucking shits and giggles the man then forces your girlfriend to climb on top of you and ride you against her will. You don’t want to get aroused bu-but it ha-happen-s.” Daichi finally looks up at Teppei with tears spilling over. “I di-didn’t wan-t to I sw-swear.” Daichi’s voice broke and he had to take a few seconds to get it working right again.

“That’s the hell I had to go through. I know Suga had it much worse but I never want to be that powerless again. I never want to see him hurt again. So now I treat him like glass but he doesn’t like that either and I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to do,” Daichi admitted.

Teppei rubbed his hands over his face before speaking to the small group.

“You’re right Daichi I don’t know what you went through, I can’t even imagine being in your position. I think I would probably be the same as you though. I would want to wrap her in bubble wrap and put her in a padded room so I know I would never have to see her hurt again; but, we both know we can’t do that. The best advice I can give you is to listen to Koushi. He will tell you if he likes something or not and that is great! It means that despite everything that’s happened he still trusts you and knows that you will listen to his wishes. So don’t just ignore them.”

Teppei turned his attention back to Koushi.

“Did anything else happen that day?”

Suga continued to study the carpet pattern as he answered. “I was forced to give Shintaro a blow job.”

Teppei sat back in his seat looked at Shin.

“Is that why you made an appointment to see me on Thursday?”

“Part of it,” Shin answered.

“How are you dealing with that?”

“I’m not. There’s nothing to deal with. He’s still my son. It’s not as if I will quit loving him or see him any differently because of something that was out of both of our control,” Shin pointed out.

“Do you not remember the kind of father Koushi had?! I bet he WAS  thinking things because he doesn’t know any better. He didn’t have a father who loved him unconditionally,” Teppei reminded Shin.

“But he would have told me…right?” Shin asked as he looked at Koushi.

Daichi piped in. “He is actually afraid to look you in the eyes after what happened.”

Shintaro stood up and went to crouch in front of Koushi’s chair.

“Kiddo,” Shin called softly as he placed a hand on the boys chin tugging it up. “Hey, please look at me.”

Koushi raised his head but still refused to meet Shin’s eyes; so, Shin moved directly into his line of sight.

“You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of Koushi. I love you so much and I only want what’s best for you. So if my being at the house is making you uncomfortable I can leave and give you some space. You get to make the decisions. I just need to know what you need from me.”

“But I don’t want you to leave,” Koushi admitted in a small voice. “You don’t make me uncomfortable I’m just worried that you see me differently. You watched me… “

Shintaro wrapped Koushi up in a hug placing a kiss on his head. “I don’t see you as less than and I don’t love you less in any way Koushi. I’m a little hurt that you didn’t bring this to me right away though. If something is bothering you and it involves me, please try coming to me with it first, deal?”

“Deal.”

Shintaro stood back up and went over to his seat.

“I realize that this dialogue in no way means that this issue is resolved but it’s a start. Thank you all for cooperating. We still have time so what other day would you like to discuss?” Teppei asked.

“The day I was rescued,” Koushi said once more staring at the floor.

Shin and Daichi visibly tensed in their seats.

“Shouldn’t that be a happy day?” Teppei asked confused.

“Yeah, you would think so,” Koushi said cynically.

“Ok, so how did this day start out?” Teppei prompted.

“Good. I gave this guy my address so he could go let Shin and them know my location. Seijuro left to go carry out his part and I was left alone for a couple of hours. But then Toru showed up and knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied to a bed, my body was getting hot and he told me that he was glad the drug was working…The next thing I remember after that was telling him he wouldn’t get out of there alive and he told me he didn’t expect to. Everything after that is a blank,” Koushi explained in the same deadpan voice.

“Would one of you guys like to fill me in?” Teppei asked the other two.

“When we got there Seijuro told us that Toru requested that we be in the room and warned us that Koushi had been drugged. I had an idea of what to expect…When we got up to the room Toru was raping Koushi. He forced us to watch. There were other officers in the room as well,” Shintaro explained.

“NO!!” Koushi suddenly yelled. “Tell him about how I enjoyed it, about how I was apparently hard… and … DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA …” Koushi trailed off breathing heavily. He got up to pace around the room.

“What are you the most upset about? The fact that you think you enjoyed it or the fact the people were watching?” Teppei asked.

“I DON’T KNOW!! I understand that I was drugged, I’m not stupid, I know what that can do to a person. I’m angry because Daichi saw me like that! I’m angry that he saw me enjoying having sex with someone else! And not just sex… he saw me raped and enjoying it for fucks sake!! Regardless of whether it was drugs or not, that’s an image that he has to live with. Other people saw me like that… What do they think of me? Do they think I’m as dirty as I feel? No matter how many baths or showers I get it’s never enough. I wish I could just peel my skin off and watch it flow down the drain. Then I can grow new skin that has never been touched. I might as well be wearing a scarlet letter as transparent as I feel. I don’t…I don’t…” Koushi collapsed onto the floor with his knees to his chest breathing heavy and ragged.

Koushi looked over at Daichi with haunted eyes.

“I didn’t want to Daichi I swear I didn’t want to, please don’t be mad.”

Koushi buried his face into his knees once again, too afraid to see Daichi’s answer in his eyes. So Daichi stood up and walked over to him. He slowly, leaned over to kiss Suga on the top of his head and whispered, “You’re such an idiot,” before pulling the now shaking boy into his arms.

“I think he’s said enough for today,” Teppei commented. “Shintaro, I know he doesn’t want to be on medication and now learning he has been drugged I can’t say that I blame him, but this is going to be a long road for everyone. He doesn’t seem depressed, just stressed and panicked. I think an anti-anxiety medication would do him some good but I understand if he doesn’t want to. Please try to mention it to him though. I can even put Daichi on the same one so he can see it won’t hurt him.”

“I’ll mention it to him. He may give it a shot if Daichi agrees.”

Daichi helped Suga off the floor and they both instantly began walking toward the exit.

“I’ll see you guys in two weeks,” Teppei called out.

 

 

The rest of the guys were waiting back downstairs in the car when they got out of their appointment. They watched as Daichi, Suga and Shin exited the building and began walking over toward the vehicle.

“Suga looks sick.”

“Is he ok?”

“Why is he pale?”

“Guys,” Kazu said instantly grabbing their attention. “I’m sure he didn’t have an easy session given what he’s been through recently. Do not bombard him with questions. You can ask Daichi about it when we get home.”

“Ok,” all three agreed.

Shintaro, Daichi and Suga loaded up into the van and went back home. Kazu had stopped to pick up dinner while he was out with the boys killing time since it would be late by the time they got home; but Suga refused to eat and immediately went upstairs.

Daichi followed him, not having much of an appetite himself.

 

Daichi stepped into the room and locked the door behind him. He could hear the shower turning on and went to knock on the bathroom door, but before he could lift his hand the door swung open to reveal and angry Suga.

“Where is it?!!”

Daichi sighed, “You don’t need the bleach Suga.”

“Yes I do! I WILL NEVER BE CLEAN WITHOUT IT!!” He screamed.

“Suga, you said earlier tonight that you never really feel clean anyway. I don’t want you hurting yourself, especially if it’s not helping. You can use the regular soap and water,” Daichi pointed out rationally.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Suga asked a little hysterically. “You took away all of my razors and I learned to cope but… Daichi I feel like my skin is crawling. And now you’ve taken that away as well. I…”

“Suga, honey lets go get a shower together? I can scrub your entire body as many times as you want but I’m begging you to stop using bleach. It physically hurts me to see you in pain Suga and I think we’ve both been hurt enough for one lifetime. Please, I’m begging you, let’s find a different way.”

Suga silently nodded. He was shaking from head to toe and his skin looked sickly.

Daichi stripped out of everything except his boxers wanting to make sure Suga would be comfortable sharing a space with him.

Suga removed every stitch of clothing and stepped into the stall quickly followed by Daichi.

‘I forgot how gorgeous he is,’ Daichi mused.

He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Last thing he needed were stray thoughts popping up right now when he should be concentrating on Suga’s well-being.

“Alright Suga, just tell me where you want me to wash first,” Daichi cooed.

“Everywhere… I can still feel their hands,” Suga murmured in a heart breaking small voice.

“Ok Suga, I got you. If you need me to stop then say so.”

Daichi draped his arms over Suga’s shoulders deciding to wash his chest up first. He pressed kisses into the side of Suga’s head as he began to slide the cloth gently over the expanse of skin. He kept whispering “I love you, you’re safe,” over and over.

He kissed Suga’s back before moving the cloth to that area. Daichi dropped down to his knees and kissed the globes of Suga’s ass before dragging the cloth downward. Just as he was about to move on to wash his legs Suga caught his hand and pushed it between his cheeks silently asking Daichi to was him there as well. Reluctantly Daichi complied; he didn’t have a problem washing him but he didn’t want to set off a panic attack either.

Suga looked down at Daichi after his hand moved on to his legs and whispered “thank you.”

Daichi moved around to the front and began at his feet, kissing them then slowly moving the cloth upward; he once again came to a stop right below Suga’s flaccid length. He looked up at Suga for permission before gently scrubbing around, behind and underneath his genitals.

He kissed every single finger, his stomach, his arms, his shoulder, and his neck as he washed them all thoroughly. Daichi then grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his hand before sliding his fingers into Suga’s hair.

Daichi leaned forward across the two inch distance separating them and locked their lips together. Suga sighed into the kiss, and instantly relaxed as Daichi’s fingers worked their magic.

Daichi then turned them around so Suga’s hair would be under the shower head, rinsing the soap from his locks. He pulled back once he felt that last of the soap wash out of Suga’s hair.

“Is that better now?” Daichi asked into the silence.

Suga nodded his head yes, “but you won’t be able to do that every time Daichi.”

“Why not? I don’t care if it’s 3AM, if you feel like you need a bath or a shower please wake me up. I can’t magically make everything better, but this is something I can do for you so please let me do this,” Daichi begged.

“Ok, but only if I can do something for you,” Suga fired back at him.

“Deal. Give me till tomorrow to think on what it will be though?”

Suga nodded.

“Now, let me wash up real quick so we can get out of here,” Daichi said quickly before he kissed Suga’s nose.

“Sounds good.”

Daichi grabbed his rag and wiped it all over his body making sure to get clean but also in a hurry. He turned off the water and reached outside the stall door to get their towels making sure to hand Suga his towel first. Daichi shed his boxers after he wrapped the towel around himself. Both boys exited the bathroom and threw themselves on the bed next to each other.

“Hey Suga,” Daichi started out, “you know I didn’t do that in the shower because I wanted something in return right?”

“I know, which is exactly why I want to do something for you.” Suga rolled over onto his stomach as he continued. “Last I checked we are in a relationship, to me that means give and take. All I’ve really done is take, I haven’t given you anything yet. You went through something traumatic in its own right so why should I be the only one soaking up the affection and attention?”

“Thank you Suga, I appreciate it. Now, let’s get up and get dressed.”

“Nah, I’m actually comfortable like this. If you want to get dressed you can though. Hey Daichi, can I ask you something?” Suga asked while biting his lip.

“Of course, what’s up?”

“Do you have nightmares? I’m just curious because you never wake me up and … Yeah…” Suga trailed off.

“I have had a nightmare every single night from the day you were taken. I don’t wake up screaming but I’m drenched in sweat, and my entire body is tense. Before you came home it was hard to go back to sleep and some nights I didn’t. Now that you’re back I just look over to reassure myself it’s a dream and hold you tighter; then I’m able to drift back off,” Daichi admitted blushing a little.

Suga yawned.

“I’m sorry Daichi, I don’t want you to think you’re boring but I’m really tired.”

“Yeah me to, let’s get some sleep.”

Daichi stood up and walked across the room to turn out the light and closed the bathroom door to where only a stream of light lit the room.

“Goodnight, Suga.”

“Goodnight Daichi, I love you.”

 

 

**Back down stairs**

 

Yu made sure to wait until Suga and Daichi were in their rooms before he rounded on Shintaro.

“Why the hell did we miss practice to go see some shrink?” He demanded.

Ryu was taken aback by the tone of voice Yu used.

‘Does Yu have split personalities? I don’t think I’ve ever heard him sound so serious.’

“Hey Yu, lay off. He was just trying to help us,” Ryu pointed out.

“WHY?!! Why does he care what happens to us?! We aren’t his problem and we are not some project he can just fix up!!” Yu yelled.

“I don’t want to fix you up Yu because I don’t think you’re broken to begin with,” Shintaro cut in before Ryu could answer. “I wanted you to go there in case there is anything you felt like you couldn’t tell me. I wanted you to have a safe outlet. You can look for ulterior motives all you want Yu, but the simple fact is that I don’t have any,” Shin stated mater-of-factly.

“Then why us? If you wanted to adopt some kids so badly why not go to an orphanage and pick out some young kids like most couples want?”

“Is it so hard to fathom that I like you two?” Shin asked exasperated.

“YES!! Our own families didn’t even like us so why would …” Yu clapped a hand over his mouth and took off upstairs, Asahi following close behind.

Ryu looked at Shintaro and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Umm… Yu kind of does have a point. My family dumped me as far as I know… So why would you want a 17 year old outcast.”

Kazu actually stepped forward at this point and wrapped Ryu in a hug.

“I can’t pretend to know why your family left you the way they did,” Shin spoke as Kazu released the boy. “And if I really just wanted to fill the house with noise I could always leave the TV on,” he pointed out. “You are Koushi’s friends so I would have helped you out regardless; but, I never would have mentioned adopting you two if I didn’t think I could love you and give you the things you deserve. Love has no reasoning, no rationality and you can’t really explain it but that doesn’t make it any less real.  So if you’re looking for a specific reason… I can’t give you one.”

“I look like a thug, I’m a loud mouth, I have no filter, I’m not great in school, and you still want me?” Ryu asked wide eyed in disbelief.

“Why are you second guessing me? If I truly did not want you, I would not have asked you to stay and I damn sure wouldn’t have laid adoption out on the table,” Shin said in mild annoyance.

‘This kid was all excited for me to adopt him! Why is he second guessing me and himself?’

Shintaro pushed his glasses up farther on his face and began speaking again.

“I know being in the system is hard especially if you are moved around a lot like I suspect you were. I wanted you to have a safe place to talk about that as well as any feelings you may have about Koushi being kidnapped. So you and Yu will go twice a month with Koushi to see Teppei and you can use that time however you want.”

“Teppei mentioned that you spoke to him. Have… Have you ever talked to him?”

“Numerous times. I actually have an appointment with him on Thursday,” Shin said.

“And has it helped you?” Ryu asked curiously.

“Yes, but I’m not going to lie; it does take time and effort. I have seen a ton of stuff as both a doctor and a policeman so I think it would be more unusual to come out completely unaffected. I used to have panic attacks and there were days I know I wouldn’t have been able to draw my gun to save my life; but I worked through the majority of it.  I do still have nightmares from time to time but that’s about the extent of it,” Shin admitted.

“Was it easy to talk about all of your issues?”

“No, I was actually completely silent for my first three sessions. I did feel better after I spoke with him though. I would advise you to give it a chance and just talk about something small first. If you are able to get through that, then talk about something a little more difficult,” Shin advised.

“I think I can do that. Umm… If I want you in the room, would you go with me?” Ryu asked hesitantly while looking at the floor.

“I would love to be there for you,” Shin said, smiling affectionately. “I’m going to put the rest of the food in the fridge in case they want it later on. Would you like to eat with Kazu and me in the living room? We’re going to find a movie on Netflix.”

“Hell yes!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my story I hope you have enjoyed it so far !! :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last chapter for this section of this story. I have a couple of reasons for ending it here but the biggest reason is that it felt right.  
> I will be adding new characters with new dynamics in the next section of this story so it just made sense.
> 
> Let me reiterate that Suga and Daichi's story will be continued. I am not in any way, shape, or form dropping them from my work. They will still be the main characters to be honest but I will begin focusing on the players around them more as well.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has read this long ass story from beginning to end :) Thank you so much for sticking with me even when it got rough a few times.  
> Thank you for all of the comments, Kudos and support as well while I was writing this fic
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! :)

“Suga hurry up we’re going to be late for practice!!” Daichi yelled up the stairs.

Shin pulled Daichi off to the side.

“Hey, do you think you could take the other three to practice this morning and let me have a few minutes with Suga? I haven’t had more than one or two minutes alone with him since he got home.”

“Yeah, I think he would enjoy that to,” Daichi agreed. “I’m just going to leave then and I’ll let you explain it to Suga. Please walk him to the gym though. Asahi, Yu, Ryu, let’s go guys.”

Daichi and the other three left the house and took off toward the school in Daichi’s car.

A few minutes later Koushi comes running down the stairs.

“I’m sorry guys I’m ready to go now,” Koushi announced to … No one. “Where did everyone go?”

“I actually asked them to go ahead. I wanted to spend some time with you. Are you mad?”

“No, I just wish he would have told me instead of just taking of like that though,” Koushi said in a sulking voice.

“It’s just five minutes down the ro-“

“He can still get into a wreck and die on the way to school and then I wouldn’t have even gotten to tell him goodbye.”

Shintaro put his hands up in the universal sign for surrender. “I’ll make sure he knows that. I didn’t realize you felt that way or I would have asked him to tell you goodbye.”

Koushi waved it off. “I can’t do anything about it now so let’s get to school. Are you going into the office today?”

“Yes. I took a month off thinking you would like more time at home but if you’re going to school I can at least work the hours you’ll be gone. If you need me for anything though, just call and I’ll come right over.”

“I know, you’re the best dad!” Koushi blushed the moment the word left his lips. “Umm… “

“NOPE!” Shin yelled. “You’re not allowed to take it back or apologize.”

“Ok,” Koushi said still blushing profusely.

“It would actually make me really happy if you said it more often… Only if you’re comfortable saying it of course,” Shin said while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I can do that. Can we go to school now?”

“Oh, yeah, right, school. Let’s go.”

Shin grabbed his keys and all but ran out the door.

 

“So…” Koushi said breaking the silence in the vehicle. “When are you planning on drawing up the papers for Ryu and Yu?”

“I’m already working on Ryu,” Shin admitted. “Yu is more difficult. He still technically has a family and without their permission I can’t go forward with the paper work. I could go find his family but something tells me Yu wouldn’t like them knowing where he is. I figure I’ll just leave it alone till next year. It doesn’t seem like he is too taken with me anyway.”

“It looks to me like he is afraid to trust you. Kind of how I was when we first met. The only difference is that I really didn’t have much of a choice and he does,” Koushi pointed out. “Just be consistent and make sure you listen when he talks. I didn’t know Yu had a side like this so I have to learn this as I go as well.”

Shin pulled the car into the empty lot and got out.

“What are you doing?” Koushi asked.

“Daichi asked me to walk you to the gym so that’s what I’m doing.”

“I don’t need you to hold my hand. I’m not going to have a breakdown in the fifty yards from here to the gym,” Koushi pointed out, a little irritated.

“Look at it this way. If you asked me to do something for Daichi and I didn’t do it, would you be upset?”

“Probably…” Koushi conceded.

“Then stow it and let me walk with you to the gym,” Shin demanded.

Koushi got out of the car without further protest and began walking across the expanse of concrete toward the gym.

Shintaro followed closely behind. He was able to hear the squeak of shoes on the floor and balls bouncing around the closer he got to the gym.

“Alright, well I’m here now. Have a good day at work… Dad.” Koushi didn’t give him time to respond before he disappeared through the metal gym doors.

Shintaro decided to take a peek inside.

Shoyo had teamed up with Tobio to work on his receives. Kei and Tadashi were still warming up in a corner by themselves. Daichi was speaking with Coach Ukai.

A quick motion out of the corner of his eye caused Shintaro to turn his head just in time to catch Yu do a rolling receive.

“ROLLING THUNDER…AGAIN!”

Ryu and Asahi busted out laughing as Yu walked back over to join them with a smile on his face.

Shintaro couldn’t help but wonder which one the real Yu Nishinoya is.

 

“Welcome back Shintaro,” Ryouta greeted him in the parking lot.

“Yeah, it’s nice to be back. I was going a little stir crazy to be honest,” Shin admitted.

“How can you be going stir crazy? You have five teenage boys in the house!!”

“Well yeah but they’re all well behaved and haven’t really asked me for anything. The longest conversation of my day is when I ask them what they want to eat. Pizza is about the only thing they can agree on,” Shin explained. “Hey, do you think Tetsu will let me borrow Taiga?”

“Why the hell would you want him at your house?” Ryouta asked.

“None of them complained when he cooked.”

Ryouta couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Taiga, reduced to a chef for brats… HAHAHA!! Yeah, you go ahead and talk to him about that. Just make sure I’m there when you do!”

 

“Welcome back,” Daiki called from his cubicle office.

“Your boyfriend’s a dick!” Shintaro accused.

“Well yeah… Are you planning on telling me something I don’t know?” Daiki asked in an uninterested voice.

“I guess I should have known he picked up his bad habits from you.”

“Damn straight!” Daiki exclaimed proudly.

Shintaro rolled his eyes. “That was not a compliment.”

“Yeah, yeah…” he muttered under his breath.

Shintaro and Daiki’s phones both went off at the same time indicating a text message alert.

 

 **Sender** : Seijuro Akashi

 **Receiver** : Daiki, Shintaro, Taiga, Tatsuya, Ryouta

   
              _Meeting at 3:00._

 

 

‘What the hell does he need now?’

“Do you have any idea what this is about?” Daiki asked.

“No idea.”

 

At Karasuno High School, morning practice was just ending for the volleyball team. Suga didn’t actually participate in practice but it felt good to be back in the gym nonetheless.

Daichi walked with him to his first class and the moment he walked through the door he wanted to leave. Everyone’s eyes were on him and he could hear them talking about him in their small groups.

“Kidnapped…”

“I heard he had mono.”

“I heard he ran away.”

 

“Suga, honey are you ok? We can go somewhere else if you want to,” Daichi said reassuringly.

Suga took in a deep breath, “No, I’ll be fine. Just don’t leave me alone in the classroom for a while.”

“You got it.”

The teacher walked in and all of the whispers died down.

‘Thank God I have Mr. Kuroko for first period!’

Tetsu looked around the room and noticed Suga sitting in his spot once again. He decided to go over and speak to the boy.

Tetsu crouched down next to Suga’s desk and whispered, “Hey Koushi, I’m glad to see you back at school. Taiga told me you were going to be fine but I still worry. I just wanted to let you know that if you need to leave the classroom at any point you don’t need to ask and the same goes for Daichi. I will leave a note for the other teachers asking them to do the same.”

“Umm… Mr. Kuroko… I was just wondering. Did Taiga tell you what happened to me?” Suga asked.

“Not really. I just know that you were taken and you were hurt. I don’t need to know the details. No one here knows what happened. They just like to run their mouth so ignore them ok?”

Suga nodded and Tetsu walked back up to the front of the class to begin his lecture.

 

The first half of the day went by without any major incidents. Sure there were more stares and a few people clapped him on the shoulder welcoming him back to school but nothing really set him off until lunch.

Suga, Daichi and Asahi walked into the lunch room together and went to stand in line.  They were quietly talking amongst themselves when they heard someone shout out, “HEY TORU!! Come sit with us!!”

Suga went deathly still, not even daring to breathe.

“Suga, it’s not the same guy. You had to know that HE wasn’t the only person with that name,” Daichi pointed out.

“I-I-I have to go.” Suga darted out of the cafeteria and straight to the bathroom, vomiting whatever few contents were in his stomach. He then sat on the floor slumped over the toilet in pure exhaustion allowing his thoughts to run away with him.

‘Is Daichi not looking for me? Usually he would have taken off after me. Maybe he’s letting me have some space? Am I becoming a burden?’

A couple minutes later the bathroom door opened and a loud group of boys entered.

“Holy crap! That’s amazing!!”

“I can’t believe the captain already named you for captain next year!!”

“Congratulations Toru!”

At the mention of that name Suga got sick all over again; though it was mostly dry heaving at this point since he had already emptied his stomach earlier.

“Someone’s getting sick in there.”

“We need to go get a nurse.”

“I’ll stay with him, you guys go split up and find a teacher.”

Suga heard the door open and close as the loud footsteps retreated from the bathroom doorway.

Someone knocked on the stall door that Suga was occupying.

“Hey kid, are you alright? I sent my friends to find someone who can help you. Can I come in and help you until they get back?”

Suga shook his head no and then remembered that the boy couldn’t see him.

“No, I’m alright. I guess my breakfast didn’t agree with me.”

Suga flushed the toilet and then picked himself up off of the floor. He unlocked the stall and stepped out into the main area of the bathroom coming face to face with some boy he didn’t know. Suga brushed past him and made his way over to the sink to throw some cold water on his face.

“Are you sure you’re ok? You look really pale. Maybe you should go lie down in the nurse’s office for a while.”

“I’ll be fine… What was your name kid?”

“Oh sorry, my name’s Toru Hashimoto. It’s nice to meet you….”

Suga’s face became even paler if possible and his stomach tried to rebel once again. Tears began to leak from his eyes and the boy in front of him looked horrified.

“I-I’m sorry if I said something I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Why?” Suga asked in a broken voice before walking as quickly as he could from the bathroom.

Suga ran straight into someone the moment he stepped outside of the door. It didn’t even occur to him to apologize, he just tried to side step whoever it was and get away. Someone latched onto his wrists causing his head to snap up in panic.

Relief immediately flooded his body as he relaxed into the familiar body, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Suga, what’s going on? Do I need to take you to the nurse?” Daichi asked more than a little worried.

He shook his head no not trusting his vocal chords to work.

“Ok. It’s alright you are safe here. Take as much time as you need,” Daichi reassured him while rubbing his hand up and down his back.

Everyone who passed them had to stare of course, but Daichi didn’t care.

Let them start rumors and talk their shit; nothing mattered more in this moment than the silver haired boy clinging to him like a life line.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period, Suga jumped obviously startled by the unexpected sound. He started to unlatch his fingers from behind Daichi’s neck when Daichi spoke up.

“Hey, we aren’t in a rush. If you need a few more minutes then take them.”

“But people will stare at us,” Suga complained.

Daichi couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. “They already have been. Their opinions don’t matter to me, but you do. You are my top priority Koushi Sugawara, and don’t forget it.”

Suga nodded in understanding but still stepped slightly away from Daichi.

“Why didn’t you come after me?” Suga asked in a small voice.

“I saw you run into the bathroom and I wanted you to try going someplace semi-public on your own. If I had known you were having a complete melt down though, I would have come to check on you sooner. I was actually headed in there when you ran into me.”

Suga just nodded in silent understanding.

“Some kid sent other boys out to look for teachers to help me….”

“I waved them off when they tried to approach. They didn’t argue since they could see I had the situation under control,” Daichi informed him. “Are you good to go to the next class or would you like to go lie down for a bit?”

Suga inhaled a deep breath, “I want to try going to class. I can’t get away with hiding in the nurse’s office forever.”

Daichi nodded and lead the way to their next class.

 

The teacher looked away from the board when he heard the door opening two minutes after class had started.

“Ah Mr. Sugawara, we’re glad to have you back. If you and Daichi could go ahead and take your seats please,” he instructed.

As they made their way to their seats the teacher called out, “Who wants to begin reading? Yes, you there what’s your name?”

“I’m Toru Sir.”

Suga froze halfway sitting in his chair.

“Why?” He asked aloud. “WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!!”

Daichi looked at Suga with surprised eyes and grabbed his hand trying to lead him back out of the classroom but Suga yanked his arm free and approached Toru.

“Why are you everywhere I go?” He asked the boy. “Did he send you? HAVEN’T YOU HURT ME ENOUGH?!! HAVE I NOT BEEN HUMILIATED ENOUGH FOR ONE LI-“

“SUGA!!!” Daichi yelled

Suga looked at him with wild frantic eyes.

“Suga, this is not the same man. This boy has not hurt you,” Daichi wrapped him in his arms not caring that the entire class was staring at them. “You are safe here ok?”

Suga nodded his head as reality slammed into him. His breathing became labored and erratic as his thoughts assaulted his mind.

‘I yelled about those things in front of the whole class?! They know now!’

“Daichi … I can’t …breathe.”

Daichi bent down and picked Suga up bridal style carrying him out into the hall and away from prying eyes. Asahi ran out after them with their bags. He laid Suga down on the hallway floor and leaned over him making sure that he was the only thing Suga could see.

“It’s just you and me now, I need you to calm down honey,” Daichi soothed.

It took a few minutes but eventually Suga’s breathing did become more regular.

“That boy was following me Daichi.”

“Suga he’s in our class so of course he would have the same lunch as us. I didn’t know we had a class with him in it, but it really is just a coincidence. No one is here to hurt you.”

Suga just nodded. He knew Daichi was right, but just thinking about that name makes him break out in cold sweats.

“Would you like to go home for the day?” Daichi asks calmly.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could deal with the looks I know I’m going to get after that,” Suga admitted.

“Ok, I’ll call Shintaro real quick and he can come get us.”

“Daichi I want you to stay. You can’t keep missing school and practice because of me,” Suga pointed out.

Daichi sighs, “Fine, but I want you with Shintaro the entire time. No locking yourself in your room please?”

“Deal.”

 

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

“Shintaro, it’s Daichi. You need to come pick Suga up from school.”

“Is he ok?”

“Physically yes but he needs to get out of here.”

“OK, I’ll head that way now.”

_Click…_

 

“Hey guys, I gotta go pick Koushi up from school,” Shintaro informed the other detectives.

“Didn’t Seijuro ‘request’ a meeting at three? It’s already 2:45,” Taiga pointed out.

“Well I’m glad you can read a clock Taiga, I’m truly impressed. My son comes first, Seijuro can wait.”

With that Shintaro walked out the door and drove off to Karasuno High.

 

He pulled up in front of the school and walked into the main office to sign Koushi out of school. Both Daichi and Koushi were sitting in chairs waiting for him to show up. Shin stepped into the office and immediately informed the secretary that he was there to take Koushi home.

He signed him out on the log out page and picked up his bag as they all walked out together.

“Are you coming Daichi?”

“No, Suga wants me to stay here and finish the school day so I’ll be home after practice. I love you Suga, I’ll be home soon.”

Daichi planted a chaste kiss to Koushi’s cheek before jogging back down the hallway.

The moment Shintaro opened his car door his cell phone went off.

‘Of course he would call.’

“Hello Seijuro.”

“Did I not request a meeting at three with everyone? What reason could you possibly having for defying my demand?”

“I thought you said it was a request? Look, something happened and I had to go pick Koushi up from school. I’ll just bring him to the station with me if that’s ok?”

“Oh, well I guess it couldn’t be helped then. It actually works out better that he’s with you; just hurry up and try not to keep the rest of us waiting too long.”

_Click…_

 

“So what did Uncle Sei want?” Koushi asked from the passenger seat.

“He called for a meeting at three and I’m running late. He had his panties in a twist until I mentioned you.” Shintaro looked over at Koushi smiling affectionately. “He really does have a soft spot for you kiddo.”

“So… What’s this meeting about?” Koushi asked.

“I don’t know yet. Would you like to explain to me what happened at school?”

Koushi began clenching and unclenching his fist as he spoke.

“There was a boy in my class whose name was Toru…” Koushi let the sentence hang knowing Shintaro would be able to understand just from that.

“Yeah, I guess that would be rough. Are you going to take a few more days off?” Shintaro asked sympathetically.

“I don’t know. I know that I don’t want to let this affect me but I’m not sure how to deal with this. What would you do Shin?”

“Hmm… I would probably stay home for a couple of days to get my thoughts back in order and allow the rumor mill to hopefully run its course. But then I would go back and I would talk to this kid. I think your biggest hang up is that now you associate that name with the man who hurt you. If you have some positive experiences with someone else maybe you could avoid this in the future?” Shintaro suggested.

“That’s not a bad idea, now I just need to get to that point where I feel like I can approach him.”

“It’ll happen. I bet Daichi would help you if you asked,” Shin pointed out.

“I know he would but he’s already done so much. I would hate to ask even more from him,” Koushi explained.

“Daichi will speak up if and when things become too much for him. So, until then lean on him as much as you need to; I guarantee he doesn’t mind one bit.”

Shintaro pulled back into the station, shut off the engine and turned toward Koushi.

“I don’t know what kind of meeting this is but Seijuro seemed almost relieved that you would be attending. If he brings up things you would rather not talk about or he says anything that makes you uncomfortable you are more than welcome to walk out of that room at any time without an explanation.”

Koushi nodded in understanding and exited his side of the vehicle.

They made their way through the hallways looking into each conference room they passed finally finding the one they were looking for.

Shintaro opened the door and was met by a bunch of familiar faces. Wiping the surprise from his face Shin stepped inside the room to allow Koushi entry.

 

The moment Suga saw them he stopped dead in his tracks.

‘What are they doing here? What’s going on?’

“Koushi,” Seijuro called, “would you mind shutting the door.”

He complied immediately and asked, “Uncle Sei, why are my friends here?”

He looked at each boy sitting around the table.

Koutarou, Keiji and Hayato were sitting there nervously tapping their fingers on the table before them.

‘I’ve never seen Koutarou unhappy before. I almost can’t believe it’s him.’

“Remember when I asked Shintaro to have you look at Shogo’s victims to see if you knew any of them?”

“Well yeah, that’s not something I can just forget,” Suga snapped.

“Lose the attitude son,” Shin chimed in.

“Believe it or not, Seijuro really is just trying to help this time Koushi,” Ryouta assured him.

Suga blew out a breath. “Alright, so what’s going on?”

“Koutaro and Keiji were already in a foster home together while they were being abused. Kenma was living on his own and Hayato’s mother was selling him.”

Suga didn’t miss the way each boy cringed when their names were called.

“Damn Seijuro! Could you not be so God damn cold for a few seconds?!” Daiki yelled obviously noticing how uncomfortable Sei had made them.

“Tact is not my strong suit. I’m not deliberately being cold. What I was trying to get to is that I don’t want Koutaro and Keiji to go back into foster care after their experience, Kenma deserves a stable home, and Hayato deserves a safe environment as well. So the guys stepped in,” Sei finished simply.

“Umm… Uncle Sei, stepped in to do what exactly?” Suga asked.

Daiki was the one who answered. “Ryouta and I have decided to take in and adopt Koutarou and Keiji. We live close to their school so that was the best choice for them. They requested that they not be separated but that’s not really a big deal.”

Taiga spoke up next, “Tetsu and I are going to adopt Hayato. It’s not a long commute to his school and he seems like a great kid.”

Tatsuya was the last to step forward. “Atsushi and I will be adopting Kenma. Atsushi said he liked the way his hair looked in the picture.”

At this point Suga started tearing up.

‘My friends are going to be ok. They’re going to be taken care of. Thank God!! I was so worried about them!’

“Koushi what’s the matter? I thought you would be happy,” Sei asked confused.

“You guys have no idea how worried I was about them. From the moment I saw their pictures and realized they were like me … I’m just so glad you guys are safe and will be taken care of!! These guys really are nice,” Suga said wiping the tears from his eyes. “None of you should have any problems but if you find yourself scared of them for any reason then call me!! Uncle Sei won’t put up with that right?”

“Exactly! I will give each of you my personal cell number before I leave and if there is ever a problem call me immediately,” Seijuro told them in a deadly serious voice. “I have known these guys since middle school. They’re slackers for sure but they are decent men.”

“Hey Seijuro,” Shintaro called out getting his attention. “Are you not adopting one of the kids?”

“No. I work long hours, move around a lot and I have zero patience. I’m not exactly a kid person Shintaro,” Seijuro admitted.

“So what’s going to happen to all of the other boys?” Suga asked.

“Unfortunately they will go in the system. I couldn’t save them all but I wanted to help out any of the boys that you knew. I still have a lot to make up for,” Sei admitted.

“Yeah, you do,” Suga agreed, “but this goes a long way.”

Suga looked at the men standing along the wall and then to his friends seated around the tab…

“Wait… Where’s Kenma?”

“I couldn’t find him unfortunately. Don’t worry, from the little bit of info we do have I don’t think he was abducted. I still have people out searching for him,” Seijuro informed him.

“Did you try to catch him at school?” Suga asked.

“We are not amateurs’ kiddo. He never showed up today.”

Seijuro walked up to the three boys and handed them each a card with his cell number on them.

“I need to get going but I wish you all the best.”

Seijuro gave Suga a quick hug as he walked out the door and out of the building.

Finally Koutarou spoke.

“Suga, you’re like us? How did I not know?”

“I felt the same way when I saw your pictures,” Suga admitted and turned to look at Shintaro. “Umm… since I’m going to be home from school for a few days would it be ok if these guys came over to hang out during the day while you guys work?”

“It’s fine with me but you need to ask them and the rest of the guys.”

Suga didn’t need to say anything. He saw one head after the other nod in approval.

 

“Hey Kenma!” Shoyo answered his phone.

“Shoyo? This is Kuroo. Have you spoken to Kenma in the last couple of days?”

“He called me Friday. Why? Is he ok?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t show up for practice or school today. So, I decided to swing by his house after school to check on him but I found it empty. The only thing missing is his school bag, some clothes and his handheld game. He left his phone on his bed along with his jersey. I’m freaking out to be honest.”

“Let me let you talk to Daichi, he will be better at giving advice than I would be. Hold on.”

…..

“Hey Kuroo, Shoyo told me what’s going on. How are you holding up?”

“I’m worried but I guess I’m ok.”

“Alright listen to me. Don’t touch anything. Suga’s dad is a policeman so maybe they can help you out. Once I get off the phone with you I will call him.”

“Thanks Daichi. I owe you one.”

“No problem. You would do the same for me.”

_Click…_

_Ring…_

“Hey Daichi.”

“Shintaro, one of our friends is missing. It’s that pudding haired kid from those pictures; you also saw him at our game when we played his team.”

“I already know that he’s missing. Seijuro is on it.”

“Why would Seijuro care about Kenma?”

“It’s a long story that I can tell you once we all get home but Seijuro is looking for him. So be patient, he will be found.”

“Ok thanks.”

_Click…_

Daichi turned around to look at his team who had all surrounded him at this point trying to figure out what was happening.

So he told them the only thing he knew for sure.

“Kenma is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!!  
> I will begin on the first chapter for the next installation immediately and post it on Monday.  
> So, I will see you guys on Monday!  
> Happy fathers day!!


End file.
